Ha! That's what you think!
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: [Complete] AU Changing schools isn't easy. Kai found out the hard way, starting a feud that would rock the small town of Bakuten forever. 'Kai can't change...His heart is still selfish and cruel.'
1. New schools and detention

Ha!  That's what you think!

By K-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  

AN: I would like to dedicate this fic to Jade-55, hehe she's supported me and encouraged me.  Thank you!  This fic is Alternate Universe, set in a small town in the US.  Bare with me, it will be really good but there are lots of characters.  There will be many pairings and if you have a character  -preferably female, you want included just leave her stats and who you want her associated with in the review or email me.  Can't promise how big a part she'll play or what part but I'll try =)  Oh and I made up most of the last names so they sounded American or whatever… and Enrique's last name is pronounced Sat-ee-ay. =)

He barely glanced at his surroundings as he made his was through the busy school yard.  People pushed at him from all angles, not even recognizing him as being present, all too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice his existence.  Muttering to himself, "It's not even first period," he dodged yet another charging student on their way to class. 

"AHH I'M SOOOO LATE!!" a whiney voice yelled over the throng, just befor the owner of the voice barreled into the unsuspecting muttering boy.

"Oof!"  Both boys crashed to the pavement with a solid thud.

"Ah geez…" the boy on top groaned, sitting up, grasping his head.

Still clutching his somewhat aching head the late boy reached over and grabbed his hat, which had fallen off in the collision, and placed it over his tousled blue hair; paying no attention to the young man he was sitting on.

"Would you get _off_!"

Blinking his large blue eyes rapidly the boy looked down and finally realized he was sitting on something or rather some_one_ that wasn't the cement walk way.  With a loud "Oops!" he scrambled off the other boy.  Laughing nervously he reached out his hand to help him up.  The other boy, who appeared to be a year or two older ignored the hand and stood on his own.  Dusting himself off, he threw a glare at the laughing young man.  "Watch where you're going."  He growled, picking up the black bag he had been carrying.

"Sorry about that!  Runnin' a little late is all…" His eyes widened with realization.  "WAA! I'M LATE!!" he exclaimed yelling once more before taking off towards the front doors.  "By the way!" he called over his shoulder, "the names Tyson!"  and with that disappeared through the doors into the school.

Rolling his eyes the boy once again started his journey toward the front doors, noticing by this time the amount of students rushing to class had decreased significantly and he was no longer being pushed to and fro.  He disliked it already, the school that is.  It wasn't that large but it was crowded and obviously filled with less than intelligent people.  He scowled, why he'd even agreed to go to a public school was beyond him but he was already regretting this decision.  Reaching the entrance, he pulled open the doors and quickly located the office.  He entered the fairly large office and stepped up to the counter, the scowl never leaving his face.  The receptionist looked up and nocticed the scowling boy.

His chestnut eyes were narrowed and glinted with annoyance.  His hair was an interesting mix of forget-me-not blue bangs and royal blue hair.  He had blue triangles tattooed on his cheeks and it seemed to her he was holding himself rather stiffly, as if just hing there pissed him off.  Raising her eyebrow she questioned, "Yes?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

As he said his name, she noticed his voice was flat and cold almost monotone.  She nodded her head, pointing off to a door on the right.  "Ahh, the new transfer student.  Principal Dickenson is expecting you."

Grunting a reply the blue haired boy shifted his bah on his shoulder and headed trough the indicated door.  Upon entering the office he was greeted by a tomb-like room.  Black bookshelves lined one of the walls, while another wall was lined with huge filing cabnets.  Facing the door, against the back wall, a large, black stained oak desk with a large thrown-like chair was situated.  Seated in the large chair behind the enormous desk, was a man that looked completely out of place in the dark room.

The man was almost completely bald – only having this patches of white hair that ran parallel to each other on each side of his head, meeting at the back.  His cheeks were a rosy pink color and they shined as bright as his bald head.  A bushy white mustache covered his upper lip, this combined with his large portly body gave him the image of a beardless Santa Clause. 

As he closed the door behind him the Santa Clase look alike stood and greeted him with a fatherly smile.  "Kai Hiwatari I presume?  I am Mr. Dickenson, Principal here at Bakuten District Highschool.  We're pleased to have you, please have a seat."

It was then he noticed the two plush chairs in fron of the monster desk.  He sat down in the one on the left and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the old man to continue.  "As I said before, we're glad to have you and welcome you here fully.  Now I was looking through your file and I understand you were the head of the sophmore class at Abbey Private school last year?"

At the almost inperceivable nod of the boys head Mr. Dickenson continued.  "If you don't mind me asking, what made you switched from a private school to a public school?"

Kai shrugged indifferently.  "Mom thought it would be good to get to know people from other walks of life."  The sneer in his voice was obvious to both.

"I see."  The older man sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.  "I believe you mother is correct.  Getting to know a diverse group of people is good for a young man such as yourself."  He ignored the snort that interrupted him, "Also well flipping through your files I discovered that you were the captain of the beyblade team at Abbey.  The same team that went to the nationals last year."

"That's right."

"I am pleased ot hear that.  In fact I was hoping you would consider becoming the captain of the beyblade team here.  We have quite the collection of talent."  Mr. Dickenson folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

_I'll bet._  The voice in his head dripped sarcasm.  How could a small town such as Bakuten, Colorado have any blading talent?  "If their so good why didn't they go to the nationals last year?"  Kai's outer voice sounding every bit as sarcastic as his inner one.

"Ahh…" the white haired man waved his hand dismissively.  "Problems with captains and so forth, none of your concern.  I can assure you that the Beyblading club here is very strong."

Kai snorted again, shifting in his seat.  "Fine.  But it better not be a waste of time."

"Good then!  They should be practicing this lunch period – which is about fifteen minutes away, just ask for a map when you retrieve your schedule from the secretary. I will inform the current captain of they're replacement."  Mr. Dickenson stood again, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Fine." The current captain was none of his concern.

"I'll see you late Kai, oh and ask the secretary for your uniform,  I believe it came in yesterday."  He guided the boy to the door.

"Whatever."

"Will this class never end???  I can only take so much math in one day!: a scruffy blond whined from the back row, his head dropped in his crossed arms on his desk.

"Chill dude, not so loud or the teacher will make you stay longer."  A dark haired, bright eyed boy shushed form two seats up.

The girl beside the blond laughed quietly.  "Rei's right Eny, besides math isn't that bad, better than English right?"

"Hardly.  They're all the same to me.  All horribly boring and time wasting."  The blond continued to whine, actually lifting his head from the desk.

Another girl that sat directly in front of the other girl flipped her pink pony tail over her shoulder.  "Now you've done it Enrique, here comes Ms. Haori."  A small grin spread over her lips and she winked at him over her shoulder.

This earned a groan out of him as he straightened himself in his seat and attempted to look like he was working.  

"Mr. Sattiay."

Looking up, Enrique pasted an idiotic grin on his face and replied, "Yes Ms. Haori?"

"You were making quite a bit of noise Mr. Sattiay."

"Yes, Ms. Haori."

"I hear you just _love_ math, Mr. Sattiay."  The teacher was leading the scruffy blond into a trap and everyone could see it, everyone but Enrique apparently.

"You bet!"  His voice was a bit too bright and cheerful.

The girl beside him discreetly slapped her forehead.  Enrique was a brilliant actor… but so dense sometimes.  The teacher's back was facing her so she tried to catch the blond's eye to make him aware of the looming trap.  Unfortunately his attention was fully on the teacher – too bad he didn't pay attention to the teacher when it was actually beneficial.  Sighing she made eye contact with the dark hared boy and rolled her eyes in exasperation.  Rei smothered a grin and shrugged helplessly.

"Really Enrique?"  her voice rung false hopefully.

Alarm bells went off as the teacher switched from last to first name but Enrique continued to grin dumbly at the almost smirking teacher.  "Yup!"

BANG!  The students around him tried not to groan out loud as Enrique hammered the last nail in his own coffin and was still completely oblivious to the fact that he had just signed his own death warrant.

"Well that's great Enrique!" she paused long enough to draw the boy into believing her got off scott free then pounced.  "Since you seem just _love_ math so much then you wont mind spending a little extra time with me at lunch hmm?"

The blond wilted visibly at this and muttered a miserable, "No ma'am I wont." 

The two girls and Rei hid snickers as the teacher returned to her desk, pausing only to say, "Alright class you may pack up, all except Mr. Sattiay of course who has so generously offered to keep me company at lunch."

Enrique slammed his head back down on his desk with a loud moan and the people around him finally let their snickers free.  "Oh Eny, how did you _not_ see that trap?  She totally set you up!" exclaimed the girl next to him.

Lifting his head slightly he pouted at her sullenly.  "You could have warned me Iki!" He whined at her, not _really_ expecting sympathy but hey a guy could hope!

Liika Tomoda –Iki as he called her had been his best friend almost from birth.  He lived in the house behind her grandfather's dojo where she grew up.  Despite making new best friends through school they were still close.  So he was less than surprised when she retorted.  "I _did_ try to warn you, but you were too caught up in your brown nosing act to look over at me."

He moaned again just as the bell went signaling the end of class.  Liika laughed at him as she stood up and stretched.  The girl in front of her grinned at him, her gold eyes flashing with amusement.  "Have fun Enrique!  Be sure to enjoy some extra math for me ok?"

Enrique started fake crying in response.  Rei shook his head in sympathy and slid his arm around the pink haired girl's waist.  "Leave the poor guy alone Mariah, don't you think he's had enough?"

Mariah laughed.  "Oh please, it's really not that bad.  He'll probably only be here for five minutes.  Besides he brought it on himself."

"That's right!"  Liika threw in, patting Enrique's blond head consolingly, while laughing.  "Well the sooner we leave, the sooner you get to leave.  See you at practice Eny!"  The three already heading for the door.

The blond opened his mouth bid them farewell when he was cut off by the PA system.  "Liika Tomoda, please report to Principal Dickenson's office, Liika Tomoda.  Thank you."

The girl in question paused then heaved a large sigh.  "What could _he_ want?"

Rei and Mariah stopped as well.  Rei raised an eyebrow and asked smirking, "What did you do now?"

Liika threw him a dirty look.  It wasn't _her_ fault all of Mr. Topper's (the biology teacher) mice disappeared last week.  It _was_ Max's idea!  "Nothing!"  Principal Dickenson just didn't like her.  "Gah!  Whatever.  Tell Robert to start practice if I'm not there in five minutes k?"

He gave her a mock salute then led Mariah out of the classroom.  "You better jet before ya get in more trouble than me.  Bye Iki!" Enrique waved.

"You know I hate that name!" she called over her shoulder as she crossed the threshold of the door.

"Yup!"

If she didn't have somewhere to be she would have turned around and smacked him.  But alas she _did_ have somewhere to be so the smack would have to be saved.  She wondered what the Principal wanted.


	2. Introductions and one not happy chiccy

AN: Waa heres chapter too.. I _was_ hoping to get more reviews.. but my 5 was met..  Well for chapter three to be posted must have 5 more.. so it must be at 11.. hehe.  Mmm.. Don't think you need to know much more.. the rest of the characters are introduced here.. cept Brian… cause I saw him AFTER I wrote this… so I'll integrate him later… Oh and hehe Kai… makes some rather not nice comments here in his head =)

He studied Bakuten District Highschool's so called Beyblading 'team' and had to grudgingly admit they _were_ pretty good, although he would call them more of a club than a team; there was far more than eight or nine bladers.

"Hey Robert!"  a voice behind him called.

Kai turned and watched as a couple –boy and girl passed him, only the girl spared him a glance of curiosity before forgetting him and following the boy through the gate into the beyblading training ground.

Their outdoor facilities were pretty nice – he assumed their indoor ones were as well, assuming the _had_ indoor facilities.  About five dishes were spread out in the one thousand square foot court.  They were fairly large and obviously well kept.  Finishing his study of the court he passed through the gate figuring it was time to introduce himself to his new 'team'.

They were barely organized, small groups stood in a semi-circle around a boy with purple hair, twelve boys, Kai counted quickly; twelve boys and…3 girls, this caused a condescending snort.  He would have to do some major downsizing.  He also noticed the boy that crashed into him before his meeting the with principal standing among the group.  Striding over to the group he stopped just outside the semi-circle to the side of the apparent leader.  Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at the lot of them.  The purple haired young man standing at the head of the group called for attention.

"Everyone listen up-"

The group quieted and slowly came to order.  Kai took the opportunity to speak up before the tall leader boy started talking.  

"Excuse me."

The group turned and looked at the new face standing off to the side.  He looked decidedly pissed off to them.  "Who are you?" a red-headed boy with flame like hair and a blue bandana demanded, a look of contempt crossing his face.

Kai ignored him and focused on the tall purple headed leader.  "Are you the captain?"

The young man raised an eyebrow and calmly replied, "No I am not."

Shrugging Kai now scanned the group.  "Which of you is the captain then?"

"She's not here at the moment." One answered.

"She was called to the office." A girl with pink hair said.

He raised his eyebrow.  "She?  Your captain is a girl?" he asked incredulously.  No wonder there was no order in the group.

The purple haired young man frowned at him, obviously displeased with Kai's tone of voice.  "That's right.  I am Robert, vice-captain.  Who might you be and what can I do for you?"

Kai smirked.  "Kai Hiwatari and I'm your new captain."

Most of the group was stunned into silence, the pink haired girl gasped while another with orange hair and glasses demanded, "Excuse me?"

Kai studied her.  Medium height freckles, orange hair and glasses that hid large violet eyes.  Another girl with reddish brown hair tied up in two buns and crystal blue eyes stood just behind her.  Girls.  Beyblading.  Feh.  "You heard me.  I'm your new captain."

"You're that kid from this morning.  But if you're the new captain what does that make Liika?"  The blue haired kid with the red hat that ran into him earlier demanded –Tyson he remembered non-caringly.

He assumed Liika was the girl captain.  "I don't really care."  Was all he said.

This sent a murmur through the group and a scowl to Tyson's face.    "Hey!  No one talked about my family that way!" he yelled and attempted to launch himself at Kai but was held back by a smaller blond boy and a really short kid with a computer.

"Chill Tyson."  The blond placated. 

"Not that I really care if the chick was fired but what makes you so special that Principal Dickenson replaced her with you?  As much as I hate to admit it, she's not too bad."  A taller young man with weirdly styled red hair asked.

"Tala's right, what makes you so great?"  A short kid with a big nose seconded.

Kai shrugged, he really didn't have to explain himself to them, it was really none of their business.  They _should_ stop asking questions and listen to him, however, he knew that if he didn't answer at least some of their questions they wouldn't listen at all.  "Apparently he read my files and found out that I was the captain of Abbey High's beyblade team last year."  He said it with no hint of bragging, just a dead monotone.

"Abbey?  You were the captain of _Abbey_?!  They went to the Nationals last year!"  The girl with glasses exclaimed, obviously surprised as the rest appeared to be.

"You went to the _Nationals_?" the blond that had help back the Tyson almost yelled.

"Yeah, whatever."  Kai's eyes scanned the faces around him.  Most looked surprised and some of the older boys looked a little impressed.

"Here's a question," one of those boys said – one with dark red hair covered by a blue baseball hat, said.  "Why would a hotshot nationalist from an uppity private school like Abbey decide to switch to a no-name public school in a small town?"

"Especially when that private school was the state champs last year."  The girl with glasses added.

"And two weeks into the semester?" Her friend added also.

"It's none of your business why I switched schools." Kai snapped, annoyed.  "We're wasting time with this game of twenty questions.  Get in a lone in front of me.  When that's done you'll say your name when it's your turn."  He glanced at Robert while the others complied grumbling.  "You to."

Robert jerked a nod and placed himself at one end of the newly formed line.  Kai walked to the middle and stood about five feet in front of the line.  Looking at the blond boy at the opposite end than Robert he said, "You start."

"Max Tate."

Kai nodded.  "I want your name and year."

"Sophomore."  The blond added after.

The boy next to him was the short computer kid, who had brown hair and glasses that obscured his eyes completely.  "Ke-kenny Smith, sophomore."

The Tyson kid was next.  He snarled.  "Tyson Tomoda, sophomore."

"Rei Kon, junior."  This boy had black hair, a long pony tail and gold eyes.  It was the boy that had passed him coming in.

The pink haired girl that came in with him was next, her gold eyes flashed displeasure.  She was obviously the captain girl's good friend.  "Mariah Low, junior."

Another black haired boy with dark eyes frowned at him.  "Lee Laan, junior."

Heh, well captain girly had loyalty.  Kai's lips twitched and he moved on.  The big nosed short kid was the next.  He looked haughty and bored.  "Ian Mitchell, sophomore."

The boy beside him was the kid with the weirly styled red hair.  Two red strands fell in his face while the rest stuck up his head in two different directions.  "Tala Valkov, junior."

Kai raised an eyebrow, weird hair _and_ weird name.  Another red head was next, actually there seemed to be three in a row, odd.  This one's hair was kark-almost maroon and it was hidden under a blue baseball hat.  "Michael Parker, junior."

The last red head –who had hair shaped like a flame, introduced himself brazenly.  "Johnny McGregor, sophomore."

Lovely, Kai _hated_ the name Johnny.

The orange haired haired girl with glasses was next.  "Emily Parker, sophomore."  And at his glance toward the tall red head she rolled her eyes.  "He's my idiotic older brother."

Kai wanted to laugh, they looked _nothing_ alike.

"Quiet twerp."

"Jerk."

"That's enough."  Kai cut in before the brawl could start.  He flicked his eyes to the next girl.

"Jade Maxwell, sophomore."  Her crystal eyes were blank and her face expressionless.  She was kind of pretty.  Ahem.

Second to last was a medium size green haired pretty boy.  He had large blue eyes and he almost seemed to flaunt grace and style.  He struck Kai as almost feminine.

"Oliver Dubois, junior."  He spoke with a slight French accent.

Last the tall purple haired kid said, "Robert Jagen, junior."  He looked rather annoyed at Kai.

"No seniors?"  Kai asked somewhat surprised, some of the juniors looked older.

"No the seniors last year were less than…supportive.  Most quit."

Kai raised an eyebrow at this but declined to comment on it.  "This is everyone?  Besides your old captain?"  He directed the question toward Robert.   

Robert glanced down the line then shook his head.  "No, Enrique's missing."

"Enrique?"

"Ms. Haori kept him after class." The boy named Rei volunteered.

"I see.  What's his fall full name and year?"

Rei opened his mouth to reply when out of breath voice said from the direction of the gate.  "Enrique Sattiay, junior.   What's going on?"

A boy with shaggy pale yellow hair stood leaning on the fence post trying to catch his breath.  His white short sleeved uniform button up shirt was wrinkled, his purple tie crooked and loose.  His green dress pants fared the best, but they too looked as if they hadn't been ironed in years.  He stood up straight then and laughed nervously.  "Sorry about being late.  Teacher held me up. ^-^"

Kai snorted, the guy looked like he was 'held up' by the teacher everyday.  "Whatever.  Get in line."

Enrique shrugged his lanky shoulders and took his place beside Robert.  Leaning over he whispered to the taller boy, "Yo Rob, what's going on?"

Robert spared him a glance before replying stiffly –obviously not pleased with something.  "He's our new captain."

Enrique's eye's widened comically and he sputtered, "What?? You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn.  Iki's gonna be pissed.  Why'd Mr. D replace her?"  Enrique lowered his voice back to a whisper.

"He wont say."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Sattiay!"  Kai's bark broke their conversation and both boys turned their attention to the new captain.  The tall blue haired boy's eyes narrowed at Enrique.  "Since you were late _and_ you and the ex-vice captain here decided not to pay attention you two can be the first to show me your skills.  Now go."

The boys shot a look between them.  Robert bowed somewhat mockingly and muttered, "Of course captain."

Enrique didn't even bother to try to hide his contempt of the new situation or of the new captain; he openly glared.  "What ever you say cap'n."  He said and followed the other boy.

Once again Kai found himself raising an eyebrow, only this time it was at the open display of disrespect, but he said nothing to them.  Instead he turned to the green haired young man who was now at the end of the line.  "Are they usually that disrespectful?"  He _highly_ doubted they were, after all one of them was the vice captain, but he figured he'd ask anyway.

The boy shook his head, "No, actually usually they are quite respectful."  His soft accent twanged in his voice.  "But Enrique and the other captain –Liika, are very close, and Robert _was_ her second.  Don't worry about it, they'll get over it eventually."

"Lovely."  Shaking his head he addressed the rest of the group.  "The rest of you watch carefully.  It's always beneficial to know your teammates strengths and weaknesses."  Stopping at the endge of the bowl he finished.  "Laan and Valkov, you're next prepare yourself."

"_What_?!"

Mr. Dickenson winced at the shrill scream.  The girl in front of him jumped up out of her chair and slammed her hands down on the top of his desk, rattling the various objects scattered across its surface.  Her face was turning red and her eyes sparkled with outrage.  "Now my dear, calm down."

"Calm down?!  _Calm down??!_  You're firing me from a position I just obtained and you're telling me to _calm down_?"  Her voice was less shrill, but had grown in volume.

He sighed.  "Miss Tomoda, Kai is an experienced captain.  He took Abbey High to the Nationals last year –very impressive for a sophomore.  Also, you have to admit things aren't moving along very quickly.  You haven't even chosen the eight regulars." 

This did nothing to calm her, it only seemed to anger her further.  "Not moving?  It's two weeks into the year!  What time have I had?!  I have been so busy cleaning up the last captain's mess to think about choosing the eight, and might I add the first match isn't until the end of October?

As for the guy being captain of Abbey, it's not fair you compare me to him when I've never battled him!  Who's to say he's better than me??"

"Sit down Miss Tomoda."  When she had sat he folded his hand in front of himself and firmed his voice.  "Be that as it may, he _is_ experienced.  Which is something you lack.  I would like to see this school go far this year, and I feel we have the talent to do so.  I also feel this boy can lead us there."

Her face scrunched up into a scowl.  "I may not have is leadership experience, but experience isn't everything!  I suppose it doesn't count for anything that I have known everyone on that team since elementary school?  I know all they're play styles, weaknesses and strengths!"  She was no longer yelling, a desperate edge now entering her voice.  She could tell she was losing.

"Sometimes it is better not knowing.  The familiarity can cloud your judgment."  His mouth was set in a thin line and his tone was final.  

Liika realized her defeat was immanent. "So that's it?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear.  Kai Hiwatari is the new captain of the Bakuten Phoenixes as of now."

Tears gathered in her eyes.  She should have known that Mr. Dickenson calling her down wouldn't be good.  Her shoulders slumped.  Faintly she heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch.   Standing she grabbed her purple backpack and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.  A girl had to make a flashy exit.

Pictures for this story so far are : http://dream.xantonium.com/images/enyiki.jpg

http://dream.xantonium.com/images/room copy.jpg

http://dream.xantonium.com/images/hathatscol.jpg

If you wanna draw any pics for this story feel free and email them to me ;)


	3. Ouch! That had to hurt! In more ways t...

AN: Weee.. chapter three here.. ya I didn't get my reviews. .. but ehn.. oh well I have people harassing me on MSN =)  This chapters my favourite so far.

It wasn't fair.  _Life_ wasn't fair.  She wasn't even given a chance!  And with what chance she barely got she thought she had done a pretty good job considering the horrible mess that was dropped into her lap.  The year before the Beyblade club was led by a corrupt senior.  He filled the eight regular spots with not but his senior friends, who were all pretty much incompetent when it came to blading.  The former captain had been so over bearing that all the juniors of that year of that year gave up blading, which was why they didn't have seniors this year.  Well that and the fact that they had prodigy sophomores and juniors.  It was really amazing that such a small town had a base of talent they did.  Liika had no doubt that if the captain last year had have been smart at all, it would have been Bakuten that won the Colorado State championships, not that snooty private school Abbey.  Then she would still be captain and not that…guy.  Growling she continued to stomp toward the junior study hall.

Yes, it was all that incompetent jackass of an ex-captain's fault.  She once again cursed her being considered too young to captain the team.  But then that _guy_ hadn't been considered too young apparently.  She briefly wondered if there had been seniors on that Abbey team and if they had minded being bossed around by sophomore.

It didn't help that she was convinced Principal Dickenson hated her.  She could never do anything right, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he would rid of her as captain of his precious beyblade team at first opportunity.  After all the only reason she was captain in the first place was because no one else would take the job.

Gah!  Bakuten District Highschool only _had_ a beyblade team because she had gathered them up after the disaster last year.  Well that was _her_ opinion anyway, she was sure Mr. Dickenson would disagree with her.  The side of her eye twitched and her lips pulled back in a snarl.  She was more hurt than angry though.  It hurt to think that Principal Dickenson didn't have faith in her abilities as a leader or as a beyblader.

Finally reaching the doors to the classroom designated as the junior study hall –all juniors that had studies had them in that block and in that classroom, she paused and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.  Taking a deep breath she pushed down the hurt and pain, replaced them with anger and readied herself to face her peers.  Pushing the door open she stepped into the somewhat noisy classroom that was filled with about twenty-five other juniors.  The desks were paired up in three rows, five pairs to every row.  As quietly as she could, so not to draw attention to herself, she walked with her head down toward her desk in the middle of the classroom.  Reaching her desk she slipped in her seat, put down her backpack and pulled out her books, almost as if ignoring everyone around her.

"Iki…?"

She didn't look up at the blond that sat behind her.  "Yes Enrique?"

The blond sighed and looked helplessly around at the people around him.  All focused their attention on the girl.  The black haired boy beside her placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Are you ok Liika?"

Liika paused in her writing, trying very hard to calm her emotions.  She was about to either break down crying –which she _really_ could stand the thought of doing, or explode with rage.  At the moment either option seemed likely.  "I'm fi- I'm fine Lee." Her voice was somewhat shakey.

Lee frowned, he knew she wasn't.  He sent a worried look to Rei and Robert that sat in the two desks in front of theirs.  Rei looked helpless and Robert scowled, glancing off to the side to where a lone boy sat across from them in the row against the window.  Enrique was getting really anxious, it wasn't like Liika to sit in study quietly doing her work… study wasn't for working!  She wouldn't answer him, or Lee, and he doubted she'd answer Rei, Robert or Oliver either.  He looked around the classroom to see if anyone else from their 'circle' had noticed.  By circle he meant those on the blading team… they had grown up together so they tended to hang out together.

The only juniors in the 'circle' that weren't sitting around them and had study were Tala and Michael, who sat in the row by the door at the front where the supervising teacher had put them for talking too much.  Why he'd put them together was beyond Enrique… they only talked when together, which is what they were doing at the moment.  Neither seemed to notice Liika's late entrance, and if they did they didn't seem to care.  Michael let out a loud laugh at something Tala –who was lounging against the wall looking insanely bored, said.  Insensitive jerks, Enrique scowled in their direction.  Neither one noticed however –che, typical.

Enrique brought his attention back to the girl that was now the center of attention in their little 'circle' of six desks (it wasn't really a circle just a row.)  She was now openly ignoring them all and looked like she was having some kind of internal conflict.  Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and the hand that was holding her mechanical pencil was clenched so tightly that the pencil looked a bit worse for wear.  Nope, Liika wasn't taking the demotion very well.  Venturing a hand out to touch her shoulder, Enrique questioned softly, "Iki… what's the matter?"

He felt her shoulder tense under his fingers as he waited for her response.  After waiting a few moments he sighed and dropped his hand away, dropping his head to the desk in the process.  Robert two rows up watched the blond try to reach their friend to no avail, she was taking it too hard.  Yes she loved her position but it wasn't like she was off the team or anything!  Opening his mouth to voice these thoughts her low voice cut him off before he could start.  "You want to know what's the matter?"  Her voice was quiet, and monotone, neither sounding angry or upset.  This frightened them more than if she had started screaming right there.

Enrique brought his head back up off the desk, "Um, yes?"  The others nodded in agreement.

They then noticed her cheek twitching.  Enrique flinched, he knew what was coming, she was about to explode.  When you knew someone for sixteen years little signs give their mood away, and a cheek twitch was a sure sign that a blow up was about to happen.  

_Oh boy._  He thought and backed away a few inches, Oliver saw this and raised a delicate eyebrow.  "Enrique what-"

"I'll tell you what's wrong."  Her tight voice cut in drawing Oliver's eyes to her stiff back.  "I have been replaced.  _Replaced_.  Me, who worked hard all damn summer to put _his_ beyblade team back together got _dismissed_ as if I had never done anything at all!"  Her low tone slowly rising into a yell, Rei reached out and said, "Now Liika…"  They were all starting to realize she was on the edge.  

"I'm not finished yet!" She exclaimed jumping out of her seat sending her chair crashing to the floor.  The five boys around her jumped a bit, Enrique shaking his head and groaning a bit.  

The crash gained the attention of the entire class as all eyes turned to the raging girl, who was by this point oblivious to the stares.  "And what's _worse_ is that I was replaced by some two bit snobby private school reject!  He's probably never even seen the inside of a public school, probably too _good_," she sneered a bit at this, "for a small town high school like Bakuten.  And oooohhh he's so great because he led the great Abbey Secondary to the Nationals last year," The last sentence was almost sung in a mocking melody. "But everyone conveniently forgets that they _lost_ in the first round!  Ha!"  Her chest was heaving by this point and everyone in the class was staring at her in shock, but she was too blinded by her anger to care.

The members of the beyblading team paled and seemed to look at something behind her.  Enrique was still muttering and shaking his head, Robert rubbed his eyes wearily, Lee and Rei looked from the desks behind Liika to her, Oliver smiled nervously, Tala smirked and raised one red eyebrow and Michael just looked surprised.

Liika noticed her friend looking from her to something behind her, "What?" she demanded, looking straight at Lee.

Lee coughed in embarrassment, his cheeks turning a bit red and he glanced behind her again.  Glaring at him she whirled around and came face to face with a rather good-looking blue haired boy who looked less than pleased.

Kai studied the girl that had just publicly slandered him with out even knowing him. She had long royal blue hair –or what he thought was long as it was tied up into a bun at the back of her head held in place by two black hair sticks, her bangs strewn about her forehead in a somewhat messy fashion.  Long black lashes framed flashing turquoise eyes that were filled with not anger but hurt.  Her large eyes gave her away.  She had a delicate heart shaped face and a lithe body.  Her sleeveless dress shirt, red and purple tie, green pleated skirt, green calf high socks uniform and red and white tennis shoes suited her well.  She wore a silver watch on her right wrist and gold hoop earrings in her ears.  So, this was the girl captain that had so much loyalty on his new beyblade team.

He narrowed his eyes and scowled at her, how dare she talk about him like that, as if she actually knew him.  Private school reject indeed!  "I take it you are Liika."  It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Her turquoise eyes stared right back into his chestnut ones, not flinching at his condescending tone.  "Yeah, and you are?"  Her own tone matching his.

"Kai Hiwatari.  The two bit snobby private school reject."  The condescending tone dropped from his voice, instead he picked up the sneer that had been in her voice when she said those exact words.

Her eyes widened to enormous proportions, and she gasped.  A bright blush spread across her cheeks.  She looked perfectly mortified.  "Yo-you-"

He snorted and tossed his head, turning away to go sit back down in his seat.  "That's right.  I'm your _replacement_." He pronounced the word in such away that he knew it was like rubbing salt on an open wound.

Her response was a small gasp followed closely by a growl.  She stomped the few steps over to where he was now seated and slammed her hands down on his desk, getting right in his face.  "Listen here you-you job thieving…freak!"

Kai raised an eyebrow and calmly replied while smirking, "Freak?"

Her face reddened even more and scrunched up into an angry scowl, any trace of hurt gone from her glittering aqua eyes.  "Don't go thinking your better than everyone just because you went to the nationals or because Principal Dickenson seems to think so highly of you.  I don't give a rat's ass what you were in that snooty private school of yours, be you captain or towel boy.  That doesn't make you better than me or my team.  Mark my words Hiwatari, this isn't over yet." Her teeth were clenched and she was practically snarling at him.

"That's where your wrong wench.  It _is _over and it's _not_ **your** team anymore.  It's _mine_, and you'd do well to remember that."  He said it calmly, not flinching as her nose almost touched his own.

"_Wench?!_  Why you arrogant asshole!" she screeched bringing her arm back to punch his pretty tattooed face.

Her hand was caught behind her and her arm pulled down.  She yanked it out of and whirled to yell at the person that dared to stop her from extracting justice –who just happened to be Robert, but was interrupted by a loud, "Miss Tomoda!"

Liika froze in her tracks, tensing as she heard the stern steps of the study block supervisor.  When the footsteps stops directly beside her she turned stiffly and hung her head.  "Yes, Mr. Jazzman?" 

The teacher surveyed the situation quickly, he had just stepped out of the room to get a cup of coffee when he came back to see the usually good Liika Tomoda about to punch the new boy in the face.  "Liika, what may I ask is going on here?"  His voice wasn't harsh and demanding, but slightly soft and confused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jazzman, I guess I just got carried away…"  was her reply, her voice totally docile.

"When I came in you were trying to punch the new kid in the face."

She flinched.  "You saw that huh?"

"Uh Huh."  He shook his head, kids these days.  "Mr. Hiwatari perhaps you will inform me as to what went on?"

Kai sneered –but only so much that she could see it, to everyone else it looked like a regular smirk, this caused her to seeth and vow vengence on his snobby ass.  "I was just minding my own business when she starts yelling things about me –not very nice things.  Then she came over and started screeching in my face, then tried punched me."  As he spoke his tone turned innocent, mockingly so, but only Liika and those around her could tell.

"YOU LYING SACK OF -"

"LIIKA!"  Mr. Jazzman exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief, after all this was Liika.  The worst she had ever done was be late for school on occasion, well there was that incident with Mr. Toppers mice last week, but it wasn't proved that it was her.

Robert, Enrique and Lee glared at Kai and his innocent act.  He had conveniently forgot to mention all those thing he had said to her, even if she _did_ start it.  Oliver and Rei frowned, not liking the whole situation, while Tala and Michael snickered from the corner.

Mr. Jazzman heaved a large sigh and rubbed his eyes.  "Since its one word against another, and I wasn't here, I'll let it slip this time.  Now all of you go back to work."  With that he turned and started back for his desk.

Liika gritted her teeth, threw one last glare at Kai and also started back for her seat, the others following, however, Kai's next comment stopped her in her tracks.

Loud enough so that all her little blading friends could hear –as well as the teacher, but he wasn't counting on that, he sneered, "Hey don't blame me because you obviously didn't have the skills to captain a beyblade team.  It's not my fault you're _weak_."

With one final scream she launched herself at him, fists flying.  Kai successfully dodged them all, save one that caught him square in the eye.  Finally Robert pulled the screaming girl off of him, as he held his eye.  The teacher then stormed over to them and grasped them both by the arm.  "Both of you.  Office.  Now."  He growled and hauled them to the door.

"Poor Liika, that's detention for a looong time.  Heh, at least she has something to show for it."  Enrique drawled as the three disappeared into the hall.

The other four nodded in agreement.  "Ha, he's gonna have a nice black shiner after that shot."  An approaching Michael said, approval apparent in his tone, he was followed closely by Tala.

"Che, didn't know chicky had it in her.  Either way, there's no sense in us worrying about it now."  Tala commented with a shrug.

"We should get back to our seats before Jazzman decides to come back and give us _all_ detention."  Lee said already heading back to his seat.

The others muttered their agreement and sat back down in their seats, all secretly feeling pangs of sympathy for their friend that had just gotten herself in heaps of trouble.

"I am very disappointed in you two, I hope you realize this."  Mr. Dickenson stated sternly while he eyed the two students that sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

The girl sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her legs crossed at the knees.  Her head was turned away –she appeared to be studying his bookshelves, she looked as angry as she did when she left the room the first time not 20 minutes before.  The boy sat, an icepack over his left eye, his head cradled in his palm, his arm was leaning on the arm of the chair.  He looked extremely surly and as if he was about to bite someone's head off.

"Yes, sir."  The girl muttered.

"Hn."  Was the only thing the boy would say.

Mr. Dickenson sighed.  "Former captain and current captain.  You are role models and both set examples for the younger students as well as for your peers, fighting in class –fighting period is not expectable!"  He raised his voice at the end.  He then addressed the girl who sat on the left.  "Liika, I am especially disappointed in you.  You are not new here, you know the rules.  I expected more of you than this immature act of violence."  He took a moment to compose himself, then addressed Kai.  "And Kai.  You are an experienced captain.  Whether you are new to this school or not you know comments like the ones you made are not appropriate.  Would they have been at your previous school?  I think not.  Now," He coughed and stood motioning to the door.  "You have missed enough class, your study period is almost over.  I will see both of you after school Tuesdays and Thursdays for detention and Saturday mornings for Saturday school for a month.  Dismissed."

Both students jerked out of their chairs, and stalked to the door, reaching it at the same time.  They glared at each other simultaneously –or Kai tried to glare he only had one good eye after all.  "This isn't over Hiwatari," she hissed before cutting him off and stalking through the door.

Kai narrowed his good eye further.  No Tomoda, it wasn't.

R + R please?  ^-^


	4. Plotting is not healthy!

AN: Weeeee.. nice _long_ chapter here for you… This fic will be long… sorry about the delay, I started yet _another_ AU beyblade fic.. wahaha that's set in sorta a different world, medieval times.. its awesome.   Anyway this chapter goes out to TFRiD Queen!  Who has reviewed steadily =)  remember to R + R, this chappy isn't as funny as the last but its not too bad..

After the last period of that day –PE, which she was most chagrinned to notice that _he_ was in the boy's class of that block and that meant their classes would join on many occasions damn.  Growling in frustration, Liika stomped down the crowded hallway, shoving random people out of the way, toward her locker.

_Damn bastard. _ She thought angrily, narrowing her eyes and zeroing in on her locker about six steps away.  _Why'd he have to come to **this**__school?!_   She was seriously bitter about the whole situation, _but_, she thought an evil smirk coming to her lips, _I got him pretty good.  That black eye was worth a month of detention._  She finally reached her locked and proceeded to fight the lock, not really paying attention, still caught up in her satisfaction of giving the pompous prick a black eye.

"Oi!  That smile scares me."  A male voice cut in on her reveling.

Blinking, Liika stopped fighting with the lock and turned her head.  Enrique stood there, leaning on his skateboard, his backpack slung over his shoulder looking suspiciously empty for a Friday afternoon.  Fluttering her eyelashes and smiling innocently she replied, her tone sugary sweet, "What ever do you mean Eny?"

Now Enrique looked positively petrified.  "Ok, I thought the evil plotting smile you just had on was scary, but this one is a million times more frightening!"  He exclaimed dramatically, backing up a step with one hand up in a stop motion and the other clutching the top of the skateboard.

Cracking a real smile she started to giggle.  Whatever mood she was in Enrique was always able to make her smile or laugh, it had been that way since they were children.  Her best friend was always there to cheer her up.

Seeing her real smile Enrique relaxed a bit, it always unnerved him to see his Iki upset, it just wasn't her.  She was normally upbeat and cheerful, always the one to bring up the team spirits.  That's why she was such a good captain.  Grinning at her he leaned up against the locker next to hers and twirled his skateboard idly.  "Soo… how long ya in for?"

She once again started fighting with her lock.  "What do you mean? Oooh, you mean how long will I be joining you in detention?"  She winked at him cheekily.

He stuck his tongue out at her.  "Just for that comment I'm _not_ going to help you with you lock." He chuckled evilly.

"Well I don't need your help!" She stuck her tongue out back at him then growled at her lock.  "Damn thing!  Why do I get the cheap locker _every _year?!"  She yelled in frustration.

"Haha!  Cause you deserve it of course!"  Enrique taunted, cackling a bit.

"Stupid Enrique."  She muttered.  Twirling the lock again she attempted to open it once more.  "AHHHH STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" She exclaimed loudly when it failed to open again.  

Completely ignoring the now howling Enrique, Liika brought back her hand to give the locker a nice whack.  However, before her hand even passed her ear it was caught by a larger, rougher one and a person sighed in frustration.  "Violence is not always the answer."  Then letting go of her hand the other hand reached over her shoulder and twirled the lock, it opened with a sound *clink*. 

With a groan that sounded like she was starting to cry she slammed her head against the still closed door.  "And why does everyone know my combination?!"  She cried in between slams.

The person standing behind her, the one who opened her locker, stepped in between her and Enrique and gently placed his hand on her forehead effectively stopping her from hitting her head on her locker door.  "We know it because every year it's the same.  Now stop that, you're hurting yourself."

Liika blushed.  "Thanks Robert."  She murmured, opening her locker door and ducking inside to hide her blush.

Enrique studied his best friend with a smirk as the tall purple haired boy stepped back and around to the other side.  He knew she had the biggest crush on the ex-vice captain, and she had had for quite awhile.  He was soo going to harass her about it later on that night.  Catching her eye as she brought her head out of the locker a bit her winked and grinned wickedly.  "What's the matter Iki?  You're face is a bit red."  He taunted, teeth flashing.

She sent him a withering glare and stuck her head back in the locker to hide the further blush, damn him!  And he called himself her best friend; he _knew_ she liked Robert!  "It is not…!  Shut up!"  She snapped quickly, she could feel her face burning by this point.

Enrique once again howled in laughter, damn he loved tormenting Iki!  It was so much fun!

Robert eyed the scruffy blond skater across Liika's back speculatively.  "I don't know what you're going on about Sattiay, but do cease immediately."  He said calmly, bring his gaze back to the girl who's head was shoved in her locker; she wasn't really doing anything, just moving stuff around.  Raising an eyebrow he asked simply, "Are you finished Liika?"

Liika froze and cursed to herself, her face igniting once more.  She was mortified, she couldn't believe he noticed she wasn't really doing anything!  "Ahh…yeah…" She mumbled pulling her sweatshirt from her locker and pulling it over her head, leaving the hood up to hide her tomato-like face.

Enrique chuckled, he was sorely tempted to pull down her hood and expose her bright red face, but he let the temptation go, after all she _did_ have a rather hard day.  Shaking his head he stood up straight and lay his skateboard on the ground.  The halls were cleared out by then and he fully intended to skate his way out of the hellhole known as school.  He placed one foot on the board and poked Liika in the shoulder.  "If you're done, lets scram already."

The hood bobbed up and down in agreement and she slung her purple and black backpack over her shoulder, starting to walk down the hall, Enrique rolling along behind her.  She then stopped, remembering Robert was standing there and turned to find him walking along just behind her.  Her blush brightened –again- and she stammered, "Ah.. thanks Robert… you know for the locker…"

He smiled at her –which made her knees a bit weak-, catching sight of her blush as she lifted her face a bit he raised a elegant purple eyebrow a bit, but didn't comment.  "I'll give you a ride home if you like."  He said pulling his keys out of his pocket as they started to walk again.

Liika's eyes widened, and she lowered her head.  "Tha-thank you!"  Then catching herself she coughed nervously and added, "That would be cool."

Robert frowned.  What was wrong with her all of a sudden?  She wasn't normally this jumpy, well not when they were in a group anyway, they were very rarely alone or almost alone.  He threw a look to Enrique who looked smug, smirking as if he knew what was going on.  Robert narrowed his eyes at the blond, he probably did.  He then looked back at Liika, who had pulled off her hood to reveal her face that was only tinged with red now, she was pretty when she blushed; it took the edge of the tomboyness that drifted off her in waves.  

When they reached the front doors Robert opened the door for Liika, who slipped past him silently.  He then looked at Enrique, who was picking up his skateboard, "You know riding that thing in the hallways is against the rules."  He stated blankly as the blond passed him grinning cheekily.

"Yeah so?  I already have detention for life, what's one more day?"  Enrique replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

Robert rolled his eyes and followed the two down the steps and path into the parking lot.  Liika laughed along the way pushing Enrique off his skateboard that he had begun to ride again.  "Eny here aims high!  His goal is detention every day consecutively _all_ year!"  She laughed, skipping ahead of them, seemingly back to her old self.  The stuttering blushing girl completely gone.

"Hey!" Enrique exclaimed indignantly, eying the blue haired girl.  Oh he _could_ get her back… she just got over her embarrassment… he could embarrass her good again in font of her precious _Robert_. Ehehe… He laughed in his head then decided not to.  Nah, he'd save this for another day, instead he pushed her back.

Robert snorted and smiled, watching the two best friends rough house a bit with each other.  Sometimes he envied what the two shared, he didn't have that close of a friendship with anyone, even though he had grown up with the same people almost all his life.  They were a close group, but not _that_ close.  His closest friend was probably Lee, who was very much like himself, they never really talked about their feelings or whatever… it just wasn't the way they did things.  But Enrique and Liika, he could tell by just watching them –that and he had known them since grade 5 when he had moved their from England- that they were inseparable and probably told each other everything.  He sighed, oh well no sense worrying about it.  He smiled as he watched Liika pull the toque Enrique had put on down over his eyes then dance away giggling. 

They reached his car –a '96 grand am, Robert stepped over to the passenger side door, unlocked it and opened the door.  Liika blushed a little again, this brought an inquisitive look to Roberts face, he took her bag from her and shut the door.  Then turning he eyed Enrique who was standing their grinning, scratching the back of his head.  Snorting he asked, "And I suppose you would like a ride as well?"

Enrique merely grinned back at him.  Robert rolled his eyes and nodded toward the back seat.  "Skateboard in the trunk.  I will not have you dirtying my interior with your toy."  He said, raising his chin haughtily.

The blond waved him off.  "I wouldn't _dream_ of messing up your _perfect_ leather interior."  He replied sarcastically, waiting for Robert to open the trunk.

When the trunk was open, Enrique lay his board down gently and put his backpack on top.  Robert placed Liika's bag and his own in beside Enrique's and shut the door.  Once Enrique was in the car, Robert got in as well, started it and drove away.

Kai slammed the front door to the extremely large house his mother, his father, his grandfather and himself lived in.  He was mad… no check that he was _pissed_.  His first day of school had been a disaster.  Sure he had become beyblade captain with out even lifting a finger, and the team he captained were pretty damn good.  He was actually _glad_ they had the problems with the captains last year, or else Abbey wouldn't have gone as far as they did, of that he was sure.

He was truly amazed that the little town he had lived in most his life –he never socialized with anyone in it and always went to boarding schools far away, had such a large base of blading talent.  He only watched two matches, but he was stunned.  He really never thought that Mr. Dickenson was telling the truth when he said they had quite the Beyblade team at Bakuten District Highschool.  The four bladers he watched –Jagen, Valkov, Laan and even that Sattiay who didn't look like much, were really skilled.  They each had their own style, and more amazingly they all had bitbeasts!  Which was something his old team didn't have –the reason they lost in the first round at the Nationals.

The Nationals, he narrowed his eyes as he stomped up the steps to his room, the nationals made him think of the reason he was so pissed off in the first place.

That stupid girl.

His eye still throbbed painfully –who knew a girl could hit that hard? When he left the school the bruise had already started to form, he growled, great he was going to have a black eye… given to him by a girl!  

She was so annoying, and loud and talk about bitchy!  She didn't even know him and she was bad mouthing him seemingly behind his back.  He snorted, slamming the door to his room.  How she was ever the captain of anything was beyond him.  She was clearly incapable of keeping her emotions in check –a skill required for beyblading.  Throwing his bag across the large room beside his desk and flopped down on his bed to brood.

He'd get her back, he promised himself.  Yes, she would pay for punching him in the face.  Stupid emotional wench.  He snickered then, thinking of his upcoming plans for his new beyblade team.  There was clearly too many bladers, the team needed to be downsized.  He had already though of one way to decide the eight regulars 'fairly'.  Since he had just arrived at the school and he did not know who was strongest and who was weakest he would hold a ranking tournament.  Excluding the girls there were twelve bladers including himself.  If he made two blocks of six he could take the top four from each block.  Yes a ranking tournament would solve that issue, of course dealing with the irate girls when they discovered they were not to be included, therefore could not be regulars was something he wasn't really looking forward to.  He then chuckled as he thought of the little blue spit fire's reaction.  Oh she would love him for life.

Score one for him.

He had no doubt she would fight it tooth and nail, but he would win, he _knew_ he would.  And that was just a start.  Ridding the regulars of girls –most of all of _her_ was just the first step.  He pay her back double for his eye.  And he knew she'd fight that too.  He didn't' really expect her to roll over and just take his punishment.  But somehow that made it that much better.  Finally someone who would fight back, and not just cower because he was the richest, most powerful kid in school.  He smirked, yes fighting with her would be great fun indeed.

His door opened, breaking his plot filled brooding.  Looking over he saw his mother had poked her head in his room.  She gasped as soon as she saw him turn his head and rushed inside his room to his bedside.  "Kai!  What happened to your eye!" she exclaimed with worry as she started to fuss over him.

Kai tried to push away her hands but eventually gave up trying.  "I got into a fight."  He muttered under his breath hoping his mother would just leave him alone.

No such luck as she took a step back and leveled him with a disproving glare.  "Already?  It was your first day!  Who did you fight with?"  She demanded, her hands already on her hips.

Kai sighed and scowled.  "This girl."

Her eyes widened and her expression became even more furious.  "Kai Daemon Hiwatari you did not hit a girl did you?!"

His teeth clenched.  Not only did she get him in trouble at school now she was getting him in trouble at home too!  "No, she hit me."  He growled.

This seemed to satisfy her anger.  "Well that's good.  I'm glad I raised my son to know enough not to hit girls.  I'm not going to bother asking what the fight was about because I doubt it would make any difference.  Other than that nice black eye your going to have, how did your first day go?  Did you meet some new friends?"  She sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled motherly.

He continued to scowl, but resisted the urge to turn and face the other direction –that would only make it worse.  "Not really."  Well he did meet a few.  Valkov and Parker weren't too bad and they were in his PE class as well as his study, he wasn't sure about his other two classes.  He really didn't get a chance to hang around with any of the sophomores.

His mother frowned a bit in disappointment, she wanted her son to make new friends.  Friends other than the stuck up ones at that private school his father and grandfather had sent him too.  They weren't real friends and that's what she wanted her little Kai to find.  Reaching out to stroke a few of his light blue bangs out his eyes she smiled again.  "Well it was only your first day –a half day at that, I'm sure you'll meet some people soon enough."  With that she stood up and walked to the door.  "Oh and dinner is at six.  You're father and grandfather will be home so be on time."  She blew a kiss and disappeared out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

Kai glared at the ceiling after his mother left.  Che, meet new people.  Why bother?  If he had his way, he would stay at this school just long enough to make it to the nationals then he would go back to private school.  There was no point in becoming all friendly with people we was just going to ditch after the year was done.

Feeling his stomach grumble he glanced at his clock and decided to go down and get a snack before dinner.  After all one couldn't brood and plot on an empty stomach.

Liika flopped into her computer desk chair almost as soon as she walked in the door of her room.  Pushing the button that booted up her computer she sighed and sat back to wait for the machine to start up.

The ride home had been too short for her liking.  They're weren't many times she got to be around Robert when they weren't in a big group.  She blushed as she remembered how foolish she had acted at her locker.  He probably thought she was really immature, he _was_ the one that pulled her off of that _ass_ in study.  She sighed dejectedly, he would never like her.

She had had a crush on the tall boy ever since their freshman year when he had rescued her at the dance by cutting in just before the biggest jerk in school could ask her to dance.  That jerk had long since moved, but still it was the thought, he knew she despised him but didn't know how to say no.  And so from that night on she harbored a secret crush on him.  Only Enrique knew… scratch that Mariah knew too and both taunted her mercilessly about it.  Enrique just laughed at her while Mariah urged her to do something about it, like ask him out.

Ha.  Ask him out indeed.  She didn't need that rejection thank you.  She snorted and looked to her screen when she heard the familiar thunder crashes of her windows loading.  As soon as her MSN loaded and she signed on she was messaged –which was no big surprise.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

Where were you after school???  You disappeared from the locker room before I could find you =|

Liika smiled and quickly replied after changing her name, she knew if she didn't reply right away Mariah would continue to message her until she got sick of the flashing and answered.

**!Death to all those named Hiwatari! Says:**

Er… hello to you too!  I had to go to my locker quickly… sorry about ditching you like that…

Getting up out of her chair to get something on the other side of her room she came back to about four flashing messages.  Face flattening, Liika rolled her eyes.  That girl could type.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

Well… your forgiven I guess…  where were you after then?  I looked for you at your locker but couldn't find you

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

Hello??

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

LIIKA!

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

ANWER ME!

**!Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

Geez I'm here I'm here.. I had to grab something.  Anyways, how long were you in the locker room???  I was at my locker for a good ten minutes after I left the locker room!t the hall ways here clear when I left!  But Robert gave me a ride home.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

Robert eh?  *winks*  Did you two have fun?

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

Gah!  Shut up!  Eny was there too!

She was blushing again, as she scowled at the screen willing Mariah to see.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

LOL  Aww… too bad… I guess he didn't kiss you then?

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

MARIAH!  You are so dead.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

LOL calm yourself.  I was just kidding, anyway Rei told me about what happened in study.  Sorry that jerk got to you, he wasn't very nice at practice either but I heard you clocked him good!  You go girl XD

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

Yeah… I really didn't think any of my punches would actually get through… but one did.  I suspect he'll have a black eye… I feel kinda bad.  I never really meant to hurt him you know.

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

Well, I'd say he deserves it after those things he said….either way we can talk about it later, I have to go do some chores.  We were talking about going out later… Lee and Rei said something about bowling or something wanna go?

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

ehn… I have a lot of homework… my morning class is evil X_x

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

It's Friday night Liika!  Homework can wait, come on… I think Lee said Robert was coming ;)

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

*glare*  blah fine!  Who else is going?

**~* I am his possession *~ says:**

I dunno… Oliver?  If you see Enrique tell him too… tho I think Oliver will. I gtg… I'll have Robert pick you up at eight ;)

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

Ahhhh! I'll kill you!

_Error the following message could not be sent:_

**_! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:_**__

_Ahhhh! I'll kill you!_

Liika growled, curse Mariah and her meddling!  Now she would have to pick out something extra cool to wear…damn!  Mutter she was just about to log off and go and get something to eat when another message popped up.  She raised an eyebrow when she saw who it was, and what their nick was.

**I am not gay! says:**

Hello!

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says: **

Erm hello… um..Oliver what's with your name?

**I am not gay! says:**

Oh… lol just something someone said to me earlier…

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

Tala, Michael or Johnny?

I am not gay! says: 

Johnny.  Good guesses. ^-^

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

It's not really that hard .;;  Only one of three people would say something like that.

**I am not gay! says:**

Yeah… ^^;;  Anyway the real reason I messaged you is, is Enrique there?  He's not at home, I just called…

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

No… Robert drove him home…

The sound of her window opening behind her made her roll her eyes.

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

check that, he just crawled in my window.

**I am not gay! says:**

Hehe… well you're going bowling right?  Tell Enrique that we'll pick him up at eight please?

**! Death to all those named Hiwatari! says:**

ok.. but why doesn't he just get a ride with Robert when he picks me up?

**I am not gay! says:**

Um… well Mariah set up all the rides, and she just said that Robert was picking just you up.  I must be off, see you later!

"Che."  She snorted.  This whole night was _obviously_ a set up attempt by Mariah.  She meddled to much!  However, a part of Liika was warmed that her friend cared enough to try to make Liika happy.

Twirling her chair around she grinned at the blond that was lounging on her futon couch like he owned the place.  Nudging his head with her foot she exclaimed, "Guess what Eny!  We're going bowling!"


	5. Blushing can be healthy?

AN:  Sorry about the long wait . I've been busy… and a bit writers blocky!  I'm not sure about the next chappy cause I'll be working on my new fic 'Chasing my soul' as well as maybe another new fic.. I'm sad.. PLUS Me and Jade-55 are working on our joint fic "Breaking at the seams" –excellent please read it.

This one goes out to DiamondBabe cause she reviewed _every_ chapter!  Thank you!

Oh and one last thing… how come no one ever wants to write a fic with me? LOL.. cept Jade.. but she's awesome ;)

At 7:50 Robert stopped his navy blue Grand Am outside of the old dojo building that stood four blocks from their school.  He was ten minutes early but figured Liika was probably already ready, she wasn't one to fuss over her looks.  As he strode up the walk way to the door, he narrowed his eyes.  Something had been bugging him ever since Mariah had called to ask if he could drive Liika.

He had asked if he was going to pick up Enrique as well, but she had been offlly quick to say no, that they would pick him up with Rei's car.  If he didn't know any better he would guess they were trying to get Liika and him alone.  If that was the case he wondered why.  He shrugged as he reached the front door, he doubted that _was_ the case, after all Rei lived like a block away from Enrique.  Enrique lived on the street behind Liika, and for Robert to pick him up from his house would mean going out of his way –he conveniently forgot, however, that Enrique was probably at her house anyway.

Knocking on the door he waited patiently for someone to open the door.  Sure enough after a few seconds he heard the loud thumping of feet on hardwood floors and the door jerked open to reveal Tyson who blinked at him rapidly and raised a navy eyebrow.

"Yo Robert, what's up?"  He greeted, nodding his head.

Robert nodded back and asked somewhat formally, "Is Liika ready?"

Once again Tyson blinked in surprise, then broke out into a grin.  "You goin' on a date?  It's about time!"  He exclaimed laughing.

Purple brows furrowed over crimson eyes.  What was Tyson talking about?  Date?  However, before Robert could ask what exactly the younger boy had meant, Tyson turned around and yelled down the hall to the back.  "Cuz!!  You're date's here!"

"HE IS NOT MY DATE TYSON! SHUT UP!" Came the screamed reply that echoed down the hall.

Tyson fell over laughing.  While rolling on the floor he managed to yell back, "Aww come on!  You know you want him to be!  Don't be shy!"

"OH MY GOD!"  Another scream sounded as stomping could be heard coming toward them.

Liika appeared, the very picture of vengeance, as she stomped over and kicked Tyson in the stomach - not hard, but hard enough to get the message across.

Robert stared.  She looked… amazing, different, but amazing.  She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap tummy top that ended mid stomach, baggy black jeans, a wallet chain and blue and white sneakers.  The top was shimmery and had the words "You know you want me!" in dark blue sparkly letters on the front, he thought he remembered Mariah giving that to her last year for her birthday.   Her blue hair was pulled up in a high pony tail –unlike the bun it was always in, with her bangs framing her eyes, but she had pale blue eye shadow and navy eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, her lips were painted a clear pink color so they were glossy and shiny.

Robert continued to stare.  Was this really Liika?  The pretty little tomboy that used to instill fear in all the boys in elementary school?  The baggy jeans and wallet chain were normal but the only times he had ever seen her wear make up was at the dances and sometimes not even then.  He wondered why the sudden change, not that it didn't suit her because it did.  She looked beautiful.

Liika glared at her cousin that was still writing on the floor.  How could he say that??  And in front of Robert no less!  She really was going to murder him when she got home!  She could feel her face burning in embarrassment.  Robert would surely think her foolish now!  She wanted to crawl back to her room and die.  Peeking at him from under her lashes she saw him staring at her in complete awe.  His crimson eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in surprise.  What was his problem?  Why was he staring?  She reached a hand up sub consciously to smooth an invisible piece of hair.  Grabbing her jacket from beside the door she coughed nervously to catch Roberts attention.  "Erm.. shall we go?"

Robert blinked out of his daze and looked down at the blushing girl, his cheeks tinging a bit red themselves before he smiled and nodded once.  "You look nice Liika."  He stated flatly.

She giggled and blushed more.  Yes!  Score one for her!  They walked out the door toward his car.  Just as they reached the car Tyson yelled out the door.  "No making out on the first date!"

Liika's face blossomed from a bright red to an almost purple color. She wanted to die.

The car ride was made in awkward silence, as neither person knew what to say.  Normally Robert couldn't be bothered with what the younger Tomoda said to or about him but that last comment just didn't sit well with him.  Sure he tried to ignore it and on the outside it looked as if he was fine – but inside his mind was whirling.

What had caused the younger boy to say something like that?  And why did he seem to think they were going out on a date?  They never had before… he _knew_ they always went out as a group on Friday nights.

The idea of dating Liika wasn't so bad –truth be told he wouldn't mind it at all, but he had never really thought about it.  Why bother?  She didn't like him like that anyway.  However lately everyone had been acting strangely when it came to him and Liika –everyone being Mariah, Enrique and Tyson, the people closest to her.  They would drop hints at her, she would then turn red and either try to hide or she would get mad.  He remembered the incident the day before at her locker.  Then just him touching her had made her blush –or so Enrique had commented on which made her hide her head in her locker.

It was all very odd.

Now that Tyson had made comments about the two of them dating he was sure that Mariah was up to something having him only pick up Liika.  If it was a single event, like just Tyson teasing he could have written that off as Tyson wanting to annoy his cousin, but when one added all the events up, it was far too suspicious to be coincidental.  His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned out at the road, too coincidental indeed.

The tense silence was finally broken when Liika spoke up in an uncharacteristically quiet voice and asked, "Um Robert… I was meaning to ask; if bowling doesn't start till 9:30 what are we going to do for an hour and a half?"  As she spoke red began creeping up her neck and across her cheeks once more.  

Robert looked at her from the corner of his eyes and narrowed them as he did so.  Yes she had been blushing in his presence far too often lately.  

Liika could feel the burn of a blush spreading across her face.  Geez!  She was turning into a pile of mush!  She couldn't even ask him a simple question with out blushing!  She was getting weak. 

She could also feel his gaze and shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately not to blush anymore than she already was.  Yup weak and pathetic! That was her alright.

"We are meeting the others at DB's" He stated finally, training his eyes back on the road.

Du Bois' –or DB's as they called it, was a diner in the middle of town that was a popular hang out of the teenage population of Bakuten, Colorado.  More specifically a hang out for their group.  It helped that it was owned by Oliver's parents.

"I see."  She replied, sending the car back into an uncomfortable silence.

Thankfully they reached the diner shortly after.  Robert pulled into the parking lot, parked expertly and they both exited the Grand Am rather quickly.

As they reached the front door, Robert, being the gentleman he was, opened the door and allowed Liika to enter first.  

They entered to find the rest of their group already seated in their usual book, at the back.  Mariah was perched on Rei's lap at the back of the booth –it always amazed Liika  how Rei's legs never feel asleep.  Lee was about two feet away sitting at the right entrance of the booth, Oliver across from him and Enrique sprawled over a backwards chair in front of the table.  

Waving a greeting to Oliver's mother, who was behind the counter, Liika hurried over to the table.  Ruffling Enrique's already messy hair –he whined in protest, she grabbed a chair turned it backwards and dropped her self down beside Enrique, glaring at Mariah the whole time.

Enrique turned to scowl at her for 'messing up' his hair but his words caught in his throat.  What was Iki wearing?!  His dark blue eyes widened slightly as he took in the tight sparkly tank top and make up, and then he started to laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!"  He roared falling off his chair, clutching his stomach.

The entire establishment stopped and stared at the almost hysterical boy, laughing on the floor.  "Yo-you!"  He choked sputtering in masculine giggles, "you're we-wearing makeup! Fo-fo-for…." He broke off into another round of loud laughing.

Liika stared at her _friend_ who was writhing on the floor, her face turning purple in outrage.  What the hell was he laughing?!  "For what?!  Stop laughing!"  she screeched, kicking him with the toe of her foot.

This only made him laugh harder, his face was by then red with tears streaming down his face.  "Fo-for _Robert!_  AHAHAHAHA!"

She went from purple to red in one second flat when she heard Mariah start to giggle as well.  Rei, Lee and Oliver looked hilariously confused as they sent each other questioning looks and shrugged.

"What was for me?"  Robert appeared behind Liika, carrying a glass of dark pop and a mug of what appeared to be coffee.

He set the glass of pop down in front of Liika's abandoned chair and the mug down on the table, where Lee had just vacated moving over closer to Rei and Mariah, and sat down next to the dark haired Lee.

Liika's eyes expanded in mortification and her hands flew to her face.  How _could _he?  Oh he was going pay!  

Robert eyed the blond –who was _still_ on the floor laughing, in distaste.  "Sattiay, what _are_ you going off about?"  He asked, the disgust evident in his voice.

Enrique sat up and grinned at the tall purple headed boy.  Cackling a bit he started, "Oh it's very simple, Robby my man, Liika's only wearing make up to-"  

"ENRIQUE FLAVIAN SATTIAY!"  Liika's very loud hiss cut him off before he could finish the very embarrassing sentence.

The booth paused, then collectively turned their eyes to the boy on the floor and burst out laughing.  "_Flavian?!_" Rei exclaimed laughing.

Mariah giggled then started waving her hands dramatically.  "Oh _Flavian_!" She moaned in a soap-oprah actress voice.

It was now Enrique's turn blush in embarrassment as he hung his head and slouched back into his chair.  Hearing Liika's triumphant, yet somewhat evil, chuckle he twisted his neck and pouted at her.  "You _weren't_ supposed to tell anyone!"

Narrowing her eyes, Liika brought her face to with in inches of his.  "And you weren't suppose to say anything about _you know what_."  She growled.

Enrique smiled innocently and laughed a bit nervously.  Reaching up he tweaked her nose and leaned back smirking.

"Ack!" She grabbed her nose and glared at him.

Turning back to the group, Enrique noticed they were still grinning, smirking and in the case of Rei still laughing at him.  Frowning her held up his hands in defeat.  "Its not my fault!" he whined, "You know my parents and their Italian craze!  Flavian is a latin name meaning blond."  He pouted.  "And I was toe headed from birth."

Lee and Robert snickered.  "Flavian sounds like some gay male super model's name."  Lee pointed out.

When Enrique groaned and slumped his head down on the table, Oliver reached out and patted his friend on the back sympathetically.  "I think Flavian is a wonderful name."  He consoled smiling kindly.

Enrique lifted his head and stared at his green haired companion.  "That's why you laughed?"

Oliver blushed a bit and laughed.  "Well, it _did_ sound a bit funny at first… but now it sounds perfectly normal!"

Lifting his head from the table and propping on his left palm, Enrique looked less than pleased.  "Perfectly normal my ass.  This is why I didn't want anyone to know Iki.  Thank god Tala and his gang aren't here."

"Don't call me that."

The blond shifted his dark blue eyes to the blue haired girl who was now sipping the root beer that Robert had brought her –he snickered mentally at this, Robert indeed.  "Icki, Icki, Icki, Icki!"  he taunted, sticking his tongue out at her.

Liika's eyes narrowed into a glare and she looked ready to hurt him.

"Why _do_ you call her that anyway Sattiay?"  Lee asked cutting in the childish banter.

Lee had moved to Bakuten the year after Robert had, when they were eleven.  He had lived in the small town for the least amount of time of their entire group.  Enrique grinned wolfishly at the dark eyed teen and playfully nudged Liika.  "Well you see when we were about… oh four I'd say, we were playing in the field behind the old elementary school –the new school was build like the year you came.  Anyway, we were playing in the field disregarding the caution signs and yellow tape that surrounded the field –we were four, like we could read, when all of a sudden Iki fell into this hole in the middle of the field, it was hidden by the tall grass.

You see at that time they were putting a new septic field in for the school –a waste of time since they built a new school seven years later anyway.  Being the young adorable children we were –ignoring the caution signs and our parents warning, we played in the field that was being worked on and Liika fell into the open septic tank." 

Even though the others had heard the story before they still cringed.  Lee looked surprised before he started chuckling and muttered a, "poor Liika."

Liika sat there, head in palm sipping her pop and looking mildly annoyed.

Enrique chuckled at the memory.  "Yeah, so me, being the gentleman I was and still am," at this Liika and Mariah snorted, "Pulled her out of the tank.  It was pretty full so it was easy to pull her out –she wasn't very big.  But she was covered head to toe in sewage and smelled horrible, it was really gross even to a four year old boy.  Saying she was 'icky' we headed back to her house to clean up.  The name just stuck, and to this day I still call her that."  He smiled fondly at the silently fuming blue haired girl.

"And you can see why I don't particularly care for it."  Liika injected, toying with her straw.

The table laughed.  "That really must have sucked!"  Lee said with a shake of his head.

"Oh that wasn't the worst of it either!  After I got cleaned up someone here opened his big mouth and Tala bugged me about it for _months_ afterward.  And let me tell you, even as a four year old Tala was talented at annoying people and being mean."  Liika groaned, shaking her head and smiling at the memory, it was funny now, but it sure wasn't then.  
Mariah sighed as she finished her drink.  Getting up from Rei's lap she pushed Oliver out of the booth and exited behind him.  "As much fun as this trip down memory lane is, Liika and I need to visit the little girls room."  She said grabbing Liika's arm.

"We do?"  Liika echoed looking rather confused as she followed the pink haired girl toward the bathroom that was beside the diner's entrance.

"Yes we do."  Mariah sent her a meaningful look over her shoulder.

"Blah."  She muttered, letting her chin hit her chest as she followed behind the other girl.

However, just as they passed the door, Liika collided with someone that was just entering the diner.  "Oops!  Sorry about that!"  She smiled, looking up to the person she had collided with.

Her smile froze as turquoise met chestnut.  

"You!"  Both exclaimed glaring.

Great!  Just great!


	6. Street fights are fun! And so are nice c...

AN:  SORRY!  Gomen Nasai for the long wait.. I got side tracked with my other two fics! XD  Anyway here is chapter 6… ^-^  It goes out to Aquarius Tenchi who threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't get it done by tomorrow.  Well here it is, tonight! Wahaha

Oh and it has come to my attention that some of you may not know how to pronounce Liika's name.  Well its Lee-kah, hope that cleared things up a bit.  R+R!

Just before dinner Kai got a call from one of the guys on the beyblade team he was now captain of.  Kai wasn't quite sure how he had gotten his number but shrugged it off; it didn't really matter anyway.  The guy –Valkov… Tala Valkov, he remembered, asked him if he wanted to meet him and a few of his friends at the small diner in the middle of town.  He agreed out of sheer boredom, there was nothing better to do and it would get his mother off his back about making friends.  So after a rather tedious, and tense meal with his family Kai got into his black Mercedes and drove to the appointed meeting place.  When he got there, he stepped out of the car into the dark parking lot and studied the lit up diner front.

It was a fairly small building made of brick, the windows were old, but perfectly clean and the chipped sign that ran from one end of the building to the other, read in clear painted green letter: "DUBOIS' FAMILY DINER".  He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious dive and instead settled for a shake of his blue haired head.  What could he expect from a backwater town like Bakuten?  Not much apparently.

Smothering a groan, he caught sight of Tala and three of his friends congregating towards the side of the building.  Tala nodded at him as he approached and then they all made for the door.

Kai wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, just politely returned their greetings with a nod of his head and opened the front door first.  The other four had lagged and Kai was not one to dilly dally outside, it was the middle of September and it was 8:15 at night; it was too chilly in his opinion, to be outside.  It didn't help him any that he had changed from his white dress shirt and green trouser uniform into a pair of dark gray, slightly baggy jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.  He had neglected to grab his jacket from his car.

Stepping through the door, he wasn't watching where he was going and collided with someone shorter and obviously more feminine then himself –he could smell her perfume.  Catching hold of the girl's arms before she could fall, he found himself staring into large turquoise eyes.

His stare quickly turned into a glare as he released her arms and exclaimed at the same time as she did, "You!"

The two stood glaring at each other, faces maybe a foot a part, ignoring the world around them.  It was only when the other four pushed in behind Kai that their attention was diverted elsewhere.

"What are _you_ doing here?"  Liika demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  Her gaze did however waver toward his left eye, where the skin underneath it was starting to turn a blackish-bluish sort of color.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and prepared to answer when another voice volunteered sarcastically, "I do believe this is still a free country Tomoda."

Liika's eyes darted to a shorter boy that stood just behind and off to the side of Kai.  Beside him were Michael and Johnny and in front of, off to the side almost standing between herself and the tall blue haired boy was Tala, who was looking a bit too amused for her tastes.  He was smirking at her, his eyes running up and down her body assessing her appearance.  Scowling at him briefly she replied to the shorter boy, "Shut your trap Mitchell, I don't believe I asked you."

Ian shrugged and tossed his head, apparently not caring for anything she had to say.  Kai turned his head slightly and studied the other members of his 'group'.  None of them seemed to hold too much like for the blue spit fire, except for maybe Michael who was smiling in pure amusement, rather than the almost malicious amusement that graced the faces of Ian, Tala and Johnny.  In turn the blue haired wench, didn't seem to care for them either.  Hm, the interesting relationships that sprung up in small towns, Kai mused silently, observing the whole situation.  True, it revolved around him, but for the moment her attention was elsewhere, and what better way to learn about his new found enemy than to study her as she interacted with people she didn't like, yet had grown up with?

Tala began to chuckle low in the back of his throat and then started to circle her like a vulture.  "My, my, my.  What do we have here?  Bakuten Highschool's very own little tomboy wearing make up?"  His eyes widened in mock surprise and his hand flew to his mouth in over exaggerated drama.  "Whatever could have caused this drastic change in appearance?"  A slow grin began to creep over his face.  "Have you and Sattiay finally stopped your foreplay and gone for it?"

"What?"  Liika asked incredulously, although secretly she was confused.  What did the red headed havoc causer mean?

Mariah meanwhile, surveyed the situation with extreme dislike.  First off, she didn't care for how Tala was circling her best friend, hell she didn't like him period.  Their relationship had ended badly the year before and they ended up hating each other, or she hated him at least.  She herself had known Tala since kindergarten, Ian since grade one, Johnny, since almost birth and Michael since grade two.  And then there was the blue haired boy that was also watching the situation unfold with a keen interest.  Mariah narrowed her eyes, he was studying, learning… but why?  She decided to watch him closely, she didn't trust something about this young man.

Tala laughed and was soon joined by Ian and Johnny, Michael smiled a bit but didn't make a sound.  Liika's confusion began to show and she stamped her foot petulantly.  "What _are_ you laughing at?  What do you mean "gone for it"?  Gone for what?"

This caused the three boys to laugh even harder, Michael now chuckling a bit and even Kai allowed a large smirk to cross his face.  For a girl who professed to be tough she sure was naïve.  Mariah, not being able to stand her friends confusion, glared at the boys and leaned over to whisper in her friend's ear.

"They are insinuating that you and Enrique are in a physical relationship… a…sexual one."  As she leaned back she caught sight of the transformation of emotions on Liika's face.

The confusion turned into shock at first, then disbelief and finally anger.  Her face scrunching into a dark scowl and she turned her now smoldering turquoise eyes onto the still chuckling Tala.  Growling she poked him in the chest.  "You, are a sick and demented pervert."

Tala smirked and turned his eyes to the now approaching group, as well as the frowning restaurant patron.  The short green haired woman frowned and clucked her tongue in reprimand.  "Tala and Liika please take this outside."

Bowing his head in apology, Tala spoke with respect.  "I'm sorry Mrs. Dubois for causing such a disturbance.  We'll go outside and finish our _discussion_."  His own turquoise eyes flashed towards Liika clearly stating, _You want me, come and get me_, and with that he stepped out the door, followed closely by Johnny, Ian and Michael.

Kai took it all in, not missing a single emotion that flickered over her face, or a word she said.  Eventually he would learn something he could use against her, it was only a matter of time.  Quickly he followed his 'friends' out the door, noticing also that Liika and the pink haired girl followed as well and that the rest of their group were not far behind.

Mariah grabbed her friend's arm after they had exited the building and were now standing under one of the streetlights.  "What are you doing?  You know you should just ignore him when he starts.  He delights in tormenting you!"  Mariah exclaimed in a loud whisper. 

Liika opened her mouth to complain when Enrique's arm slid around her waist and his confused voice asked, "What's going?  What did that moron say that has you and Mariah so worked up?"

Liika's face scrunched into a scowl.  Noticing her other friends crowd around her she said in a very pissed off voice, "He was insinuating things he shouldn't have been."

Enrique blinked in further confusion, but Tala's voice cut in on their conversation.  

"So it is true then, you have finally sealed the little game you call a _friendship_."  Tala snickered, leering at Enrique's arm that was wrapped protectively around his friend's waist, a habit he had picked up in eight grade to scare away any guys he felt weren't _good_ enough for his best friend.

Enrique's eyes widened as he pieced together just what exactly Tala had been insinuating and dropped his arm immediately.  What the hell?  Tala had known them as long as they had known each other!  What could possibly make him believe that they were… _intimate_? The very thought disturbed him.  "Tala, how long have you known us?  What could possibly make you think that me and Liika are…er have _sealed_ anything?"  He asked scratching his blond head in confusion.

Tala switched his piercing aqua stare from the flustered girl to the blond skater, his smirk slowly turning into a lazy, insinuating grin.  "Well then if the make up's not for you…. I wonder who its for?"  He sing songed, turning his eyes to the rest of her group, eyeing each guy in turn.  "One of them maybe?  Or have you turned the other way my dear Liika?"  His eyes finally resting on Mariah, who bristled beside Liika.

"WHAT?" The two girls screeched at once all but pouncing on the now laughing Tala.

Tala howled in laughter, grasping his sides in mirth at the looks on the two girls' faces.  It was priceless!  He heard his friend laugh and chuckle behind him, including the newest member of his group Kai.  Tala smirked internally, so the icy captain _could_ laugh, good.  He knew Kai was trying to learn how to best get on Liika's nerves, well who better to learn from the master himself?  He had been torturing her for seventeen years, and was damn good at it, if he did say so himself.  Tala knew very well that Liika and Enrique hadn't started sleeping together or that she had turned gay all of a sudden, but he was curious as to why she was all of a sudden where make up when it was so out of character for her to do so.

Liika's left eye was twitching intensely and her fists were clenched.  _Breathe Liika, breathe.  He's purposely trying to get to you, don't let him know your angry._  She thought, trying desperately to reign in her feeling, failing miserably.  "You see his black eye," she gritted out pointing at Kai, "Well you can have one to match if you don't shut the hell up!"

Tala laughed harder, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes.  Kai looked less than pleased at the mention of his eye, but never the less was still smirking.  Johnny, Ian and Michael laughed right along with Tala, all clutching their sides with amusement.  

Liika's group watched with growing annoyance and fury. Rei and Lee were scowling at the boys that were laughing so hard, and Oliver frowned, he didn't like to see anyone made fun of, least of all his friends.  Enrique and Mariah stood protectively at Liika's side glaring.  Robert, finally having enough of the whole situation, stepped forward he pushed Enrique out of the way to stand beside Liika, placing his hand on the small over her back and narrowed his eyes at Tala.  "You're sick insinuations disgust me Valkov, I'm sure you have better things to do than intimate lewd things about Liika's life outside of a diner, like working on your blading skills.  And as for the rest of you, I expected as much from Mitchell and McGregor, but you Parker?  I held higher than that."  Robert sniffed in abhorrence.  

Michael looked down and refused to meet the other boys eyes, a small tinge of red crossing his cheeks. 

Moving on Robert's crimson eyes fell on the new boy, who was smirking almost as if he knew something.  "You, you don't even know her, how can you judge her so?"  He said, distain clear in his voice.

Kai closed his eyes for a second and crossed his arms over his chest.  Opening his eyes again his own chestnut eyes met the slightly lighter eyes of the other boy.  "She hasn't exactly given me any reason not to judge her."  He said with a sneer, his eyes shifting towards Liika to make sure she knew that he was referring to his eye, she, however, just sneered back.

Kai was inwardly smirking as he studied how fast the tall lavender haired boy came to the little tomboys rescue, how he was standing and where his hand was placed.  He noticed as well that since his injection in the 'conversation' her face had turned from the purplish red of anger to the rosy pink of embarrassment.  So… that's whom the make up was for.  He would bet money that Robert had picked her up from her house, other wise why bother with the make up?  Heh.  Little towns were so easy to figure out.

"Oh my god, is that a _Mercedes_?!"  A loud voice from behind Robert exclaimed before someone took off running to a nearby black car.

The entire group looked over to see a blond in baggy cloths ooing and awing over the brand new black Mercedes that was parked under a light some fifteen feet away.  Kai snorted and strode over to the car as well, the rest trickling along as well, the argument apparently forgotten in Enrique's outburst.

"Yes, it is a Mercedes."  Kai stated calmly, looking at his car with pride, there was not a scratch on it.

"Wow cool!"  Enrique continued to ogle the car as the rest of the guys, save Oliver and Robert, did the same. 

They all shot questions at Kai, looking the beautiful machine over thoroughly.  Kai for the most part smirked and answered the questions calmly, pleased that his car could stir such a reaction, from even_ her_ best friend.

Liika seethed as she watched the boys fawn over the car.  It was just a stupid car!  She didn't see what the big deal was.  Even being a tomboy she had _no_ interest in cars, least of all cars owned by snobby, private school rejects.  And Enrique!  He _started_ it!  The traitor!  She continued to brood until she felt a hand land on her shoulder.  Looking up she smiled when she saw Robert frowning in the direction of the ogling boys.  "Let's go, we can meet the others at the ally.  We'll hang out there until it starts."  He said removing his hand to fish in his pocket for his keys.

Mariah caught Liika's hand and stuck her tongue out at Ian who just happened to look over to see what they were doing.  "We'll leave boys to their toys.  Hey guys, when finish your little drooling session, meet us at the ally.  Oh and ditch your _pals_ somewhere along the way k?"  She said with a cutesy tweak at the end.

The guys barely even acknowledged her, and continued their inspection of the fancy car.  Mariah squeezed Liika's hand again and led her to Robert's car where Oliver was already seated in the back seat.  Pushing her towards the passenger's side, Mariah opened the back door and got in.  Liika sent one last glare in the direction of Kai's car before she too got in the car.  With out pause, Robert put the car into reverse, backed out of the parking spot and drove away, leaving the drooling boys behind.


	7. Weekend aftermaths! I'm paired with who...

AN:  Well here it is, chapter 7… nice and long!  Maybe to long.. but oh well I think its entertaining ^^  This one goes out to Cherry Rain, who reviews faithfully!  Thank you all reviewers.. and heres another disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!  Bleh…soory about any spelling or grammar mistakes =)

"I'm telling you, he was up to something Liika!" Mariah exclaimed to her best friend who was shuffling through her locker early Monday morning.

Liika sighed and stopped her movements to look at the pink haired girl.

The weekend had flown by after the scene outside of the diner.  The other three boys had shown up at the bowling alley five minutes late –for which they apologized profusely, and so were stuck and a different lane.  Liika and Mariah shunned them the rest of the night.

"So he was watching, at least he wasn't talking."  Liika replied dryly.

Mariah groaned and leaned back against the locker beside Liika's.  "He wasn't just watching Ika, he was _learning_."

"Learning what?"

"I can't actually say," Mariah sighed," but I do know he _was_.  Something about him bothers me."

At this Liika chuckled and went back to switching books from her bright red locker to her purple backpack.  "Me too Mari, _everything_ about him bothers me."

"Heh."  Mariah said turning to look down the hall.  "Looks like Eny's up to his same old game this year."

"Eh?"  Liika looked up and down the hall where Mariah was nodding to.

Some fifty feet down the hall stood Enrique with his unbrushed hair and wrinkled uniform talking animatedly with two girls, his arm thrown casually around the tall black haired girl's shoulder.

Liika rolled her eyes and continued on with what she was doing, muttering a bit.

"He's so desperate he's resorted to hitting on freshmen."   Mariah snorted with a shake of her head.

The two girls shared a look before breaking out in snickers.  "Yeah all the older girls turned him down!"  Liika exclaimed zipping up her bag.

"Now that wasn't very nice!"  An approaching voice drawled in a hurt tone.

The girls looked over to see a pouting Enrique strolling toward them.  Liika frowned and busied herself with closing her locker with a clang and locking her lock, almost ignoring him completely.

"Aww don't tell me you're still mad about Friday!  I said I was sorry!"  He whined, the pout increasing as he stepped in front of her, cutting of her exit.

"You ditched us for a car Enrique."  She said flatly, trying desperately to ignore how cute and frantically pathetic he looked.

Mariah giggled from beside Liika, not hiding the fact that she thought he looked pathetic, with is dark blue eyes wide and glassy and his bottom lip quivering.  

"I know!  I just got carried away is all.  It's not everyday you see a brand new Mercedes around here!  I'm soooo sorry!  I promise I'll make it up to you!  Pleeeeaassee..??" He pleaded, grabbing the hand that wasn't holding up her backpack.  "Pretty please..?  My bestest buddy in the whole wide world?"

Liika's lips twisted as she struggled to keep from laughing.   He really did look adorable and it was hard to stay mad at him.  "Make it up to me how?"  She asked arching an eyebrow.

Enrique grinned, he knew he had won.  "Anime night.  My house.  Saturday."

She narrowed her eyes a bit.  "Frontier and Kenshin?"

"Anything you want!"

"Junk food?"

"You got it."

Her face lit up and she laughed, dropping her backpack to the floor and throwing her arms around his lanky shoulders, hugging him.  "You're forgiven!"

"Woohoo!"  Enrique hugged back, his face glowing with a silly grin.

Mariah smiled and nodded down the hall.  "You drive a hard bargain Liika!  Now come on the bell will ring soon."

They all started toward their home room classes, traveling the halls at a leisurely pace.

"So Icki, how was History this morning?"  Enrique asked thrusting his hands into his green trouser pockets.

Liika moaned.  "Hell.  Damn advanced History and damn it being in the morning.  And _damn_ Grandpa for making me take it!"

"You could have said no."  Mariah pointed out smiling.

"Bleh…" she replied then changed the subject as she looked ahead of them to see three boys lounging against the lockers a few meters away.  "Hey look, it's the carrot trio out in full force!"  Then smiling and waving Liika called, "Hey Michael!"

Michael waved back with a "Hey."  Beside him stood Tala and Johnny, just as they were every morning.

"What I don't get a hello?" pouted Tala mockingly, batting his eyes for effect.

Liika, Enrique and Mariah rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  "Hola, leader of the carrot top trio, one who is also called Tala."  Liika greeted in a formal tone, jerking a bow.

Tala smirked, folding his arms behind his head while leaning on his locker.  "Knew you couldn't _not_ greet me, no matter how mad you are at me."  He winked.

"Uh-huh."  Liika stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes again.

Mariah and Enrique looked at each other and shrugged, some things would always be the same.  Mariah inclined her head toward Johnny who was standing closest to her.  "Hello Johnathon."

"Yo."

Liika stepped out from between her two friends and addressed Michael.  "So Michy, why don't you stop hanging out with these two leaving them as the carrot top duo?"  She asked with a grin.

"Hey!  Stop calling up that!"  Johnny shot out irritatedly.

Liika sent him a cheeky grin and replied, "I have been calling you that since you first started hanging out together, deal with it."  Then turning back to Michael expectantly, "well Michael?"

Michael merely smiled and tweaked her nose causing it to scrunch up.  "The answer is the same as it is every time you ask."

"Blah, blah, blah, you like your friends got it.  Well if you every wanna change social circles just let us know!"  she smiled, nudging his shoulder.

Just then the warning bell went, causing all six teenagers to sigh in despair.  Enrique moaned and started to 'cry' against Liika's back.  Liika patted his head consolingly and bid farewell to Mariah, Michael and Johnny who headed off to their respective homerooms.  "Come on pain, let's get to homeroom," she said to Tala, who shrugged and fell in step beside her and Enrique.

After homeroom, Liika and Enrique met up with Robert, Lee, Rei and Mariah, Oliver joined them soon after.  It was break and they had ten minutes before they all had to go off to Family Management.  They all sat in the senior lounge –which ironically the seniors never used.  

It was a fairly small room stuffed with couches, chairs and a medium sized coffee table in the middle of it all.  One wall was made completely of windows, allowing the sunlight of the bright autumn day shining in and blind all who faced it.  Bulletin boards were hung all over the wall facing the window, blank for the moment but would soon be filled with answer keys and homework pages.

Mariah and Rei cuddled on one of the love seats that was shoved against the window wall, they apparently had not suffered from the events of Friday.  Lee sat in a chair beside them, Oliver was perched on another love seat against the opposite wall, covering his eyes and Robert was beside him looking down and to his left to avoid the light.  Liika was sprawled on the second loveseat to the left of Oliver and Robert, her feet dangling over the edge and her head tilted up to look at Robert, a light tinge of pink on her face.  Poor Enrique was left to sit on the floor, his back leaning up against Liika's love seat.

"I hate school."  Enrique muttered allowing his head to fall against his chest.

"I second that." Rei muttered as well, pressing a kiss to Mariah's temple.

"I actually quite like school.  I would like it even more if it didn't start at the crack of dawn."  Liika said sighing.

The door opened and in walked Tyson, Max, Emily, Jade and Kenny who stood in the threshold staring at the half awake juniors.

"Dude!  You guys look dead!"  Tyson exclaimed looking surprised.

Liika took one of the pillows she was lying on and threw it at him.  "Duh, you would be too if you had to get up at 5:30 am to be at school for 7!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get all pissy about it!"  Tyson shot back waving his hands dismissively.

"Why don't you guys come in… there's not many places to sit, but I'm sure we can manage."  Oliver invited, smiling at the newly arrived sophomores.

"That's right!"  chimed Mariah, smiling as well.  Her smiled then turned mischievous as she addressed Liika.  "I'm sure Liika wouldn't mind giving up _her_ seat… in favor of more…_comfortable_ accommodations."  Mariah's teeth flashed as her smile morphed into a grin.

Liika's eyebrows surrounded over her eyes and she turned her head to look at the grinning Mariah, flinching as the sunlight shine directly into her eyes.

"Of course," added Enrique, catching on to Mariah's plan and craning his neck to judge Liika's reaction as he said his next words.  "There is _plenty_ of room between Robert and Oliver."

Enrique was not disappointed; as soon as the words left his lips, Liika's face lit up like a red Christmas bulb.  She glared at Mariah and Enrique in turn, making sure they knew she did not appreciate the embarrassment they had just caused her.

Robert arched an eyebrow in interest.  Why was she so embarrassed by sitting between himself and Oliver?  Normally she wouldn't have thought twice.  And then there was the teasing tones in Enrique and Mariah's voices…. Just like Friday when he had been around.  What _was _the common factor?  Frowning in thought, it struck him.

It was him.

The common factor was Robert, himself.  Any time Enrique or Mariah would bug Liika to make her blush he was somehow involved, all except the make up incident.  Unless….

It had been for him.

The thought struck him as oddly humorous, that the town tomboy would dress up and where make up for a boy.  But why?  Why would Liika do something like that to try to impress him?  For the second time in a minute a thought struck him.

Maybe she liked him.

The thought made a slight blush creep up his neck and ears.  She liked him?  But how could that be?  With out thinking he opened his mouth and said, "You may come sit beside me Liika."

He snapped his mouth closed after he said it, not believing he had opened himself up for ridicule like that.  Miraculously, however, no one seemed to notice.  Liika came, shyly hanging her head a bit, peeking at him from under bangs, earning a small smile from Robert.

Tyson watched his cousin with hidden glee.  Yes!  Soon she would have a boyfriend and be out of his hair for awhile!

"Come on Em, let's grab the couch before Ty snags it, besides there is only like eight minutes 'till Fam. Man." Jade said, stepping over to the loveseat, pushing Enrique out of the way in the process.  

Emily soon joined her and sat down beside her, then Max came and sat on the plush arm beside Emily.  Kenny plopped down on the floor where he had been standing and crossed his legs.  Tyson looked around bewildered and pouted, "Where am _I_ supposed to sit?"

Jade shot him a smirk and said sarcastically, "The floor seems to work wonders."

Tyson muttered as he lowered himself to the floor beside Kenny.  It wasn't fair, why did he _always_ end up on the floor?

Kai grumbled as he heard the warning bell ring signaling the end of break.  Homeroom sucked… his teacher was frightening.  A tall dark man with purple hair and creepy beady eyes; he wasn't really listening when the teacher introduced himself, he was so busy trying to avoid the man's eerie leer, apparently the man was the drama teacher.  Scary thought.

What was next…oh right Family Management.  Damn.  Kai cursed the state of Colorado for making it a mandatory course in the sophomore and junior years; cause he sure as hell wouldn't have taken a class where you had to learn about parenting and marriage and crap if he wasn't made to.  Like he cared.  He wasn't even going to _get_ married!  Women, che who needs them?

Sighing he shifted his backpack and stopped in front of the room number indicated on his schedule.  _Stupid government_, he thought stepping into the class.

The classroom itself was just like the other classes he had been in.  Sterile white brick walls with blue carpeting or beige linoleum, this one had blue carpeting. There were no desks in this classroom, instead round tables were spread out, each seating eight people.  The walls were covered with magazine clippings, mostly depicting funny slogans and catch phrases or thin anorexic looking girls and buff looking guys.  A female teacher was sitting in her desk, legs crossed, staring down at what looked like a fashion magazine.

Kai was chagrinned to notice _all_ of his new team and soon to be ex-team were in the class with him.  He snorted, must be a grade split.

Stepping into the class, he headed straight for the table where Tala, Ian, Johnny, Michael and some girl he had never met, nor cared to.

"Hey Hiwatari, what's up?"  greeted Tala, as Kai sat down.

"Yo."  He replied, tossing his backpack to the floor and pulling at his collar.  "Why does this school have uniforms anyway?"  Kai grumbled, loosening his tie.

The other boys at the table laughed, the girl giggled and batted her eyes at Kai.  "Ehn, years back some kid was complainin' about harassment because he couldn't afford good clothing or something.  So the school decided that it would be beneficial for everyone to wear the same thing, and voila –uniforms."  Johnny explained shrugging.

Kai snorted to signify his disgust at the matter.  He thought he could escape uniforms when he went to a public school.  He was wrong.  

His eyes started to shift around the room, studying its occupants and where they sat.  There was six round tables in the room that sat in two rows in front of the white board at the from of the classroom.  _She_ along with her shaggy blond friend, the pink haired girl and her boy toy, the pretty red head girl, Michael's little sister and the one_ she_ so obviously liked sat at the table across from his at the back of the classroom.  

At another table in front of the blue haired girl's table sat the loud mouth boy who knocked him over on his first day, his blond friend as well as this little kid with the computer, the green haired pretty boy, Laan, and a few other kids he didn't recognize.  Only two other tables were occupied, and neither of them were full, and there seemed to be an over abundance of boys in the class.  There were six girls to the fifteen boys, some counselor had not scheduled very well.

When the second bell went the class quieted a bit and the teacher shut her magazine gracefully and stood, addressing the class.  "Ok class, we have a lot to do today so we need to get started!"  She called, clapping her hands to get attention.

Kai rolled his eyes; great the teacher was one of those happy go lucky perky people.  Ugh.

"First of all I would like to welcome a new student to our class, Kai Hiwatari."  He smiled at him and got a nod in return.

Somewhere in the direction of Liika's table a cough sounded, a not very nice cough.  Kai glared in her direction.  Stupid girl; even annoyed him sitting _across_ the room!

"Moving on, Kai you are very lucky to join our class today, as we are starting our major project, by the way if you didn't know my name is Miss Giesinger, but you may call me Miss G."  The class groaned at the mention of the major project.

Miss G had been known to give different projects to every one of her Family Management classes, so that the next group to take the class couldn't cheat or know what it was.  It worked well, however, it also had the students extremely nervous.  Her projects had been known to be very…nasty at times.

The teacher laughed at the groans, grinning.  Every class she had groaned, it wasn't new, but she got some pleasure out of surprising them.  Winking she continued.  "Now this classes project is something that I've never tried before.  I debated using my new idea on this class, because the ratio of boys to girls is how it is.  However I have decided to use it."  She walked through the aisle between the two rows of tables, studying each table in turn.  "As you know this major project is worth twenty-five percent of your final grade, so I expect you all to do well on it."

The class groaned again, yes they knew… all but Kai anyway, who scowled in extreme annoyance.  He hated projects, and in his last school Family Management had been nothing more than filling out some difficult worksheets and socializing with his friends.  Damn public schools and their 'catering to the less intellectually gifted'.

"Now, like I said, I've never done this type of project before, generally I assign some sort of written project, however, this time the majority of the project will be non-written and in class based.

Before I explain the project I would like to say that this project _is_ for the juniors, and the few sophomores that chose to challenge Family Management ten when they were freshmen.  These sophomores include: Emily Parker, Jade Maxwell, Ian Mitchell and Max Tate.  The rest of you will be helping me grade your fellow classmates as well as be participating in the activities I have lined up for the project goers, and yes before you ask Tyson, you will be graded."

Tyson slumped at this, just when he thought he was getting off with out any work.

Miss G ruffled Tyson's hair on her way back to the front of the room, sending him a kind smile.  "Now!  On to the project!"  She exclaimed happily. 

"Most of you will be working in pairs for the entire project, which I suspect will last until just before Halloween, so about a month to a month and a half.  I will be choosing your partner.  Those of you _not_ working in pairs will be working as a collective, you'll see what I mean in a moment.

The project is this: each pair will have to function as a normal, healthy marriage.  You will be put through situations and trials just as any normal couple would have and you will be graded on how you adjust and adapt to the situation.  About halfway through the project each pair –or single will be given an automated doll that will act just like a new baby.  The doll has a small computer in it and will allow me to know if you take care of your baby.  Each pair is graded as a pair, so if one spouse does not take care of the baby you both suffer, I pray you remember that.

The only writing you will have to do is a daily or bi-daily journal on how your marriage is going, this is a very small part of the project so don't worry about it.

The last thing I have to tell you before I tell pair you off is that if at any time during the project you wish to 'divorce' your 'spouse' you may do so, _however_, there will be an automatic fifteen percent deduction in your final grade.  Meaning you can't get the perfect twenty-five percent, you can only get ten, and the best you can do in the class is an eighty-five, which you all know is not an A."  Pausing she looked over her desk quickly and gasped a little.  "It seems I have left your pairings in the teachers lounge, I must go get it, feel free to talk amongst yourselves until I get back."  With that she strode out of the class, shutting the door behind her.

"Fuck, do you _believe_ this project!  It has to be the worst yet!  I'm just lucky I don't have to do it!"  Exclaimed Johnny with a shake of his head.

Tala nodded in agreement.  "At least we don't have to do much written work."

"Yeah but guys, there are only five girls doing the project, and there is what…ten guys?  What are the other five guys gonna do?"  Michael asked.

The rest shrugged, and the only girl at their table, a junior named Jenny Silverton, said, "Well she said something about single parents right?"

Kai shrugged, he didn't really care either way, but he kind of hoped he was one of the 'single parents'.

"Aww… this has to be the worst project she's come up with!  I mean one girl?  Marriage?  I'm soo not ready for that kind of commitment!"  Enrique bemoaned, pouting as he placed his head on the table.

"I dunno, I kinda think it's pretty cool.  Much better than last semesters project where they had to follow a married person other than their parents around for two weeks and interview them and stuff.  Much less writing, and I mean what could be so bad about pretending to be married?  It's not like you actually are."  Liika put it, leaning back on her chair to the point of almost falling over.

Robert, who was sitting beside her, grabbed the back of the chair before she could topple over.  "Don't do that you'll hurt yourself."  He scolded quietly.

Liika blushed and stuck her tongue out.  Like she needed a babysitter!

"Well I for one hope I get Rei!" Mariah giggled winking at her boyfriend next to her.

Rei smiled gently and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  Jade and Emily looked at each other and simultaneously made gagging noises, to which Enrique and Liika soon joined in.  Rei and Mariah just laughed and waved them off.  "Well then smart asses who do you hope you get eh?"  Mariah teased back.

Jade and Emily shrugged.  "There's no one in this class _worth_ getting! –No offense boys." Emily said, tossing her hair, blushing slightly.

The boys at the table made non-committal noises.  Jade waved her had dismissively.  "I don't really care who I get either.  It's just a project!"

"That's what you say until you get someone you hate!"  Tyson called from the other table.

Liika ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and threw it at him.  "Quiet twirp!"

"All right class, listen up!"  Miss G strode back into the classroom with what looked liked clear purpose.

She headed straight for the white board and started to copy names down, calling them as she went. "Ok, since we have twice as many boys as girls, I have had to improvise one of the pairings.  In today's society it is not at all uncommon for gay marriages to happen, so two of you boys will be paired in such a relationship."

"WHAT??"  Several boys yelled, horrified.

The teacher turned around calmly and replied.  "If you would rather not do the project then you can take an automatic fail, taking your chances for whatever project I decide next semester."  She smiled sweetly, yet menacingly.

This shut the boys' outraged comments up quickly, yet some still muttered and prayed that they weren't one of the two chosen for the 'gay' marriage.

"Now, on to the pairings!  I know you're all just _dying_ of excitement."  She chuckled at her own joke, earning groans out of several students.  "Ok here we go.  First up, Mariah Low and Oliver Du Bois."

Mariah wilted in disappointment, to which Rei squeezed her hand and Oliver sent her a sympathetic smile.  _Oh well_, Mariah thought, _It could have been worse… **much**__worse._

"Next, Jade Maxwell and… Ian Mitchell."

Jade raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at her new 'husband'.  He smirked at her and winked, earning a giggle.  She had lucked out as well and got one of her friends.

"Emily Parker and… Max Tate."

Both Max and Emily turned a rosy pink color and sent each other shy glances.  _Score!_ Max shouted in his head, resisting the urge to jump up and do a happy dance.

"Rei Kon and Jenny Silverton."

Mariah spun and hissed at the other girl, whom smirked right back and did a little victory sign.  Mariah hated Jenny ever since she had moved to Bakuten the year before, the girl was a tramp and tried to get with every guy from senior to sophomore.  Rei placed a hand on Mariah's waist to calm her and completely ignored Jenny.

"And I figured I'd put the last of our girls Liika Tomoda with our new student Kai Hiwatari."

Liika's eyes expanded to twice their normal size and she turned her head to stare across the room into twin chestnut orbs that were almost as wide as her own. "No!"  both exclaimed at the same time, jumping out of their seats.

The teacher turned from the white board to stare at the two students in surprise.  "Excuse me?"

"I can't be paired to him!" Liika said with disgust, pointing directly at Kai.

"Like I'd even want to be _near_ something as disgusting as you!"  Kai shot back.

"Liika!  Kai!  That is enough!  Take your seat's this instant."  Miss G commanded sternly.  "I don't care what you seem to have against each other, but you'll have to get over it because I am _not_ changing the pairs.  Deal with it."  
Kai and Liika growled at each other almost inaudibly and took their seats, glaring at their respective tables.  Robert scowled deeply, he had already decided to make something of this _thing_ Liika obviously had for him, and Kai would make it difficult by putting her in a continuously bad mood.  Truth be told, he had been hoping to be paired with her, it would have made the task he had set for himself just that much easier, but alas things just weren't meant to be easy.  He just hoped he wasn't one of the two paired in a gay marriage.

"Ok, for our last pairing, the two boys will be… Enrique Sattiay,"  Enrique looked up, horror written across his face, "and Tala Valkov."

The expression on both boy's face was priceless, however, Tala's expression was that much better.  His usual look of smugness and haughtiness was replaced by sheer panic and terror.  How could the great Tala Valkov be in a gay relationship with his childhood tormentee?  Life wasn't fair!

Enrique started moan and actually cry, beating his fists on the table.  "Why me?  Why _me_?  God must hate me!"

The rest of the two's tables grimaced and awkwardly tried to comfort their friends.

"Now that's enough of that you two, it's just a project, and like I told Liika and Kai: get over it.  Now the rest of you that didn't get a partner, this is Robert, Lee and Michael you will get your children right away and will begin your parenting right off the bat.  Also because you don't have partners and you are 'single parents' you will be expected to work and 'live' as a collective, helping each other out when you need it."  The teacher walked to a cupboard and pulled out three baby dolls and handed them to the three boys.  "Don't turn them on for a moment, I need to get the memory cards I have prepared for them."

Robert, Lee and Michael nodded, taking their new _children_.

"The rest of you, those in pairs, please move your seat to beside your respective spouse and as soon as I finish with the single parents we will move on to the _bonding_ ceremonies!"  giggling with excitement Miss G, retrieved three small plastic cards from her desk and slid them into each of the babies the boys held.  "There you go, now you can turn them on now or you can wait till after class, it's your choice."

All three boys opted to wait and settled in to their new seats at one of the middle tables, essentially opening they new collective.  Emily, Max, Jade, Ian, Jenny and Rei had moved to one of the front tables, leaving Mariah, Oliver, Kai, Liika, Tala and Enrique to sit at the table beside the 'collective of single parents'.  Mariah, Rei, Liika, Kai, Tala and Enrique all thinking at once: _Life isn't fair_.

Haha now I KNOW that a school would NEVER make two guys do that… but I's for effect… work with me here ;)  No flames please..


	8. Revenge is sweet, but revenge against th...

An: Yo… wee yet ANOTHER update!  Go me!  This came as a result of being threatened twice today to update lol.  This one goes out to Leina who has been very supportive as well as Jade-55 who always encourages me.  (Sorry I _tried_ to fit the scene you requested in this chapter, but it was getting too long! Next chapter I promise!)  Anyways one to the chapter!  Oo before I forget ppl!  Go read me and Jade-55's fic Breaking at the Seams! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=994801 its good!  And we don't have many reviews u.u;; also Zero Systolic drew a picture of Robert and Liika from a couple chapters back here it is; http://fate.xantonium.com/robertliika.jpg  it may be down cause my servers is being ghey… but try anyway!

"Poor, poor Enrique!"  Rei moaned as he and Mariah traveled down the hall towards his locker after the last class of the day.

"Poor Enrique?  What about poor you!"  Mariah pouted back, locking her arms about his waist.

Rei laughed and stroked his girlfriend's hair, gently urging her to continue walking.  "I didn't get it that bad, at least I'm paired with a girl."

To this Mariah snorted and let go her death grip on his waist, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did so.  "Girl?  More like witch!  She's had her sights on you since she moved here!  This is just the opportunity she needs!"  Mariah huffed, scowling and crossing her arms over her chest.

They had reached Rei's locker but instead of opening it, Rei pulled Mariah towards him and wrapped his arms around her, smiling into her hair.  "Do I sense a bit of jealousy my dear?"  he asked softly, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice.

Mariah continued to scowl against his chest, but wrapped her arms around his back as well.  "Jealous?  It's just a stupid project."

Rei's smile grew, he knew that she didn't feel that way, he could her it in her tone.  "Alright if it's just a project, then I suppose I don't have to be jealous of Oliver?"

"_Oliver??_"  She exclaimed pulling away with wide, outraged eyes.  "What the hell would make you think I'm interested in _Oliver_?!"

Letting her go completely Rei tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh.  With a shake of his head, he opened his locker, still chuckling.  "You never know… you might decide you like someone a bit more _pretty_."  

"Rei Brandon Kon!  You better take that back!"  Mariah yelled, turning him around and slamming him against the closed locker beside his, her eyes narrowed and visibly annoyed.

Rei blinked in surprise and grinned.  He liked it when his girl got spunky, it was much better than her pouting about some girl that meant absolutely nothing to him.  Still grinning, he leaned down and caught her lips with his own, kissing her thoroughly to make sure that she knew he was indeed taking it back and that he had no interest in any other girl but her.

"Take it home, or I will find other activities to occupy your time!"  A voice snapped, cutting them off.

Jerking apart they turned their attention their attention to the tall dark man who was glaring at them in contempt.  "Sorr-ry Mr. Amery!"  Rei stuttered, clutching Mariah's waist protectively.

Mariah cowered as well.  Boris Amery was the meanest teacher at Bakuten High, and every student from freshman to senior was petrified of him.  He wore tinted glasses that made his eyes appear to glow red, and the students were convinced he didn't really need the glasses, but used them for effect.  He was tall, with slicked back purple hair, what his natural eye color was, no one could say, as he was never seen with out his glasses.  But perhaps the scariest thing about him was what he taught.  Drama.  He was the exact opposite of any drama teacher they had ever met or seen on TV.

With a final sneer the tall hideously frightening teacher turned on his heel and stalked away.  Mariah shuddered and stepped away from Rei, pushing at him to get his things from his locker.  "Come on, we have practice to get to!  Who knows what fun surprises that new captain has for us!"  She said grimacing.

Rei chuckled again and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.  "Whatever you say babe."

Kai tapped his foot and waited for the whole team to show up.  It was the day of reckoning, and after that horrid Family Management class, doing what he was about to do would make him feel better.  There was nothing like getting a group of people to follow his orders exactly, and seeing the shocked faces on the girls when they see that they were not included in the ranking tournament he made up would make it all worth it.  Anything to annoy that stupid blue haired girl would be worth the grief he would have to put up from the other girls.  He _would_ get her back for his eye, which by the next day was completely black and blue, but no one had said anything that day, for which they were lucky.  

They were almost all assembled in front of the rolling white board he had borrowed from the PE department.  It was turned away from there, the writing hidden from view.  Deciding he would not wait anymore he coughed loudly and said in a very clear voice.  "Pay attention now, because I'm only going to say this once."

The group quieted quickly enough, all focusing their attention on him and the whiteboard he was standing beside.  

"What's with the white board?"  Tyson asked scratching his head.

"If you shut up I will tell you."  Kai replied, snorting, to which Tyson shrugged at.  "Today we start the ranking tournament that will decide regulars for the team.  As you know, there are eight spots, two doubles pairs, three singles and a spare, however, in this ranking tournament you will all be battling in singles style, we will decide doubles after we have decided the eight."  Kai stated the authority very clear in his voice.  Then shooting a look at Liika, who was all but snarling at him, he hid a smirk and turned the white board around.  "This is the order of playing, be ready for the first round in five minutes."  With that he started off to ready his own blade for combat.

"Wait a second.  I'm not on that list."  Emily spoke, scrutinizing the board.

"Neither am I."  Jade added, then frowning said, "Actually none of the girls are."

Kai could feel the stares of the entire team on his back, but he just shrugged and continued on his way –that is until an angry voice snarled behind him, "Asshole!"

Kai turned and found himself face to face with livid turquoise eyes and clenched fists.  Gazing back calmly he nudged her away.  "Please step away from me."  He said flatly.

"How dare you?!  You can't do this!"  She spat poking him in the chest.

His eyes hardened and his mouth flattened into a straight line.  Leaning forward he whispered to her, "Watch me."

Liika twitched, her fists clenching in rage.  She once again found herself struggling not to hit him, and like before she was losing the battle fast.  How dare he not allow the girls to play for spots on the team?!  They were just as good as the boys, if not better!  "We have every right to be able to blade in the ranking tournament!"  She yelled back in his face.

"Actually, you don't.  I am the captain and I make up the tournament, and I feel that you are not good enough to compete, deal with it."  He replied coolly, his chestnut eyes flicking over all the girls that stood still and silent too shocked to speak.  Pushing past Liika he motioned to the boys, who were just as surprised.  "Go on, get ready.  You have three minutes."

The rest blinked and still did not move, their eyes all turning to Liika who stood stock still.  Mariah, however, was having none of it.  "Liika's right! You _are _an asshole!  What makes you think that we're so much worse than the boys?"  Mariah demanded.

Kai eyed her, barely acknowledging her existence.  "You're girls, that's all I need to know."  Was all he said.

It was the straw that broke the camels back.  Liika screeched and lunged at Kai's back, Mariah not far behind her.  Robert and Lee glanced at each other quickly and intercepted the girls before they could touch the blue haired captain.

Robert's arms encircled Liika's waist and pulled her against him.  Lowering his head he murmured in her ear.  "Don't give him a reason Liika."  Liika ceased all movement and relaxed against Robert.

Mariah continued to struggle against Lee's hold and shrieked,  "It's not fair!  You _can't_ do it!  We are apart of this team too!"

Kai glanced over his shoulder, and continued on his way, this time completely ignoring the girls.  Jade and Emily stepped over to where Liika and Mariah were being held and put there hands on the girls' respective shoulders.  "He's not going to listen.  Come on, there's nothing we can do now."  Jade said softly, shooting a withering glare at the retreating boy's back.

Liika and Mariah nodded and broke away from the hold imposed on them, all heading towards the exit.

"Well you can sure as hell bet I'm not supporting your sexist ways!"  Enrique burst out angrily at Kai, who paused and finally turned around.  Enrique stalked over to where the girls had stopped at his out burst.  "Care for some company ladies?"  He gave them a lopsided grin, earning a giggle from them.

"Nor am I."  Robert spoke, following the girls as well.  "Excluding people based on gender is revolting and dishonorable."

"I agree."  Lee glared at Kai, the also followed.

Max fidgeted, and frowned, not sure what to do.  His principles didn't agree with Kai, and secretly he wanted to support Emily, his long time crush, but he didn't want to lose his place on the beyblade team, he loved the sport.  Debating with himself a second more, he stepped forward as well.  "Me too."  He said bravely and walked over to the group that had assembled by the gate, blushing at the surprised faces.

Kai crossed his arms and surveyed the rest of the boys that had not yet sided with the girls.  "Anyone else?"  He sneered.

The boys looked at each other nervously and each shook their heads.  Rei flinched as he heard Mariah hiss his name, but he too shook his head.  "I'm sorry Mariah."  He said softly, looking down.

She growled a "Fine!" and turned away.

"Well then, if that's all of you that has decided to forfeit your spot in the tournament and on the regular team, there really isn't any need to hold a ranking tournament beyond to rate your skills.  In eliminating the girls, it seems I have narrowed the team down to eight," Kai shrugged.  "Easier for me that way.  Now those who have not made the regulars, please leave.  We have work to do."

Liika's group of eight glared at the remaining group, but mostly at their leader then turned as one and left the outdoor beyblading course.

"I can't believe Mr. Dickenson took his side!"  Mariah shouted shaking her fist and the door they had just exited, which happened to be the office door.

"Hiwatari was totally out of line, I can't believe that the principal actually went along with him!"  Emily exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"No kidding."  Jade replied, looking less than pleased.

Liika was surprisingly quiet, and had been throughout the meeting with Mr. Dickenson.  She had left the explaining up to the other girls as well as Robert and Lee.  She stared at the floor as they made their way out of the school, not commenting on anything any other the others where saying.  In her head her mind was whirling.  Accusations, as well as solutions floated around her head, but one main thing stood out.

It was her fault.

"It's my fault."  She murmured under her breath, still looking at the floor.

Mariah's ears twitched as she picked up the faint murmur.  Scowling she marched over to her blue haired friend and placed her hands on Liika's shoulder, giving them a good shake.  "Don't you say that Liika-Amanda!  What that jerk did was in no way your fault!"  Mariah cried, shaking her shoulders more.

"But don't you see?"  Liika pulled away.  "It _is_ my fault.  If I hadn't have let my temper get the best of me on Friday and if I hadn't have punched him he would have never of taken it out on all of you!"  Her voice was full of regret and tears were gathering in her eyes.  "And then Lee, Robert, Max and Enrique wouldn't have gotten caught up in it as well!  Now none of you get to blade and its all my fault!"

Jade stepped over beside Mariah, then Emily followed her example.  The boys watched, but said nothing, picking up that this was something the girls would have to deal with at the moment; Robert, however, dearly wanted to go over and comfort the distraught girl.

"Liika, you're being too hard on yourself.  I have a feeling that Kai would have left us out of the ranking tournament no matter what you did."  Jade said, patting Liika's shoulder.

Emily nodded and pushed up her glasses.  "That's right, and if you ask me, I think he's threatened by our presence.  I think he knows just how good we actually are, and therefore got rid of us before we could prove that we were actually _better_ than he is!"  She grinned.

Liika's lips twitched, a smile starting to grow.  "You think so?"

Emily grinned back, "You bet I do!"

Mariah joined Emily in grinning and threw her arm over Liika and Jade's shoulders.  "Em's got the right idea!  He's probably petrified of our mad skills!"  

This caused the four girls to dissolve into giggles, hanging on each other for support.  The four boys smiled at the show, it was good to see that they didn't take one sexist boy's actions to heart, there had to be a way to get around Kai.

After the giggling quieted they continued on their way out of the school, and as they reached the front doors and stepped out Jade paused, a thoughtful frown on her face.  Suddenly her face lit up as she had a brilliant idea.  "Hey, I just got an idea!"  She said, smiling brightly.

The others turned and regarded her curiously.  "And that would be?"  Mariah asked tilting her head to the right.

"Well, there's eight of us here right?"

"Yes…so?"

"Well then," she paused, her smile growing a bit, "Why don't we start our own team?"

The rest of the group blinked in surprise, looking between each other with thoughtful glances.  "Can we do that?"  Enrique asked, scratching his head in thought.

"Technically, there is no rule in the rule book that says one school can't have more than one beyblade team, in fact I know of several large schools in other states that have two beyblade teams.  The problem is every team must have a sponsor that knows something about beyblading, and it's clear the Principal Dickenson won't sponsor us as well as Kai's team."  Emily said, pushing up her glasses again.

This brought a frown to everyone's face.  Who in their school would sponsor them?  Max brightened then and chirped, "Well what about my mom?  She works here _and_ she knows a lot about beyblade!"

"Do you think she would sponsor us Max?"  Robert asked, looking at the shorter boy.

"You bet!  She's been dying to be able to coach a team, but Principal Dickenson has always taken it in his own hands.  This will be a great opportunity for her!"  Max grinned at the girls.

Liika glanced at each of the other girls.  "Well why not?  I mean there's no harm in trying…"

"True!"  Mariah grinned, "Now we can show _Kai_ that we're not weak at all!"

Jade and Emily beamed as well, both exclaiming at the same time, "Yeah!"

"Then I guess it's settled, we're Bakuten's second beyblade team."  Lee spoke with a nod of approval.

Robert smiled and stepped over to Liika, looking down at her with soft eyes.  "Every team needs a captain."

Liika blushed and studied her feet.  "Me captain?  Look what trouble I got you all into last time."

Mariah tsked and shook her head.  "We've been over this, it wasn't your fault!"

"Robert has a good point, I think you'll make an excellent captain." Lee added.

"And I bet my mom will think so too!"  Max said grinning ear to ear.

Liika smiled at her friends, her insides feeling warm and fuzzy, glowing with pride.  "Thanks you guys."

"Besides!"  Enrique exclaimed, pushing everyone out of the way and glomping her, his arms around her neck.  "I wouldn't have any other captain!"

This brought a laugh out of the blue haired girl.  "You guys are the best!"

"What are friends for?" Max laughed.

"Now, I think it's time for us to go home.  I'll give you a ride if you wish, Liika."  Robert spoke, a slight nervous edge creeping into his voice.

The only one who picked it up was Mariah who hid a grin and stopped herself from jumping up and down.  Enrique, being completely clueless grinned sheepishly at Robert and asked, "Can I have a ride too?"

Robert frowned at the blond boy.  "You have you skateboard?"

"Of course!"

"Then no. Ride home."

Enrique pouted.  "Aww fine, be that way."

Liika blushed again and nodded.  "Thank you."

Lee nodded at Robert as he guided Liika down the steps and towards his car.  Then turning towards the other girls and Max he asked, "Would you guys like a ride?  I have my mom's van today."

Jade, Emily and Max nodded and added their thanks, Enrique pouted further, no one ever wanted to give him a ride!  Mariah's face fell, and an angry look crossed her features.  "Thank you Lee, since that traitor of a boyfriend of mine is _occupied_."  She all but growled.

"Don't be too hard on Rei, he just wanted to keep his place."  Lee said.

"Hn.  Well he's gonna have a _lot_ of explaining to do!"  Mariah huffed.

Jade and Emily glanced at each other and chuckled, they all knew Mariah would forgive him with in a week, she always did.

"Let's go then.  See you tomorrow Enrique!"  Lee called, leading the group to his car.

"Yeah yeah, bye."  Enrique muttered, heading back into the school, now that he needed his skateboard.  No one ever cut him a break!


	9. Romantic overtures are less than romanti...

AN: GOMEN!  Sorry guys… I couldn't type with my sticky keyboard.. and when I got a new one I had some writers block!  But oh well, here is chapter 9! Nice and long for ya =)  I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jade-55 –especially the first part as it was inspired and requested by her, Leina who encouraged me and gave me some idea's for Robert romance (which I'll add is HARD to write!) and lastly Zero.. who will hurt me for doing this wahaha but she drew me yet another picture.. this time for this chapter! http://fate.xantonium.com/LR_coloured.jpg 

Here are some replies to reviews I got =) I don't do this very often:

**Skya** – LOL well there's a bit Enrique/Tala in this chapter… but there won't be any yaoi in this fic… I don't like Beyblade yaoi sorry..

**Nana – **I don't hate Kai, I actually quite love him.. but he's so much fun when he's an ass!  I know hes not a jerk and that he got better in the end.

As with the Friday before the tension in the car was palpable.  Neither teenager could think of anything to say, both too shy or nervous to try.  Robert fidgeted with the steering wheel and frowned out at the road.  He had never been so nervous in his life, actually he hadn't really ever _been_ nervous; his calm and composed personality never let him, but this time it was different.

He was about to do something he had never done before: ask a girl out.  The only other girlfriend he had had –some girl back in eighth grade, it lasted a week and he didn't even remember her name– asked him out herself.  So he was a bit slow when it came to girls… what guy wasn't?  Robert mentally scowled, _Enrique_ wasn't.  But Robert wasn't Enrique, and he certainly didn't hit on everything in a skirt.  No, flirting with every girl he met just wasn't his style.

Robert took a deep breath and decided that directness was his best option.  If he was clear, concise and direct, there could be no misunderstandings and no one could get hurt; after all he was absolutely _positive_ she liked him back.  There had been so many clues over the last few weeks, last few days especially, that he had been blind to miss them up until now.

Liika's house was approaching quickly, they were just down the street from it now, and his time was running out.  It was now or never, he knew that, because he doubted he would have the courage again any time soon.  It sickened him that he was so weak when it came to romance and relationships, and that his courage lacked in that particular department.  Trifle things did not usually bother him.

"Um… well, thanks for the ride Robert."  Liika said quietly, as Robert brought the car to a stop.

It was now clear that whatever hard feelings she had about being removed from the Beyblade team still lingered.  She was generally not this quiet and withdrawn, and it brought a scowl to Robert's face.  Hiwatari had made a very large mistake in making an enemy of them.  They would show him that discrimination based on gender was foolish and stupid.  Robert didn't like to see his friends treated badly, and that was exactly how Hiwatari had treated them.  

Robert blinked out of his thoughts as the passenger door to his Grand Am shut behind Liika when she exited the car.  Cursing quickly he jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.  "Liika, wait."

"Hmm…?"  Liika paused, turning around slightly and tilting her head to the side.

Her eyes were dead and little like they were when they had left the school, it made him wonder what she had thought about the entire trip back to her house.  It was obvious she was more upset about the whole situation than she let the others know.  Striding around the car, Robert stopped in front of her, hesitating as he searched his mind for what to say.  "Hiwatari…it's still bothering you isn't it?"  He said finally, looking down at her.

Liika stared at her feet and shrugged her shoulders.  "I shouldn't have been so hot headed Robert, then you wouldn't be off the team.  You would have made the team for sure in that ranking tournament…" She replied softly, her voice laced with guilt.

Robert's scowl grew and he further cursed the new boy.  "We went over this, it was not your fault.  I made a choice, as it was my choice to make.  And I believe that it was the right one, do you not?"

"I don't know… I mean you could have-"

"Look," He sighed, he had almost forgotten his whole purpose.  "I must be honest with you Liika, I have an ulterior motive for driving you home."

This caught her attention and she looked up, blinking rapidly with confusion, her nose scrunching.  "Ulterior motive?" 

Robert allowed a small smile to spread across his lips, _Adorable_.  "Yes, ulterior motive."

The guilt seemed to leave her expression as her eyebrows furrowed over her turquoise eyes.  "Well?  Out with it!"

Seeing her confusion and impatience was worth drawing it out, he decided.  It got her mind off that jackass, which was part of the reason he had chosen this particular time to ask her.  He hoped maybe he could make her happy again, Liika wasn't Liika with out her flaring temper and laughing eyes.  So with a smile tilting the corner of his mouth he said, "I have a question for you."

Her eyebrow arched and lips twitched.  "Really." 

He let out a laugh at her flat tone, he was getting on her nerves.  "Yes."

Liika sighed, the gloomy look once more crossing her face.  "Well… could you please hurry it up, I have some sulking as well as some plotting to do."

Robert took a deep breath to steady himself, directness, that was his goal.  Just come out and ask her.  "Would you," he paused for a second, "do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Liika's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, did Robert…just ask her out?  A sudden happy feeling bubbled up inside her.  A kind of excitement that made her want to dance around in circles and yell at the top of her lungs.  All thought's of Kai and his nasty deeds cleared from her mind in the instant the words left Robert's mouth.

He had asked her out.

The guy she had been secretly in 'love' with for three years wanted _her_ to be his girlfriend; she could hardly believe it!  "Really?" she whispered in awe.

"Yes."

"Eee!"  She squealed jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck.

Robert reeled a bit in shock and had to catch his balance when she threw herself at him.  _A pleasant reaction_, he thought, apparently his suspicions were correct.  She recovered quickly though, and pulled away swiftly, turning her face away in embarrassment as she blushed bright red.  "Ahh…I mean… I would love to."  She murmured; her face tilted down towards her feet.

Robert smiled, his eyes softening as he watched her fidget in awkwardness.  The awkwardness would eventually leave them, or at least he hoped it would; he didn't have much experience when it came to girls.  He thought, however, that he might help it along a touch.  She looked so adorable, her hips swaying back and forth and she moved from foot to foot, studying those same feet.  Taking a step forward so he was directly in front of her again, Robert brought his hand up under her chin and raised it so she was looking in his eyes.  Then, slowly, allowing her enough time to pull away if she wanted, he brought his lips down to meet hers, in a gentle first kiss.  Their first kiss anyway, Robert had suspicious it was not hers, for all that she was a tomboy and it wasn't really his first either. 

"Ahem… did we interrupt something?"  a boyish voice broke into their own little world, jolting them back to reality.

Liika jumped back from Robert in a flash, her whole face crimson as she whirled to see her cousin and his best friend Kenny standing there, huge grins on their faces –well more like a huge grin on Tyson's face, while Kenny just smiled and looked abashed.  Liika quivered with embarrassment, and also the need to kill her sophomore cousin, he just _had_ to show up when Robert was kissing her!  Stupid little brat…

Robert rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the small of Liika's back to calm her.  "As a matter of fact you did."

Tyson's grin grew and he pranced over to where his cousin and Robert were standing –which was right in the middle of the walk way that lead to the front door of their dojo.  "Well, ex-cuuuse me!  You two _are_ kinda in the middle of the side walk ya know, that's not exactly a _private_ place!"  He exclaimed, throwing his arms behind his head and winking at Liika, who wanted to die from embarrassment by now.

"You may be right."  Robert replied.  "I will leave now, as it seems the moment is lost."  He nodded slowly at Liika and smiled, "See you tomorrow Liika."  And started to walk back to his car.

"Wait!"  Liika said, catching his hand as he passed her.  "Um…here."  She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  She would have blushed more if it was humanly possible.  "Thank you."  She whispered.

Robert said nothing but sent her a smile before continuing on his way, getting into his car and driving away.  Liika watched his car disappear down she sighed wistfully.  This horribly crappy day had turned out pretty good, if she did say so herself.  She was once again jolted out of her reverie as Tyson's piercing voice began to sing, "Liika and Robert sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh that's it!  You are so dead you little brat!"  She screeched whirling and taking after him at a run.

Tyson eeped and started his escape towards the front door, however he never stopped his song for a moment.  "First comes love!  Then comes marriage!  Then comes the baby in the baby carriage! AHAHAHAH!"

"DIE!"

Kenny sighed and shook his head, Tyson would never learn to keep his big mouth shut and just walk discreetly away from situations like this.  Now he was going to end up with several bruises to show for his efforts at 'subtleness'.

"Max's mom said yes!"  exclaimed an excited Mariah, as she plunked down in the seat beside Liika the next morning in Family Management.

"Huh?"  Liika said intelligently, blinking at Mariah.

Mariah frowned, raising a pink eyebrow.  Liika was so out of it, when she had come in the blue haired girl was just sitting at the table, staring into space; she had obviously been there for a while –she didn't show up at the study room during break.  

"New team…Max's mom sponsoring… said yes?  What's with you?  You seem so out of it.  You were late for school this morning –Enrique told me, and you didn't come to the study room at break."  Mariah questioned curiously.

Liika flushed slightly and laughed nervously.  "Oh nothing… I just slept in is all!"

Mariah didn't believe a word of it.  Something was going on, and she wanted to know what.  Then suddenly she remembered that Robert had driven her home yesterday, that was it!  Grinning slyly, Mariah nudged Liika with her elbow.  "It has something to do with Robert doesn't it?"

"Huh?  N-no way!"  Liika stammered, covering her face with her hands to hide her blush.

"I don't believe you!  What happened?  Did he ask you out??  Did he _kiss_ you??"  Mariah leaned forward, eager to know what was going on.

"Er…yes."  Liika answered, knowing full well that Mariah would not give up until Liika had answered her questions.

"Yes to what?"

"Both."

"OH MY GOD!  AHH!"  Mariah yelled jumping up and throwing her arms around her friend.  "He kissed you?!  I'm so happy for you!  Way to go Ika!"

Liika's face was bright red, but she still laughed along with Mariah, hugging her with joyous excitement.  The two girls giggled girlishly, celebrating the new arrival to the dating world.

"So tomboy found a boyfriend, tell me Tomoda, did you have to pay him to kiss you?"  A voice sneered from beside them.

The two girls broke a part and glared at the new arrival.  Kai stood there, binder under his arm, smirking at them, eyes roaming over Liika with malicious distaste.  Liika clenched her teeth in effort not to retort anything rude enough to get her kicked out of class; after all in this class she was married to the ass.  "Get bent you moronic asshole."  She finally retorted turning her head.

"Leave her alone Hiwatari."  A low voice that bordered on angry growled from the next table.

Kai smirked over at Robert, who was glowering at him, while his baby lay on the table crying.  Taking the seat on the other side of Liika –putting him just in front of Robert, Kai said arrogantly, "You're forgetting that in this class, she's _my_ wife, and therefore I can say what I want.  So get lost Jagen, you're neglecting your child."

Liika's fists tightened, and once again she felt the overwhelming need to hit his haughty face.  At least his eye was still black and blue, reminding her that she _did_ in fact get one good hit in.  When ever she was around him she felt the need to hit him.  "Can't I file for spousal abuse?"  She complained loudly, causing the rest at their table to laugh.

"Look at it this way Iki, at least your not married to a person of the same sex."  Enrique consoled lightly.

"Yeah well, I would rather be married to a girl than this… _it_."  Liika snorted.

Kai's slate eyebrow rose as he lounged low in his seat.  "It?  That hurt my _love_.  That kind of language doesn't fit a couple as much in love as we are."  He cooed, flicking a strand of hair out of Liika's face in a seemingly tender way.

Liika was getting more and more annoyed by the minute.  Not only did the ass take her place, kick her off the team, and make fun of her… now her _mocked_ her, acting as if he actually was a loving caring husband.  She was about to say screw the 15% and just take the B.  Instead she slapped his hand away and started to reply when Miss G came in, sparkly and bubbly, chirping like a bird in full song.

"Alright class let's get started!  Today we will start our first exercise for our married couples! But first I would like for some of you to read your journals from last night.  Who wants to start?"  The teacher asked smiling at her class.

The first and only hand that shot up was that of Mariah who stood elegantly and shot a glare at Rei.  Apparently she was still upset about the day before.  Rei looked sheepish and sunk lower in his seat.

"Ahem.

            _Dear Journal, September 23, 2002_

_My wonderful new life has just begun.  Oliver is a **wonderful **husband, and I'm so **happy** I married him, and not that other **boy**._"  She paused, sending another meaningful look at Rei.  "_Our honeymoon went exceptionally well, and I had an excellent time in France –that's where we decided to go, with my loving and ever so handsome husband **Oliver**.  I am most pleased about my last name change, Du Bois adds so much culture to my name, much more so than that **other**__name.  I feel that this marriage will last a **long** time!_"  She finished, huffing and sitting back down.

Oliver was blushing hotly by this point and trying to duck his head from the now glaring Rei.  Mariah stuck her nose up in the air and grabbed Oliver's hand, making sure Rei could see it.  

Rei bit his tongue, he knew she was angry at his choosing Kai's side yesterday, but she didn't have to flaunt herself with another guy!  Even if it was only for a school project.  He _could_ have done the same thing with his partner, but he was already in enough trouble with his girlfriend and he didn't need to add anymore, besides, he didn't particularly care for Jenny Silverton and did not want to encourage any unwanted attentions.

"Um… alright then, thank you for that Mrs. Du Bois, it was very….passionate."  The teacher shook her head, "Now who else would like to read?"  When no one volunteered Miss G. picked someone at random, well not really random as she was curious to what the girl she picked had to say.  "Liika, I would like you to read you entry if you please.  I am interested because you seemed so against your pairing yesterday."

"I'm even more against it today," Liika muttered under her breath so only Mariah and Kai could hear it.  Kai's face became voice of emotion, his chestnut eyes glinting flatly at her.  Liika shot him a glare and started to read.

" _Dear Journal, September 23, 2002_

_I think I have made the biggest mistake of my life.  Marrying that oof of a boy was surely the worst choice I could have ever made.  For our honeymoon, he took me to Las Vegas…**Las Vegas**, can we get any less romantic?  And on top of that, he spent most of the time gambling –losing all of our money and forcing us to return home two days early.  He doesn't have a job and he drinks entirely too much.  I'm starting to think I shouldn't have gotten drunk at that party…How did we end up at that chapel anyway?  Oh well, I can't even get an annulment…I'm sure you can guess why.  Oh and I will mention –he's a lousy lay._"  The last sentence she add-libbed on pure impulse –it felt good to burn him like that and it sent the class into hysterical laughter.

Kai's face turned a mottled purple with rage as those around him laughed, Liika smirked and plunked down in her seat, sending him a triumphantly smug look.  Kai glowered, he couldn't believe she would write something like that.  It made him wish he had actually done the assignment, so he could write something equally nasty about here.  Alcoholic indeed!

"Miss Tomoda –or should I say Mrs. Hiwatari as that's who you are in this class, that last part was entirely not needed."  The teacher scolded, but Liika just shrugged; it was well worth the scolding to see the look it brought to Kai's snotty face.  "Mr. Hiwatari, I know I'm probably going to regret this, but will you please read yours?"  The teacher asked, addressing Kai.

Kai shrugged and said in an indifferent voice that masked his anger perfectly, "Didn't do it."

Miss G. sighed and rubbed her temple.  "I'll let you go this once, but please do the homework in the future, I'll expect two from you tomorrow. And remember it affects both your grades."  

Liika sneered at Kai who smirked back.  So there was away to get back at her, unfortunately it back-lashed on him, too bad, it was obvious she cared about her grades.  "Anyway, moving on.  I think its time to start the first exercise, remember I expect _logical_ interaction between spouses."  While she said this she stared directly at Kai and Liika who huffed and turned away from each other.  "I think we'll start with our homosexual marriage, Tala, Enrique please step up here."

Tala and Enrique brought themselves to their feet avoiding touching or even looking at each other at all costs.  Miss G had cleared a little area at the front of the class and added a couch and small coffee table to represent the living room of a house or an apartment.  "Alright gentleman, have you decided who was going to take who's name?"  Miss G. asked stepping back into the group as the boys stepped into the set.

"He's taking Valkov."  Tala stated, crossing his arms.

"No way!  I'm not going to be the bitch! _You_ be the bitch!"  Enrique protested loudly.

Tala glared then growled, "No ones taking a name, we're keeping our own."

The teacher nodded then pulled out a card from a group of cards she held in her hand.  "Alright then boys this is your scenario, Tala has lost his job because his employer found he was gay.  Enrique you are your relationship's version of a housewife, and the two of you depend completely on Tala's income for your survival.  Now, act as if this happened to you."  

"See, you _are_ the bitch."  Tala smirked.

"It's not fair!"  wailed Enrique before sitting on the couch and pouting.

"That's enough you two, and I don't want to hear that word again.  Start."  The teacher cut in before taking a seat in the middle of the aisle.

Tala left the room for a moment then came strutting in, an angry look on his face.  Enrique had since picked up a newspaper that he was now holding up in front of his face, thumbing the pages in boredom.  When Tala came and dropped himself beside Enrique, Enrique looked up mildly surprised –the act was on.  It was an unspoken challenge between the two of them.

Ever since they were children Enrique and Tala had always tried to out do each other in everything that they did together, be it mini-league baseball or drama, only one could be better than the other.  And so, like all other things this project turned into a competition.

"Whatever is the matter pumpkin?  You look so angry and your home hours early!"  Enrique exclaimed, setting down the newspaper and frowning in deep concern, his voice taking on the attributes of a stereotypical gay male.  If he was going to be the bitch, he was going to do it _well_.

Tala resisted the urge to shudder, oh it was _on_ now!  "My ass of a boss fired me because I am gay!"  He muttered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no!"  Enrique wailed, bringing his hands to his cheeks.  "Whatever will we do now?"

This caused Tala to jump to his feet and glower down at Enrique, who blinked innocently.  "I lost my job due to discrimination and all you're worried about is money?!"  Tala demanded.

"I didn't mean it like that sweety!  Please calm down!  You know I'm always behind you!  I-"  Enrique faultered in his next words then took a big breath and just said them, "I love you!"  He glomped onto Tala, hugging him tightly.  "We'll get through this together! ^-^"

The class broke out into giggles as face turned scarlet and he stuttered not knowing what to say.  Enrique had won the round.  "Alright, stop.  Good start boys, I'm proud.  Please sit down."

Enrique let go of the mortified Tala and gratefully returned to his seat plunking down in his seat.  Tala followed slower, glaring at Enrique as he did so.  Liika and Mariah grinned at Enrique and gave him the thumbs up, which he returned with a wink.  Kai raised his eyebrow at Tala who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Ok next up, Kai and Liika."

Both teens stood, their eyes meeting for a split second.  _It was on_.


	10. A win and a loss all in one day?

AN: Chapter 10! And fast!  When I get ideas they just write themselves ! This chapter goes out to my 100th reviewer Skya here is your prize – http://fate.xantonium.com/100rev.jpg however I must ask you: **Please only click the review button ONCE**, thank you.  I had to delete a lot of spam reviews that were the same thing over and over and I will disable the anonnymus review if it continues..  but thank you for support =)

There's a bit of swearing in this chapter.. but alas nothing we haven't heard before!

Kai stalked up to the front of the class where he would deliver his act.  He would be dammed if he was going to put on a show and act all nicey nice like Tala and Enrique had just to out do each other.

No.  He wasn't going to make the blue spite fire's life that easy.

Flopping himself down on the couch Kai waited for the teachers instructions.

Liika also stalked over to the couch, sitting as far away from Kai as possible.  Why did she have to get stuck with him?  Why not Robert?  The very thought over her tall boyfriend made her eyes glaze and dreams fill her head.  Unfortunately the dream was short lived as Miss G's voice snapped her out of the daydream.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, here is you're scenario:  You bother are very focused on your careers –yes you _both_ have jobs," she paused throwing a look at Liika, "Now Kai's boss has just offered him a significant increase in pay, but there's a catch.  The job and raise are on the other side of the country and you Liika don't want to leave your job and your family.  What do you do?"

Kai and Liika glanced at each other before Liika asked, "What are our jobs?"

The teacher sighed.  "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, Kai you're an architect and Liika you're a…dance teacher."   

Liika laughed.  "Him?  And architect?  Don't make me laugh!"

Kai snorted.  "As if you have the finesse to dance, let alone teach it."  He retorted quickly.

"Excuse me??"  Liika demanded standing, glaring down at the smirking blue haired teenager.

"That's enough you two!  Just start your solution!  And I pray you remember that _both_ your grades depend on it!"  Miss G snapped

Huffing, Liika crossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.  "I am _not_ moving to… New York for your stupid job!"  She all but growled.

Kai stopped for a moment and thought about how to reply.  On the one hand he could argue and fight with her, on the other hand he could just act like the pacifistic husband.

He voted choice A.

It was a hell a lot more fun that _not_ arguing.  "And who says we're not?  You?  Ha!  You're just the woman!"  Kai finally replied with a smirk.

"What??"  Liika screeched.  "What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means, _my dear_,"  He used the endearment mockingly, "That I am the man and I wear the pants.  You should just shut up and do as your told!  We are _moving_ to New York!"

"Why your arrogant son of a bitch!  Just the woman?  Just the _woman_?!  You know what?  I can make _sure_ your not a man for long, and then we'll see who wears the pants in this house!"  Liika yelled, planting a hand on his chest and attempting to push.

Kai caught her hand and yanked her towards him, bringing her body flush with his.  Lowering his head so their faces were inches apart he whispered menacingly, "Is that a threat little one?"  His eyes glinted that there was more meaning behind that statement than just their little project.

"What do you think?"  She hissed, becoming more and more uncomfortable with his proximity.

The next thing he did shocked the entire class, including Liika herself.  Darting down quickly, Kai crushed his lips against her slightly open mouth, taking complete advantage, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

Liika froze for a moment –much like the rest of the class _and_ the teacher, not knowing what to do.  The shock, however, quickly wore off and she started wriggle in his hold, screaming against his mouth.

Kai pulled back and looked down into her flushed face, his eyes glinting with glee, mouth curling into a smirk.  One up for him.  He bent down, so his mouth brushed her ear and whispered, "I know you want me…"

"Ugh!" Liika screamed and pushed him away with such force he fell, laughing, onto the couch.

Kai laughed.  The whole situation was extremely humorous!  Liika's face was bright red, and Kai was sure she wanted to give him a black eye to match the one he already had.

"HIWATARI!"  Robert's voice boomed as the screeching of chairs across the linoleum floor was heard.

Kai tilted his head and looked at the tall purple haired young man, who looked like he was about to spit nails.  Interesting, boyfriend _could_ and _would_ come to the rescue.  Kai catalogued the information in the back of his mind for further use.  Her other friends were glaring at him as well, and his new friend smirked along with him.  

"Nice one Hiwatari!"  Tala called, Johnny adding a cat call.

Liika let out a cry of anguish and ran to Robert, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.  Robert wrapped his own arms around her and tried to calm her, Enrique and Mariah hovering as well, whispering soothing words to her.

"That's enough!  This has gotten out of hand!  Thank you very much Mr. Hiwatari, I doubt we will get anything else done this period.  You two were doing fine –minus the swearing, until you decided to 'spice things up'.  It was very unnecessary, I suggest you _refrain_ in the future, especially when the other party is not willing."  Miss G. said sternly, giving Kai a disproving stare.  "Do I make myself clear Kai?"

"Yes."

The teacher nodded, accepting the answer.  "Well then, due to certain events I will hold off the rest of the groups first exercises until tomorrow, I hope you all know this means the project will be extended an extra day –that means you two single parents.  But for now class is dismissed."  Miss G sighed and walked out of the room, the group of teenagers getting too much for her at the moment.

Michael sighed, damn an extra day with the squalling infant, he had gotten barely any sleep last night!  Lee was thinking along the same lines.  Robert, however, was have very different thoughts.

How _dare_ Kai kiss _his_ girlfriend?  **_Knowing_** she was his girlfriend!  If Robert was displeased with Kai before, he was full out pissed now.  The snotty, arrogant private school ass had crossed the line this time.  Now Robert would make _sure_ that Kai would fail at the one thing that Robert knew he prided himself most in.

Beyblading.

The blue haired teenager _had_ to lose when they played him.  Showing Mr. Dickenson as well as the rest of the school that Liika was the better blader and the better captain.  However, Robert wasn't so sure he wanted Liika to blade the arrogant ass.  A protective streak grew with Robert before he knew what was going on.  

Kai might try something like that again, and he was damned if he was going to let it happen.  No, Robert was going to be the one to beat Kai, and the only time Kai was going to come anywhere near Liika was in Fam. Man. class when there was nothing Robert could do to stop it and even then Kai wouldn't leave his sight.

Kai was still smirking at lunch when he came to sit at the bleachers with his new group.  He had gotten her good.  The look on her face, the sheer mortification was worth all the angry glances and glowers he had gotten from the rest of her little clique.  He felt they were now even for his black eye as well as the comment about being a lousy lay, even if the cost had been rather high.

He had to kiss her.

The thought made him shudder with disgust.  His tongue had been in her impertinent little mouth.  Ugh, he suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth.  Yuck.  It was like sucking face with a clam.  He wondered how Robert could stand it.  Of course he _did_ take her by surprise… oh well, her humiliation was well worth the pains he had to go through to claim it.

And as for what he said to her after the kiss, it was said on impulse.  He didn't really know _why_ exactly he had chosen those words, but somehow it made his victory all that much sweeter.

She knew he was right.

He chuckled.  Yes deep down inside that irritating little body she wanted him, though she would never admit it, and probably wasn't even aware of it, but it was there, and he would exploit it every chance he got.  It was, after all, so much fun to watch her squirm.

"Hey Hiwatari, nice stunt you pulled in Fam. Man.  the look on her face was priceless!"  Johnny jeered, giving Kai an approving smirk as Kai sat down on the bleachers with Johnny, Tala, Michael and Ian.

The main hang out for Tala's 'gang' as the other group called them, was the bleachers beside the track and football field.  None of them really remembered why they started hanging out there, only that they started in freshman year sometime.  No one else hung out there besides the jocks and cheerleaders that sat in the middle of the field, so the large dark purple painted steel bleachers were clear and free for them to use.  They chose the corner closest to the school to sit –the least walking the better.  And it also gave them a strategic view of the rest of the school grounds.

"I'll have to agree, I don't think I've ever seen Liika so mortified in all the year's I've known her."  Tala added, taking a bite of the pizza he had gotten from the café.

"Heh, yeah not even when Sattiay told the whole school she liked the new kid Lee in grade six, though I swore she was going to kill him.  Beat him to a pulp!  He came to school the next day with bruises and scrapes all over him and even stood up in the cafeteria at lunch and announced that it was him that liked Lee."  Ian laughed at the memory.

Kai arched an eyebrow, so the little one –he could call her that as he was a good head taller than she, was violent even young.  Why didn't that surprise him?

"Heh, good to know.  She needs to get put in her place."

Johnny, Tala and Ian nodded smiling while eating their lunched.  Michael frowned however.  Sure he was up for a good practical joke here or there, but to publicly humiliate someone?  That was a bit much for him.  "Don't you guys think you're being a bit hard on Liika?  I mean she didn't really do anything to you."  Michael said, frowning at his friends.

They all stopped and stared at the red head, astonishment creeping into their features.  "Since when did you become a traitor Parker?"  Johnny sneered, disgust evident.

Michael sighed.  "I'm not a traitor, Johnny.  I'm just saying what did she ever do to us?  I mean if we're going to pick someone to hate why not someone who has actually done something to us?"

The other boys continued to look at him, his words starting to register in their brains.  Tala laughed, walking over and slinging his arm over the slightly taller boy's shoulder.  "Michael, Michael, Michael!  You should know as well as anyone that we don't hate our dear friend Liika, but rather we choose to… test her persay, to see if she is good enough for all the praise she seems to get."  Tala explained, his voice mocking.

"Heh Tala's right," Ian added, "it's not a matter of _hate_.  Just think about it.  If we weren't around, what fun would they have?  None, because everyone needs conflict in their life, and in this backwater town conflict has to be caused.  It doesn't just cause itself, its so damn dull here."

"Well it may not be a matter of hate for you, but I seriously dislike that little blue wench.  She's mouthy, pushy and violent and has caused me nothing but trouble since I came to this school."  Kai growled; opening the can of coke he had got from the vending machine on his way to the bleachers.

The other three boys laughed.  "That's because you infringed on her territory, Iki doesn't take kindly to people who take over her jobs."  Tala said, her nickname rolling off his tongue.

"You ever think that maybe it's because you were an ass to her to start off with?"  Michael questioned hotly.

Kai paused, his eyebrows raising.  "Do you have a problem with me Parker?"

Michael shrugged and looked away.  "Not really, I just don't like to see people treated unfairly is all."

"And you think I'm treating the little witch unfairly?"

"Yes."

"Well deal with it."  Kai said shrugging, taking another drink of his pop.  "Me and her were rivals the moment I stepped on these school grounds."

The other three boys nodded and laughed.  "It was like fate!"  Johnny chortled sending the group into more laughter.

Michael shook his head, sometimes he didn't know why he hung out with these guys.

"Ugh, I can't get the dirty feeling out of my mouth.  I feel so violated!"  Liika whined, dragging her feet down the nearly clear hallway after school that day.

Emily shot the older girl a mock sympathetic glance.  "Yeah, must be hard…being kissed by a hot guy like that.  I feel your pain." She said, her voice clearly not sympathetic.

"Hey give her a break Em, how would you feel if your worst enemy kissed you –tongue and everything, right in front of the entire class and your new boyfriend."  Jade reprimanded lightly.

Liika smiled at the red haired girl.  "Thanks Jade." 

Jade smiled back, patting the older girl on the shoulder.  "No problem… he is rather hot tho."

The blue haired girl's face contorted and she stuck out her tongue.  "He _so_ is not!  He looks like a horses ass!  Now if you want hot… Look at Robert!"  Liika grinned and went into dreamy eye mode.

Jade and Emily exchanged looks, rolling their eyes simultaneously.  When ever Robert was mentioned that's how she got, it was sickening at times.  "You're pathetic."  Emily snorted.

"What?"  Liika said, blinking innocently.

Jade laughed, urging her two friends down the hall.  "Come on, we're supposed to meet the rest of the gang and Mrs. Tate at the indoor facilities."

Liika sighed and pulled her white blade out of her pocket.  "I'm sure glade Mr. Dickenson decided to cancel me and the ass's detention due to _his_ training.  It really would have sucked to be stuck in detention right now rather than at practice.  I wonder how Enrique's getting out?"  She asked no one in particular.

The other two girls shrugged.  They didn't know how the blond got out of detention, but he seemed to do it when ever it counted, such as for beyblade practice.

They followed the hall for another few hundred meters then turned right down the gym hallway, entering through a door on the left marked 'small gym'.

The small gym at Bakuten High, had long since been converted from a regular, smaller sized gym, to a large beyblade training facility.  It had been converted the first year Mr. Dickenson had become principle of the small school some twenty years before hand.  However, every year the principle added something else to the gym, as well as to the outside facilities.  This year it had been a new dish for each court.

Much light the outdoor court, the indoor one was spotless and shiny in its perfect condition.  The dishes were polished and waxed after every use and even had their own janitors.  Beyblading was a huge sport at Bakuten.  There were eight dishes spread out around the room, all with varying degrees of difficulty, ranging from super easy to very difficult.  There were little walk ways between each dish and small platforms on either side of each bowl for competitors to stand on.  Two of the dishes –the ones at the very end of the room, were slightly bigger and had much bigger platforms.  These dishes were for doubles blading.

As the three girls entered the gym they saw that they were the last to arrive.  Robert, Lee, Max, Jade and Enrique were already sitting on the floor in front of a large white board in which a slim blond woman was situated beside.  Hurrying over they joined their peers and listened intently to what the woman had to say.

"Welcome girls, you're late.  Try not to be in the future please?"  The woman smiled at the new arrivals.  "Now as I was saying, I have talked to Mr. Dickenson, and after some…persuasion, he agreed to let you have another team, for which you will be called Bakuten B, for sake of league relations.  I will serve and your sponsor and coach, and I hope none of you have any problems with that.  Now have you chosen a captain?"

All eye's turned to Liika who put up her hand hesitantly.  "That would be me, Mrs. Tate."

Mrs. Tate smiled and shook her head.  "Please call me Judy.  Now then Liika, your first duty as captain of Bakuten B will be to serve the papers to the A team, informing them of the shared facilities as well as their name change.  Please do that now."

Liika blinked.  "A-alone?"  she stuttered.

Judy's eyebrows rose and she looked at the teenage girl sternly.  "Yes alone.  If you can't do this simple task then you cannot possibly be brave enough to be team leader."

Liika took a big breath in and stood.  "Yes Judy."  She murmured, taking the offered papers from her coach's hands.

"Let me go with her."  Robert asked, standing as well.

The coach shook her head.  "I'm afraid I can't let you," Judy said kindly, "I have heard about Liika and Kai's feud and I'm afraid this is something she must do on her own."

"But-"

"No she's right Robert."  Liika said quietly, taking yet another big breath in and heading for the door.  "If I can't face him in something as silly as giving him papers, then I certainly wont be able to face him in battle."

They watched her go, each silently wishing her luck.

Liika stomped toward the outdoor court.  He had made a fool of her once today he would not do it again.  This time she was prepared for his sick little game.  

As the court came into her sights, she started to shake slightly.  She was more shaken up by the day's events than she let on.  She cursed.  Stupid Hiwatari!  He couldn't know he had won that small victory or she would never hear the end of it!  So sucking up the fear she slammed open the gate and stormed inside the court.

The occupants of the court stopped what they were doing, beyblades mid launch or mid spin, everyone turning to stare.

Kai's chestnut eyes fell on the girl that had just stormed into his facility, slamming the gate in her wake.  He scowled, what did she want?  Couldn't she just admit defeat?  "Haven't had enough so you came back for more?"  Kai sneered at Liika, crossing his arms haughtily.

She looked at him dryly and ignored the taunt.  "Hardly.  I came to give you this."  She walked over to him calmly, perfectly masking the nerves with in her and hand him the papers.

He looked down at the papers in his hands, eyes skimming down the page, face growing more angry the further he got.  "Shared facilities, name changes?  What the fuck is this?" He growled, glowering at her.

"This, Hiwatari, is a statement signed by Dickenson himself stating that in the eyes of the league Bakuten High school now has two beyblade teams, Bakuten A and Bakuten B."  Liika said, flatly, meeting his chestnut gaze with her aqua one.

His eyes were snapping fury and his fists clenched around the papers.  So she managed to get around his obstacles and still formed a team.  Now he had to share _his_ court time with this little upstart.  Why couldn't she just get it through her thick little skull that he owned this school's beyblading department and would until they graduated.  "Fine.  Make your own little team, but you wont win.  Eventually you'll have to face us and we will destroy you so bad that you will be afraid to show your face in the sport of beyblading ever again!"  He spat, drawing himself to his full height.

"Don't count on it Hiwatari.  You may think you know our skills but you know nothing."  Liika replied, all fear gone from her.  She would not be bullied.

"Get off my court Tomoda."

Liika bowed and started to walk away, oblivious to the stares.  "Whatever you wish.  Just remember Hiwatari, this court is ours twice a week."

A low growl was her only answer.  Yes!  She did a mental victory dance.  Score one for her!


	11. 11b Anime, cuddling and becoming propert...

AN: I have been told leaving it half finished was evil lol oh well here is the second part… the part with Bryan sorta bugs me but ehn…  Thank you reviewers =) Review more!

Also if there is anything you would like to see happen or you have any ideas leave them in your review or email me =) Ja! ^-^v

Chapter 11b – Anime, cuddling and becoming property

The next afternoon the four girls piled out of Liika's back door and across her back yard to the fence that divided her yard with Enrique's.  Having practiced entry through the fence many times, Liika deftly lifted a section of the fence up and held it for the other three girls to pass under, before passing under herself.  Jade, Emily and Mariah had seen how Liika entered Enrique's yard and house before so it wasn't at all surprising.

They quickly crossed Enrique's yard and entered through his back door –he was expecting them after all and Enrique's parents were gone for the weekend.  Taking off their shoes they trekked into the family room in the basement where they were met with all the guys already arrived.

Enrique's family room, which actually was his rec. room as he was an only child and his parents used the living room, was a large fairly square room with light gray walls and beige carpet.  A large window was situated on the wall directly across from the door, the drapes pulled fully across so no natural light penetrated into the room.  A gray couch sat against the wall to the right with a matching loveseat on the side closest to the window, perpendicular to it.  Beanbag chairs and pillows were strewn everywhere in front of a large screen TV and surround sound stereo system.  Enrique was a spoilt brat, but they all knew this.

"Yo Iki, you're late!"  Enrique called from where he was lounging on the couch.

The other boys were spread across the large room in various places.  Robert was sitting on the other end of the couch from Enrique, his arm slung along the back.  Rei was perched on the loveseat alone, while Lee, Max and Oliver sat on the three beanbags on the floor.

"Am not!" Liika replied sticking out her tongue.

She came over and bounced down on the couch between Robert and Enrique –though she was significantly closer to Robert, almost on top of him.  Giving him a peck on the cheek, she cuddled against Robert's side, who smiled and wrapped his arm around her tightly.

Robert had been right in his assumption that they would get over their awkwardness quickly.  In fact once Liika had gotten over her shyness she was very affectionate, and not afraid to express it in public, which took some used to on Robert's part.

Enrique made a face, gagging in distaste.  "God, I don't think I like this Robert/Liika relationship thing.  Not only is it grossing me out, my best friend gets spacey for no reason!  I really need to find a girlfriend."  He sighed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"It's a tough gig being single my man."  Rei said, pulling Mariah into his lap and cuddling her.  He would have kissed her thoroughly but there were other people in the room and he didn't want to be rude.  It was hard though, he hadn't been able to touch her in almost a week!

"How would you know?  You're not!"  Lee said throwing a pillow at Rei who caught it before it could hit Mariah square in the face.

"Haha true!  You know you could have a girlfriend if you wanted to Lee, I'm sure Chrissy Taylor would me more than happy to accommodate you!"  Rei replied tossing the pillow back.

Lee grimaced.   "I don't do cheerleaders, they're more Tala's type."

"Well, your time will come!  In the mean time, you still have Oliver, Maxy, and Enrique to keep you company in the bachelorship!"  Rei grinned, hugging Mariah closer, who giggled.

Liika grinned.  "Not Maxy for long am I right?"  She asked, winking at Max who blushed bright red and glanced at the blushing Emily, who chose to sit on a pillow beside him.

Emily glowered at Liika and looked ready to jump up and pound her into the ground –or at least try.  Even if she could beat up Liika she would have to get through Robert first, who probably wasn't very inclined to see his girlfriend be beaten on.  A soft hand covering her own and she looked over to see Max smiling nervously at her as he squeezed her hand.  Emily smiled back, just as nervously, and turned her hand over to thread her fingers through his.  Looked like another couple was born.  Enrique groaned.  "Soon I shall be alone!  There are no dateable girls left!" He moaned, pouting even more.

The rest of the group laughed.  "Jade's still left!  Are you saying she's not dateable?"  Mariah teased grinning at Jade and winking.

Jade, who had taken a seat between Lee and Oliver, rolled her eyes.  Enrique made another face and replied.  "Sorry -no offense Jade- but she's not."

Jade laughed and waved her hand dismissively.  "None taken, be assured the feelings mutual!" She said smiling.

"Bleh.  Can we just make with the anime here.  Oh and by the way Iki, thanks for telling me you invited Rei and Max, your just lucky I, being the wonderfully gifted man I am, had the foresight to prepare for them!"  Enrique said, getting up and walking over to the entertainment center and turning everything on.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!  Just remember _why_ we're having this party eh?  Heh, I didn't even know the rest of you liked anime, beyond Mariah, Jade, Em and Max that is."  Liika said.

The boys shrugged.  "Hey some of its not bad, I'm always willing to watch something new!"  Rei replied.

"Me too."  Added Lee.

"Actually I have liked anime for a long time.  I find it much more relaxing and less depressing than real-life TV."  Oliver's soft voice said as he smiled.

"Wow, Oli that's cool!  You just went up ten cool points in my books!"  Liika grinned winking at the green haired young man, earning a smile back.  "What about you Robert?  I didn't think you would be the type to like anime."  Liika asked, tilting her head up to look at her tall boyfriend.

Robert shrugged.  "I'm not usually.  But since you like it, I will try it."  He responded, looking down at her.

"Wai!  You're such an awesome boyfriend!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly and leaning up to give him a short kiss on the lips.  

Robert smiled and ran a hand through her hair as she settled back down against him.  He was rather lucky, for all she was loud and brash, she was caring and could be quite sweet at times –not to mention utterly adorable.

Liika wasn't beautiful in societies standard of beautiful.  She was much to short, and where her body was thin, she had a rather small chest.  Her face was round and pixie like but she lacked the chiseled features most women that were termed 'gorgeous' had.  She did, however, have a cutesy look and once you got to know her charm, which contrasted greatly with her almost violent personality.  Robert was just as happy she wasn't supermodel material.  She was normal.  And that's what he wanted.

In their group the two that were most 'model like' were Mariah and Jade, though only Mariah chose to flaunt her beauty.  Her and Rei made a good match, as Rei had the looks to be a male model.

While Robert's thought were straying they had decided on an anime to watch, he didn't much care what one it was, though he thought he heard something like Inuyasha or something.  As they began to watch it he understood why they had all agreed on this particular series.  It had the romance and cute guys for the girls, and the humor and fighting for the guys.  Robert had to admit, it wasn't that bad and Liika seemed to be enjoying it so he settled himself in for the long haul; they would apparently be watching anime until late hours of the night.

Early Monday morning Liika and Enrique wandered down the almost bare hallway to their lockers.  Liika yawned, tears coming to her eyes.  Damn it was too early.

Enrique didn't look much better.  His face was pale, his eyes dark and half closed, full of sleep.  His hair obviously hadn't been brushed that morning as it was stuck up all over his head in varied directions, and his uniform was soiled and wrinkled.  All in all he had the look of a freshly unearthed zombie.  

They came to their lockers then and Enrique moaned, banging his head against the red metal surface.  "It's too early, Iki, too _early_!"

Liika yawned again while opening her locker.  "Tell me about it.  I guess it didn't help that we stayed up until three Sunday morning then slept all day… I couldn't sleep last night."  She said unzipping her backpack.

Enrique opened his locker and started transferring binders from his locker to his bag.  "Me either."  He muttered.

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes.  "You didn't do any of your homework did you Eny?"  She asked, propping a hand on her hip and looking down at him as he leaned inside his locker.

The blond stood up straight and grinned sheepishly at her.  "Nope!  Didn't even take my books home."  He replied laughing.

"You shouldn't be laughing Eny, Ms. Haori will have your ass for this.  Do you _want_ to repeat junior math next year?"  Liika demanded frowning at him.

"Calm down Iki, it's only one weekend!  I'll do all my homework tonight, I promise!"  Enrique placated her, holding up his hands in submission.

Narrowing her eyes she replied, "You better, I'm coming over to check!  No better yet, we're going to your house right after practice and I'm going to watch you do your homework!  Or I'm telling your mom that you haven't been doing your homework!"

Enrique's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.  "You can't do that!  I'll do it, I swear!  Just please don't tell her!"  He wailed, dropping to his knees and gripping the edge of her skirt.

While she was a sweetheart and loving mother, Enrique's mom was known to be a bit of a tyrant when it came to homework and school activities.  She was all for him joining the beyblade team and wanted him to join drama as well (she felt he was an _excellent_ actor, to which Liika agreed), but Enrique refused, saying he just wanted to skate and blade.  Her only son being a skater drove Amelia Sattiay insane.

Liika smiled and patted her friend's blond head.  "Don't worry, as long as you get it done, there will be no need will there be?"  She said sweetly.

Enrique sighed with relief and brought himself to his feet once more, sticking his tongue out at Liika in the process.  His best friend could be just as big of a tyrant as his mother!

"Well I'm done, are you?  I'd like to get to homeroom a bit early so I can look over my math notes for the quiz today."  Liika asked closing her locker.

The blond's eyes widened comically and he sputtered, while closing his locker.  "We have a quiz today??? Since when?!"  He wailed.

Liika started at Enrique flatly.  Didn't he _ever_ pay attention?  Not being able to hold it in, she voiced her thoughts.  "Don't you _ever_ pay attention in class?  Ms. Haori told us three times in class on Friday!"

Enrique wailed some more and sluffed down the hallway towards their homeroom, Liika trailing just a bit behind.  "I pay attention!  But Ms. Haori is sooo boring!  My mind start's to stray!"

"Sattiay, you have the attention span of a knat."

The new voice startled the two teenagers and the looked ahead of them to see a boy that they hadn't noticed before leaning up against the lockers.

The boy was of fairly tall stature, about 5'8 or 5'9, but his build was very stocky.  He had wide shoulders and a broad chest.  His pale hair hung fringed around his face and his pale lavender eyes were half closed as he smirked at them.

"Bryan!  Back from prison camp so soon?"  Enrique inquired innocently, tilting his head to the right.

The boy snorted and stood up straight, walking towards them.  He stopped directly in front of Liika who blinked with surprise.  "Ha, ha, you're as funny as ever Sattiay.  Can it."  The boy said, tossing a glare at Enrique.  He then looked down at Liika and smirked, running his thumb over her cheek.  "Has Sattiay been taking good care of my woman?"

Liika finally blinked out of her daze, rolling her eyes and taking a step back.  "How many time's must I tell you that I am not your…woman?"  She asked, eyeing him dubiously.

Bryan Wakeman had been hounding her steps since middle school, insisting to everyone and her that she was _his,_ woman as he termed it.  Everyone pretty much ignored him, but he was part of the reason she had not had a boyfriend before Robert, as he was the biggest bully at Bakuten high.  However, for all his bulliness, and his assumptions, he wasn't a truly bad guy.  Just a bit overzealous, of course she never was sure whether he was just doing the whole thing to bug her or if he actually liked her and didn't know how to express it.

The pale haired teen's smirk grew and he stepped toward her once more, rounding her so that he trapped her against the lockers, his hands on either side of her head.  If she had been any normal person she would have been cowering in fear.  Bryan was not small by any measure.  But she wasn't, she had been here before.  "You say that every time, but I know you don't mean it.  You are very much my woman."  He said, his lavender eyes narrowing slightly.

"You haven't heard Wakeman?  You're woman's been claimed by someone else."  Tala's sneering voice said from beside them.

"What?"  Bryan demanded, turning his head to the side to see Tala standing in the middle of the hallway.  

Tala smiled and shrugged, continuing down the hall.  "Come on, I'll fill you in on what you missed on the way to meet up with the guys."

Bryan growled and stepped back from Liika, "I'll see you later woman."  He barked, following Tala.

Liika sighed in relief, it was really to early to be dealing with Bryan.  She really wished she knew he was coming back so she could have been better prepared…. Wait a sec… if Bryan was back then that meant… "Bryan, where's your sister?"  Liika called before the boys got too far down the hall.

Before Bryan could answer –even though he didn't look like he was going to, a perky voice chirped from the opposite direction, "I'm right here!"

Liika squealed and whirled on her heels.  Riley was back!


	12. a Instant messages and meddling phone ca...

AN: Wahaha!  Here it is!  Chapter 11a, that's right 11A!  I'm mean I know… it's just that this chapter was too long for one chapter (11 pages) u.u so it's broken down into sub chapters.  Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rule!  Onwards!  I have chapter 11b written.. but I'm not posting it till tomorrow! Wahaha!

Chapter 11a – Instant Messages and meddling phone calls

The rest of the week flew by.  Family Management became the class from hell as it was a constant struggle for superiority between Kai and Liika –everyone got involved.  Every assignment turned into an almost physical brawl and Miss G. was at her wits end.  She didn't understand how two people could possibly hate each other as much as Kai Hiwatari and Liika Tomoda did.  The only light in that class was the ever amusing pair of Tala and Enrique who every class, made a point to put on a good show and get laughs out of everyone –including the feuding pair.

The two teams practiced hard, avoiding each other most of the time, and relationships between members of the different teams became strained, Liika couldn't forgive her cousin for siding with Kai.  So the environment in the Tomoda dojo was less than happy.  The only person that Liika couldn't stay mad at and was on Kai's team was Oliver… but then he was always difficult to even get mad at, his personality almost forbade it.  Of course she had no difficulty staying angry at Tala and his gang… there was barely a time when she _wasn't _mad at them anyway, so not much was different.

Although Liika was in three of Kai's classes the only class they actually had to interact was Family Management, which was a definite good thing.  However, it didn't stop the from shooting each other glares and sneers from across the class in Study and across the gym in PE.  It was driving their friends batty.

It was now Friday, school had ended and Liika decided that she and the other girls needed a break so she organized a slumber party at her house as a prelude to the anime 'party' at Enrique's the next day.  Her party would be girls only.  She had had enough of boys for the week –and that included her new boyfriend.

"_You told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all aloooone  
now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phoooone!  
Boy I refuse  
You must have me confused with some other girl  
the bridges were burned  
now its your turn, To cry!  
Cry me a river!  Cry me a river er er cry me a river!  cry me a river er er   
YA YA!_"  Mariah's voice rang out, changing some of the words, as she twirled around Liika's large room.

The other three girls laughed from their various positions in the room.  Liika sat on her computer chair in front of her computer, Emily sat on the futon under Liika's bed with Jade in front of her playing with Jade's hair.  "It seems like someone is still mad at a certain boyfriend."  Emily commented, clipping part of Jade's hair so she braid another part of it.

 "Yeah, though I totally understand… I haven't talked to Tyson since it happened."  Liika laughed.  

Mariah stopped twirling and singing, plunking down in front of Liika's chair.  She scowled.  "Yeah well I have been avoiding Rei and his phone calls all week!"  Mariah exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Do my hair Liika!"

Liika stared at the pink hair in front of her and sighed.  What did she know about doing hair?  "Alright, but if your hair ends up in knots don't blame me!"  She stated flatly, gathering Mariah's shiny hair in her hands.

"Oh pfft!  You do your own hair don't you?  You have enough of it!"  Mariah shot back, sticking out her tongue.

The blue haired girl scrunched her face up.  "Are you kidding?  The most I ever do with my hair is put it in a bun or up in a ponytail!  Nothing fancy."  She said, grabbing a brush off her desk and starting to run it through Mariah's hair.

"What about the formal last year?  Your hair was fancy then."  Jade pointed out.

Liika snorted.  "Only because Grandpa paid for me to go to a professional hair dresser!  Not that it mattered anyway, my date couldn't have cared less."

"That's what you get for going with that Reno kid, he is after all Tala's cousin.  Family is always alike!"  Emily said snickering.

"He wasn't that bad!"  Jade exclaimed.  "I thought he was rather cute… and you were just mad cause he was flirting with all the other girls instead of you!"

"It didn't help she was desperate and had to beg her enemies visiting cousin to go with her."

Liika flicked Mariah's ear for the comment.  "Yeah, yeah whatever!  There was no one else and I _had_ to have a date apparently or I would be outcast.  I didn't even want to go!  But _someone_ here dragged me, just so she wouldn't have to deal with her boyfriend.  I believe at that time you and Tala were just about to call it quits."

Mariah huffed indignantly, pouting.  "Can we please just go back to the subject of my _current_ boyfriend!  We need to brain storm ideas on what to do about him!"  She whined, relaxing against Liika's legs.

Emily finished up with Jade's hair and the two switched places.  "Why would you need our help?  _You're the_ one that's mad at him!  And as you said, he's tried to call you, but you ignore his attempts!  If you're going not talk to him you might as well break up with him."  Emily said, clicking her tongue.

"Bah that's not the point!  I'm _not_ breaking up with him so some other hussy can put her paws all over him!  He's _mine_, I just want him to know that I'm not pleased about his choice!"  Mariah said nodding her head, causing Liika to loose grip on her hair, earning a poke in the back of the head with the brush.

"I think he gets the picture Mari.  He was shooting you puppy dog looks all week in Fam. Man."  Jade said dryly.

Mariah bit her lip thoughtfully.  Should she take him back now?  Was five days isolation enough?  Maybe Jade was right.  "Maybe you're right, perhaps he's suffered enough.  Besides… I miss him."  She said with a sigh, then perked up.  "Ika, can I use your phone?"

Liika rolled her eyes and dropped Mariah's hair.  She knew it was coming.  "Yeah but make it quick!"  She said handing Mariah the cordless phone on her desk and turning to her computer.

She heard Mariah dial the number and ask for Rei before she zoned out and logged on to MSN.

**Mmmm… food… u.u..Zzz *snore* says:**

Will you please talk to me??  I'm dying here!  Come on… how can you resist little Tyson-wyson *****sniffle*

Liika paused and contemplated just ignoring him or even blocking him, but she knew if she did he would just come downstairs and harass her that way.  She had been able to ignore his pleading and whining thus far, but he was starting to wear her down.  Apparently perseverance did pay off.

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

*sigh* Fine, if I say hello will you go away?

**Mmmm… food… u.u..Zzz *snore* says:**

No!  I wub you Liika!  Please forgive me!  I wasn't siding with Kai!  Hell I don't even like him!  I just wanna beyblade!  How was I to know you were gonna make another team?  And not everyone could be on your team ya know!  Look at it this way, now everyone has a regular spot.

Damn he had a point, but she wasn't going to admit it!  However, she _guessed_ she could give him a break.  It was sort of obvious that he didn't really like Kai and that she was being unfair by making him choose between her and the sport he loved.

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

You're forgiven.  I suppose I was over reacting a bit… and that it was unfair to make you choose.  But I don't have to like your team!

**Mmmm… food… u.u..Zzz *snore* says:**

Woohoo!  You're the best cuz!

…can you make dinner?  Grandpa went out and didn't leave any money v.v;;

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

Bah, I'll order you a pizza when we order ours.  Grandpa can just reimburse me.

**Mmmm… food… u.u..Zzz *snore* says:**

*whines* Only one???

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

One Tyson.  Good bye.

Liika sighed and was just about to shut down her MSN when a little window popped up:

_Stay away from blue haired girl's, they mean death by irritation (i_own_you420@hotmail.com) has added you to his/her contact list_

_                        Do you want to: _

_                                    [ ]Allow this person to see when you are online and contact you_

_                        [ ]Block this person from seeing when you are online and _

_                        contacting you._

_Remember, you can make yourself appear offline temporarily to everyone at anytime_

_            [  ] Add this person to my contact list_

Liika's eyebrows immediately shot up.  Who…?  Judging from their S/N it had something to with her.  She clicked the add button.  If the person annoyed her she could always block them later.

**Stay away from blue haired girl's, they mean death by irritation says:**

Hello witch.

Her left eye started to twitch as it became crystal clear who had added her.  What the hell would he bother?  It was bad enough they had to see each other all day at school and had to talk in F.M., but now he was going to annoy her on her own time too?  Gah!

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

Fuck off!  Do you have to annoy me at school AND at home?  How the hell did you get my email anyway??

Kai smirked.  When Tala first gave him her email he was just going to delete it.  But then he remembered that Ian had said something about the girls having a little sleep over at the blue spitfire's house and he decided to 'crash' the party.  It was only for a short while, because he was not going to waste anytime on her.  He was just killing time before he went out with Tala and the rest.

**Stay away from blue haired girl's, they mean death by irritation says:**

Such language and from a lady!  My virgin eyes are offended!

It doesn't matter how I got your email.  So how goes the little girl party?  Have you bashed many guys yet?

**You make me so happy!  And YOU piss me off. says:**

No.  Just you.  Asshole.

**Stay away from blue haired girl's, they mean death by irritation says:**

I'm wounded.  Truly I am.  I've wasted enough time with you wench.  Gotta go.

Liika growled as he went offline suddenly.  Just when she was about to say something _really_ nasty!  Bastard!  He really did piss her off.  But that was not new news.  She sat there stewing and brooding for a few more minutes, thinking of all the ways she could kill him.  What sweet justice that would be.

"Liika!  Helloooooo??"  Mariah yelled in her ear, causing Liika to jump in surprise.

"What?"  Liika demanded rubbing her ear and wincing.  "Why are you yelling?"

Mariah, as well as Jade and Emily stared at her flatly.  "She's called you like three times!"

"Oh."

Mariah frowned.  Something was wrong with Liika but what?  She glanced behind her at the computer screen and saw the message window that was open.  Her frown grew confused, who was i_own_you420@hotmail.com?  She studied the S/N and then the part of the conversation that she could see and all came clear.  Mariah groaned out loud and rolled her eyes.  Pushing Liika aside she closed the window and then Liika's MSN.  "You are suppose to visiting us, not chatting."  She said, her voice reprimanding.

"Sorry."

Jade and Emily cast questioning looks to Mariah at Liika's indifferent tone.  Mariah mouthed 'Kai' at them and they rolled their eyes.  The two's feud was getting really old.

"Anyway," Mariah started, sprawling out in the middle of the floor.  "As I was saying.  Me and Rei got back together.  I finally allowed him to apologize and forgave him, tho I told him that his stupid team better not interfere in our time!"

"Surprise, surprise!"  Liika teased, finally letting go of the annoyance at Kai, although it stayed at the back of her mind.

Jade and Emily laughed while Mariah stuck her tongue out at them all.  She wasn't _that_ predictable!  And how did they know she would forgive him?  Mariah paused then actually thought about it.  Ok so maybe they had a point.  She _was_ rather hung up on Rei.

"Moving on!"  Mariah exclaimed sitting up again; a mischievous grin coming to her face as she looked over at Emily.  "So Emmy, I couldn't help but notice the doe eyes you've been making at Max all week!"

"_What_??"  Emily screeched, her face blossoming.  "No way!"

Liika grinned along with Mariah.  Fresh meat!  "Oh yeah!  I've seen it!  I think you're sweet on him!"  She laughed, winking at the younger girl.

Emily covered her face with her hands and shook her head adamantly.  "Uh uh!  How would you know anyway!  You were to busy growling at Hiwatari to notice anything around you… besides maybe _Ro-bert_!"

It was Liika's turn to blush.  It was true, however, all week she had done nothing but fight with Kai and flirt and/or hang off Robert, who seemed quite smitten himself. 

"Hey!  I _did _notice!  I think Maxy likes you!"  Liika retorted, coming to sit beside Mariah on the floor.

"I agree with Liika!  Did you see his face when he got paired with you?  He looked like he was going to jump up and down and yell 'yahoo!'"  Jade said laughing, picturing it in her head.

Emily let her hands fall away from her face and she peeked out from under her bangs at her friends.  "Really?"

"Yup!" The three girls chorused, each grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah!  I just had an idea! Wahaha!"  Liika exclaimed cackling and reaching for the phone that lay beside Mariah.

Emily looked at the blue haired girl suspiciously.  "What are you doing Liika?"

Liika's grin grew as she dialed a number into the phone and held it too her ear.  Waiting for a few moments someone finally picked up.  "Hello, is Max there?"

"Nooo!  You wouldn't dare!"  Emily screamed launching herself at Liika.

Liika giggled and rolled away, motioning to Mariah to hold the irate orange girl back.  "Hello Maxy, it's Liika!"

"Heya Liika!"

Winking at Emily, Liika danced away, her hips swaying and her face a mask of pure impish glee.  Covering the receiver for a moment she whispered, "You worry too much Em!"  then uncovering the phone she started her conversation with the younger blond.  "So… Maxy… can I ask you a couple of questions?"  Liika could hardly hold back her excitement, Jade and Mariah giggled and held on to Emily. 

"Sure!"

Liika giggled, but it sounded more like a smothered cackle to Emily, who by now was going to die of embarrassment.  "What do you think of Emily?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, as if Max wasn't sure what to say.  "Um… well… I…she's… uh, nice?"  His voice was hesitant and Liika could tell he was blushing.

She couldn't help but tease him.  "Just nice eh?  You're sure that's all.  You don't think she's pretty?"

"Of course I do!"  He exclaimed very quickly, causing Liika's eyebrow to shoot up.  Bingo!

"Ahh… so, do you like her Maxy?"  Liika asked, her tone sly.

"Uh…. I-I-I…"  Max stuttered, clearly flustered. "That is to say that I- why are you asking?"

Liika's smile grew lazy, her eyes half closing.  "Oh, I was just curious… seeing how I know that she-"

"LIIKA TOMODA DON'T YOU DARE!"  Emily screamed and fought desperately against Mariah and Jade's hold.

"She what?"

"I think you can figure it out Maxy."  Liika said dodging a flailing arm that managed to get around the blockaid.  "Anyway, last thing.  Wanna come to Enrique's tomorrow afternoon?  We're having an anime night.  Emily will be there."

"Sure!"  Max exclaimed, also very quickly.

"Good!  You can ask her out then!  Bye Maxy!" Liika laughed and hung up the phone quickly.

Emily finally broke free of the grip the two girls had on her and jumped on Liika, sending them to the ground.  "I'm going to kill you Liika!  I can't believe you did that!  I wont be able to face him at all now!"  Emily shrieked, rolling around on the floor with Liika, trying to gain the upper hand.

However, because Liika was a tomboy and used to wrestling with guys twice her size she easily rolled Emily over and sat on top of her, restraining her hands.  "Oh calm down.  I was just doing you a favour!  You'll be fine!   Besides, if I had to put up with the meddling and the set ups, so do!"  Liika said, no sympathy or apology in her voice at all.

"I hate you."

"Sure ya do."  Liika replied, getting off her.  "Now that that fun is over, let's order a pizza shall we?  I told Eny that he couldn't order pizza tomorrow cause we're having it today."

"Sweet, I want veggi!"

"No way pepperoni!"

"Ham and pineapple!"

Liika sighed, why couldn't her friends just agree one something?


	13. Riley and Max?

AN:  Sorry for the wait guys!  Blockage happened.. and schools starting to get hectic.. so if I take a while updating don't fret!  I have two research essays due with in three weeks so…. Yah.. lol  This chappy goes out to… hmm… Galux Kitty… just cause!  LOL  anyway, Bryan's nick name is pronounced "Ran-ny"  =)

"RILEY!"  The blue haired girl squealed, running over and throwing her arms around the newly arrived girl.  

Enrique stood back and watched the scene unfold.   Riley Wakeman, the better half of the Wakeman twins, had, like most of them, lived in Bakuten all of her life.  She was a tall girl, with long very pale hair, that was almost silver, worn up in a ponytail, and stunning blue eyes.

Riley did not start hanging out in their group until the first year of middle school, when her (she would say evil) twin started 'stalking' Liika; it was through him that they met.  And though Riley didn't really blade –her brother sucked all the fun out of it for her- she was good with stats and management, which always kept her in the loop.  Enrique finished his assessment, running his eyes down her one final time –noting how good she looked in the green skirt and purple sweater of the winter uniform, and tilted his head a bit.  She had changed somehow, a tan maybe?  He racked his brain trying to remember where she had been…. But came up blank.  

Liika finally let go of the taller girl, stepping back and grinning.  Riley grinned back and then both girls started laughing.  Enrique shook his head: girls.

"Soo…. How was Mexico?!"  Liika asked, pronouncing Mexico in Spanish.

_Mexico!  That was it!_  Enrique thought, mentally slapping himself.  No wonder she looked tanned!  He wondered briefly why Bryan looked as pale as ever.

"Wah!  It was _mucho bueno_!"  Riley replied with a giggle.  "But Ryanny hated it.  Complained it was too hot!"

Liika giggled along with her friend.  She could imagine how hot it would be for someone of his size!  "Well I can't say I don't disagree with him.  Three months in Mexico in the dead heat of summer?  No thanks!"

Riley stuck out her tongue at Liika.  "Are you kidding?  It was wonderful!  I almost begged my parents to let me go to school down there.  Of course Ryanny pointed out how poor –he used the word _shitty_, their education system is and pretty much killed that dream."  She laughed at the memory.

"Bleh.  Too hot for me!"  Liika replied smiling.

"But then,"  Enrique cut in deciding that he had enough of being ignored, "Icki always did like the cold! Her ideal vacation would be Siberia in the middle of winter!"  This caused the two girls to laugh and Liika to hold her hands up guiltily.  "Guilty as charged!"

"Well take my brother with you, he loves the cold _and_ he loves you.  It'd be killing two birds with one stone for him!"  Riley winked at Liika, who scrunched up her nose.  Then blushing a bit she greeted Enrique finally with a tentative smile.  "Hello, Enrique."

Enrique grinned and stepped between the two girls, placing his hand on the small of each of their backs.  "Heya Riley!  'Bout time you said hi!  Anyway, how bout I escort you two lovely ladies to class?  The bell's about to go soon."  He said, sending each of them a charming grin.

Riley blushed and giggled a "thank you" while Liika rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort when she was cut off by another voice.

"I'm afraid I must relieve you of one of your lovely ladies Sattiia."  A male voice said.

The three turned to see Robert smiling, his uniform fresh and pressed, and not a hair on his head out of place; the complete opposite to Enrique's slovenly appearance.

"Robert!"  Liika exclaimed beaming up at the tall young man and stepping toward him, away from Enrique.

Robert's eyes sofented at the sight of the short girl and he reached over and grasped her hand.  Dropping a kiss on the top of it he said gallantly, "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to class my lady?"

Liika giggled, feeling giddy with pleasure as a bright blush spread across her cheeks.  "Of course my lord."  She replied, grinning and threading her fingers through his.

"Then shall we go?"  He asked starting to lead her away.

Enrique started making gagging motions, and Riley tossed him a surprised look, laughing slightly.  "What's up with them?"  She whispered.

Enrique rolled his eyes.  "They've been like that for a week –ever since he asked her out.  It's disgusting!"  He said.

Riley's grin grew as she glanced to the couple who were whispering to each other in hushed tones.  "He finally asked her out eh?  He's liked her for like _ever_!"  She exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't you mean she's liked him forever?"  Enrique asked, clearly confused.

She shook her head.  "Nah, though now that I think about it…. Anyway, didn't you ever notice that last year Robert started to get twice as polite and twice as chivalrous around Ika?  For Robert that's a sure sign that he likes someone."  She explained, nodding.  "I watched it happen with Melody Thompson back in eigth grade.  Though their relationship didn't last long, he still liked her for a bit.  You have to remember Eny, I lived across the street from Lee, and they used to hang out a lot.  Specially in sixth grade, they were _always_ on his front lawn, and since my brother ditched me lots, I joined them sometimes."

Enrique "ahed" and sighed.  "Well either way, how they act is mildly disgusting and a lot disturbing.  I mean if they all of a sudden start spouting 'I love yous" in flowery lanuage I'm really going to be sick!"

Riley glanced at him, raising a pale eyebrow.  "What's the matter?  Jealous?"  She questioned, smirking.

"Wh-whaat??"  He sputtered back.  "Jealous??  No way!  I could never date Icki!  She's my other half and I love her dearly, but… ewww… that be like dating my twin sister!"

The face he made was both utterly hilarious and utterly adorable.  The way he scrunched up his nose and eyebrows made Riley want to hug him.  She blushed at the thought.

They reached their homeroom class then, just behind Liika and Robert, and slipped past the couple giving them some privacy.

"Thank you Robert!"  Liika chirped smiling up at him.

"It was my pleasure."  He repled bending down and pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

The bell had gone on their journey down the hallway to he was in a hurry.  "See you at break.  Oh and do apologize to Riley for my lack of greeting, I was preoccupied and it was rude of me."  He said waving.

"I'm sure she understood, bye!"  Liika called watching him walk away.

Neither one noticed the hot, pale lavender glare directed at them, or rather at Robert in particular.

Kai stalked, not walked but latterly, _stalked_, into family management.  He was tired, and he was angry, but most of all he didn't want to deal with the blue haired witch at that moment.  Of course he had no choice in the matter, for as soon as he walked in the classroom door he was married to her.  Yanking out the chair beside her, he flopped down in it and dropped his books on the table.  She completely ignored him, instead choosing to talk to a girl he had never seen before that sat across from them, next to a boy he had never seen.  The two new kids –assuming they were new, looked a lot a like, from pale hair to round facial structure, however, there were significant, noticeable differences.

"Hello witch."  He muttered, propping his head on his hand.

"Shove it Hiwatari."  She shot back, sending him a glare.

"Tsk Tsk, is that anyway to treat your husband, _Mrs._ Hiwatari?"

The rest of the table groaned, having a serious case of deja vu.  Didn't they hear this same conversation before?  Oh that's right, _every class_ they heard it.

"Kai!  Liika!  If I have to warn you about bickering again this week I will fail you both and you can take your chances with next _year_'s project!"  Miss G scolded, walking by. 

Liika and Kai threw each other menacing glares but stayed silent.  Mariah sighed, smiling weakly at Riley.  "Don't mind them, they're _always_ like that.  I'm sure Liika will fill you in later."  She explained.

Liika dropped her head with a bang onto the tabletop, much to the amusement of Tala who smirked.  Bryan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, glancing over at the single fathers' table with malice.

"Anyway, Hiwatari, this is Bryan Wakeman, he hangs with us.  Bryan, Kai Hiwatari, the one I was telling you about."  Tala introduced the two.

They nodded a greeting, "Who's that?"  Kai asked motioning at Riley who was now in a deep conversation with Enrique.

"My twin."  Bryan replied.  "Riley."

Kai nodded again, and leaned back in his chair, resting his arm along the back of Liika's.  She said nothing, much preferring to keep her A in F.M.

Miss G stepped to the fron of the class and began the day's lesson.  "Welcome, especially to Riley and Bryan who just go back from sunny Mexico!  Now as your friends have probably informed  you, we have started the main project, and seeing how you are juniors you are required to do it as well.  I, of course, have worked this problem out.  Riley, you may choose one of the single father's to marry and then Bryan will adopt that baby, becoming a single father himself.  Am I clear?"

The class nodded, and Riley glanced at the other table, already knowing who she was going to pick.  "Riley, have you chosen?"

Riley nodded.  "Yup.  I'd like Lee please."  She replied, glancing at Lee, who looked relieved.  Riley sighed, it sounded like she was ordering fast food.

"Lee, do you agree?"

Lee smiled at Riley and nodded, that baby was soo much work!  He pitied Bryan silently.  "Yes."

Miss G smiled as well and clapped her hands together.  "Excellent!  Now Lee, give your baby along with instruction to Bryan at the end of class.  In the mean time, Bryan go sit at the single fathers table and Lee come sit beside your new wife.  We'll have your ceremony in a few moments.  Now the rest of you-" 

The rest of her instructions were cut off by a knock at the door.  Sighing the teacher made her way over, conversed for a moment, then came back in, a white slip of paper in her hand.

"Mrs. Hiwatari, It's for you."  She said handing the sheet to Liika.

Liika thanked the teacher and opened the paper.  Miss G began her lesson again, starting to explain what the exercise of the day was.

Suddenly a loud gasp interrupted the class once more, and it was followed by a horrified, "Oh my God."

Liika's chair screeched along the linoleum floor and clattered to the ground as she jerked to her feet, eyes wide and hand over her mouth as she stared down at the small piece of paper.  

"Liika dear… what's wrong?"  Miss G asked frowning.

Liika didn't answer, but continued to stare at the paper, her eyes filling with tears and her hands starting to shake.  "Oh my God!"  She exclaimed again finally, flinign the paper onto her table then rushing out of the room.

The class stared at the door in shock, what was that about?  Kai raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper that had landed in front of him, scanning it.

            **_To: _**_Liika Tomoda_

_            **From:** Judy Tate_

**_Message_**_: Maxy and his father in serious accident.  Won't be able to make it to practice, nor will she._

Kai's eyes widened in surprise.  It was serious.  He hoped the blond and his father were alright.

Miss G stepped over and snatched the paper from to see why her student rushed out of the room in tears.  Not seeing Robert's hand raised, who was glancing at the door in worry.

She read the note and she too gasped, muttering, "Oh my…"  Taking a deep breath, she faced the class.  "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it appears that our Max has been in a serious accident.  I'm afraid that's all the paper says."

Immediately a wave of gasps and murmurs broke out, followed by a quiet wail from Emily, who immediately started crying, clutching to Jade who looked dazed.

"Miss G, may I go check on Liika?"  Robert asked, distressed.

"Yes, go ahead.  Take her things as well, I doubt she'll be back to class."  The teacher replied.

Robert thanked Miss G quickly, grabbed Liika's stuff, and his own and hurried out the door, eager to catch his distraught girlfriend.  She obviously wasn't taking the news of her friend very well.


	14. Hospital visits and mixed news

AN: Hello again!  Gomen about the wait.. biiiggg essay to write .  But then.. It's been just under two weeks… and truth be known I am kinda getting bored… does anyone else think its moving too slow?  Anyway, starting this chapter there will be trivia questions and polls XD  This weeks trivia will be easy cause I'm too lazy to think of a harder question lol  Oh- answer it write and you're name will go into a draw for a prize chez-moi.. heh.. 

Question:  What was Rei's reponse to Bryan's taunt "I would say farewell, but that would be lying… I really hope you fare badly!"?

This chapters poll is: Which of the following do you readers think Liika should end up with:

a) Robert

b) Bryan

c) Kai

d) Enrique

e) No one! She's a loner! Wahaha!

Before I forget a href=";  here/a is Galux Kitty's prize for being the 150th reviewer! Enjoy the chappy =)

"I need *hic* to be excused *sniffle* for the rest of the day."

The secretary looked up, eyes glazing with concern.  "Oh my… what ever is the matter dear?  Would you like me to get your councilor?"  She said standing, reaching out a hand to comfort the distraught girl.

Liika shook her head adamantly and furiously scrubbed at her eyes with her hands. "N-no.  I," She took a big breath, "Just need to be excused… there's been an accident."

Nodding in understanding, the secretary sat back down, turning to her computer.

Bakuten was a small school and normally all the secretaries knew most of the Junior and Seniors names, however, Ms. Snider was new and had never dealt with a hysterical student who could barely formulate a sentence. "Um… name?"

Liika's mind had wandered, used to all the secretaries knowing her name she assumed it would be done for her; consequently she did not hear the secretary's question.  She was, however, startled when a hand settled on her hip and a low voice spoke from behind her.

"Liika Tomoda.  Also Robert Jagen and Emily Parker."

Liika sighed and relaxed, leaning her head against a solid chest.

"Are you ok?"  Robert asked quietly, lowering his head to her ear level.

She nodded, sniffling a bit, the tears finally slowing.  "Where's Em?"

"Just outside."

"I'm sorry," the secretary interrupted, "but I need a teachers note in order to sign any of you out."

Robert fished in his pocket, producing a pink slip of paper and handed it to the older woman.  "Miss Giesinger said she would notify Mr. Dickenson."

The woman scanned the note and nodded.  "And reason for signing out?"

Liika spoke finally, dabbing at her drying tears.  "Our friend was in a car accident yesterday, we're going to see him at the hospital."  She said.

"I'm sorry… but I can't sign you out unless it's a family emergency…" The secretary replied, a guilty grimace crossing her face. 

Liika's face fell.  "But he…"

"That's quite alright Shannon, they may leave."  A new voice interrupted.

The three turned their attention to the aging man that had just stepped out of the back office.  The man smiled kindly and motioned the two teens out.  "Go on, I will excuse the rest of your team at lunch so they may meet you at the hospital.  They are, Mariah, Enrique, Jade and Lee correct?"

"That is correct, and thank you Mr. Dickenson."  Robert said, shifting the two packs on his back and directing Liika to the exit.

Mr. Dickenson smiled and waved saying finally, "Give my best to Judy, Max and John."

The three teenagers stepped through the front doors to Bakuten County Hospital and were immediately assaulted with the sterile, bleachy hospital smell.  It was decorated in typical hospital style, very lightly colored walls, and white linoleum floors.  Nurses and doctors scurried every which way on their rounds.  Robert led the two girls, who were clutching to each other, sniffling in fear for their friend, to the administration desk; while he was worried it was not his style to show it.

The receptionist looked up as they approached and smiled.  "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Max and John Tate, could you tell us where they are?" Robert asked politely, an arm around each girl at Liika's waist, and Emily's shoulders.

"One moment please."  The woman replied, and began typing on her computer.  After a moment she scribbled something on a paper and handed it to Robert.  "They're on the third floor in room 313.  The younger one just came out of the ICU."

Liika and Emily gasped, fresh tears wetting their eyes.  ICU??  Something had to be wrong!  The girl's sent each other looks then took off at a run towards the elevator, uniform skirts flipping as they went.  Robert sighed, thanking the receptionist before following the girl's to the elevator.

Liika and Emily burst into room 313, Emily just ahead of Liika, and stopped dead in the doorway, chest heaving, eyes glazed with worry.  The occupants of the room looked startled at the entrance, Judy blinked owlishly a few moments and smiled,  "Hello girls."  She greeted after a moment.

The girl's barely heard her before they screeched simultaneously, "Maxy!" and ran over to the blond boy's bedside. 

Robert came in then, greeting Judy as well as John, who lay smiling on the bed next to his sons.  "Hello, how are you feeling today Mr. Tate?"

John grinned at the tall boy.  "Tired and sore, but other wise I'm ok.  It was Maxy that got the worst of it."

"Oh Max are you alright?  How do you feel?  I was so worried!"  Emily cried, hovering over him, wanting desperately to hug him, but didn't dare for fear of hurting him.

Liika stayed silent, choosing to stand at the end of Max's bed, while Emily flitted along the right side.  Her eyes ran over him, he looked very worse for the wear.

His face was mottled with black and purple bruises, his eyes a bit swollen, but never the less cracked open, staring at Emily with something akin to love.  His cracked lips were stretched as far as they could go into a grin.  His right arm was in a sling, his forearm in a cast and she could just barely make out bandages underneath his white and blue poke dotted hospital gown.  

The room itself was nothing special, floral wallpapered walls, white linoleum floors, large white hospital beds.  There was a bathroom on the other side of Max's father's bed and a couple of chairs throughout the room.  One of which was occupied by Judy, who sat in between her husband and son.

"Hey Emily," Max croaked, trying his best to grin at the worried orange haired girl.  At the sound of his voice Emily's tears began anew.  "Hey now, don't cry!  See I'm alright!" Max soothed, lifting his good hand weakly, and covering Emily's.

"No offense Maxy, but you look like crap."  Liika said sniffling, a small grin tugging at her lips.

Max laughed, wincing slightly.  "I bet I do!"  But seriously, I'm fine."  He replied, squeezing Emily's hand.

"What happened exactly, and what's the extent of your injuries?  They told us you just came out of intensive care."  Robert asked, stepping behind Liika and putting supportive hands on her shoulders.

While Max was not one of Liika's _best_ friends, they were still pretty close, but then Max was _everyone's_ friend.  They had met back when Liika was in kindergarden and max in preschool –he was in the same class as Tyson- but they didn't really start to hang out until the year before when Max had matured a bit beyond his freshman friends antics –example her loud mouth cousin.  Max and Rei developed a rather close friendship, some would say they were best friends, and through Mariah and Rei had become closer to Liika and the rest.

"I think I'll let mom handle those questions."  Max smiled.  "Emmy, why don't you grab a chair?" 

Emily blushed at the nickname and reluctantly let go of his hand to go fetch the chair.  She made her way over to the other side of Mr. Tate's bed and on a thought grabbed both cushioned chairs and dragged them over, leaving one beside Robert and bringing the other to the Max's left side.  Robert sat down, thanking Emily quietly, and pulled Liika down onto his lap, resting his elbows on the arm rests and locking his forearms around her abdomen as she slid down so she could lean her head back against his shoulder.

Judy shifted in her chair and prepared for the explanation as the teens settled themselves.  When everyone was ready she started.  "The accident occurred yesterday evening when John and Max were on their way back from Enrique's house.  They were turning right at the corner by our house when the person behind them tried to pass them on the right side as they were turning.  The car hit just behind Maxy and pushed the car further into the intersection.  A car coming from the opposite direction swerved to miss and caught John's side with its tail end.  It was a good thing they were in my Volvo and not John's Sprint or Maxy probably would have been killed.  As it is he is extremely lucky to escape with as few injuries as he sustained. His right collarbone snapped, and his wrist, as well as, two ribs were fractured.  He was in the ICU last night because the impact damaged his appendix and it had to be removed.  The rest is just topical. John only suffered a minor concussion when his head hit the side panel, he'll be released today."  She finished with a big breath.

"You were in surgery?"  Liika squeaked, the thought of blood disturbing her.

Max nodded.  "The doctor said I was lucky it was only my appendix and not something vital.  Sorry Ika, it looks like I'm out of commission for the foreseeable future." He pouted apologetically.

Emily squeezed his hand gently and scolded, "Don't you think about that now Maxwell Tate!  You concentrate on getting better and leave the worrying about he team to Liika ok?"

Max grinned and looked abashed, "Yes'm"  His bright blue eyes sparkled with warmth and affection for the girl who held his hand.  

Who knew he would be lucky enough to date Emily Parker?  She was smart, brave, kind and pretty… no beautiful was a better word.  Although they had only been going out for 44 hours –he counted the very minutes, he had had a crush on her ever since he lay eyes on her back in first grade when she scolded his childhood friend Tyson for trying to eat glue.  Over the years his crush grew into something more, and he dared to say he might even _love_ her, but then what would he know about love?  He was only 16!  However, something deep in his heart told him it was something more.  Like he was _sure_ his best friend found his soul mate in Mariah.  Maybe Emily was his?  Hey, a guy could hope!  Of course if his mother knew his thoughts she would fly off the handle, she wasn't dealing well with the fact that her 'little' Maxy was growing up.

"Emily's  right Max, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it.  But you know, even if you can't blade, we could always use a technician."  Liika smiled, "And no one beats your knowledge of Beyblades!"

"Except maybe me.  This old man taught him everything he knows!  I'd be happy to help out the team where ever you need it Liika."  John said lauging, his grin stretching from eat to eat.

Liika smiled back, her eyes sparkling with gratitude.  "Thank you Mr. Tate!  Your support means a lot."

A light pink tinge crossed Mr. Tate's face and he laughed again.  "It would be my pleasure!  And by the way, please call me John, that goes for all of you –especially the little miss my Maxy has finally attached himself to."  He winked; causing blushed to rise on Max and Emily's faces.

Judy smiled a small smile of her own.  Her son may not think she knew of the depth of his feelings for the violet eyed girl, but she did.  Mother's knew these things.  She was happy her little boy had found someone to love, though in her opinion he was still too young to know what love actually meant.

"Speaking of my husband helping, I wanted to discuss something with you Liika, and now seems as good a time as any.  I trust you were properly excused from school?"  Judy said, slipping into teacher mode for a moment.  She was satisfied when the blue haired girl gave an affirming nod.  "Good, well as I was saying.  I found out some disturbing news on Friday.  It seems Bakuten A has found a sponsor, outside of school.  I got a memo from Mr. Dickenson stating that BD Pharmaceuticals has decided to sponsor Bakuten A fully.  This means that all of their gear, uniforms, buses, hotels will be financed.  All they have to do is win."

The four teenagers gasped and Liika jerked to an upright position.  "Your kidding right? I mean why would the second larges pharmaceutical company in America sponsor a no-name town's beyblade team?"  She asked incredulously, her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes.

Judy sighed, bringing her hand over her eyes.  "It's quite simple really, considering the president of the company is none other than Kevin Hiwatari."  She replied.

This news brought a stunned silence to the room, as they all took in the news.  Liika ground her teeth, so he played like that did he?  "So in other words, the snobby brat went crying to daddy for money.  I should have known."  Liika spat bitterly.

The blond woman nodded.  "I'm afraid so."

"And that leaves us at a serious disadvantage."  Robert spoke solemnly.

"That's right, they have nothing but money and we have… nothing!"  Emily added, huffing.

"Actually that's not true."  John said, his grin once more splitting his face.

Emily, Max, Liika and Robert gaped at the large burly man in confusion.  What could he be talking about?  

Judy smiled.  "John's right, that's not true.  In fact that's where I was going when I said "speaking of my husband helping".  You all remember that Maxy's dad's family owns not just one hobby store but a chain right?"  She was answered with all around nods.  "Well, upon hearing that our 'rival' so to speak has a heavy financial backer, I got on the phone and started talking to my in laws about the prospects of the chain sponsoring Bakuten B.  They were thrilled with the idea of course, they always wanted to be a part of a championship beyblade team, and once I told them all your guy's great talent they were more than willing to jump at the opportunity.  Now I know it wont be as much as Bakuten A will obviously be getting, but I think it will be more than enough.  What do you think?"

The four teens stared in shock, not quite believing the words that Judy had just spoken.  Someone was willing to sponsor them?  It was like a dream come true!

Every good team needed community sponsors to go any great distance in their chosen sport.  They needed to fund the bus, hotel stays, uniforms, equipment, and with out the necessary funds they just couldn't compete.  For years Mr. Dickenson had been sponsoring Bakuten's beyblade team out of his very own pocket, which didn't cost that much as they never made it past states.  But this year, being two teams, no one was sure who he would sponsor, but most of them guessed it would be A, after all he _chose_ Kai, and Liika and her friends left on their own… or so he says.  But now it all didn't matter!  They were going to get a sponsor of their own!  Liika was bursting with happiness.

"You mean it!  Your family will really sponsor us?  That's sooo cool!  Please thank them for us!"  Liika exclaimed jumping up and down.

Judy smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.  "You will have a chance to thank them yourself.  Maxy's grandfather and two of his uncles are flying in at the end of October for your first match."

"Really mom??  Grandpa's flying down for our first match??  It's too bad I wont be able to blade…"  The happy atmosphere fell a bit and the sad statement.

Emily frowned in thought.  "That's right, registration is on Wednesday.  With Max unable to blade, we only have seven on our team… and the rules state a team must have eight to compete."

Judy frowned as well, shaking her head.  "That is a problem Emily.  There is no sense in getting a sponsor if we do not have a team."

Liika drew back in thought.  She had an idea… she wasn't sure if it was the greatest idea on the planet, but it was their last shot.  There was only one person left in Bakuten High that was a good enough beyblader to compete at their level and did not have an affiliation with the devil.  Or at least she hoped he didn't.  She flinched, not quite sure how her teammates would take her suggestion.  But they had to, after they realized that it was their only option.

"Chill guys… I think I have an idea."


	15. Someone hates me

AN: Ok… so FFnet hates me… the last chapter was SUPPOSE to be a chapter but the stupid thing cut off… gah.   Anyway, thank you people for your support! You guys rule!  Here is chapter 14… sorry bout Bryan being a wee bit OOC.. and same with Voltair.. but all is good!

"This better not be a waste of my time and money Kai."

Kai sighed, rolling his eyes.  It was not the first time his father had said those very words.  Ever since his old man had agreed to sponsor the beyblade team he now captained the Friday before, the man had used every opportunity to express his doubts to his only son.  Why couldn't he, just for once, trust Kai?  He hadn't ever cost him money before, hell he had even made his father a good deal of money.  "I told you, father, it will not be.  I have every faith that this team will go to the nationals."

The older man grunted, taking a bite of his gourmet chef salad.  "How good could a backwater hick town be?"  He said, swallowing.

"Kevin!"  Kai's mother scolded none too gently.

"Your wife's right my son," An aging man added regally, his tone haughty.  "You mustn't look down on Bakuten, after all, you chose to buy property here, and _you_ built your house here.  Besides, we've already agreed to sponsor the boy's beyblade team.  I have complete faith in my grandson's evaluation of the team and we will see them in time."

Kai snorted, dropping his fork onto his plate, signifying his completion of the meal.  "Thank you, Grandfather.  They may be kids from a backwater hick town father, but let me assure you I have never seen such beyblade talent in my life.  Not even at last year's Nationals.  If they were as bad as you think they are, do you really think I would be on the team, much less captain of it?  I think not.  Now if you will excuse me I have homework to do."  Kai said, bowing his head and stalking away out of the dining room.

The adults stared after the young man for a few moments before returning to their meal, totally ignoring as a servant came and took Kai's plate away.

"The boy's getting an attitude, I don't like it.  Must have picked it up from that _public_ school of his."  Kevin Hiwatari all but sneered the word public, "next year he's going back to private school." 

"Oh no he's not!" Kate Hiwatari –Kai's mother- swore fervently.  "I have never seen Kai as happy as he has been since he started going to Bakuten High.  He has _real_ friends here Kevin, and I will not see you take them away from my son!"

Kai's father dropped his fork with a clang.  "He had friends at Abbey!"  He all but growled.

Kate snorted, ripping her napkin off her lap and depositing it on her plate.  "Oh yes he had _friends_.  Those same friends that used him to get jobs at BD Pharmaceuticals, those friends that exploited his beyblade talent, those friends that used him for homework answers." At her husbands glare she blinked innocently and said, "Ooh not them?  Then you must mean the _friends_ that got him arrested for vandalism and for beating up that poor boy at his school.  Oh yes, I remember _those_ wonderful friends."

Kevin growled.  "Kate-"

"Katherine's right.  I'll admit I had my doubts when she told me he was going to Bakuten, but now that I see the outcome I'm afraid I agree with her.  Kai deserves a chance to be happy, and lets face it, he will not suffer a lower education at Bakuten, if he was going to then Katherine would have never sent him there."  Kai's Grandfather cut in, placing his hands elegantly in his lap.  

Kat sniffed gently, standing.  "Thank you Voltair.  Excuse me."  With one final look at her fuming husband she strode out of the room, flipping her steel blue hair behind her.

"I now see where he gets the attitude."  Kevin muttered.

Kai sighed, hearing his parents start to fight as he left the stuffy dining room.  They didn't fight often, but when they did it was usually about him.  However, he never stuck around long enough to find out _what_ about him.  But from the general things he had heard it usually had do to with how he acted around his father.  He snorted, like he cared.  He didn't even particularly _like_ his father, he was a greedy, unemotional bastard.  Kai doubted he even cared about him _or_ his mother, only really keeping them around for appearance sake.  His grandfather was only marginally better, but at least he expressed _some_ interest in Kai's life, he always asked how his schooling and beyblading was going; and it was him that agreed to sponsor Bakuten's A, it sure as hell wasn't his cheap ass father.

He reached his room after a five minute journey through the massive halls of his family's seven odd thousand foot mansion –halls he had been traveling since he could walk.  His family's home was situated about fifteen minutes south east of Bakuten, Colorado.  He had never even been to Bakuten before he started school there, beyond once or twice for emergency clinic visits.  His father much preferred to go to the slightly farther away capital city of Denver, which was always fine with him.  But now that he had…friends… he found himself going to the small town more and more.

He had to admit, it felt good to be included just because he was Kai… not because he was the son of the president of a multi-billion dollar company.  His other _friends_ thought he was stupid… thought that he didn't know that they were just using him, but he knew.  He knew all too well.  Ti was one of the reasons he hadn't really fought his mother's insistence that he go to the public school.  He was sick and tired of the rich pansy asses that had nothing better to do than spend their money and get in trouble –and who always ended up getting bailed out by mommy or daddy.  Just thinking about Abbey made his blood boil, he would never go back there… _never_, and nothing his father could say would make him change his mind.  He was fine where he was, better than fine actually, he was almost _happy_, somewhere he had never been before.

Kai had never been truly happy with any school or environment in his life.  His home was stuff, filled with rules, stiffness and lack of love, and the same when for his school.  None of the school's he had ever been to knew the meaning of the word _fun_.  In kindergarten, instead of painting pictures and playing with blocks like most normal kids did, he had been learning how to behave properly at grown up parties, and learning the rudimentaries of math.   Now, however, he was at a good school –Bakuten for all it being a small school had an _excellent_ academic record- he had real friends that liked him for himself, he had a beyblade team with an incredible amount of talent and potential… and he had a little blue haired rival to harass when ever he felt like it.  Yup, life was pretty good the way he saw it.

Flopping down his desk chair he moved his mouse, starting the screen up from the screen saver.  He looked at the time, 6:30 pm, still early.  He yawned in boredom, and clicked his MSN, thinking about what he had for homework.  Advanced History –that homework not due until Thursday, Chem – finished that in study and Family Management… bleh stupid journal.  He had half a mind to write something particularly nasty about his blushing bride but decided against it, he would write something monotonous and boring during homeroom the next morning.  So that left him with absolutely nothing to do, he contemplated breaking out his PS2 to play Resident Evil.

The MSN sound broke him out of his thoughts and looked at his 20 inch flat monitor to see who messaged him.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says: **

Yo man, what's up?

Ah, speaking of friends… Tala.  The boy was almost like a kindred spirit.  They were alike in so many ways, they quickly became fairly close friends.  Tala had already been to his house… and that was saying a lot considering no one _ever_ came to his house.  Tala's father was an ass too, so they found each other to be good sound boards for father bashing.

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different.  says:**

Hey.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

You can't possibly see holes in me.  I'm perfect!

Kai's lips twitched.

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different. says:**

Ha!  You got it wrong Red, _I'm_ the one who's perfect!

Only hours after befriending the tall boy, Kai had taken to calling him Red.  Tala's hair was so red that it was the first thing he noticed about him… beyond his strange hairstyle.  Tala didn't object, just replied with calling him 'blue'.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

We're both perfect and everyone should bow down to our greatness?

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different. says:**

lol Fair enough.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

So, what are ya up to?

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different. says:**

Absolutely nothing.  I'm bored stiff.  My dad was being a fucking prick at the dinner table so I left early… now I'm hungry.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

Bastard.  I'm bored too, and hungry now that I think about it.  Ian just messaged me saying he was bored.  Wanna go to DB's and grab something to eat?  No asshole fathers will bother us lol.

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different. says:**

Heh, there it's not asshole fathers.. but bitchy girls one has to look out for.

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

LMAO!  Perhaps, but you wont have to worry about Icki either, they spent all day at the hospital with Tate, so she's probably at home catching up one school work. Besides if you look at your list she's online… which means she _is_ at home.

Kai looked at his list absently and sure enough there she was, her name different than when he messaged her before.  It now read "My poor Maxy… get better soon!".  He shrugged.  Not like he would not go to DB's with his friends even if he knew she was there.  If he did that then she would win… and that could not happen.

**I see holes in everyone… you're no different. says:**

Sure, twenty min?

**You're stuffed with pure venom you vile lint infested human! says:**

Sounds good, see ya there

Tala signed off then and Kai followed suit.  If he had twenty minutes then he had to leave right then or be late.  Which suited him fine as his clothing was already changed from his uniform to a pair of baggy blue jeans and a Tommy sweater.  He strode out of his room, grabbing his leather jacket and keys, and made his way to the front door.

"Mom, I'm going out with Tala, be back later."  He called, spotting his mother at the top of the stairs.

"Ok sweety, remember, be back before eleven!"  She replied blowing a kiss, while thinking, _He didn't really have homework._

With one final wave, Kai disappeared out the door and headed toward the garage where his black Mercedes was parked.

Turquoise eyes narrowed as they caught site of their query early Tuesday morning.  The pale haired young man was at his locker stuffing books from the red locker to his army green backpack.  Taking a big breath Liika squared her shoulders and walked toward him determinedly.  She hadn't told the rest of her team her plans –with exception of Judy who replied "I trust your judgment".  _Well, here goes nothing_.

"Bryan… I … need your help."  She said brokenly, coming to a stop about a foot and a half from him.

However, he didn't acknowledge her, not even a glance in her direction. 

"Bryan…?"  She tried again, thinking that perhaps he didn't hear her the first time.

But when he still didn't even spare her a glance she began to get irritated.  What had she ever done to him?  She scowled.  "Bry-"

The slamming of his locker door cut her off.  With nothing more than a cold lavender glance he started down the hallway, away from her.

That was it!  She could handle the silent treatment if she had actually _done_ something to deserve it, but she hadn't done anything to him besides go out with someone else.

"Bryan Alexander Wakeman you stop right there!"  Liika yelled, stomping her foot for emphasis.

The burly boy froze in his tracks, but did not look behind him.  Liika growled and stomped her way over to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.  Jamming her hands on her hips she glared up at him.  "Look here buddy!  Don't you treat me like crap just because I'm going out with someone else!"  She said, poking him in the chest.  He however, didn't even flinch, just stared at her with impassive eyes.  "Let me tell you something!  If you had bothered to _ask_ me, rather than just telling everyone I belonged to you, I probably would have said yes, making me _your_ girlfriend.  But you didn't!  Therefore it's your own fault Robert asked me first!" Her voice had a growling tone to it, her eyes narrowed and sparking.

Still he said nothing, his eyes however had shifted from impassive to slightly angry.  Turning on his heel he began to stalk away, more angry at himself than her, but unwilling to let her see that.

"What do you want from me Bryan?  To beg?  Is that what you want to see?  Fine then."  He froze once again, slowly turning.

Liika dropped to her knees, placing her palms flat on the ground.  "I'm begging you.  I need your help.  Max is unable to blade for the foreseeable future and we're short a blader.  With out eight we can't register and we don't have a team.  Please Bryan…you're my only hope."  Liika's voice had dropped to a low plead by the end, her head bowing low so her chin touched her chest.  He truly was their only hope.  He was one of the best bladers in Bakuten, and the only one left.  Sighing she closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to reply.

"Get up."

The low demand startled her, causing her to blink in surprise.  Slowly, raising her head she looked up hopefully, her eyes wide.  His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest.  Her heart sunk, he wasn't going to help her.  "Wha-what?"  She finally squeaked, still kneeling on the floor.

"Get up."  He demanded again, this time opening his eyes and taking a step toward her, his voice a bit gruffer.

He stepped in front of her, leaned down and helped her to her feet.  Liika was thoroughly confused, what was he doing?  After an awkward silence that stretched about thirty uncomfortable seconds Bryan spoke again, his voice quieter.  "You never need to beg me for anything."

Liika looked up into his lavender eyes, tilting her head in confusion.  His tone was normal, cold and almost monotone, if a bit quieter.  To the casual observer, his face was stony, his eyes flat, but to someone who had known him since elementary school his face was anything but.  He was… apologetic and almost regretful, not to mention angry, but Liika had the feeling that was more at himself than her.  

Lifting a hand, Bryan brushed a few strands of her bangs off her forehead, looked around to make sure no one was watching and then pressed a slight kiss to her forehead.  Liika's eyes grew ten time their size.  Bryan… kissed… her… forehead???  Bryan never showed _any_ emotion!  Life was getting crazy!

"If he hurts you, I break him got it?"  He growled; stepping away and picking up the green backpack he had dropped when he helped her up.  With one final glance over his shoulder he left the dazed Liika behind.

She shook her head just in time to see him retreated down the hall.  Frowning she called, "Does that mean you'll join my team??"

He tossed her a smirk over his shoulder.  "I'll be there.  Gotta keep an eye on Jagen somehow."

Liika laughed and waved at him.  Yes!  She had a team again!  A competitive team!  Now all she had to do was tell the rest of her team… fun.  Enrique would whine, Robert would frown his frown that meant "I am not at all pleased with this situation", Jade and Emily would roll their eyes, Mariah would threaten to knock his head in if he called her woman and Lee… well Lee probably wouldn't say anything.  He didn't have any major problem with Bryan so far as she knew.  Sighing, she skipped her way to her locker.  Time to start her wonderful day!  Haha yeah right.


	16. Jerky teachers should be shot!

AN: Weee… nother new chapter… I have actually started chapter 16, expect it with in the next three days ^^  Now lets hope ffnet doesn't hate me again, and will actually upload this chapter normally!  

**Liliana Greenleaf – **Wahhh you are soo right!  I didn't think about it when I was writing… but she probably should have hit him!  Sorry .;;

A couple of other reviews that were sorta flames.. but not really.. they were very confusing!  Especially the one about Leina being my OC and Kai being in love with her… I was very lost… hehe

Alas!  I have decided the final pairings… but I shant tell you, unless of course you want to know… that would ruin the surprise!  But here is the next chapter!

"No!  Ooooooohhh NO!"  Enrique groaned, slumping to the gym floor protesting.

Liika had just entered the indoor beyblade court, followed closely by Bryan, who surveyed his new team with little interest.  He did, however, shoot Enrique a glare as the blond continued to whine.

The others looked over quickly to the new arrivals, they're eyebrows quirking.  Judy looked unfazed and continued to look over the documents she was holding in her hands.  Max wasn't out of the hospital until that evening, and would miss the rest of the week of school.

"Um… Ika… what is Bryan doing here?"  Mariah asked, hesitance in her voice.

Liika inhaled a big breath and let it out again.  Squaring her shoulder she faced her team and said, "Bakuten B, meet our newest team member." 

The majority of the team stared for a moment, a bit surprised at their captain's announcement.  Bryan…was joining their team?  He didn't even like them!  Of course, he did have a thing for Liika…

Enrique let out another low moan.  Lee shrugged and came over, extending his hand toward the burly boy.  "Welcome aboard."  He said.  Personally he was glad Bryan was joining… the guy was a phenomenal blader.

Bryan took the offered hand and nodded a greeting.  He then let his pale eyes wander over the rest of the group.  Robert was frowning –to which he glared right back, Mariah had accepted him –threatening him about calling her woman, Jade and Emily looked as if they couldn't care less, Judy was reading something and Enrique was _still_ moaning and muttering.  Rolling his eyes, Bryan nudged the blond boy with his foot while he walked past him, toward one of the dishes.  "Can it Sattiay.  I'm only here cause I wanna blade.  And if you haven't noticed, there is no room anywhere else."  He growled.

"Great… he's here cause he has to be, not cause he wants to be."  Mariah muttered.

Liika chuckled, shaking her head.  Stepping over to her pink haired best friend, she slung her arm around the girls shoulder and whispered in her ear.  "He actually wants to keep an eye on Robert."

Mariah tossed her a skeptical look and whispered back, "Are you sure having them on the same team is a good idea?"

"Well it's not like we have any choice Mari.  Like it or not, Bryan is our last chance.  You know as well as I do there is no one else that comes close to Bryan's skill.  He _is_ one of the best in this school."  Liika replied, her voice still a whisper.

"I hate to interrupt the whisper fest, but it's time to start practice."  Judy said, clearing her throat.  The two girls nodded and stepped in line with the rest of the team that had lined up during their discussion.  "Ok, this is where we get serious.  Providing that there are no more accidents, this is the team that will represent Bakuten B.  I'm sure I don't need to tell you our goal is Nationals.  I have done some research on the other teams in this county –which you will battle once a week starting at the end of October.  For the most part, they're alright, but to be honest I know we are better.  There is, however, one team that will be extremely difficult to beat.

That team is Bakuten A.  You know them.  They are skilled and well led; I've also done my research on Hiwatari.  The fact is he was unbeaten last year… the whole year.  He led his team to Nationals last year, and he _will_ do it again this year.  The state is only allowed to send two teams to Nationals and I intend for us to be the other team.  I know you have the talent, the skill and the leadership; we'll just have to work harder.  I believe in you, and your sponsor believes in you.  Fantastic Hobbies will support you through anything.  Let's not let them down hmm?"  She smiled and winked at the group of teenagers who grinned back –with the exception of Robert and Bryan.

"Now, on to some boring, yet important business."  She picked up a clipboard that was sitting on the bench behind her.  "Uniform color.  I want to order uniforms, as well as matching track suits –both courtesy of your sponsor- and we have to decide on color, actually you don't really have a choice.  Bakuten A has already submitted their color request, therefore we are stuck with the leftovers.  They chose red, green and black, therefore we have no choice but to accept purple and white, which to be honest is what I would have suggested anyway.  Here's the choice, mainly white with purple or mainly purple with white?"

"White."  The boy's motioned as one.  None of them really wanted to wear purple tracksuits.

Judy nodded, and scribbled something on the clipboard.  "Girls?" She asked.

Liika, Jade, Mariah and Emily exchanged looks, mischief gleaming in all their eyes.  "What if we said purple?"  Emily grinned.

Judy paused, rolling her eyes and sighing.  "Well in reality the final choice comes down to the captain.  _However_ – a good captain takes into consideration the desires of her team."  The last line she said staring directly at a smirking Liika.

"White is fine."  Liika glanced saucily at the boys, "Besides, purple tracksuits would clash horribly with Bryan and Robert's hair."

This sent the girls into giggles, as well as Enrique and Lee into chuckles.  Bryan looked severely unamused, and Robert said nothing, but his eyes showed annoyance.

Judy chuckled as well, shaking her head.  "Moving _on_.  I have had a request from an outside party.  Someone would like to manage you, I of course had to ask you first, but I would highly recommend it.  It will take a load off Liika's shoulders."  Judy said looking at her watch.

"Who?"

The blond woman glanced at the door, then at her watch again, frowning.  "Well she should be here-"

"Sorry!" Someone called as they burst through the girl's change room door.  "Got held up in math!  I'm sorry I'm late!"  A pale haired girl jogged over to Judy, clutching a purple notebook to her chest.

Judy smiled and patted the girl's shoulder.  "Don't worry, you're not late.  I was actually just telling them about your request."

Enrique perked up at the sight of the pale haired girl.  "Riley wants to be our manager?"  He asked tilting his head to the side and blinking his storm blue eyes.

Riley blushed a bit.  _Damn he's adorable when he does that…hell who am I kidding… he's adorable all the time!_ She thought.  "That's right!  If you guy's will have me."  She allowed her gaze to fall on her twin brother who was scowling in her direction.

Liika elbowed Bryan –who just happened to be beside her-, catching his scowl.  She then turned a grin at the other girl.  "We would be honored if you would be our manager!"  Liika exclaimed, then as an after thought she added, winking, "Plus it means less work for me!" 

Bryan snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  "You follow me like detention follows Sattiay."  

"Hey!"  Enrique protested, pouting.  "I don't have detention _all_ the time!"

The burly boy snorted and shrugged.  Riley puffed up, sticking her tongue out at her brother.  "Jerk, I didn't even know you were here."

"Ahem," Judy cleared her throat.  "Now that she is here, she showed me a training menu she's worked up for you and I think it's excellent.  So why don't you get started while I got shuffle the paper work so I can send it off to the BBA before tomorrow."  Then patting Riley on the shoulder, she disappeared into the office, calling, "They're all yours Riley.  Oh!  Before I forget."  Judy stopped in the threshold of the door, "You're first match is Friday, an exhibition game against A, be ready!"  The door closed soundly behind the woman, leaving the eight teens to the mercy of their new manager.

Riley grinned, clapping her hands together and dropping the notebook she carried in the process.  "Oops!"  She blushed, picking it up.  "Anyway, time to start!  Just to let you know, tomorrow go straight to the weight room, we're doing strength training.  But today, I want to see all your different skills, so pair off and we'll get started!"  She chirped energetically.  "Better yet!  _I'll_ pair you off.  Here we go!  Robert and Lee, Enrique and Jade, Emily and Mariah and Liika and Ryanny.  Robert and Lee are up first!"

The teens shuffled off to the closest dish, all eager to get blading.

Kai sighed, bored out of his mind as he wandered the halls of Bakuten High in search of his friends.  He had senior Chem before lunch so none of them were in his class.  They weren't at the usual hang out either, which made him wonder just where exactly they were.  He shrugged. He'd find them eventually, Bakuten was, after all, a fairly small school.  The question was, what to do in the mean time?  Wandering the whole lunch hour didn't really appeal to him.  He passed the open Caff. Doors and a flash of royal blue caught his eye.  Stopping abruptly he grinned ferally.  His friends could wait, there was only one person with that color hair and she was practically _begging_ to be harassed.    He hadn't even talked to her outside of Family Management in… he counted in his head… since Frieday.  She was getting off easy.  If it hadn't been for the threat Miss G gave them about not fighting for a week, he would have made her life hell in Family Management.  But alas the threat was made, and now he would just have to do it on his own time till the end of the week, which, he reminded himself, was only tomorrow.

_Speaking of tomorrow,_ he thought, entering the busy Caff. -he decided to sneak  up on her table so that no one would see him coming and ruin his _surprise_- Tala had suggested when they were at DB's on Tuesday, that their team should challenge the B team to a exhibition match to see where they were in terms of skill, as well as test their own skills and strategies out.  Kai agreed, and sent the formal challenge to their coach.  He really wanted to see if the blue witch was actually all she was cracked up to be.

He strolled stealthly through the crowded room until he came up behind his prey unnoticed.  Reaching out, he snatched the two hair sticks out of her hun, causing her silky hair to fall down past her shoulders to her mid back.

The girl whirled and came face to face with a firm washboard stomach.  The people around her turned their attention to them.  Robert, who was seated beside Liika, openly glared.  Kai ignored him.

Liika seethed as she saw who had undone her hair.  It was sooo like him!  Jumping to her feet, she tripped over the bench in her haste to whack him for messing up her hair.  With arms flailing she crashed into Kai, sending both teens to the floor.

"Klutz."

At Kai's word, Liika felt her face hear up.  She was lying directly on top of his well muscled chest and she could hear the soft, slow beating of his heart.  The ass wasn't even affected at all by her closeness!  She hissed, propping herself up on her hands, and found herself staring into flashing chestnut eyes, her nose mere centimeters from his.  Her hair curtained her face, the tips touching his purple uniform sweater.  Blowing hair out of her eyes she growled, "Give me back my hair sticks!"

Kai smirked.  As she had propped herself up, he sat up slightly, so his face was close to hers.  He could feel her pulse racing –he had achieved his goal.  Lying back down again, he brought the hand over that held the hair sticks and tapped her forehead with them.  "You mean these hair sticks?" he taunted, pulling them out of her reach as she grasped for them.

Liika snarled and attempted to grab for his ever-moving hand –a task that was difficult with only one arm supporting her.  Suddenly her supporting arm gave out and she landed roughly back on top of Kai.  She had moved up slightly in her quest to retrieve her hair sticks, and now found herself chest to chest, nose to nose with her worst enemy.  She was extremely annoyed to see that his eyes were _glittering_ with evil mirth.  "Why you-" She started but was interrupted when someone cleared their throat and she was hastily lifted to her feet, by her waist, by a very pissed off Robert.  

Kai got to his feet, smirking the whole time.  Liika was ready to pound him into oblivion when he started to twirl he hair sticks 'innocently'.

"Ahem."  It was then that the two realized they had drawn a good sized crowd, which included the dreaded Drama teacher from hell, Mr. Boris Amery.  Liika's eyes widened in fear and she turned bright red.  Oh they were in for it now!   It was a well known fact that Mr. Amery had very little tolerance for 'romantic behavior' on school property, and it probably looked like –to the casual observer- that they were having in 'intimate' moment.  She mentally gagged at the thought.  

Kai turned around to see his homeroom teacher glaring at them, his red tinted glasses lowered on his nose so his violet eyes pierced the lot of them.  Kai shrugged.  He wasn't afraid of the tall, well built man, but, catching a glimpse of Liika out of the corner of his eye, apparently the witch was.

"Kai,"  Mr. Amery stated, turning his volatile gaze from the group to the lone boy.  "I thought you'd have better taste in women, but apparently I was wrong.  In any case, if you are going to have affairs with attached women –or any women for that matter, do so on your own time and not on mine or you will be doing push ups every class for a month."  He turned his attention to the clearly cowering girl.  "And as for you Tomoda, please refrain from whoring yourself on school property, or in public.  Wouldn't want to ruin Jagen's good name."  He sneered, eyeing her with disgust before turning and stalking through the dense crowd –which parted in his wake.

Kai blinked in surprise.  Were teachers even allowed to say things like that?  And he thought his father was an asshole!

An angry cry brought him out of his musings and back to the present, where a _very_ livid Liika, who had tears in the corners of her eyes, glared at him.  His eyebrow twitched, what a weakling, couldn't even take the meaningless words of a complete asshole.

"Yo-you!  This is all YOUR fault you prick!"  She hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Kai.

Kai grinned, taking a step back.  "Heh, later witch!"  He called, disappearing in the crowd and slipping out of the Caff.  He heard her scream as he exited the room.  "HIWATARI!  GIVE ME BACK MY THINGS!"

A smirk slipped on his face as he tossed one of the sticks up and down, placing the other in his pocket.  Yup, his day just got a whole lot better.


	17. A little bit of OOC could get anyone in ...

AN: Ffnet.. is soooo ghey.. stupid thing wont let me upload chapter… anyway if you want to see pictures of this look on my profile for the link ^^

Friday morning –after pretty much ignoring Liika and the glares she threw him for the rest of the day before, Kai walked into Bakuten high school a happy man.  Their teacher for Family Management was going to be away on personal business and so gave them a spare that period –and that meant no Mrs. Hiwatari.  Also after school was his teams first match.  Sure it didn't count or anything, but he wanted to see the look on the spitfires face when they wiped the floor with her team.  Of course, they probably would be fairly even.  Kai was arrogant, but he wasn't stupid.  He knew very well what kind of talent Bakuten B possessed, he had seen most of them blade.  The only ones he wasn't sure of was Wakeman and the witch herself, the rest he had an idea.

As he approached his locker he was pushed from the side into the group of lockers he had been walking by.  However, before he could gain his bearings, someone grabbed the front of his uniform and slammed his back into a locker door.

"Touch her again, Hiwatari, and I swear to god you will wish you had stayed at your bloody private school."  A voice growled, full of malice.

Kai raised his throbbing head –it had smacked the locker door when he was slammed into it, and stared at his assailant.  Angry crimson eyes narrowed at him from under scrunched purple eyebrows.  Before he could say anything thought running footsteps approached him, accompanied by another voice.  "What the hell Jagen?!"

Robert turned his head to see Bryan and Tala approaching.  With another withering glare at Kai, he let him go and took a step back.  As he passed the two he paused beside Bryan and said, "If you're going to warn someone about hurting Liika, warn that bastard."  

The boys watched him disappear down the hall, confused frowns on their faces.  They turned to Kai who had a deep scowl on his face.  He straightened out his uniform and continued on to his locker, pushing by Tala and Bryan.

"Yo man, are you ok?  What was that all about?"  Tala asked, following Kai to his locker.

Kai shrugged, opening his lock with a flick of his wrist.  "I'm fine.  He's just pissed that his girlfriend jumped all over me yesterday and not him."

Tala and Bryan blinked in surprise, Bryan's eyes narrowing in suspicion.  If Robert thought Kai was a threat to his Liika –oh yes she was still his, whether she saw it or not- perhaps the blue haired boy was.  He would just have to keep an eye on _both_ of them.

"Oh!  You mean the incident in the Caff. everyone was talking about?"  Tala asked, leaning up against the locker beside Kai's.

"The very same."

Tala snorted.  "I heard she tripped, typical Tomoda fashion, and fell on top of you."  He said.

Kai tossed his new best friend an amused glance.  "Trip, jump… same difference."

The red head chuckled, shrugging.  "Whatever you say man, but seriously are you ok?  You head his the locker pretty hard."

"I've had worse."  Kai replied, reaching up and touching the small lump that had formed on the back of his head.  "Though I'll admit I have the strong urge to beat the crap out of Jagen right about now… not to mention the blue witch.  But alas, I don't beat up girls."

Bryan, who had been silent up until now let out a small growl and glared at Kai before turning and stalking in the direction Robert had gone.  Kai raised an eyebrow, watching the boy leave then turned to Tala questioningly.  "What the hell?"

Tala waved his hand dismissively, straightening up.  "Don't mind him, he's been in love with Icki since sixth grade."  He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kai slammed his locker door shut and picked up his bag.  "You can't be serious?  _Why?_"

The utter distaste and confusion in Kai's voice made Tala burst out laughing.  He clutched his sides, as the blue haired boy stared at him incredulously.  "Who knows, my friend.  But I'll tell you this, he gets overly possessive of what's not his."  Tala stated, sobering up a bit, his wide grin not leaving his face. The blue haired captain made a face, causing Tala's grin to grow.  "Anyway, enough about Icki."

"I couldn't agree more."

Tala sighed dramatically.  "On to my problems… dude I think this girl is stalking me."

It was Kai's turn to laugh.

After school came quickly enough, Kai and Liika's interaction stayed at a minimum… or in other words was non-existent.  Liika's hair was pulled up in a normal ponytail, which made Kai snicker.  She was probably too poor to cough up another two dollars to buy new hair sticks to replace the ones that were now separated.  One sitting in his locker, the other on his desk at home.  Why he had kept them he didn't know, but it was probably because he knew that if she knew he had them, and didn't throw them out, it would piss her off more.

The two teams quickly made their way to the outdoor court where the match was to be held.  Everyone was squirming with excitement, eager to show off their skills.  Both teams had something to prove.

Liika was last to arrive, showing up about two minutes after everyone else on her team did.  She trotted up to the bench where the team's things were laid out, and where her team was now warming up.  "Hey, sorry I'm late!"  She said, plopping herself down on the bench so she faced the outer fence.  She glanced over her shoulder to see Bakuten A warming up as well.  Kai stood in the middle of the group with his arm's crossed, barking out orders.  _What a jerk._ She thought glaring.

He chose that time to turn his head so that his eyes met directly with hers.  A smirk immediately replaced his serious frown.  "Hey Tomoda, ready to get stomped into the ground?"  Kai called.

Liika seethed, she sooo wanted to march over there and punch his smirking, over sized head, a feeling that was not uncommon when she was in his presence.  

"Ignore him, Iki."  Enrique muttered from beside her.  "He's not worth it."

"Enrique's right."  Jade added, stretching her arms over her head, "He knows if you get all upset then your game will go down.  And that's exactly what he wants."

Liika sighed, knowing her friends were right.  "You're right.  But it's just so hard!  He's such and asshole!  Arrrgh!"  She exclaimed, starting warm ups of her own.

"That will be enough of that language Liika."  Judy scolded.  She had just entered the court and was now surveying the team with calculating violet eyes.  "Alright guys gather round."

The nine teenagers gathered around her as was commanded.  Riley stood to Judy's left, her purple notebook clutched to her chest.  Enrique moaned, flexing his right arm.  "Geez Riley, I really wish we didn't do that weight training yesterday.  My arms ache…"  He whined.

Riley rolled her eyes and sighed.  "You weren't supposed to over do it Enrique."  She scolded softly, taking his arm in her hands and gently massaging it.

Enrique grinned, blushing a bit.  Score!

"Yeah Enrique, if you weren't so busy trying to show off for Riley, you wouldn't be hurting today!"  Emily teased, winking at Enrique whose face flared up.

Liika, Mariah and Jade giggled, winking also at Enrique.  Riley was so wrapped up in her task that she didn't notice anything they were saying.  Which Enrique thanked his lucky stars for.  The boys smirked, shaking their heads.

"Ahem, back to the point at hand."  Judy said, drawing their attention back to her.  "Maxy says good luck, and that he'll be rooting for you.  Now, Liika, have you decided on the line up?"

The blue haired girl frowned.  "Sort of… I want singles one."  She stated, crossing her arms over chest.

"But that's where Kai will be blading…"  

"Exactly."

"No."

They all turned to Robert, who had his eyes closed, and his arms crossed.  Liika scowled.  "Why not?"  She demanded, dropping her hands to her sides.

Robert's eyes snapped open, and met hers determinedly.  "I don't think it's a good idea for you to battle Kai today."  He stated sternly.

"But-"

"I think Robert's right."  Judy said.  "You get far too emotional around him.  He knows exactly how to play you.  And until you learn to get a cap on your reactions to him, you shouldn't blade him.  If you are going to blade I think you should blade somewhere where we're sure that he wont be blading.  After all, we don't know they're order."

"Doubles."

All eyes turned to Bryan.  His eyes were centered on Liika.  

Riley snapped her fingers.  "That's it!  Kai doesn't suit doubles battles well, so that's where he is least likely to be!"  She exclaimed.

Liika frowned.  She didn't mind doubles battles, but she far preferred singles.  "But who's going to be my partner?"

"Me."

Once again all eyes turned to Bryan.  "We'll battle doubles one."  He stated, a tone of finality in his voice.

Liika shrugged, looking to Judy for permission.  The older woman nodded.  "That's fine, now for the rest, you said you had them worked out?"

"I want to sit."  Emily spoke up.  "Me and Riley are going to collect data on them."

"Ok."  Liika nodded.  "That means… hmm…" She thought for a moment, while the team watched her.  After a minute she nodded again and grinned.  "Here it is:  our golden pair, Lee and Mariah will be in Doubles two, as you know me and Bryan in Doubles one, Jade will battle in Singles three, Enrique in Singles two and Robert in Singles one.  Everyone agree?"

The group nodded, no one raising objections.  "Alright then, let's get this party started, Lee and Mariah you're up first, good luck!"  Liika smiled, giving the two teens thumbs up.

Mariah grinned and winked as her and her partner stepped out onto the platform to wait for their opponents. 

"Ok listen up cause I'm only going to say this once."  Kai said, eyes shifting around his assembled team.  

They looked ready to win, and that's what he hoped they did.  It wouldn't do at all if he lost to the witch this early in the season… before the season even started.

"I've made up the line up.  I will be sitting.  Singles one: MacGregor, Singles two: Parker, Singles three: Du Bois, Doubles one: Valkov and Mitchell, Doubles two: Kon and Tomoda.  I trust there are no objections, because even if there are I don't want to here them."

Rei and Tyson glanced at each other and shrugged, they had bladed together before.  Tala and Ian smirked, giving each other high fives.  Johnny looked pleased to be blading in the one slot.  Michael and Oliver just smiled.

The team quieted as someone cleared their throat.  They all looked toward the dish to see Liika standing a few feet away, a piece of paper in her hand.  Kai pushed Tyson –who was standing in his way- out of the way and came to stand in front of her, pulling himself up to his full height.  Looking down at her, he sneered, "What do you want?"

No emotion crossed her face or flashed in her eyes as she stared back up at him.  "In accordance to BBA rules each team must submit a line up to the other team before the start of the first match."  She said, handing him the piece of paper.

Kai didn't even look back.  "Johnson."  He called, holding his hand out expectantly.

Quickly Kenny came pushing through the group and handed his captain a piece of paper.  Kai traded the paper for Liika's.  Liika bowed her head in acceptance and made her way back to her bench.  He was slightly disappointed.  He didn't even get a frown from her!  Just a blank look.  It irritated him.  _Fine, if you want to play **that** way._  

He turned back to his team, finally looking at the paper in his hand.  "Well, what's it say?"  Johnny asked brazenly.

Kai shrugged and read it out loud,"

Singles one: Robert Jagen

Singles two: Enrique Sattiay

Singles three: Jade Maxwell"  He paused as he got to the doubles.  What the hell… she was blading doubles?  A frown crossed his face.  

"Doubles one: Bryan Wakeman and Liika Tomoda

Doubles two: Lee Laan and Mariah Low

What the hell?  She spins doubles?"  He demanded, looking straight at Tala.  He felt _really_ disappointed then.  If she bladed nothing but doubles, how the hell was he going to kick her ass during the season?

Tala shook his head.  "Not usually… neither does Bryan for that matter.  Che, works better for us.  We'll be spinning with amateurs to doubles."  Tala replied smirking.

The blue haired captain snorted, _Good._

"Awww damn.  This like… totally bites!"  Tyson groaned, tossing a look at Rei, who also looked less than enthused.

"Is there something wrong Tomoda?"  Kai asked flatly.

Tyson hung his head, and Rei patted the poor boy on the shoulder.  "He's just less than enthused about blading the pair we have to blade against.  Can't say I'm all that thrilled either."  Rei responded, looking Kai in the eye.

Kai snickered.  "Why, because the chick is your girlfriend?" He taunted, smirking.

Rei scowled for a moment and shook his head adamantly.  "Hardly.  I don't work like that Hiwatari.  We aren't thrilled about spinning with them, because they are the Golden Pair."

Kai's face screwed up in confusion.  "Golden Pair?" He demanded.

"Yeah, they've been blading together since Elementary school.  They're practically unbeatable together."  Johnny spoke up.

Rei nodded.  "And with their bit beasts being so similar they're amazing.  They know each other's attacks and can execute them perfectly, making them unpredictable."  He finished, a frown on his face.

_Interesting_, Kai thought, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.  "This is exactly why we need to blade them now.  I don't know enough about they're skills and from what I know about the rest of the teams in our county, they will be our toughest challenge.  Now, Kon and Tomoda get out there.  Just blade the best you can, and don't go down with out a fight.  That's all I can ask."  He said, sending Rei and Tyson a nod of good luck.

The two boys sucked in breaths and headed to the dish, launchers and blades in hand. 


	18. The battle of the century! Or not

AN: Wooeee!  I wrote this chapter Friday, but me being the evil authoress I am decided to hold out on you… MUAHAHA! *ahem * Anyway, here is chapter…17?  I lost track now lol  But I would just like to say to the people that commented about Price of Tennis… yes I did get the Golden Pair from PoT (I love Eiji & Oishi XD)  You'll also note that I got the match structure from their tennis matches too.. wahaha… this fic is what happens when K-chan watched too much Beyblade and Price of Tennis, that it is.

I would also like to say that I forgot to mention that Riley and Jade do not belong to me… yeah I have been meaning to get around to it for awhile.. . Riley belongs to Leina and Jade to Jade-55 wee.. two of my favourite authoresses ;)  Jade-55 is my idol ;)

And just for matchmaker…well and Galux Kitty and Galux Pheonix, there is some **heavy** Rei/Mariah fluff at the end of this chapter ;) 

"Why hello Rei… Tyson."  Lee greeted, a smirk plastered on his face.

Rei and Tyson approached their respective platform.  Tyson was still sulking about the injustice of having to blade the 'Golden Pair'.  It just wasn't fair!  Tala and Ian were supposed to face them!  They had more experience in doubles.

"Come on Ty, cheer up!  Even if we know we have no chance of beating them we still have to try!  I mean what kind of bladers would we be if we let them have an easy win?"  Rei consoled, laying a hand on his partners shoulder.

Tyson perked up at Rei's inspirational speech and pumped his fist in the air excitedly.  "You man, you're right!  I won't just stand there and take this!  Let's get it on!"

Lee and Mariah sent each other amused looks at Tyson's behavior, while Rei just laughed.

"Bladers get ready!"  Judy called.  Since she was the only adult there, they decided that she would official the match.

The four teens placed their blades in their launchers and readied themselves for launch.

"Hey Rei, don't think you're getting off easy just because I'm your girlfriend!"  Mariah teased, winking at Rei suggestively.

Rei looked flustered for a moment, as pink tinged his cheeks, but that soon went away.  His eyes narrowed in determination and he replied, "Likewise Mari."

She grinned.  Tossing a look at Lee the two prepared to launch.

"Ready?  3…2…1… Battle blade!"  Judy called starting the match officially.

The two pairs wasted no time in launching and starting their assault.

"Driger!"

"Dragoon!"

The two boys summoned their bit beasts and sent their gray blades hurtling at the black and pink blades that spun on the other side of the dish.  Lee and Mariah's grins grew.

"You'll have to do better than that!"  Lee yelled.

"Twin Mirage!"  The two exclaimed simultaneously.

Immediately the tow blades were set into motion.  They began crisscrossing each other so fast that they eventually disappeared from view.

Rei and Tyson's eyes scanned the dish for traces of the elusive blades, but found none.  "Awww… This is so not fair!"  Tyson moaned.

Rei grit his teeth and hissed, "Concentrate Tyson!"

But it was too late.  The two blades reappeared on the other side of the dish, catching the two boys off guard.

"Galux!"

"Galeon!"

"Cat Scratch!"  They shouted together.

The two blades began to glow, one blackish violet, the other bright pink.  Two large cats emerged, crossing each other and clawing the two gray blades.

The gray beyblades shuddered for a moment before coming to a complete stop.  Lee and Mariah called back their blades and gave each other a high five.

Kai's eyebrows shot up.  The set had not even lasted two minutes.  He knew Rei and Tyson were no amateur bladers, so it made the victory that much more shocking to him.  He had never seen such skill in doubles before.  It was if their blades were connected some how.  They reacted as one and their timing was perfect.  I was amazing.  Kai knew doubles was his team's one weakness.  They were all singles players and the only ones with any real doubles experience were Tala and Ian, but even they preferred to blade alone.  The "Golden Par' would have to be watched.  His mind started working out a training schedule to train a pair to deal with the Golden menace.

The next set went much like the first only Rei and Tyson didn't even get a chance to attack.  Lee and Mariah chose to defeat them quickly, rather than string them along.  The third set was decided as a mercy, that there was no point in continuing it as Lee and Mariah had already won.  Liika's eyes met Kai's across the court.

_Liika: 1, Kai: 0_

Rei and Tyson made their way back to their bench.  Tyson's head was hanging –yet again-, however, Rei looked unfazed.

"You were right.  You never stood a chance."  Was Kai's only comment to the two boys, who sat back down on the bench.  "Valkov, Mitchell, your up."

Tala and Ian stood, smirks already gracing their faces.  "Ian, you ready to kick some ass?"

Ian snickered.  "You better believe it."

Liika sucked in a breath and gripped her white blade tightly.  She couldn't show she was nervous; Tala and Ian would pounce all over it.  While she couldn't show it outside, she could feel it inside.  Doubles wasn't really her strength, and she knew Tala and Ian were fairly good at it.  Then there was Bryan, who didn't eve know the _meaning_ of the word teamwork.  But, it _was_ his idea.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Bryan all but glaring at their opponents that had already made their way to the platform.

"They'll underestimate us.  Wyborg's under belly is weak and Wolborg's easily surprised from the left side."  Bryan said, his voice never wavering from his normal low tone.

Liika nodded.  She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he knew that.  Bryan left her side and stepped out onto the platform.  Liika was about to follow him when someone caught her wrist.  She looked up into soft crimson eyes.  "You'll do just fine."  Robert said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

Smiling she replied, "Thank you."  So he _could_ see her nerves.  She just hoped the devil hadn't picked them up.

As soon as she stepped onto the platform her two opponents pounced.

"Well, well, well… Since when does Wakeman blade doubles?"  Ian shot, readying his blade in his launcher.

Bryan ignored him, readying his own blade.  Liika rolled her eyes.  Boys in the small town were so immature sometimes!  Check that, most of the time.

"And what about you Iki-my dear?  I heard you tried to jump Kai's bones in the Caff. yesterday.  Get tired of Jagen and decide to go after someone with personality?"  Tala taunted, smirking.

Her cheeks tinted red.  The familiar feeling of wanting to pound someone into the ground came rushing in.  Gritting her teeth, she glowered at the red head, snorting.  "If you think _that_," She pointed directly at Kai, "has personality, then you are blind as well as stupid."

Enrique laughed from off to the side and called, "Nice one Iki!"

Tala merely continued smirking, completely unfazed by her jab.  

"Alright _children_, that's enough.  Ready?"

At Judy's sign the four readied their launchers.  "3…2…1…Battle Blade!"

They launched the four blades into the dish, and settled them down; neither one wanted to make the first move.  Liika's eyes watched her opponents' blades carefully, looking for any weakness.  She was surprised.  Just the way they launched their blades had improved since she had last seen them.  Kai was a better captain then she thought.

"What's the matter?  Too afraid to attack?"  Ian jeered.  "Then allow us to do the honors!  Go Wyborg!" 

"Go Wolborg!"  Tala joined, both commanding their blades forward.

Both blades headed directly for the medium sized white blade, completely ignoring the purple blade that spun a foot beside it.  Liika's fists clenched.  She knew their game, pick one blade and zero in together, especially when facing opponents inexperienced in doubles blading.

"Bastards."  She hissed. "Akala!  Light Screen!"

Her defense, however, came late and both blades collided with her blade with enough force to send the white beyblade shooting towards the platform.  Suddenly, the purple blade shot up and blocked the while one's exit, then dropped back into the dish beside its partner.

"Forget I was here?"  Bryan asked, a hard edge creeping into his voice.

Everyone –especially Tala and Ian- stared at the burly, pale haired boy in shock.  Liika's face transformed from a serious frown to a blinding grin as she looked up at Bryan and hugged him around the waist.  "Thank you, Ryanny!"  She exclaimed, letting go.

Bryan scowled but it didn't reach his eyes.  His face tinged pink and he crossed his arms over his chest, snorting.  "Whatever."

Tala and Ian, meanwhile, continued to stare, mouths open.  Did _Bryan_ just do that?  

"What the hell?  Tala, tell me _Bryan_ didn't just pull off a signature pairs move?"  Ian muttered to his partner.

Tala shook his head in disbelief.  "I-uh…dude I think he did."

Once again Bryan snorted, only this time in irritation.  "You don't think I spent _years_ blading with my sister and learn _nothing_ about doubles?  Liika was right.  You _are_ stupid."  He growled, scowling at them.

They glared right back.  "Man, you're letting a woman make you soft.  The more time you spend with your little 'team', the more you catch their loser ways."  Tala retorted, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."  Bryan said again.  "Just shut up and blade."

"Gladly."

The battle started again, all four blades slamming each other fiercely, yet no one called their bit beasts.  Finally after about five minutes of neither pair gaining ground, all four blades were sent shooting out the dish, landing with a clang on the platform.

With out any trash talk the teens reloaded their launchers and waited for the sign to launch.  When it was given they launched and started where they left off.

"This is getting bo-ring!  Wolborg!"  Tala called.

Ian followed suit and summoned his bit beast as well.

An arctic wolf appeared to 'jump' out of Tala's gray and blue blade.  A large snake with long fangs and slitted eyes appeared above Ian's purple and green blade.  The two bit beasts eyed the other two beyblades as if they were mortal enemies, which in this case they were.

"Liika."  Bryan barked.

"Mmhmm."  She replied.  "Akala!"

"Falborg."

As soon as their names where uttered the two bit beasts appeared.  A majestic falcon rose from the purple blade, its keen eyes trained on the other two bit beasts.  

Kai's eyes narrowed in on Liika's blade as her bit beast rose, he would have a huge advantage if he knew her beast type and element, while she knew nothing.  He watched as a creature cocooned in white wings rose from the bit.  Eventually, having risen enough, it flung its wings back to reveal a humanoid female.  Kai's eyebrow shot up in surprise.  Her bit beast looked something like the dog demon Inuyasha he remembered seeing while he was flipping through channels.  In the white glow, he couldn't distinguish any of the colors that marked her.  She had long flowing hair that framed her face and eyes –eyes that looked exactly like those of a wolf, matched with the wolf ears on top of her head.  On her cheeks were triangular strips that looked not unlike the tattoos he had on his face, except her stripes covered her whole body.  Her fangs protruded out her top lip a bit.  Her striped body was covered in a high necked, sleeveless halter top that ended just under her breasts, a belt with a star gaped buckle circled her waist, holding up a skirt with wide slits up both sides.  Her clawed feet were bare, but she wore some sort of leg guards as well as matching arm guards.  The claws on her hands looked sharp and extremely dangerous.  Kai raised his other slate eyebrow.  The witches bit beast looked like a dog demon with angel wings.  _Interesting_.  He wondered idly what element she controlled.  

"Che.  Must you make your bit beast _always_ have a flashy entrance?"  Ian moaned in annoyance.

Liika shrugged, smirking.  "It's not my fault Akala's so much prettier than your hideous snake thing."  She retorted, prissily.

"Hey!"  Ian growled back, "Wyborg is _not_ hideous!"

"Uh-huh.  Whatever you say shorty."

"Grr.."

"You're no taller than he is Iki."  Tala interjected, sighing.

"Shut up."  She muttered, knowing he was right.

"Liika."  Bryan caught her eyes, nodding toward the dish.  "L."

She blinked at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, before it dawned on her.  L = left!  Left = left side!  He was going to attack Wolborg from the left, which meant…

Liika nodded back, her lips curling at the corners.  "U."  She replied simply.

"Now!"  Bryan commanded.  "Stroblitz left!"

Liika soon joined.  "Angel Claw, under!"

The two bit beasts responded immediately.  Through their link with their human partners, they knew what was being asked.  Falborg flapped his wings, blowing razor wind at the left side of Wolborg's head.  Akala tensed, her wings lifted, then sprung towards the snake, striking its under belly with a brightly glowing claw. 

Wolborg howled and was sent crashing into the side of the dish.  Wyborg emitted a piercing shriek and recoiled away, back into its bit.  Both blades stopped spinning and fell to their sides.  Bryan and Liika recalled their beasts and caught the blades as they flung out of the dish.

"That was cheap."  Ian growled picking up his blade and hopping out of the bowl.

"I expected as much from Wakeman, but you Liika?  I'm very disappointed."  Tala seconded.

Liika tensed.  "There is nothing cheap about using your opponents weaknesses against them!"  She replied frowning.

"She's right."

Kai's sudden interjection surprised the two boys.  Kai's eyes were closed and his arms crossed.  "You did the same thing when you attacked the witch alone together.  Instead of whining about it, lean from your errors and weaknesses."  He continued, finally opening his eyes.

The two boys nodded in understanding.   "Right!"

Despite Bryan and Liika's best efforts, Tala and Ian took the next set.  They did indeed learn from their first mistakes.  The rest of the match went by rather quickly.  Oliver won his battle, taking the first and third sets; Michael defeated Enrique, whose arms were completely seizing up by the third launch, in the second and third sets and Robert decimated Johnny in three straight sets.  At the end of the match each team had two wins and a draw so Judy declared a tie.  After being made to shake hands, they all went their separate ways, making their way home.

"Hey Mari…"  Rei called, catching his girlfriend's attention as she left the girl's locker room.

Mariah looked up to see Rei leaning against the school, back at his feet, hands behind his back.  She smiled at him tentatively and walked over.  As she reached him, he stood up, taking her hand.  He began to lead her to his car.  

It being early October, the sun set at around 5:30.  The clear sky had darkened significantly in the pre-dusk and was shot with orange, pink, sky blue and navy, as the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon.  

They walked in silence to the car, where Rei unlocked Mariah's door then made his way around to his own.

"Rei…?"  Mariah asked just before he could get in, her door still firmly shut.

"Hmm?"  He replied, looking up.

She had a strange pensive, sort of guilty expression on her face and she was fiddling with the hem of her uniform sweater.  "Mari?  What's the matter?"  He questioned with concern.  He dropped his keys onto the seat and walked back around the Cressida to her side.  His hands reached up to cup her cheeks gently, and lift her face.  "Mariah?"

"Rei…" she paused, "You're not mad at me for beating you and Tyson so badly are you?"

At the question, asked so hesitantly, Rei began to chuckle; letting his hands drop from her face.  Mariah's guilty expression turned into a pout.  "Rei Brandon!  I don't see what's so funny!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her his and tilting her head.

Her expression drove him into even more chuckles and her found himself defending against half-hearted slaps.  "Ah…I'm sorry Mari.  It's just that you looked so distraught, I thought it was something serious."  He smiled down at her.  Slipping his arms around her waist, he rested his hands gently on her bottom.  "Of course I'm not mad at you.  It's just a silly game.  How could I get angry at the love of my life for something that I knew was going to happen before it ever did?"  His voice was calm and almost like a caress.  He ducked his head so that their faces were so close, they could feel each other's breath fanning their mouths.

"Love…?" Mariah repeated, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.  Rei had practically just told her he loved her.  Her heart was beating a million times a second.

"Mmmhmm.." He whispered back, closing the distance between their lips.

Their kiss was unlike any other kiss they had ever experienced.  It was soul searing.  It stole Mariah's breath away, while at the same time breathed new life into her.  She had never been as happy as she was at that moment.

"I love you Mariah.  I always have."  Rei whispered as they came up for air.  He reached up and brushed away tears that were spilling from her eyes.  

"Oh Rei!  I love you too!"

Gagging noises alerted them that they were no longer alone.  Breaking apart slightly, they turned to see Liika making gagging motions.  Robert stood behind her, one hand on her hip possessively, shaking his head at his petite girlfriend.  Bryan and Riley stood a few meters away on either side of Bryan's four-wheel drive Jeep.  It was covered in mud, which attested to its use for off-roading.  Riley grinned and winked at the couple, waving goodbye before jumping into the already started vehicle so that her ill-tempered twin could not leave her behind.

Mariah blushed and sent her friend a glower.  "Oh shut up Ika!  You're not better with him!"  She said motioning to Robert.

"I am too!"  Liika denied with a huff.

"Not according to Enrique."

Liika snorted, pouting.  "Yeah well, _Enrique_ whines too much."

The other three laughed at the now pouting blue haired girl.  "Come on Liika, I have to go." Robert said, sending a farewell nod to Mariah and Rei.

"Bye!"  Liika yelled getting into Robert's Grand Am.

Rei and Mariah waved their goodbyes.  "What you say we go grab a bite to eat and a movie hm?"  Rei asked, opening the door for her.

"Sounds good to me!  I'm starved!" 


	19. Scoldings from Mama and freshman stalker...

AN: Well here it is.. chapter 18.  Fair warning, because I'm losing interest in Beyblade and becoming more obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh this ficcy will get updated less… but I hope to put out at least a chapter a week =)  happy reading

"Hello Mama!"  Liika chirped, bouncing through the back door of the Sattiay household about seven o'clock Friday evening.

"Well hello there!"  Mrs. Sattiay replied turning from the stove to catch Liika in a bear hug.  Mrs. Sattiay, or Amelia, was a tall plump woman.  While most women her age that were overweight as she was were called 'fat', Amelia could only be described as 'matronly'.  Her laughing blue eyes twinkled merrily, and her dark brown hair that was streaked with gray –thanks to Enrique she'd always say- was held back in a tight coil in the back of her head.  The second generation Italian blood that flowed through her veins could be clearly seen in her appearance.  Liika's own mother died in child birth, and her father soon after in a car accident, so the Sattiay's practically adopted the cheerful girl.  Amelia had always wanted a girl, but one never came, instead she demanded Liika call her Mama, since Enrique and Liika were like twins anyway.  The same went for Julien, Enrique's father.

Letting Liika go, Amelia gave her an affectionate pat on the bottom and said in a scolding tone, "Haven't seen you in _days_ child!  Enrique tells me you've found yourself a boyfriend… you haven't been neglecting your studies like you have your old mama have you?"  She waved her wooden around menacingly.

Liika laughed, ducking under and arm to snatch a freshly baked cookie off the rack where they were cooling.  "Nope!  Robert wouldn't let me even if I wanted to!"

This time Amelia used her wooden spoon to paddle Liika's behind.  "Stay out of those you!  I swear you're as bad as that son of mine.  Bratty child."  She scolded more, smiling.  "So it was the Jagen boy you snatched up hm?  Mighty fine catch there," She winked, turning back to the stove as Liika popped the cookie in her mouth.  "But I always though you and Tala would finally see that you were meant for each other."

The blue haired girl nearly spat the cookie out.  "Tala?!"  She demanded around a mouthful.  "Ewwww…"

Amelia clucked her tongue disprovingly.  "Now Liika, you know better than to talk with your mouth full, besides I was just teasing you."

"What's this?  My beautiful daughter finally comes home and she can't even come say hello to her old Papa?"  A deep male voice quipped from behind them.

Liika grinned, turning and jumping into the large blond man's arms.  "Hello Papa!" She chirped, placing a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"That's my girl!"  He replied setting her down again with a pat on the head.

While Amelia Sattiay was fairly tall, Julien Sattiay was a giant.  He stood easy, 6'4 maybe more and had massive shoulders.  His pale blond hair –which he passed down to their only son- matched perfectly with his tawny brown eyes.  It always made Liika wonder why Enrique wasn't hugely tall when both his parents were of a good size.

"Anyways, my dear girl, have you eaten?"  Amelia cut in, stirring a pot of what looked like spaghetti sauce with a white plastic spoon.

"Nope."  Liika replied.  "Grandpa's on a trip to Japan to learn more about Kendo or something…"

"Oh that's right!  I totally forgot David was leaving.  Oh dear me, what are you doing for food you poor children?"  The older woman exclaimed, her face scrunching into a frown.

Liika smiled.  "Well Grandpa left us some money for food and allowance, as well as stalking the cupboards before he left.  I imagine I'll be cooking for Ty.  Tonight, however, I told him to fend for himself."  She replied, skipping over to the stairwell that led to the basement.

Once again Amelia clucked her tongue.  "That wont do, I'll put some extra on so you can take it home to Tyson.  There is more than enough here for you.  Go downstairs and tell my delinquent son that dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes."  Mrs. Sattiay had a habit of affectionately calling Enrique a delinquent because he was a skater.  She knew he really wasn't and that he didn't do any of the drugs that went along with the 'skater' tag, but she liked to tease him about it.

"Okie!"  Liika responded then dashed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs a small horizontal hallway connected the family room with Enrique's bedroom, the stairs directly between.  As soon as she stepped off the bottom step she could hear the low strumming of an electric guitar.  Not even thinking about it she turned right and opened the door to Enrique's bedroom.  

There he was, lounging on the pale gray sofa across from his twin waterbed, strumming cords on his blue and whiter electric guitar.  Briefly he looked up, but then turned his attention back to his guitar.  "Yo."

Immediately she knew something was wrong, beyond his sore arms.  Enrique was never cold to her unless he was royally pissed about something that pertained to her.  "Alright, spill it.  Why are you so pissed at me?"  She said blandly, coming over and plopping down beside him.

"I'm not pissed."  He replied flatly, not even looking at her.

"Liar.  She shot back.  "I can see right through you, seriously you've been quiet for days, what's wrong?"

He sighed agitatedly, picking up his guitar and walking across the room to put it on its rack.  "You never have any time for me anymore!"  He exclaimed finally, after staring at his wall for a few minutes.  Whirling around, his upset blue eyes met with her confused ones.  "It's always Ronert, Robert, Robert!  Hell, _Kai_ gets more of your time than I do!  It just…"  Enrique trailed off sighing.  "I just … miss you that's all.  Ever since you and Robert started going out I've seen you less and less outside of school, and in school you're always hanging off him.  It's like… It's like I've been replaced, and you don't need me anymore."  His voice, by the end, was nothing more than a sad whisper.  His hands were buried in the pockets of his tattered baggy jeans, his head drooped to his chest, shaggy blond hair hanging over his eyes.

Liika felt her eyes well up with tears.  She hadn't realized she had been neglecting him for Robert.   Sure, she knew she was spending less time at his house than she used to, but she didn't think it was this bad!  She began to think of all the times in the last three weeks that she had actually spent some one on one time with her best friend.  

……She could count them on one hand.  She really _had_ been neglecting him!

"Oh my god… I never realized!  Oh Eny, I'm so sorry!  You're right… I have been neglecting you.."  Liika cried, springing off the sofa and across the room.  Jumping on him her arms tangled around his waist, and she peered up into his face.  Actually… he was rather tall…of course she was only 5'1.  "Forgive me?"  She pleaded, pouting.

Enrique wanted to stay mad, he really did.  She had forgotten him like some passing acquaintance!  However, he just couldn't stay mad when she made that face.  A face she _knew_ was his downfall.

Crafty little…

He sighed, sliding his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him.  "Alright, you're forgiven, but you gotta promise me something."  He said, looking down at her sternly.

"Anything!"  She promised.

"No matter who we date, we'll _always_ have time for each other."

Liika grinned, hugging him tighter.  "It's a deal.  Friends forever?"  She asked, holding up her hand.

He clasped her hand with his.  "Friends forever." He vowed, then both pressed a kiss to the others fingers of their joined hands.  It was their 'secret' hand shake, developed all the way back in second grade when they decided that all _best_ friends needed a secret hand shake.  The only one who knew its meaning besides the two was Enrique's mother –its original creator.

"Oh yeah, Mama said dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes."  Liika said stepping away, back to the sofa.

Enrique perked up, following her.  "You're staying aren't you?" He said, voice hopeful as he dropped down beside her.

Immediately the petite girl laid down on her stomach, propping her chin on hone of Enrique's crossed legs.  Grinning at him she winked.  "You can't get rid of me now!  I'm here for the night."

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"Promise?"

Liika sighed.  "Promise."

"Sweet!"  Enrique exclaimed, ruffling her hair.

"Bah!  Enrique!  Top that!"  She complained, slapping his hands away.

Enrique laughed, slipping her hair band out of her hair quickly then jumped off the sofa.

"Hey!  Oh you're sooo asking for it!"  Liika cried, leaping and tackling him to the ground.  "Take this thief!"  She began tickling his sides, causing him to squirm and write in giggles.  

"Ahh!! Mercy, Mercy!  I give, I give!"

"Wahaha!" Liika cackled, grabbing her hair band back and stringing her hair back up.  Lying back down beside him, both teens were silent, catching their breaths.

After a few moments Liika decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Soooo… tell me what's been going on in your world?  What's up with you and Riley?"

He started to sputter, a red blush crossing his decks.  "No-nothing!"

Liika felt a smirk growing on her face.  Turning over, she threw one arm around his waist and propped her chin on his chest.  "Oh really?  Then why are you blushing?  I _know_ something is going on Eny!" She prodded, one blue eyebrow raising.

"Nothing, I swear!"

It was clear that he was hiding something.  While Enrique was a brilliant actor, he was a horrible liar.  If that makes any sense.

"Che, if you won't tell me who will you tell?"  Liika demanded, glaring.

"Oliver?" He said innocently, blinking his large eyes.

Liika growled, pushing herself up and plunking herself down on his stomach.  Enrique let out a wheeze sound and struggled to catch his breath.  "Icki!  Get off!" He whined, trying to push her off.

"Nope."  She replied, crossing her arms.  "I'm not moving until you tell me the truth!"

"Kids! Dinner!"

Enrique shoved at her again.  "We gotta eat!  Get off!"

She shook her head.  "Nope, sorry, dinner will just have to wait."

"But..but.. I'M HUNGRY!"  He wailed, shoving harder.

Liika, however, refused to budge and just stayed on top of him and smirked.  "No telly, no full belly."

Enrique paused in his struggles and sent her a dead pan look.  "That was lame Icki."

"Point taken.  I'm still not letting you up."

"Dammit.  Fine!  Yes!  I _do_ like Riley are you happy??"  Enrique growled finally, his face blossoming into a bright blush.

She giggled and got off of him, helping him to his feet.  She tossed him a gloating look.  "Since when does the great ladies man blush?"  Liika teased, poking him in the side.

He shot her a glare and brushed himself off.  "I really like her ok!  Ever since she came back from Mexico we.. I dunno, we just clicked!"  He said.  Liika grinned, a mischievous smile.  Enrique knew that smile; it meant she was up to no good.  "Oh no you don't Icki!"

"Don't what?"  Liika replied innocently, the grin never leaving her face.

"No!"

"ENRIQUE! LIIKA! DINNER! NOW!"  Amelia called once more.

Liika cackled and raced out the door, Enrique hot on her heels, pleading with her not to do anything drastic in his name.

Tala looked over his shoulder, groaning as he climbed the bleacher steps toward his friends.  "Ok this stalker thing is getting out of hand.  I _know_ someone is following me now, or rather some girl."  He moaned, plunking down beside Kai and leaning back against the bleacher back –they were seating in the very top corner.

Kai shoved a chip in his mouth and raised a slate eyebrow.  "You mean that girl you were telling me about _is_ actually following you?"  He said, chewing.

The red head nodded, staring up into the sky.  "Yup.  Don't know her name and barely what she looks like.  She always stays far enough away.

"Is she blond?"  Ian piped up curiously.

"Yes why?"  Tala replied, sitting up again to stare at his shorter friend.

Ian snickered, and was soon joined by Johnny.  Michael hid a smile behind his sandwich.  "You mean to tell me you didn't know she was following you around?"  Johnny asked incredulously.

"Should I have?"  Tala shot back, clearly unamused.

Ian shook his head.  "Dude, that girl has been tailing you since school started."  He said.

Tala's face went completely blank.  "You're not serious."

Ian shrugged.  "'fraid so man.  I can't believe you didn't notice, I mean it was so obvious!" He laughed.

"No doubt!" Johnny joined in laughing.

Tala glared at the two, picking up a piece of trash from the bleacher beside him and throwing it at the two chortling boys.  Kai rolled up his chip bag and tossed it at them as well.  "I didn't notice either so shut up."

"I only did because I was walking behind her one day."  Michael spoke up, finishing off his sandwich.

This drew the rest of the boys' attention.  "And?"  Tala demanded, raising a blood red eyebrow.

Michael shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of him.  "Not much to tell.  I was walking behind her and one of her friends.  They were giggling and pointing at something in front of them.  When I looked at what they were pointing at I found you."

Tala sighed, he being stalked by a girl he didn't even know.  Not that he blamed the girl any.  He _was_ rather good looking, not to mention sophisticated and incredibly cool.

"Her name is Riku, Riku Makino if I do remember correctly.  She's a freshman."  Johnny added.

"And how do _you_ know that MacGregor?"  Kai asked, his eyebrow once again raising.

Johnny huffed defensively.  "If you must know, she's in my sister's homeroom class and she identified her after school one day."  He shot back with a glare.

"Well that's just great!  I'm being stalked by a freshman!"  Tala muttered, leaning back again.

Johnny smirked.  "That's not all.  Word has it she calls you Yuri-senpai."

The look on Tala's face sent the other boys into howls of laughter.  It was just so priceless!  He looked so mortified!  "How the fuck does she know my middle name?!  Ahhh… damn my parents and their Russian background.  And what does senpai mean?"  Tala said, scowling.

Ian, Johnny and Michael shrugged, none of them knowing the answer to either of the questions.  Kai smirked, he hadn't known Tala's middle name, but he could sympathize with ethnic origin names.  His own middle name, as well as last name, was a testament to it.  "Senpai means 'senior'."  Kai stated.  "It's a term of respect younger students give older ones."

"So... she worships me?"

Kai rolled his eyes.  "She follows you around like a little puppy doesn't she?"

"Sweet!"  Tala exclaimed.  "You can't really blame her tho, I mean _look _at me."

This elicited groans out of the other boys and they all simultaneously tossed garbage at him.


	20. You're not serious?

AN: Hey guys!  Sorry for the long update.. I've been writing the next chapters to 'Scribbles in the Rain' a YGO fic.. but after this chapter I can honestly say that my interest is back in Ha!  I figured out that the relationships and stuff weren't moving very fast.. 

This chapter.. is interesting.. I blame Leina!  It was her idea ;)    Warning, the next couple chapters will be probably completely Kai/Liika orientated.. NOT pairing..yet.. but their relationship anyway.. ^^ hope you like..

This chappy goes out to Amy, cause she was the one that emailed me and told me to get off my ass and update! LoL   Oh and sorry for any typos.. I don't feel well and I'm pumping this out for you all =)

The rest of the week flew by.  Both teams practiced hard; after all, the actual season started in just over two weeks, and both wanted to be ready.  Kai started training a new  'Golden Pair' of his own.  He couldn't have weakness on his team, and doubles one was a weakness –especially when _she_ had such a strong doubles one.

Both coaches decided that there would be no more exhibition matches between the two teams, as it led to unnecessary unrest during school hours.  The extreme competition between the two captains was bordering on ridiculous, at least to the teacher and principal.  Neither really understood why the two teens seemed to hate each other so much, but it was apparent they did.  

Everything was a competition between the two, whether it be academics, in PE or on the beyblade court.  One was always trying to out do the other.  Kai's friends found it amusing, while Liika's friends found it irritating, Robert especially.  He didn't like the way the blue haired boy looked at his girlfriend, nor did he like the way he always seemed to upset her.  Hell, he trusted Wakeman with his Liika before he trusted Kai.  At least Wakeman wouldn't hurt her.

While the week had flown by, by the time the end of the week hit everyone was happy it was almost the weekend; that is until they walked into Family Management class and were handed some very disturbing news.  Miss Giesinger had flounced into class declaring she had _wonderful_ news, and then proceeded to _chirp_ it.

She decided that because the in class 'marriages' were going so well –minus one which would not be named- the couples would not have to have children if they didn't want to.  And after watching how much trouble the automated dolls were for the three boys that were single parents, none of the pairs wanted to, that was Thursday.  However, as they soon found out on Friday, the alternative was not any better.

"Since you all have chosen not to have children –a statistic I find most disturbing- you must still have a major assignment for the project, and this is what it will be:  This weekend, starting directly after school today, you must spent all three day's with your 'mate'.  I want you to observe everything about their living patterns as well as their sleeping patterns.  This means sleeping in the same bed as each other, now I trust you will handle this part of the assignment with _maturity_."  

As soon as the words left the teacher's mouth, the class was in an uproar, none more so than the two hostile captains.

"Oh my god.  No.  NO!  Nooooooo!"  Liika wailed dramatically, slamming her head onto the table.

Kai glared at her then blurted angrily, not realizing what he was actually saying.  "I've changed my mind!  We're _having_ a child!"

The room stopped for a moment, then burst into laughs and snickers.  Liika brought her head up from the table and stared at him.  Kai stared back at her for a few moments, until he finally clued into the true meaning of his words.  "Oh hell no!"  He growled, pushing away from her, running into Tala's seat.

Tala snickered, patting his friend on the back.  "Go gett'er tiger."  He jeered, pushing Kai towards Liika.

Kai turned around slightly and punched Tala's arm, earning a satisfying "oww!" from the laughing red head.  Liika, Mariah and Enrique simultaneously ripped sheets of paper out of their binders and threw them at Tala.  Bryan and Robert merely glared… at both Tala _and_ Kai.

"Alright class, that's _enough_!"  Miss G yelled over the throng.  Immediately the class quieted and she continued.  "I'm afraid, Mr. Hiwatari, that you cannot change your decision.  This is your assignment, and you will do it, or you will fail.

Now, moving on.  I took the liberty of calling all your parents last night and getting their permission.  Not one said no, which pleased me greatly, as this is the first time I've used this idea.  Apparently they all have the same believe that you can go about this maturely as I do.  Now, you will spend one night at each of your respective houses, the boys' house tonight, and girls' tomorrow night.

As I said before, you are to observe each other's living and sleeping habits.  Next week you will have to write a one page, in class essay on your partner.  And," She paused to look at Liika.  "We will not have any repeats of the first journal assignments right?"

Liika rolled her eyes and nodded, muttering, "No Miss G, we wont."

The teacher nodded in satisfaction and walked back to the white board.  "Now, onto today's activities…"

The rest of the day was spent in a rather somber haze.  Robert had to be restrained by Lee so that he wouldn't go "warn" Kai off Liika –Lee had found out about the first attempt.  Liika sulked most of the day, sticking near Robert and glaring at Kai whenever the chance arose.  She was angry, but refused to back down to Kai and she would have said something… but Robert wouldn't let her with in five feet of Kai, and made sure Lee and Oliver did the same.  Mariah was livid at the thought of Rei staying with Jenny Silverton all weekend, she wouldn't trust the tramp as far as she could throw her.  Enrique was rather blazé about the whole thing.  He didn't like Tala, but it wasn't like he hadn't spent the night with him before –as friends.  They did, after all, grow up across the street from each other, and despite their animosity towards each other now, they used to spend a great deal of time together.  Rei was as thrilled as Mariah when it came to spending the weekend with Jenny.  However, it never once bothered him that his girlfriend would be alone with another guy.  That other guy was Oliver, he wasn't one to hit on other guys' girls.  Actually he wasn't one to hit on girl's period.  Jade just smiled and went about her day.  She liked her partner, so spending time with him wasn't a problem.  Emily, it was decided, would stay the whole weekend at Max's since he wasn't really allowed out yet, but still had to do the assignment.  Which of course suited her just fine. Lastly, Riley and Lee were unfazed, as they too had lived across from each other since elementary school.  This didn't, however, stop Bryan from shooting warning glares at his black haired teammate.

Kai shrugged off Robert's glares, and returned Liika's with ones of his own.  To say that he was not happy about the assignment was an understatement.  He was pissed.  Having to give up his weekend to spend it with his archrival, and worst enemy was not what he had planned.  What he couldn't understand was why his father said yes.  He knew the man hated mingling with 'common folk', as he put it.  It must have been his mother that agreed –it was just something that she would do.  Ian and Tala were unmoved, both knew they could put up with their partners, Ian was even friends with his.  Their life would go on.

After school arrived quickly, and as per usual for Friday afternoon, the group milled around Liika's and Enrique's lockers –Friday and Monday being the only days they did not have practice.  Robert had his arms locked firmly around Liika's waist as she shifted things from her locker to her bag and vise versa, muttering warnings to her in a low voice.  Liika sighed, finishing up and closing her locker door.  Turning she smiled up at Robert and threw her arms around his neck, well she attempted to anyway.  Because he was like 6'1 and she only 5'1, her arms didn't quite reach all the way around.

"Don't worry Robert.  The ass wouldn't dare do anything.  Besides, I can take him."  She said.

He frowned back down at her, his normal, serious mask in place.  "I don't trust him Liika.  You'll have your cell?"

"Yup."

"Good."  He said, nodding.  "I want you to call me before you go to bed, no matter how late it is.  You know my cell number."

"Yes I do."  She replied.  Cupping his jaw with her small hands, she stood on her tippy toes and brought his face down to meet hers, brushing a kiss across his lips.  "You worry too much."  She stated, looking into his softened crimson eyes.

"I don't trust him Liika."  He stated back, setting his mouth into a stern frown.

Liika smiled and patted his cheek lovingly.  "So you've said dear."  She said, kissing him again.

"As touching as this nauseating scene is, I would like to leave now."  A sarcastic voice broke through the groups chatter.

Liika stepped away from Robert and looked past him to see Kai standing a short distance away, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  She scowled back at him, sticking out her tongue.  "Well, nothings stopping you!" 

Kai grew more irritated, if humanly possibly.  She really was incredibly dense.  "Actually, you are.  In case you haven't forgotten, as of three o'clock this afternoon, we were officially married outside of class, as well as in.  That means, we have to spend our time together –don't worry, it makes me sick too.  And, I'm not sorry to say, that making out with Jagen on you husband's –that would be me- time, is against the rules."  He stated, staring at her with flat eyes.  "And since I know you don't have a car, you have no way to get to my house unless I drive you.  Now move.  We're leaving."  He turned and started walking down the hall towards the exit.

Liika made a face at his back and picked up her backpack.  "I guess this is bye for the weekend.  See ya guys!"  Liika called, jogging to catch up with her estranged 'husband'.

Robert growled under his breath, clenching his fists.  He would like nothing more than to punch that pretty boy in the face, replacing the black eye that had since healed.  Lee laid a hand on his best friend's arm, knowing that the normally calm and collected teen was about to blow a fuse.

"Yo Iki!"  Enrique shouted after the blue haired girl.

She paused momentarily, looking over her shoulder questioningly.  

"Party.  My house.  Tomorrow at six!"  

She gave him a thumbs up then resumed her pace behind the stalking boy.  It was going to be a looong weekend.  

The drive was made in relative silence.  Neither of the two teens needed, nor wanted to speak to each other.  Kai, as 'requested', stopped at Liika's house so she could get the needed items for their 'sleep over'.  He was minutely surprised when she directed him to stop in front of an older, yet stylish, house, with a sizable addition that appeared to be used for some martial art instruction.  _So,_ he thought, _she lives in a dojo. _ It suddenly all made sense.

He opted to stay in the car; he had absolutely _no_ desire to see inside her house if he didn't have to.  That could wait until tomorrow.  Turning off his car, Kai settled back in his seat to wait.  He just hoped she wouldn't take forever.

After about ten minutes, Liika appeared again, knocking on the window and motioning for him to open the trunk.  Kai rolled his eyes and reached over to push the button.  Tomboy or not, she was a typical girl and had brought enough stuff to last three days, at least from his point of view.

Liika deposited her belongings in the trunk then opened the passenger door, plunking herself back down in the seat.

"Took you long enough."  Kai muttered, putting the car into drive and driving away.

"Oh get bent." She shot back, crossing her arms and glaring out the windshield.  "If you must know, I had to write a note for my cousin and leave him some money so he wouldn't starve.  Is that a crime oh _loving_ 'husband' of mine?"

Kai glanced at her and smirked.  "The kid can't take care of himself?  That's sad."  He said, sneering.

Liika rolled her eyes, sneering right back.  "Oh like you're one to talk.  I bet you've never had to cook a meal for yourself a day in your life!  Not to mention clear anything.  Those words are probably not even in your vocabulary!"

He growled low in his through.  He would _love_ to come up with a retort for that shot except for the fact that she was absolutely correct.  Damn it!

At Kai's silence, Liika grinned, knowing she had beat him.  She settled back, a smug look on her face.  

Not a word was spoken for the forest of the trip.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of a house so big it looked like a large apparment block.  Liika's jaw dropped and her eyes grew to be the size of saucers.

"You _live_ here?!"  She demanded, turning her wide eyes from the monstrous house to her companion, who just parked the car in front of what appeared to be the front door, shooting her an amused glance.

It was the biggest house she had ever seen!  And that included on TV as well.  It was built in Victorian and architecture, with huge white arches and a beautiful carved front door.  And were those MARBLE pillars?!

She stared in shock, completely unaware of anything but the house that over shadowed the black Mercedes to the point that she didn't realize Kai had gotten out until he stuck his head back in and ordered, "Witch!  You can get out now."

Shaking herself out of her daze, Liika cautiously stepped out of the car –she hadn't noticed the butler that came over to open her door for her.  Unconsciously she smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her uniform skirt.  She felt incredibly nervous for some reason.  It was just a house…right?

Kai watched her reaction to his house with discreet interest.  It brought him great pride and satisfaction knowing he his house impressed her so much she was nervous and speechless.  _Heh, there's a first for everything._  He thought smugly.

Tossing his keys at one of the various staff members that milled around he instructed another to take the boys in the trunk up to his room.  Then, walking around the car, he passed Liika and headed to the door that was now open –courtesy of a butler.  It wasn't until he reached the threshold that he realized that the blue haired girl wasn't following.   Turning around he is saw that she was still standing where she had been after she got out of the car – the car had been driven away since – and a look of pure terror was plastered on her face.  He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.  Quickly walking back to her he grabbed one of the limp hands that hung at her side and proceeded to lead her inside the house.

Liika was jolted back to reality when Kai's hand enveloped her smaller one, dragging her with him into his home.

The inside was, if at all possible, bigger than the outside.  It was decorated with rich crimsons, browns and beiges, with large, expensive looking pieces of furniture and paintings scattered in an orderly fashion throughout the foyer.  _I bet you could feed America's poor with a quarter of the worth of this stuff,_ Liika thought wryly, looking around the entrance hall in awe.

"Ah, you are home!  I thought Niles said so!"

Liika jumped a bit at them new voice, and turned her attention to where it came from.

A tall, slim, very pretty, Caucasian woman with long with long pale blue hair tied up in a tight bun descended that grand stair case that was situated to the left of the main entrance.  Kai came to a stop at the base and waited for the woman to reach them.  Liika, not realizing he had stopped, bumped into him abruptly, muttering a quiet apology at his glare.  

The woman finally reached them and leaned over from the bottom step and placed a kiss in Kai's cheek.  "Hello sweety," she greeted, flashing him a wide mischievous smile.

"Hello mother." He replied tonelessly, letting her know he was on to her game.

She patted his check affectionately then turned her attention to the shorter girl.

Liika shifted uncomfortably as the older woman's eyes ran over her.  As Kai's mother's eyes dropped they settled on the two's joined hands.  Her grin grew.

Upon realizing he was still holding Liika's hand he dropped it as if it was on fire and turned away scowling, his cheeks heating up.  A blush crossed across Liika's face and she suddenly found her black dress shoes incredibly interesting.

A chiming laugh sounded from the woman laugh sounded from the woman as she finally stepped off the last step, in front of Liika.  "You must be my son's 'wife'," she said with a sink as Liika looked up at her.  "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kate –or mom if you like."  The older woman's voice was laced with laughter and her eyes kept shifting towards Kai's tense back.

Liika laughed nervously, shifting back and forth on her feet.  "I'm Liika… Liika Tomoda."  Liika replied, with a small smile.  Kai's mother was the total opposite of him!  Liika found herself becoming more and more comfortable with the woman.

"Liika?  That's such a pretty name!  Don't you think so Kai?"  Kate smiled brightly at her son's back.

"No."

His reply earned him a scolding frown from his mother –not that he could see it- and a kick in the back of the shin from Liika.  "Jerk…" She muttered.

The frown disappeared from Kate's face, and her laughter once again sounded.  "I like you already!" She proclaimed, grabbing both of Liika's hands with her own.  "I've always wanted a daughter, and I think you my dear, will do nicely!"  She emphasized by squeezing Liika's hands.  "Why don't you run along Kai, while me and your bride get better acquainted hm?"  Kate said dropping one of Liika's hands to pat her son on the behind.

Liika giggled as Kai jumped a bit and whirled around glaring at his mother, his ears tinged with red.  But unlike the glares he threw at her, this one held no heat, and Liika could see the strong affection Kai had for his mom.  Her heart twinged sadly, it was times like this that she wished her real mother were still alive.

"Whatever."  Kai responded, heading up the stairs.

"Great!"  Kate exclaimed, tugging on Liika's hand.

"Why don't we start with a tour?  This house can be very daunting at times.  Oh!  And I wasn't sure what you would liked for dinner so I just ordered lobster.  That's ok right?  I mean everyone likes lobster!  Unless of course they're allergic to shell fish, you're not are you? …Good!  Now as I was saying…"

Kai watched as his chattering mother dragged a smiling Liika out of the foyer and into one of the many halls.  _Great,_ he thought, _my mother's becoming attached to my worst enemy._  He sighed.  

Life wasn't fair sometimes.


	21. My father's an ass and I'm nothing like ...

AN: Ok listen up!  I hope you guys appreciate this cause it took me.. *counts on her fingers* 12 hours!  Straight.  I'm so tired ;_;  but its long! 13 pages!  And has some fluffy moments.. some intense moments and some funny moments!

Oh and to all of you that said Liika and Kai should get together but it shouldn't be fluffy and it should be slow… well that's what's gonna happen!  Liika and Robert aren't done by a loooong shot.  And Kai and Liika still hate each other… despite what this chapter may say.  Hehe…

This one goes out to Shadykai who took the time to review all the chapters on FFnet… thank you!  Oh and go read Xanthippe's fics!  She rules!  And they're both very good!

Upon reaching his room, Kai saw that their school bags and Liika's 'overnight' bag were already lying on the floor by the foot of his king-sized bed.  Shrugging he changed out of his uniform and into a comfortable pair of gray sweats and a black wife-beater. Turning on his monitor –his comp was already on-, Kai logged on to MSN, changed his name, logged off then logged back on.  As soon as he did, a window popped up.

**Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:**

LOL

**Ian says:**

Heh…

**My fire burns bright… rawr baby RAWR! says:**

Trouble in paradise, oh esteemed leader? *snicker* 

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

Shut up Johnny.  –Oh and Tala, you're NOT hotter than me.

Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:

Haha, believe what you want dude!  That's why *I* have a worshipper and *you* don't

Ian says:

Jade says the term is "Stalker", not worshipper.

Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:

Same thing.  I'm guessing you told her?

My fire burns bright… rawr baby RAWR! says:

*Makes whipping noises*  Whipped already Mitchell?  Boy, wifey works fast!

Ian says:

Yeah.  *smacks Johnny*  ß With love from Jade!

Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:

lol

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

lol

 My fire burns bright… rawr baby RAWR! says:

…….

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

Speaking of wives, where's your's Tala?

Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:

Ehn, he's across the room playing my guitar…

Kai raised a slate eyebrow.  It was a well known fact among their little 'gang' that Tala never let ANYONE touch his guitar.

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

…you actually let him touch your guitar?

Don't hate me cause I'm hotter than you! says:

Yeah… it was better than having to entertain him… believe it or not, Sattiay's pretty good. 

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

Imagine that…

Ian says:

Hey, are any of you guys –besides Tala- going to Sattiay's 'party' thing tomorrow?

My fire burns bright… rawr baby RAWR! says:

What party thing?

Ian says:

*shrug* Jade just told me we're going to his house tomorrow.. apparently he's having a gathering of all those suffering from Miss G's project of doom.

My fire burns bright… rawr baby RAWR! says:

Well since I'm not… why would I go?  Besides, gotta go to sister's recital ¬_¬'

I want a divorce.  And I here I thought mothers were suppose to hate their new daughters-in-law… says:

*rolls his eyes*  You can more than bet I'll be there… the witch is his best friend after all.  And now that you mention it, I think he said something about it after school when we were leaving.  Che, at least I wont have to stay alone with her ALL weekend.

Kai chatted for a while longer, snickering at his friends' antics.  It felt good to have real friends.  In the three weeks since switching to the public school, he had changed his mind significantly about the small school.  It was the best thing that happened to him, well that is if you ignore being paired with the witch.  Heh and even that wasn't all horrible, at least he got to annoy the hell out of her, which was always fun. 

Speaking of the witch… He wondered where she was.  He glanced at the clock, noticing that it had been forty-five minutes since his mother had abducted her to 'get to know her better'.  Oh well, at least he didn't have to deal with her.

"BOO!"

"Fuck!"  Kai yelled, jumping and falling over his chair in surprise, landing roughly on his back beside the fallen chair.

Evil giggles sounded from above him and Kai opened his eyes to see Liika doubled over two feet from his head, laughing her head off.  "Sucker…!"  She snickered, cracking an eye open to look down at him.

He grit his teeth, growling angrily before bringing himself to his feet and picking up his fallen chair.  "Bitch."  He spat, stepping over to his computer and logging off msn quickly.  "How the hell did you get in here with out me noticing?"  He demanded, turning to face her, glaring hotly.

Her face was flushed red with mirth and at least she had the decency to attempt to smother her giggles.  Tossing her head she grinned smugly, "I am the assistant master of my grandfather's kendo dojo!  That requires stealth you know!"

Kai's glare transformed into a smirk.  "Is that so?  I'm surprised you're even capable of pronouncing the word stealth, let along practicing it."  He shot back, walking casually past her flick on his 40 inch TV that was situated kitty corner to his desk, beside his bed. 

She face vaulted, clenching her fists.  "Asshole!"  She muttered, stepping over to the foot of the bed Kai was now lying on and picking up her bag.  "Where's your bathroom?"  She demanded, glaring at him. 

He didn't even look away from the TV where 'That 70's Show' blazed loudly, instead pointed off to a door about five feet away from the computer desk on the wall beside it.  She rolled her eyes and trudged over to the door, disappearing inside.

Once again she was surprised, even though she knew she shouldn't be.  His bathroom, for a side bathroom, was freaken HUGE!  It was easy the size of the main bathroom at her house, if not bigger.  There were double sinks carved into a black marble counter top, the mirror set above the counter ran almost the length of the room.  The toilet, which was situated by the counter, was made out of black ceramic.  Although, she thought sarcastically, I'm surprised it isn't made out of marble as well.  He had a black ceramic claw foot tub that was obviously specially made for this very bathroom, with crystal shower doors that formed perfectly to the tub.  She didn't even know things like that were possible!  Muttering obscenities under her breath, she quickly changed into a nice pair of black, slightly flared slacks and a blue baby-T, forgoing her wallet chain.  She had chosen this outfit so that she would impress Kai's parents, she didn't want to look like a scruffy hooligan in this rich environment where she felt so out of place.  "Stupid Kai…" She muttered, exiting the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  "You are a spoiled brat, Kai Hiwatari!"  She proclaimed, tossing her bag back to the pile with his.

He rolled his head over lazily, sending her a smirk, which she met with a glare.  "You're just jealous cause you live in a shack."  He stated, turning back to the TV.

"It's not a shack!  It's a dojo!"

"Whatever, same thing."

Liika let out a loud groan of aggravation.  "You are so damn annoying!"

His smirk grew into a satisfied grin.  "My work here is done."  He said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Gah.  I'm using your computer."  Liika stated, leaving no room for argument as she sat down in the plush desk chair.

He shrugged.  "Whatever, but if you break it, you buy it."

"Oh right, like you couldn't afford a new one.  Don't worry your majesty I wont break it."  She replied, clicking the MSN icon and logging in.  He said nothing in reply, preferring to watch the hilarity of 'That 70's Show'. 

As soon as she logged on she clicked the email thing, bringing up a new window to check her email.

"It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me you'd be screamin someone shoot me.." says:

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL YOUR BF!

Liika blinked at the sudden message, tilting her head in curiosity.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" says:

Huh?

 "It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screamin someone shoot me.." says:

PLEASE!  I think he's going to have a nervous break down.  I swear… if he calls here one more time…

Liika's eyebrows furrowed, why would Robert be calling Riley?

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" says:

Why the hell would Robert call you?

"It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screamin someone shoot me.." says:

Lee.  I swear when he gets worried, he never shuts up!

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" says:

*giggle*  I know ^-^

"It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screamin someone shoot me.." says:

Anyway, call him before he drives me insane.  God, between him and my brother's kid's never ending crying I never get any peace!  He says you don't have your cell on.  Which as you imagine has him pissed…

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" says:

;_;  I discovered my cell was dead… oh boy.  I'll call him right now…

"It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screamin someone shoot me.." says:

Thank you.  Anyway, I hope your night is filled with fun and laughter!  Oh and don't kill each other eh?  See ya!

With that Riley logged off and Liika was left with out anyone to talk to.  Everyone on her list was either away or busy.  Shrugging she finished checking her email then logged off.  Spotting a cordless phone on the edge of his large desk she picked it up.  "This is a private line isn't it?"  She asked the boy on the bed.

"Yeah.  I suppose you want to use it."  He replied, not looking at her.

"That would be nice yes."

"Whatever."

Liika rolled her eyes and quickly dialed a number she knew off by heart and waited for the other end to pick up.

"What?"  Demanded an angry and anxious voice.

She flinched.  He was irate that she thought.  "Hello sweety," She chirped nervously.

"LIIKA AMANDA!"  

Liika pulled the phone away from her ear and listened to him rant from inches away.  Ok, so he was a little mad… Hesitantly she put the phone back to her ear, flinching as he was _still_ yelling.  "Robert…" He didn't stop.  It was like he didn't hear her.  "ROBERT DAMMIT SHUT UP!" She snapped, finally reaching her limit.

He lowered his voice finally, regaining his normal cool temper.  "Liika, would you like to explain why I have been unable to reach you for the last hour and a half?"  He asked calmly, but the anger was still hovering below the surface.

She sighed, reaching up and pulling the hair sticks from her hair, spilling the blue locks down around her face.  "I'm sorry ok?  I didn't realize my phone was dead until I got home to pick up some clothes, I left it in its charger."  She said.

Robert was silent for a moment, causing Liika to shift nervously.  "You should have called me and informed me Liika."  He said at last, the anger completely vanished, replaced instead by weariness.

"I know, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to worry you.  But honestly, I'm fine.  Kai's mother is a complete sweetheart, she'll make sure her delinquent son doesn't try anything."  Liika spoke, looking up at a poster above Kai's computer desk.  It was a large poster of bright, fiery red phoenix.  It's glowing eyes glared out at the world menacingly.  She shuddered.  It was _so_ Kai.  "Try not to worry so much ok?  You'll give yourself an early heart attack."

He sighed.  "I-"

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of Liika's hands and she whirled around to see Kai putting the phone to his ear and speaking.  "Look Jagen.  I'm not going to rape your precious little witch.  So just _deal_ with it!"  With that he clicked the end button and leaned over to replace the phone on the hook.

Liika sat there in shock.  He had just hung up on her boyfriend!  "JERK!"  She yelled, elbowing Kai in the stomach as he pulled back.

"Oof!"  Kai grunted, staggering back a few steps, glowering at her.  "Bitch!"  He shot back, straightening up, and turning away.

"I'm a bitch!  You're the ass who hung up on MY conversation!"  She continued to yell, jumping to her feet.

He shrugged, heading towards the bed again.  "It was getting on my nerves listening to that over protective loser yell over something that is completely ridiculous.  As if I'd even _want_ to touch you!"  

"GRR!!"  She growled, finally loosing the fragile hold she had on her temper.  No one insulted her boyfriend!  Even if he was partially right!  Stepping forward she pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. 

Kai growled as he fought her.  They rolled around on the large floor, both struggling to gain dominance and pin the other.  "Dammit witch!"  Kai cursed as one of Liika's hands broke free from the hold he had on it and pushed against his chest, flipping their position so she straddled his stomach, her hands pressed firmly against his shoulders, pinning them to the carpet.  

They both panted, after the trying wrestling match.  Kai glowered up at her, unable to move because of the placement of her hands and her body.  Liika glared right back, her face merely six inches from his own.  "You're such an ass!"  She hissed at him.

Kai's eyes narrowed, flickering down to her mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.  He had the sudden urg…. OH GOD NO!   He snapped his gaze away and turned his head, scowling at the packs that lay feet from his head.  "Bitch."  He replied, not looking at her.

Liika frowned in confusion pulling back and sitting fully on his stomach, her hands sliding from his shoulders down his chest, resting gently on his pectorals.  Tilting her head to the side she gazed down at him.  She opened her mouth to say something but a quiet giggling from behind them stopped her.  Liika turned to look at the door, blushing bright red as she saw who stood there and what their position actually looked like.

Kate Hiwatari stood in the doorway of her son's room giggling at the sight before her.  Her son's 'wife' was perched on top of his stomach, her hands placed firmly on his chest.  Her son looked remarkably comfortable for a boy that had obviously just been pinned by a girl.  His cheeks were tinged pink slightly and he was avoiding looking at the blue haired girl perched on top of him.  Ah, they would make such an adorable couple when they finally realized that they didn't hate each other near as much as they thought they did.

Giggling a bit more she sobered, but was unable to wipe the grin off her face.  "Come on you two, its time for dinner."  She sent Liika a wink and then disappeared.

Liika wanted to die.  Quickly she scrambled off Kai and stood facing the opposite direction, her face a bright red.  Kai stood up, brushing himself off, still disturbed by his train of thought.  Muttering a quiet, "Come on," He walked out of the room. 

Dinner was a trying and tense ordeal.  Liika sat nervously beside Kai, across from Kate, her hands in her lap, fidgeting nervously.  A tall, imposing man with long gray hair and dark eyes sat at the head of the table to her right –apparently they were eating at the small family table reserved for family meals.  It still looked massive to Liika, it being at least twice as big as her own dinner table at home.  

They were waiting in silence for Kai's father to come to the table and as each second past Liika grew more and more nervous.  What if she messed up?  She had never eaten lobster before!  And she had no idea how to eat it, she also doubted Kai would be any help.  Kai sat with his head bowed, staring at his empty place mat, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.  Liika didn't dare look at Kate, she was still smarting over what the older woman had walked in on.  The imposing man to her right was eyeing her with interest, one eyebrow cocked.  It was he who broke the silence.

"So my dear, you are in my grandson's Family Management class hm?  Are you in any of his other classes?"  He asked, seemingly genuinely interested in her.

She brought her eyes up to meet his cold dark ones.  "Um, yes I am.  I am in his study, and his AP History.  I am also in the same PE block."  She replied quietly.

"I see."

The room fell into silence again and Kai glanced up at his grandfather.  Why was he acting interested in the blue witch?  But more importantly, why was the blue witch being so quiet?  He narrowed his eyes, switching his glance to Liika's profile.  She was _never_ quiet!  He had a feeling she would laugh at a funeral.

Kai's father strode in the room then and all members of the table stood, Liika jumping up quickly so no one would notice she had dallied.  …Someone should have informed her she had to stand upon Mr. Hiwatari's entrance.

"Niles, you may bring the food in now."  Kate said to an older man dressed in a butler's uniform that was standing off to the side.  The man nodded and disappeared through a door at the back of the room.

"Sit."  Came the one word command from the newly arrived man.

Liika's eyes widened as they fell on the man.  He was like an older version of Kai!  Minus the light blue bangs.  He was dressed in a crisply pressed navy suit, with a black tie and white dress shirt.  He narrowed his chestnut eyes at her as they sat down.  

"Who are you?"  He demanded in a harsh tone.

Liika flinched.  "Li-Liika Tomoda…sir."  He was twice as frightening as Kai's grandfather!  And that was saying something.  But taking a deep breath she decided she would not let the man intimidate her any more than she let Kai.  She would, however, show a lot more respect, after all, this man _was_ the president of a multi-billion dollar company _and_ he was older than her.

He eyed her with something akin to disgust.  "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Kate replied for her.  "She's here to do a Family Management project with Kai."  Kate stated firmly.  "She's his 'wife' for three days."

The man turned an accusing glare at Kai.  "You're let yourself be married to a peasant?!"  He demanded, slamming his hand down on the table.

"I didn't have much of a choice.  It's a mandatory project, and the teacher chose our partners."  Kai replied flatly, moving over slightly so the servant could put a plate of food in front of him.

Liika scrunched up her nose, she disliked being called a peasant immensely.  She was not a peasant!  Her mother had been a top lawyer before she died in childbirth!  However, she refrained from commented, instead biting her tongue.

"Kevin!"  Kai's mother exclaimed sharply, sending her husband a dark look.  "This is the dinner table, and I will not have you insulting our guest in my presence, do I make myself clear?"  She ordered, setting her mouth into a stern line.

Kai's father stared at his wife a moment, as if willing her to back down, but she held her place firmly.  He snorted, sending Liika a withering glare, before starting to eat, not answering his wife.

"Good then!"  Kate exclaimed, a bright smile flashing on her features.  "Eat up my dear, I hope you like it!"

Liika smiled back half-heartedly.  Kai's father unnerved her.  She looked down at her plate to notice some sort of pasta dish made of pasta twists with cream sauce and chunks of what she assumed was lobster.  Moving to pick up her fork she noticed there was not one but three.  She paled, hesitating.  What the hell?  Why was there three forks??  

The arrangement was smallest to largest.  The first fork looked to her like a baby fork, the second was a little larger, looking like one of Tyson's forks, and the last fork was about average size.  Which one was she supposed to choose?  Was there a right and wrong fork?  She bit her lip in consternation.  What if she chose wrong??

Kai watched her dilemma in hidden glee.  Oh he could help her out, but he wouldn't.  He had to get her back for the bedroom incident.  It was her fault he had such disturbing urges.  Damn, he needed to get laid.

Kai's grandfather, while his son wasn't looking, leaned over to Liika and whispered, "The inside one."  Before sitting up again, a small smirk on his lips.

Liika sighed in relief, beaming at the older man and mouthing thank you.  Picking up the inside fork –the biggest one- she started to eat, using her best manners. 

Dinner was finished in relative silence.  Liika didn't dare speak, she felt like a fish out of water.  Kai continued to brood.  Kate smiled at Liika, but said nothing, their dinners were usually silent.  Kai's grandfather –he had been introduced as Voltair- ate with an air of confidence and superiority, an air his son mimicked perfectly.

After the dishes were cleared and desert served and finished –a delicious chocolate cake- Kevin Hiwatari ordered his son to follow him, and the two left the room.  Kate apologized for her husband's attitude, and inquired if she needed help getting back to Kai's bedroom.  Liika declined –she was pretty sure she could make it back on her own- and with many thanks she headed back to Kai's room.  She made it there with out any trouble.

Kai growled as he stormed back to his room.  His father was such a jackass.  He called him aside just to berate him for bringing home a 'peasant'.  Normally he just tuned his old man out, but this time he found himself fighting back.

Defending the blue witch.

He didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't let his stupid old man bad mouth her.  He didn't even know her!  He growled again.  She was starting to _really_ annoy him.  Not only did she cause him trouble at school, she came to his house to do it!  Muttering he pushed open his bedroom door, steeling himself to deal with her.

He, however, was not prepared for the sight that greeted him upon opening the door.

Liika was in the middle of the room, now dressed in pale blue pajama bottoms with silver stars on them and a matching sky blue spaghetti strap tummy top, that showed her mid-drift clearly.  Her hips were swaying back and forth in time to the music that sounded from his stereo –one of his cd's as well-.  She was singing as she danced body swaying and rocking, lyrics pouring out of her mouth, her hair falling about her face.

"I k_now the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_"

He stood there completely shocked –distantly recognizing the song as 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.  He had never seen her look so…approachable, in all the time he knew her.  She was gorgeous.  Wait a minute, back up.  Did he just think that?!  NO!  The blue witch was _not_ even _remotely_ attractive!  She was short, too thin and her breasts were too small!  Not to mention her mouth too big…He growled at himself.  Having her in his house was wreaking havok on him.  Taking a big breath, he leaned against the door jamb, slapping a smirk on his face.

"Well, isn't this a homey sight."  He sneered, catching her attention.

Liika jumped five feet at the sound of his voice.  She had had her back turned to the door and couldn't hear the door open over the music.  Kai chuckled smugly at her surprise, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.  She glared at him, turning red at being caught.  It was a rather embarrassing position to be caught in.  Trotting over to the stereo, she turned off the cd and turned back around to find Kai right behind her.  Once again she jumped in surprise then scowled at him.  "Don't _do_ that!"  

"Don't what?  It's my room.  Besides, who told you that you could listen to my cds?"  He retorted, leaning over her and turning the cd back on.  

"Che."  She said, pushing past him.  "I was surprised, you have good taste in music.  I figured you would like something like rap crap."

He tossed her a flat look, while straightening out his cds.  "You don't know anything about me."  He replied.

Liika shrugged, twirling her hair around her index finger as she leaned against the wall beside him.  "Maybe.  Either way.  Is dinner always that…_fun_ here?  At least I now know where you get your _charming_ personality.  You and your father are too much alike."  She said flippantly, examining the tips of her hair.

She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall, one of Kai's hands at her neck the other on one of her arms, his angry chestnut eyes centimeters from her own wide turquoise ones.

"I am _nothing_ like my father!"  He spat, squeezing on her neck to emphasize his point.

Liika began to choke, reaching up with her free hand to grasp at his hand at her neck.  As if just realizing what he was doing he dropped his grip on her neck and backed away slowly, fear dilating his eyes.

"Kai-"

"No!"  He interrupted, turning angrily.  "I am _nothing_ like him!  In fact I wish he would die!"  He growled, clenching his fists.

Her eyes saddened and dropped to the carpet in front of her, one hand massaging her neck.  "No you don't…" She whispered.

He whirled back to face her.  "Yes I do!  My father is a fucking prick!" He yelled, seething.

"At least you have a father!"  She yelled back.  When she realized what she had just said she gasped slapping of hand over her mouth.  

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither saying a word.  It was clear both had just revealed important information about themselves to their worst enemy.  Finally, not being able to take the silence anymore Liika broke eye contact.  "I'm sorry.  You obviously know him better."  She said quietly, turning and opening the door.

"Where are you going?"  He asked, taking a step toward her.

"For a walk."  She replied, disappearing out the door, shutting it behind her.

Kai sighed heavily.  He would, of course, have to go after her.  She could get lost and run into things she shouldn't have to deal with, even if she was the blue witch from hell.

Liika sighed heavily as she walked down one of the many corridors of the Hiwatari mansion staring at her feet.  She felt so foolish.  She had just inadvertently revealed her biggest weakness, to her greatest enemy.  Of course she has also learned a big secret about him.  It didn't matter though.  She had integrity and wouldn't spread the word that Hiwatari had an emotionally abusive father.  She wasn't so sure about him.  Sure it was a known fact that she didn't have parents, but that wasn't what worried her.  He could and probably would someday use it against her.  "Stupid Kai."  She muttered.  Of course she couldn't forget about him almost strangling her.  She didn't know whether to be angry or sympathetic.  His father must have really hurt him for him to lash out like that when compared to him, in this sense she felt sorry for him.  On the other hand, he obviously didn't realize that when he lashed out like that he was indeed acting like his father.

She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't see someone rounding a corner and ran straight into them.  She fell to the ground after the impact.  "Ouch… I'm sorry!"  She said quickly looking up.

She was met with disdainful chestnut eyes.  Kai's father stood over her, sneering down at her.  "Well, if it isn't the little peasant bitch.  Katherine isn't here to defend you this time."  He said, sneering.

Liika once again scrunched her nose up.  What was his problem anyway?  She never did anything him!  "I'm sorry I bumped into you!  But you don't need to be so freaking rude!"  She replied, bringing herself to her feet.

"Excuse me?"  He demanded, tilting his head and glaring at her in surprise.  "Did you just call me rude, little girl?"

Liika was getting extremely annoyed with his condescending tone.  "As a matter of fact I did!  I only speak the truth!"

His eyebrows furrowed.  "Listen here you little slut.  My wife might like you, but I don't.  Stay away from my son.  He deserves better than some backwater white trash hussy."  He growled at her.

"And what would you know about what your son deserves?  You probably want him to turn out just like you!"  Liika exclaimed, jamming her hands onto her hips and glaring up at the older man.

"I advise you to shut your trap little wench, before I shut it for you!"  He took a menacing step toward her.

Liika stood her ground, raising her chin stubbornly.  "And I'll tell you what he really deserves!  Kai deserves a father that will love him for who he is not what he can do for him!  He needs a father that cares about what he feels!"  Her voice was rising steadily as she spoke.

Kevin clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing to slits.  "Are you telling me how to raise my son?"

"Somebody has to!"

She never saw it coming.  His hand lashed out quickly and struck her across the cheek, snapping her head to the side.

"You little bitch."  He growled.  "How dare you come into my house and tell _me_ what to do!"  He brought his hand up to hit her again, only this time, his hand was closed.

However before it could come in contact with her face someone stepped in front of her and took the blow for her.  The blow sent the body flying back, ramming into Liika and sending them bother to the floor.

Liika cracked her eyes open to look who had landed on top of her and was completely shocked when she opened her eyes to stare into hair the same color of her own.  The person on top of her groaned and shifted slightly.  

"Oh my god…Kai..!"  Liika exclaimed, sitting up, wrapping her arms around Kai to keep him steady.  She sighed, noticing he was not opening his eyes.  "Now why did you have to go do that?"  She murmured.  "I could have taken it!"

"Fucking brat.  Get out of my sight."  

Liika's head snapped up to see the older man stalking away the way he came.  She snarled at his back then looked down to see Kai stirring, opening his eyes.  He blinked before jerking out of her embrace, bringing himself shakily to his feet.  Liika jumped to her feet and reached out to help him.  He, however, slapped away her hands, rubbing his jaw.  "Now we're even."  He muttered, walking away back toward his room.

Liika frowned and trailed after him.  What did he mean they were even?  "Kai!  Wait!"  

He ignored her, turning a corner.  She grit her teeth and stomped her foot.  "FINE THEN BE LIKE THAT!"  She yelled.  "I'M GOING TO GET YOU ICE YOU SNARKY BASTARD!"  She huffed stalking off, heading to where she thought the stairs were.

When Liika re-entered the bedroom Kai was sprawled out on his king-sized bed, one arm over his eyes.  She shut the door gently behind her and padded over to the bed, crawling on top of it and over to him, placing the ice gently against his jaw.  It was then she noticed this lip was split.  She quickly scrambled off the bed again, running to the bathroom, retrieving a towel and running back.  Crawling back up on the bed she moved the ice for a moment and wiped at his lip.  He scowled, pushing her away.  "Go away."  He stated, pushing her and the towel away and replacing the ice.

Liika stuck out her tongue, slapping at his hand.  "Don't be an ass, ass.  You lip is split and unless you want to taste blood for a while just let me clean it.  Besides, this is my fault anyway.  If I didn't have such a big mouth, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."  She said wiping the blood away.

"Well finally we agree on something."  He said attempting to smirk, but wincing as it pulled at his split lip.

"Yeah, yeah, just ice that trap of yours rather flap it."  She shot back, rolling her eyes.  "Seriously though.  I'm sorry I let my mouth run.  You're probably going to get in more trouble now."  

Kai shrugged, closing his eyes. "Whatever.  My fathers a fucking bastard.  And anyway, when my mom hears about this, he's going to wish he never laid a finger on you."  His eyes snapped open then and he turned his head to look up at her.  "He hit you before I got there didn't he?"  He asked, eyes trailing down her face.

She shrugged.  "Yeah."  She replied, placing a hand on her cheek.  "But unlike the wuss you are, I can take it."

He rolled his eyes.  "This is the thanks I get from saving you from a black eye.  Bitch."

"Prick."

"Harpy."

"Fag."

"Don't you have someone to call?  I'm tired, it's after eleven.  So call your loser boyfriend so I can go to bed."  Kai said sighing and standing.

Liika stuck her tongue out at him, hopping off the bed and heading to the phone.  "Fine, fine," She yawned.  "As long as you don't cut in again!"

"I wont even be in the room." He replied, walking out.

Liika sighed, picking up the phone and dialing Robert's cell number.  After a few moments a tired voice picked up.  "Yes?"

"Hey, sorry about before.  Kai's a jerk."  She said, smiling a bit.

Robert sighed.  "It's alright, I know that all too well.  You're alright?"

She paused, running a hand over her slightly burning cheek.  "Yeah… I'm fine.  Kai's been an angel."  It was true.

"An angel?  Somehow I doubt it.  But I'll trust you.  I'm coming to Enrique's party tomorrow so I'll see you there.  Damn, the babies crying again, I'll have to let you go."  Robert said, his voice really weary.

Liika frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.  "Alright.  Get some sleep, you sound really tired k?  But just think, only a week left with the brat."  She teased, trying to get him cheered up.

"I know.  I'll thank god when it's over."

She giggled.  "Alright, night sweety."

" I love you Liika.  Goodnight."  With a click he hung up.

Liika stared at the phone, not believing what she just heard.  He had just said he loved her…it was a bit overwhelming.  Love had never come up before.  In fact, the word had been avoided.  Setting the phone down gently she stared at it.  Robert…was… in…love with her.  A wide grin creeped onto her face.  Robert was in love with her!  A happy giggle escaping her throat.  

"What the hell are you so happy about?"  A snappy voice asked from behind her.

Liika whirled and stuck her tongue out at Kai again.  "Nothing you need to know little man!"  She shot back.

"Whatever."  He said tossing a small cold pouch wrapped in a towel at her.  "Put it on your cheek or it will swell."

She caught it and did as she was told, heading towards the bed.  Pulling back the comforter she crawled into the massive bed, snuggling into the warmth, a contrast to the cold that was pressed against her cheek.  The lights turned out then and Kai crossed the room once more, crawling in to the other side of the bed.  

"You better not steal my covers."  He grumbled, tucking himself in.

"Bah, same to you bub."

"Hn."

"Oh and Kai?"

"What."

"Thanks… you know for taking the blow.  It would have knocked me out."

"Yeah.  You're welcome.  Witch?"

"Ya?"

"This changes nothing between us."

"You got it."


	22. Warm and fuzzy awakenings

AN:  I blame this chapter on Xanthippe… she throttled it out of me!  Literally…  

Now I have to apologize to Rena, who drew me a really cute picture of Liika way back and I keep forgetting to upload it and show you all!  Sorry Rena!  So this chappy goes out to you!  fate.xantonium .com/Liika.jpg ^^

Here on with the chappy!  Oh and for all those who commented on Robert/Liika staying together for awhile.. don't worry ;) 

Kai woke slowly the next morning, not wanting to wake.  He had never felt more comfortable than he was at that moment.  He was lying on his stomach, his head resting on one of his black cased feather pillows.  One of his arms lay under the pillow, cradling his head while the other was thrown over something warm and soft, holding it close to his side.  Shifting his head closer he inhaled sleepily, burying his head into sweet smelling silky locks.  Slowly opening his eyes he was met with a sea of blue hair.  _Huh…?_ He thought groggily, trying to decipher what was going on.  It was then it hit him.

He was _cuddling_ Liika Tomoda… his archenemy.   

His eyes widened with the realization, and he froze, trying to comprehend just how the situation came to be.  The thing he had his arm curled around was none other than Liika's waist.  She was laying on her side, back tucked neatly against his side, her head thrown back so that it lay on his pillow.  He scowled.  What the hell?  He lay there staring at her in disbelief.  How did she worm her way over to his side of the bed?  He didn't realize that they were actually on _her_ side of the bed.  

Liika chose that moment to roll over, moaning in her sleep as if to deny the on coming awakening.  With out realizing what she was doing she cuddled closer to Kai's side, tucking her head underneath Kai's chin.  She chose that moment to open her eyes.

She blinked and yawned sleepily, worming closer to him, causing him to have to roll over slightly to accept her closeness.  She pressed her, cheek against his bare chest, her hand running over his bare stomach.  "Mmm…warm…soft…" She murmured with a soft sigh.

Kai's eyes expanded comically.  He was mortified, so mortified he was frozen.  He didn't move an inch.  What the hell was going on??  His still half-sleep clouded mind tried desperately to grasp what was going on.

"Smells…good."  She whispered, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

That was it.  Kai jumped up, causing Liika's head to drop roughly to the pillow.  

"What the fuck?!"  He exclaimed, looking at her as if she had just grown an extra head.

"Hmm?"  Liika moaned, finally coming half awake.  She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.  Cracking her eyes open she stared at Kai who was now standing feet from the bed staring at her.  She scowled.  "What the hell is your problem?"  She demanded, yawning again.

"You just groped me damn it!"

The gained her full attention and she stared back at him in disbelief.  "What?  No way!  Why would I grope _you_?!  That's like… eww!"  She exclaimed, grasping the blankets that pooled in her lap.

His stare turned into a glare as he grit his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest.  He was not about to admit that he had been the one that was holding her in the first place, nor that he just realized that they had been on her side of the bed.  "Che.  Well you're no prize yourself!"  He growled.  He however, did not miss the fact that she looked absolutely _adorable_ at that moment with her long blue hair tousled and her eyes puffy from sleep.  His scowled softened acutely when he spotted the darkening bruise on her cheek.

Liika allowed her eyes to wander from his snapping chestnut eyes, over his disheveled bangs, down over his well-toned chest and legs, lingering on his black silk boxers, before running back up his body and settling on his lips.  Damn, when did Hiwatari get hot?  She shook her head, looking away.  She so did not just have that thought!  She shuddered, suddenly feeling violently ill.

"See something you like?"

Liika snapped her eyes back to his face and glowered at him, huffing.  "In your dreams Hiwatari!"  She spat.

He smirked.  "More like _your_ dreams.  So we're back to last names eh?  What happened to calling me Kai?  You didn't seem to have any problems with it last night!"  

She stared at him in aghast.  Was he insinuating what she thought he was?  "Ugh!  Bastard!"  She yelled, picking up a pillow and hurling it at him.  

He ducked the pillow laughing, picking it up and throwing it back, hitting her smack in the face with it.

"Ack!"  She shrieked.  This time she picked up a pillow and scrambled over the bed, diving at him, swinging the pillow.

Kai ducked once again, diving for the bed and picking up another pillow to use as a weapon against the evil banshee that was attacking him.  Liika squealed, avoiding one of Kai's blow and swinging one of her own, hitting him in the side.  He growled, stealthily twirling to avoid another hit before delivering one of his own, one that sent her sprawling onto the bed.  She giggled, rolling over to avoid the pillow that came sailing down to hit her prone body.  Ducking quickly under his arm, she switched the pillow to her other hand and whacked Kai upside the head, laughing triumphantly. 

"Why you…!"  Kai growled, dropping the pillow and diving at her, sending them both to the feather mattress.

Liika squealed, laughing as he attempted to pin her to the mattress, she, however, was not about to make it that easy.  She wiggled her fingers up his side, praying he was ticklish and was rewarded when he huffed a laughing sort of sound, bring his hands down to fight her own.  They rolled around, each fighting for dominance in a tickle fight to the death.  Finally it ended as Kai, using his superior strength, pinned Liika's arms to her sides, his knees resting on either side of her hips.  They fought to catch their breaths.

"There you crazy she-devil!  No more attacking your _husband_!"  Kai said, glaring at her.

Liika scrunched up her nose at him, staring up into his smirking reddish eyes.  "I wouldn't need to if you weren't such a jerk!"  

"Mouthy hag."

She stuck her tongue out at him, noting subconsciously that he looked extremely delectable this morning.  "Oh god.  Not needed thought!"  She muttered, closing her eyes.

Kai's eyebrow arched, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what she had been thinking.

"Good morning you two!"  A new voice chirped, interrupting their moment.

Kai turned his head to stare at his mother who was leaning against his doorjamb, grinning from ear to ear.  His face flushed and he glanced down at Liika who was also bright red, her head turned to look at the older woman in horror.  Releasing her calmly he stood, coughing to fill the silence.  Liika scrambled off the bed after him, standing just behind him in embarrassment.

Kate giggled, stepping into the room.  "I came up to check on you two, it's already ten thirty, and Kai's usually up by nine."  She said, winking at Liika, who turned brighter red.

Kai shifted, a scowl crossing his face as he crossed his arms.  "How long were you watching?"  He demanded.  Somehow it bothered him that his mother had been spying on him.

"Long enough."  She replied smiling secretly.  Kate then looked closer at her son's face and noticed his lip was swollen slightly and had a scab in the corner, and his jaw was steadily turning a dark greenish yellow.  Her face transformed from a happy smile to a concerned frown.  "Kai, what happened to your jaw?"  She demanded, crossing the room in wide quick strides, coming to a stop in front of her son, her hand reaching up to touch his jaw gently.

"Nothing."  He replied quietly.

Her frown grew as she looked past Kai to Liika and noticed that the girl's cheek was turning a dark bluish black color.  Stepping past Kai, she brushed her hand over Liika's cheek.  "What happened here?!  Kai you didn't hit a girl did you?  Why would you two get into a physical fight?  You're getting along so well!"  Kate exclaimed, confusion and anger filling her voice as she stepped back to stare firmly at the two teens.

Liika's eyes dropped to her feet and she stayed silent.  Kai brought his eyes up to meet his mother's stern gaze.  "No mother, I didn't hit her and we didn't get into a fight."  He stated, his voice becoming angry as he remembered what his father did.

"Then who did Kai?  You two did not have those bruises at dinner last night!"  Kate said, propping one hand on a slim hip.

"Father did."

Kate's lips parted in surprise and her eyes widened.  Taking a step back, pure rage filled her normally cheerful and serene crystal eyes.  "He did what?!" She questioned, her tone livid.  "Is this true Liika?"

Liika sent a look to Kai.  She didn't want to cause any trouble for the obviously already troubled family.  He met her questioning eyes with a flat look that clearly gave her permission to tell the truth.  "Yes."  She whispered finally, staring at her feet again.

Kai's mother sucked in a breath.  Katherine Hiwatari had never been more furious in her entire life.  How _dare_ a grown man strike children!  And a guest at that!  Her teeth clamped together, oh that man would _pay_.

"What happened?"  She asked, _not that it really mattered_, she thought.

Kai looked at Liika expecting her to answer.  Liika breathed in and then explained exactly what happened, how she bumped into Mr. Hiwatari, how she apologized, but he replied by calling her names.  She even told the woman what she had said to him to provoke the violent reaction.  "I'm sorry Mrs. Hiwatari… I know I said too much…I-"

"No."  Kate interrupted her, stepping over to the girl, and placing one hand on her shoulder and lifting the girl's chin with the other.  Staring sternly into Liika's eyes, Kate stated gently but firmly, "No Liika.  You did nothing wrong.  Do you understand?  Mr. Hiwatari had no right to strike you for stating your opinion, an opinion that I'm afraid is closer to the truth than I would like to admit.  I'm sorry you had to witness my husband, he is a cold, heartless man who cares nothing for his business…and me."

She stood then, looking at Kai.  "Kai, your father has left for work already.  Take Liika down stairs and get her some breakfast, Niles will be happy to serve you, then pack your things and leave to Liika's house.  I will see you tomorrow evening."  She smiled then, leaning over and kissing Kai's cheek, then doing the same to Liika.  "Don't fight too much and stay out of trouble!"  She commanded teasingly.  "Oh and ice your faces!"  With that she turned and strode out of the room.

Kai sighed, smirking.  "I told you the bastard was in for it when mom found out.  Anyway, come on, I suppose your hungry, witch."  He tossed her a look, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a white wife beater and pulling it over his head before walking to the door.

Liika sent him a flat look, padding out the door after him.  "Jerk."  She said, reaching up, tugging a lock of his blue hair.

"Ah!  She lives! Praise the lord!"

Liika shot Enrique a dirty look as she flopped down on the love seat in Enrique's family room.  Kai followed close behind her, pushing her baggy jean clad legs off the small sofa so he could sit down.  After he sat, Liika merely moved her legs back, resting them on his thighs.

Tala, Enrique, Jade, Ian and Michael watched in amazement, waiting for Kai to push them off with some rude comment.

It never happened.

The five teens stared.

"What the hell?"  Ian burst out, giving Kai a funny look.

"What?" Kai replied grumpily.

"Since when did you and Iki become all buddy buddy?"  Tala asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Kai stared at his best friend as if not understanding.  "We didn't, why?"

"Well for starters you're sitting beside her when there are other seats available, and second you're letting her use you as a human leg rest."  Tala stated, his amusement growing.

Kai stared mor, before shrugging indifferently.  "I'm too tired to deal with her bullshi, you try doing _hours_ of AP History and Senior Chem."

Liika nudged him with her leg roughly, opening her eyes that she had closed as soon as she had lay down.  "Deal with that, jackass."

He wheezed shooting her a glare.  "Case and point."

Tala laughed.  "Didn't get much sleep last night you two?"  He winked, earning himself double glowers.

"I could ask you the same thing."  Kai retorted saucily.

"Ewww…!  You so did not just insinuate that I am gay!"

"What happened to your face Ika?"

Jade's question brought absolute silence to the room, the only sound being the quiet cooing of Michael's animated doll baby.

Liika froze.  Her eyes shifted to meet Kai's who stared back at her.

"Yeah, and what happened to your face Hiwatari?"  Ian shot in, his arm locked around Jade's waist.  They were sitting side by side in beanbags that had been pushed together.

"Since when have you and Jade been a couple?"  Liika shot back, hopping to change the subject with out anyone noticing.

"Since yesterday.  You guys got into a fight again didn't you?"  Ian pushed, his navy eyebrows rising.

"You hit a girl?!"  Enrique demanded angrily, scowling at Kai.

"No."

Once again the room fell silent.  They were all surprised greatly when the two enemies answered in unison.  Kai and Liika glanced at each other again.  Liika took a deep breath before continuing hesitantly, "No…we did not get into a fight –physically at least.  Actually we just… had an accident.  It's not important!  Now Eny, what have you planned for this night of fun?"  This time Liika was sure to change it to a topic that could not be changed back easily.

Liika glanced at Kai once more and was met with an _almost_ thankful look, a look that did not go unnoticed.

Tala narrowed his eyes; he suddenly had a _very_ good idea what had actually happened.

The rest of the night flew by.  The rest of the 'gang' had shown up shortly after Enrique started explain what he and Tala –since Tala _was_ technically a host also- figured they could just watch movies and munch on junk food.  No one disagreed with this plan and settled in to argue over which movies they wanted to watch.  Robert never left Liika's side, much to the annoyance of Kai, who also had to remain near the blue haired witch. 

A fight had nearly broken out between the two boys when Robert saw Liika's face.  Liika intervened, explaining hastily to her irate boyfriend that it had merely been an accident and she was just clumsy.  He seemed to believe it, but kept an eye on Kai the rest of the night.  He wondered slightly over the marks on Kai's face, but forgot it quickly, he didn't much care what happened to him.

After the second movie the group decided to go outside and chill on the back patio for a bit before coming in to watch one more movie.  The weather was a bit nippy –it being the second of week of October- but that didn't stop the teens from running around the back yard, chasing each other with sticks.  Johnny –who had shown up around eight not wanting to be left out- chased Jade a little too close to the Sattiay's pool –which had not been covered for winter- and both ended up falling in, much to the amusement of all except Ian who punched the red head soundly for getting his girlfriend soaked.  Amelia bustled out, towels in hand, clucking disapprovingly and ordered the girls to take Jade over to Liika's to get her some dry clothes while Enrique got Johnny some dry clothes.  Let's just say Johnny got the worse end of the stick.  However, as the boys were heading inside, Tala thought he saw a flash of blond in the bushes that lined the sides of the Sattiay yard.  _Creepy_, He thought hurrying inside.

The rest of the weekend passed with almost no incident.  Liika and Kai once again woke up entwined in each other's arms, and both blamed it on the size of the futon they were sleeping on.  They also made the other swear that no one would ever hear of what transpired in the beds that weekend.  

As Kai had to stay until four in the afternoon, the rest of the day was spent at Enrique's house having doubles competitions at Mario Cart and Super Smash Bros on Enrique's N64.  Liika pitied her partner –which more often than not was Enrique- as she was completely horrible at both games.  She had to punch Kai multiple times because of the lame and cruel jokes about her driving skills –or lack there of.   

Monday morning saw Liika trudging down the hall towards homeroom after AP History, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die.  She hadn't seen Robert all morning, instead, for the third morning in a row, had to deal with the devil incarnate first thing.  On top of that her teacher had assigned them a five-page research essay on why Hitler was defeated in WW2.  The bell had sounded some minutes before and Liika knew if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.  She stumbled into the science class that was her homeroom, heading straight for her usual seat beside Enrique.  Tala and Bryan sat behind them and Riley in front.

"Dude, you look dead."  Enrique said as she sat down.

"I am dead."  She replied, slamming her head onto her closed Math text.

"Aww… whatsa matta?  Wok too hawd?"  Tala cooed behind them.

Liika didn't raise her head.  "Drop death asshole.  Ugh, I hate Mondays!"  She moaned, earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I think the feeling's mutual to all students.  But in other news, we have a new student!"  Enrique said.

"Another one?  God I hope they don't turn out to be as hellish as the last one."  Liika muttered, finally raising her head off her desk.

The second bell went then and Mr. Topper – their homeroom teacher- stood, motioning to a girl Liika hadn't noticed, to follow him.  "Good morning class!  I hope you all had a good weekend!  This morning we're in for a little change of pace as we have a new student.  Please welcome Amy Monroe."  He introduced, heading back to his desk.  "Please tell us a little about yourself Amy."

Liika studied the new girl.  She was tall and slender, but curvy and well developed.  Her strawberry blond hair hung down in layers to her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face and large emerald colored eyes.  She carried an air of confidence and it was clear this girl was not shy.

"Dude, she's hot!" Enrique whispered, earning a slap upside the head from Liika and a glare from Riley.

The girl smiled brightly at the class.  "Well as you know my name is Amy.  I just moved to Bakuten from Blind River, Ontario, Canada.  My father is a doctor and my mother his receptionist.  They're opening a new practice here.  Um… I'm seventeen and I have an older brother who is a senior.  My likes include anime, and Linkin Park and my dislikes include Avril Levign herself – I like her music- and airheads."

Mr. Topper smiled at her.  "Thank you Miss Monroe.  Now the rest of you please introduce yourselves, starting with the table in front of me."

"Jenny Silverman," a girl with long bleach blond hair started and each student continued until they reached the fourth row –each row had three tables- and Tala and Bryan.

"Tala Valkov."  Tala said, sending her a wink.

Bryan wore his typical scowl as he muttered, "Bryan Wakeman."

Enrique grinned, chirping, "Enrique Sattiay!"

"Liika Tomoda."  Liika smiled.

"Riley Wakeman."

"Very good.  Now Miss Monroe, would you please take a seat next to Miss Wakeman?  The rest of you work on your homework for the rest of the block."  Mr. Topper said.

The new girl picked up her bag and walked over to Riley's table, plunking herself down beside the pale haired girl.  "Hi!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Hi!"  Riley replied.  "Weclome to Bakuten High!  It's kinda small, but you get used to it."

The new girl laughed, waving her hand a bit.  "Blind River's even smaller than Bakuten!  Though not by much, so I'm used to it."

"Is it true that up in Canada all Canadians say eh, in like every sentence?"  Enrique cut in.

Liika looked at him incrediously, smacking him upside the head again.  "Idiot!" She growled.  She then turned and smiled at Amy.  "Ignore him, he was dropped on his head as a child."  She quipped.

Amy laughed, winking.  "No it's not, eh!"

This sent the four teens into giggles.  Tala and Bryan watched with raised eyebrows.  Amy looked past Enrique and Liika to Tala and Bryan, a smirk crossing her glossy lips.  "Oooh… you're pretty!  Did your sisters do your hair?"

Liika burst out laughing, turning in her seat to gauge the boys' reactions.  Tala's eyebrows shot up, arrogant amusement glinting in the depths of his aqua eyes, but he said nothing.  Bryan was silent also, but his pale eyes glowered at her, obviously no amused.

Liika giggled, turning back to Amy.  "Amy, I think you'll fit right in here!"


	23. WHAM Love at first sight! Creative comp...

AN: Weeeeellll hello!  Sorry about the weeklong  update.. I'm writing like a crazy amount of other fics at the moment so don't be surprised if there is a week between this and the next, tho I'll try cause I have all these ideas for the next chappy too ;)

This chappy goes out to Leina who helped me a great deal with ideas for the second half, as well as to Xanthippe who gave me a couple ideas for the first half ^-^ Enjoy 

"Oooh… You're in my Math and PE classes."  Liika said, handing Amy's schedule back to her.

"Really?  That's cool, cause I have _no_ idea how to get there!  I actually only got to homeroom cause a secretary showed me!"  Amy laughed, folding the schedule back up.  "You wouldn't happen to know where junior art and English are would you?"

Enrique was quick to pop with an answer, grinning charmingly.  "Art is three doors down from our Fam. Man. class, so we can drop you off there and pick you up for Math!"  He threw her a wink.

Riley scowled, which was noticed by Liika who rolled her eyes and smacked Enrique.  "Enrique…" She hissed, motioning to the scowling pale haired girl with her eyes.

Enrique blinked cluelessly for a moment before it dawned on him.  A large grin crossed his face, his blue eyes lighting up with pure glee.  Throwing his arms around Riley from behind he set his chin on her shoulder, walking along behind her.  "Aww…don't be mad Wiley… I still wub you!"  He purred in her ear, nuzzling his cheek in her hair.

A pretty blush spread over Riley's cheeks and she giggled, the scowl disappearing from her face instantly.  Liika slapped her forehead, shaking her head.  Sometimes she was embarrassed to say he was her best friend.  Amy chuckled, her emerald eyes taking in the cute scene with amusement.  She could tell the pale haired girl had been jealous at the blonds attentions to herself and if it had gotten out of hand Amy would have told him flat out that blonds weren't really her type.  "Are they going out?"  Amy whispered to Liika, leaning down.

The blue haired girl shook her head, a grin crossing her lips.  "No…but they should be!  They both like each other…a lot."

Amy grinned.  "No wonder she looked pissed when buddy was hitting on me!"

Liika nodded, grinning as well.  "Eny has a horrible habit of hitting on anything in a skirt."  At that she looked ashamed.  

The strawberry blond shook her head, her smile never wavering.  "Somehow that doesn't surprise me!"

As they walked down the somewhat crowded hall of Bakuten District High School, none of the four took notice of the red head that had left class sometime before them and was now leaning against his locker, about two meters ahead of them.  Beside him was a tall blue haired boy, a tall maroon haired boy and approaching them from the opposite direction was another red head.  Amy walked on the outside, closest to the lockers, paying no attention to anyone but her new friends.  Consequently she didn't see the foot that stuck itself in her path as she walked by the red head and his friends.

Tala smirked as he watched the new girl yelp, tripping over his foot and flying forward.  Sweet revenge.

Amy yelped, feeling herself trip over a foot that just popped in her way.  Sailing forward, her backpack fell from her back and she went tumbling into someone that had been walking towards them.  Both people went crashing to the beige linoleum floor, Amy landing on top.  Her head was rested, turned to the side, on the floor beside the person she landed on's head.  Amy moaned and opened her eyes to find herself staring into dark red hair.  

"Ugh, would you get _off_!"  A male voice grumbled in annoyance.

Amy frowned at his tone.  It wasn't as if she fell on him on purpose!  Hoisting herself onto her arms she looked down into his face, prepared to tell him a thing or two about chivalry.  However, as soon as her eyes locked with irritated light purple eyes her world stopped.  Her mouth went completely dry and her mind blanked of anything she had planned to say to him. 

She was lying on top of one of the hottest guy's she'd ever seen.  As their gazes met it was like something clicked, an electric bolt shot through her and magic happened.  Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried desperately to think of something intelligent to say.  

"Uh…hi."  She said finally, a blush crossing her cheeks.  Well _that_ was intelligent!

"Hi…" The boy replied, seemingly as dazed as Amy was, all the annoyance and anger vanished.

The strawberry blond continued to stare into his eyes, being met evenly with an intense purple stare.  Suddenly the boy's face shot up and Amy's down and their lips met in a soul-searing kiss that caused gasps from the group around them.

Liika stared, her eyes wide.  "Oh my god…" She murmured quietly.

Enrique and Riley stared as well, Enrique grinning stupidly and Riley giggling.  Tala's, as well as Michael and Kai's eyebrows shot up, amazed that their sophomore friend had the guts to kiss a girl he had never met before.  Students that passed the group whispered and giggled before moving on.

As the two on the floor broke apart for air, Tala began to clap, whistling appreciatively.  "Way to go MacGregor!  You babe magnet you!"  He leered.

Liika groaned angrily and stomped over to the tall red head and kicked him soundly in the shins.  "Jerk!  This is all your fault anyway!"  She spat, glaring at him.

"Now, now witch, you should be congratulate Valkov.  He just played matchmaker… and rather successfully I would say."  Kai sneered, eyes running down her uniformed figure.

The blue haired girl kicked him as well.  "Keep your eyes to yourself jackass!  You probably helped the devil orchestrate this!  Don't you morons have something better to do than pick on new girls?!"  Liika snapped, planting her hands on her hips.

This got both boys laughing and Liika threw her hands up in defeat.  "I give up trying to reason with imbeciles.  It's like talking to a brick wall!"  She threw the snickering boys a glower before turning on her heel and stomping over to where Amy and Johnny were still engaged in an intense make out session.  Rolling her eyes she cleared her throat loudly.  "Amy, the bell is gonna go any second and you said you needed help to junior art?"  She said impatiently, eyeing Johnny with distaste.

Amy jerked back from the boy whose waist she was now straddling.  "Oh… right, sorry!"  She laughed nervously, scrambling to her feet.  Picking up her discarded backpack she threw the boy a tentative smile.  "By-bye!"

Johnny waved slowly, his eyes still incredibly wide.  Liika threw Tala and Kai a glare over her shoulder before she and Amy, followed by giggling Enrique and Riley, headed off towards the Art and Home Ec. wing.

"Duuude!"  Johnny was immediately bombarded with smirks and congratulations.

"I'm telling you, Johnny's a sophomore!  And has a big mouth!  What could be so great about him??"  Mariah demanded, after hearing earlier in the day about the incident in the hall.

Bakuten B was sitting in the bleachers of the gym where they had been summoned.  Monday was usually there day off, but Mr. Dickenson had called both teams to the gym over the PA just before the end of the day.  They were still awaiting the arrival of the A team as well as Mr. Dickenson himself.  Amy had joined them because they had all decided to go to DBs after school.  She, Liika, Mariah sat on a middle bench, with Bryan, Lee and Robert behind then –Liika and Mariah leaning on Robert and Lee while Amy avoided looking at or touching Bryan as he creeped her out.  Jade, Emily and Riley leaned on the other three girls' knees and Enrique and Max sat on the last step chatting it up.

"I don't know!"  Amy cried, shrugging.  "It was just like…we clicked.  Have you ever looked at someone and seen…magic?  That's how it was!  I just felt the need to kiss him!"

The other five girls grimaced.  "Well I for one can't really say that I know what your saying, cause the only click I felt when I looked at someone the first time was the overwhelming click to put my fist through Hiwatari's face, which I will remind you, I did."  Liika said with a shake of her head.

The other girls laughed –it had been exclaimed to Amy earlier in the day about the whole 'feud' between the two captains.

"It's like love at first sight no?"  Jade suggested smiling.  She didn't think Johnny was as bad as the older girls seemed to think him and even if she herself had never felt love at first sight she could appreciate it.

Amy squealed, jumping slightly.  "That's it!  It was like love at first sight!"

Liika snorted, reaching back and threading her fingers through Robert's larger ones, pulling their hands down so they rested on her shoulder.  Robert paused in his conversation with Lee to smile at Liika fondly before returning to his conversation.  

"Love at first sight?  Don't believe in it."  Liika stated flatly.

The other girls stuck their tongues out.  "Don't you have any romance in you Ika?"  Emily asked frowning.

"Not a drop."

"Liar!"  Riley accused laughing.

Liika opened her mouth to refute the pale haired girl but Mariah interrupted, tossing her friend a skeptical look.  "Riley's right.  You're just as mushy as the rest of us!  But _anyways_, I kinda get what Amy's saying.  I mean I felt the same about Rei when I first laid eyes on him back in second grade!"  

"Oh right!"  Liika exclaimed, laughing.  "That's why you used to throw erasers at his head!  Oh and he was the only boy you didn't give valentines to!  Oh and lets not mention the fact that you dated _Tala_ for _two years_."

"That relationship shall never be brought up in a conversation again, nor will it be used in comparison to anything ever again."  Mariah replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Amy's eyebrows shot up and she mouthed 'tough break up?' and Riley who nodded, her eyes wide.

"I'm hurt kitty, surely I meant more to you than a passing fuck?"  

The entire B team snapped their heads towards the floor where the A team had entered, unnoticed by the B team.  Tala stood at the head, his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his lips.  Kai stood behind him, smirking also, Ian beside him.  Michael, Oliver and Tyson stood further back, looking away, not wanting to have anything to do with the conversation.  Johnny paid no attention to anything after his eyes landed on the strawberry blond that sat beside Mariah.  Rei clenched his teeth.  He didn't like how the red head was talking to _his_ girlfriend, and to be honest he didn't care what went on between the two in the past.  It was the past.

Mariah tossed her hair haughtily.  "Actually you meant less than that because we didn't even _have_ sex!"

Tala flinched visibly and turned red.  _Stupid bitch_… 

"Hiwatari."  

Kai shifted his gaze from the pink haired girl that had just burned his best friend, to the now standing Liika, his eyebrow raising.  What could she possibly want?  Once again his eyes ran down her, his mind remembering subconsciously the feeling of waking up with her in his arms.  _God Damn it!  Stop looking at her like she is actually attractive._  

"What?"

Liika stared down her nose at him.  "Do learn how to control your members, I would hate to see things get ugly."  She said in a monotone voice.

Kai narrowed his eyes.  "It takes two to tango sweetheart, your member is no less at fault."  He replied.

The two started a staring contest, Mariah and Tala forgot about their row, both watching the two captains.  Liika once again felt the frustrating mix of attraction and dislike flood her mind as she stared at him.  Finally, not being able to take it she turned her head, breaking the gaze.  Kai smirked in victory.  Motioning for his team to sit down next to the B team, Kai once again locked eyes with Liika as he walked up the bleacher steps.  His eyes held a clear message.  _I won_.  This of course grated greatly on Liika's nerves.

"Alright, everyone settle down!"  Mr. Dickenson commanded as he walked in the gym, his cane clicking on the hard wood floor.

The two teams settled down.  Amy moved over to allow Rei to sit beside Mariah, and wrap her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead and murmuring something in her ear.  She scooted over until her skirt covered thigh came in contact with another leg and turned her head to find her emerald eyes once again caught in a light purple net. 

Leaning over, Johnny whispered quietly in her ear.  "We talk later."

Amy nodded and turned her attention to the old man that stood in front of the two teams.

"I have called you here for two announcements."  Mr. Dickenson started, pushing up his glasses.  "First of all, I would like all of you to welcome Spencer Monroe.  He is an excellent blader."  The older man then motioned to tall, extremely well built blond boy no one had noticed standing off to the side.  The boy walked forward so that he was standing beside Mr. Dickenson.  "Spencer bladed in the Canadian Nationals last year, so he is more than qualified.  He will be acting as an alternate for both teams, playing when needed.  He has decided that he will practice Tuesdays and Thursdays with B and Wednesdays with A.  Everyone clear on that?"  Seeing the nodded, Mr. Dickenson motioned Spencer to go join his new teams.  The blond boy climbed the stairs and plunked himself down next to Bryan who greeted him with a nod and a smirk.  Spencer's blue eyes landed on the strawberry blond head in front of Bryan and moved to the red head next to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Moving on then I come to my second piece of information."  Mr. Dickenson spoke, starting to pace in front of the group.  "As you all know Halloween is two weeks from Friday, and that the student council will be holding its annual costume dance.  This year, in light of the never-ending feud between you two teams, Mrs. Tate and I have decided that you need to take your competitive energy and turn it into creativity."

A feeling of dread dropped over the two teams as Mr. Dickenson spoke.  Whatever the two sponsors/coaches had cooked up for them wasn't good.  They could feel it.

"On that note I would like to announce that there will be a costume competition between you two teams.  Each team will be given a theme –we have prechosen the themes- and then will have to make –there will be no _buying or renting_- his or her costumes.  A panel of teachers at the dance will judge the costumes.  You all must go."  Mr. Dickenson continued, grinning at the groans that began to sound from the teens.  "The themes will go as follows, Bakuten A will be representing the Egyptian gods, while Bakuten B the Greek gods.  Each of you, depending on the team you affiliated with, will choose a god or goddess out of a hat randomly and will be responsible for making a costume for that god.  Oh, and trainers and alternates are not exempt from this competition."

"Why the hell do we get the harder costumes!  The Egyptian gods are all half animal!"  Ian shouted indignantly, his fellow team members adding their support.

Mr. Dickenson appeared to be unfazed by the outburst and merely peered over his glasses as the short teen.  "I assure you Mr. Mitchell that it was done randomly.  Mrs. Tate and I, in fact, flipped a coin for the decision."  He replied primly.  "I should also mention, that the winner of the competition –the team who scores the highest in overall points, each costume will be judged from 1-10- will get a check for two hundred dollars to spend on whatever they choose –money donated by a Mrs. Katherine Hiwatari."

Kai choked at the sound of his mother's name.  How could she?!  He scowled.  He was going to have _words_ over this one.  The whole competition was probably her idea!

The rest of the teams murmured over the prize.  Two hundred dollars would throw them a pretty nice party!

Mr. Dickenson coughed to gain the teens attention once more.  "Spencer, since you chose to practice two days with B you will be put in their group.  Note that a special scoring will have to be worked out as there are more Bs than As.  Now that the rules and prizes are clear, do you accept the challenge?  Team captains please stand."  Liika and Kai stood on command, tossing each other heated looks before looking straight ahead.

"Bakuten A, do you accept the challenge?"

Kai paused, glancing over his team, meeting eyes with Tala –the appointed second- who nodded.  "We accept."  He replied confidently crossing his arms.

"Bakuten B, do _you_ accept the challenge?"

Liika tilted her chin up, her eyes moving over her team as well.  All of them looked at her with complete confidence, Robert squeezing her hand.  "Yes, we accept."

"Good then!  It's set!"  Mr. Dickenson exclaimed excitedly.  "You have two weeks and five days.  A team, please stay seated and we will get your costumes sorted out now, B please follow Mrs. Tate to the small gym to sort out yours.  Dismissed."

Those affiliated with the B team stood, grumbling as then strode down the bleachers towards the exit.  Amy chose to stay with the A team, but had to swear that she would not reveal the picks of Bakuten A.

Alright!  So there you have it… Halloween competition… who do you think should win?  It's your vote!  Well ultimately its up to me.. but I'll let you have some say ;)


	24. Appearances can be deceiving

AN: wah!  Here we go, this chapter is pretty pointless actually.. but deals with a few things that I didn't deal with in the last few chappys… that people were asking about..

**A-Leng­ – **I know that part was lame.. but ehn couldn't think of anything else..

This chappy goes out to Xanthippe who helped a crazy amount.. even type a bit so that I could get unstuck ^-^ thanks girly!

"Damn it!  Explain to me again_ why_ it is that I have to be here when I don't even have a fucking mask to make?!"  Johnny grumbled ducking as a piece of rolled up newspaper flew at his head.

"Mr. MacGregor!  Language!"  The supervising art teacher scolded.

Tala threw a glare at the other red head, applying a soggy, glue covered strip of newspaper to the balloon he was covering.  "For the same reason Oliver and Ian have to be here."  He replied eying his glue-covered hands with disgust.

"To show team support, Johnny.  It's really not that bad."  Oliver smiled placatingly.  He was sitting at an empty table with Ian reading a novel for English, while Ian worked on his math homework.

It was Thursday –the day they got out of school at 1:30-, and the second week of the challenge.  The weekend before had seen the entire A team at Oliver's house behind the diner working on their costumes.  Oliver's mother, as well as Michael's, Ian's and Johnny's had volunteered to sew the costumes.  Oliver's mother went with Mr. Dickenson and the boy's to go by the material, which included yard and yards of plain white cotton.  Mr. Dickenson had graciously offered to pay for all the materials necessary, as well as convinced the art teacher to let both teams use the art room for prop making.  B team had it the week before, and now it was A team's turn.

At the moment five of them were struggling with paper maché and balloons to make animal masks for their gods, instead of practicing.  They would have to come back the next day to paint the masks.  Earlier in the week they had come in at lunch and after practice to make their scepters, headpieces and ankhs.  It was all too much effort that it was worth according to them.  But if anyone so much as mentioned forfeiting Kai would glare at them so heatedly that they shrunk back in fear.  He declared when they first picked their gods that no one was backing out because he wasn't going to lose to the blue witch, not now not ever.  The entire team sighed over that one.

When Kai questioned his mother about the competition she merely smiled sweetly, batted her eyes and told him to have fun.  He knew at that moment that she was responsible.  The evil, devious, conniving woman.

"Heh, just be glad you only have to sit here oh great god of fertility.  You _could_ be having to make an animal mask.  Do you have any idea how annoying it is to make a jackal's nose out of cardboard?"  Tala said his tone laced with irritation.

"You should try making an ibis beak.  I didn't even know what an ibis _was_ until I looked it up."  Michael muttered covering a thin Styrofoam tube with a curved end with a thin layer of paper mache.

Johnny snorted, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head.  "Your fault for picking those gods.  Besides, none of you losers have girl friends to entertain –Kon and Mitchell don't count cause their chicks are at practice."  He said, closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair.

Tyson, who was closest to him, grinned evilly and kicked the chair legs out from under Johnny's chair, sending the red haired teen crashing to the floor.  The other boys laughed.

"Nice one Tomoda!"  Kai smirked, enjoying Johnny's moans.

"I know, I know.  Oh great god of fertility has been humbled!"  

_She was silent as she walked quickly behind the taller red head.  He was so good looking!  Even from behind.  Her emerald eyes ran up and down the back of him, lingering on his well toned behind that was barely visible through his slightly baggy green uniform trousers._   _Amy wasn't sure where they were going, but followed him anyway._

_He led her out of the school, across the street and into the now deserted park that was situated across the small school.  They walked a little further until Johnny came to a dead stop, causing Amy to crash into his back._

_"What-Why did you stop? At least give me a warning!" Amy laughed._

_She shivered slightly as she felt the toned muscles beneath his clothing. Good lord. Was it seriously this possible to crave the feel of someone this bad?_

_Johnny didn't reply. He just turned around and stared down at her with his gorgeous purple eyes._

_Amy shivered again as she seen the hunger that was leashed inside. He felt the same way. It was that obvious._

_"I thought you wanted to talk?" She asked, a little uncertain now as he continued to stare into her eyes._

_Instead of replying he bent his head and pressed his mouth softly to hers. She sighed and immediately wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Johnny pressed his body to hers and groaned softly, deepening the kiss._

_Amy chuckled and pulled slightly away. "I thought you wanted to talk?" She asked again._

_"Screw talking…I wanna do this instead…" He bent his head to capture her lips but she pulled back still._

_Johnny growled slightly and yanked her fully against him again. "You wanna talk? Fine…" He mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers again. "You are MY woman, get it? No one touches you but me…"_

_Amy's eyes widened and she shuddered at the possessiveness that rained from his voice. She then smirked and grasped his bottom lip gently with her teeth. "In that case, YOU are mine to do with as I please, and no one touches **you** but me."_

_Johnny smirked, his eyes darkening with raw hunger.  "Fair enough."  He stated moving in again._

_"Do you even know my name?"_

_The red head struggled not to sigh in irritation.  All he wanted to do was kiss her, but she was making it difficult!  "As a matter of fact I do.  Hello, Amy Monroe, my name is Johnny MacGregor.  I'm a high school sophomore who likes beyblading and violent movies.  I was born in April and am an Aries.  Is there anything else you would like to know?"_

_Amy giggled, leaning her face against his chest._

"Yo Aims! …Earth to Amy!  You alive in there?"  Liika called, waving a hand in front of the blond girl's face.  Raising a blue eyebrow she tilted her head to the side and took in the girl's appearance.

Amy's emerald eyes were wide and glassy and she was staring off into space, a silly, dreamy smile on her face.  Liika made a face and flicked the girl in the forehead, bringing her out of her daze.  "Please!  No dreaming of flame head in my presence!  Just the thought gives me the heebeejeebies."  Liika exclaimed with a little shudder for effect.

Amy blinked rapidly, allowing her eyes to focus.  "What?"

Liika groaned, rolling her eyes.  "I give up!"  She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

The other occupants of the room laughed, shaking their heads.  "Aw leave her alone Ika!  Every girl is allowed to have her dreaming period.  In fact, if I remember correctly you had one yourself!"  Jade teased winking in the blue haired girl's direction.  

Sticking out her tongue, Liika tossed the nearest available object –a pillow from the couch Amy was sitting on- at the red haired girl.  Jade ducked laughing and tossed a pillow right back.  This started an all out war, which Amy, Mariah and Riley were forced to join in when they were pelted in the face by stray pillows.

The girls were sitting in Enrique's family room early Saturday afternoon while the boys were doing something in Enrique's room.  The whole team was waiting, on Amelia's orders, for the material to show up.  Someone was bringing it over –she wouldn't say who- as well as another sewing machine to add to Amelia's and Mariah's.  Mariah was a goddess when it came to sewing. 

"Eek!"  Riley squeaked as she was smacked in the head by a pillow.  Picking up the fluffy object quickly she hurled it back at Amy.

"Hey!  HEY!"  Enrique yelled, ducking a stray pillow as he and the boys attempted to gain access to the war zone.

The pillow smacked Robert, who was directly behind Enrique, in the face.  The tall young man sighed, catching the object as it fell away.  Enrique and Lee –who was behind Robert- covered snickers.  The girls completely ignored Enrique's yells and continued to throw pillows at each other, squealing when they got hit.  Emily had ducked for cover, managing to make it to the doorway where she met the boys shaking her head.

Enrique caught another pillow as it flew at him.  "Are you guys _trying _to destroy my den or what?!"  He called again, but was ignored once more.  Enrique Sattiay would _not_ be ignored twice with out consequences!  "Robert, Lee, what do you say we take this matter into our own hands hm?  I would include Bryan and his pal but I know what the answer would be already."  He heard a loud snort from further back, affirming that he was indeed right about Bryan and Spencer.

Lee glanced up at Robert, making eye contact.  Then both boys nodded at Enrique and silently, the blond held up one finger, two then finally three and with the motion the three boys were in motion.

Before any of the girls could tell what was happening three of them were in the clutches of a boy bigger than themselves.  The only ones that got away with out being tackled or picked up was Amy and Jade, who cackled in victory and gave each other high fives.

Mariah laughed as Lee picked her up easily with one arm and tickled her with the other.  Riley fell over harmlessly onto one of the beanbags, Enrique landing softly on top of her, his hands on her hips and a wide grin on his face.  Riley brushed a bright red, her hands falling onto his t-shirt covered chest.

Robert stepped in front of Liika, who was just preparing to hurl a pillow at Jade, and hoisted her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek in indignation and pound her small fists into his back, dropping the pillow.  He smirked, holding her where she was for a few moments, feeling the beating on his back with out flinching before he slid her off his shoulder and down into his arms so they hooked under her pert bottom and held her flush against him, her face directly in line with his.  She glared at him, her arms resting gently on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the soft purple hair at the nape of his neck.

"What you do that for?  I had Amy and Jade right where I wanted them!"  Liika pouted, her glare lessening as she saw it had no effect on her tall boyfriend.

"You were destroying Enrique's den, that's what you were doing."

Liika made a small sound of dismissal, closing her eyes.  "Che.  A small price to pay for revenge!  You know what they say," she opened her eyes again, "all's fair in love and war!"

"Really now?"  He replied, his eyes darkening.  "In love hm?"

The blue haired girl blinked her turquoise eyes rapidly, wondering just what the tall purple haired boy was up to.  "That is how the saying goes right?"  She said, scrunching her nose.  She was so sure that was how it went…

However, before she could wonder any further, soft lips pressed firmly to hers, melting her instantly.  He wasn't demanding and he wasn't possessive, the kiss itself held no passion, just warmth and caring.  Robert pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes.  "I meant what I said weeks ago."  He murmured quietly.  "I love you…I really do."

Liika stilled, her heart racing, warmth flooding her body.  A small smile tilted her lips as she brought her right hand around to trail down his face and across his lips.  Her eyes softened.  "I…I think… I love you too."  She replied just as quietly, her smile growing.

Inside her mind and heart, however, something nagged at her.  She loved Robert didn't she…?  Then why was a part of her kicking and screaming no?  A name sat on the edge of her consciousness, one she couldn't see but she knew that it wasn't Robert.  _No damn it!  I **love** Robert!  I do!_

Robert smiled then, the biggest, most sincere smile Liika had ever seen him smile in all the years she had known him.  "I'm glad."  He said, kissing her on the cheek.

Their moment was interrupted then by a loud almost wail-like sound that pierced the air from Enrique and Riley's direction.  Robert set Liika down and both teens looked over to where Enrique and Riley were.  Bryan was hauling Enrique of Riley by the back of his shirt, a nasty, angry scowl on his face.

"Touch my sister again, you blond fag, and I'll beat the shit out of you."  He growled, shaking Enrique for emphasis.

Enrique's eyes grew to the size of saucers, fear dilating his pupils as he nodded vigorously.  "Yo-you got it Bry!"  He squeaked, paling.

"_Bryan Alexander Wakeman!_"

Bryan flinched slightly at his twin's angry exclamation.  He was big, and could kick pretty much anyone's ass, but his sister's wrath was not something he particularly wanted to feel.  So, with another growl he yanked the blond toward him snarling in a quiet voice, "You're lucky she likes you.  But fair warning blondy, you break her heart and **_I_** break your face."  

Enrique nodded again and yanked himself out of the bigger teen's grasp, straightening his shirt and muttering.  "I'm not even safe in my own house…"

"BOYS!  COME HELP CARRY THESE PACKAGES DOWN TO MY SEWING ROOM!"  Amelia Sattiay called down the stairs, breaking the tense environment.

Amelia's sewing machine was situated in the room next to the den, accessed by a door to the right of the large entertainment center in the middle of the inside wall.  The boy's were quick moving –most of them anyway- and all dashed up the stairs to help carry down the yards and yards of fabric that was apparently already cut and measured for their size.  They only needed to sew it.

Liika, Amy, Mariah, Emily and Riley stayed put, all flopping onto various seating furniture.  Why move when the boys could do all the work?  

"Hello m'dears!"  A chirpy voice greeted from the doorway of the room.

The five girls looked over and saw a woman that was unfamiliar to all but Liika.  Liika's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened.  

"Mr-Mrs. Hiwatari?!"   


	25. Starting to Change

AN:  Oh my god.  I'm finally done! *happy dance*  It only took…two and a half weeks to write! (that's just to write)  Sorry it took so long… this chapter nearly killed me.  It was such a bitch to write because of all the descriptions..  oh and its uber long…16 pages O.o

Wellps, this fic is drawing to a close!  I estimate I'm going to finish it up with in ten chapters…maybe even less depending…  

And warning, from now on things will be speeding up… im hoping it doesn't seem rushed and im going to try my best not to rush it but you know… Liika and Kai's relationship will be speeding up… in two chapters the first climax will happen *cackles*  Not telling ya what's gonna happen tho!  

Hope you all like it ~enjoy!

"This is so not cool…" Mariah muttered, reclining in her seat.

"I hear you, why'd we have to get we have to get the away game on Halloween?"  Enrique chorused, "I mean, why not the high and mighty A team?  _They_ have a bus – not that I'm complaining about the van or anything."

The team of eight was on their way to their first match in the small town about a half hour drive west of Bakuten.  The eleven seater van was crammed full, Judy driving, Riley beside her in the passenger seat.  Behind then was Max, Emily and Jade, then Lee, Enrique and Mariah, and in the very back Liika was crammed between Bryan and Robert.  

Liika sighed, scowling a bit.  "Because, they got put in the North Division, while _we_ got stuck with the South.  Damn coin, I _swear_ it was weighted."  She explained, leaning on Robert's shoulder.

"Wait a sec, isn't Abbey in the South Division?"  Lee asked, looking back at his team captain.

"Yes."

Emily turned in her seat.  "That's not all.  The South Division has _all_ the surperior teams in the country, not just Abbey."

"So another words, A gets a free ride to States."

"Exactly."

Enrique moaned.  "Now _that_ is so not cool."

"Actually, I believe in the long run it will be more beneficial for us."  Robert spoke, pulling Liika closer to his side and ignoring the death glare from Bryan.  "Besides, in the split we got the better talent.  They have Valkov, Kon, Parker and if he is as good as they say he is, Hiwatari.  The rest, while they're good, are beatable.  Everyone knows the team, had the ranking tournament been done fairly, would not have looked as Bakuten A looks like."

"Robert's right."  Judy interrupted, eying the teenagers through the rearview mirror.  "A gains nothing by being in the North Division, we at least gain experience and knowledge.  Now Liika, we're almost there, inform us of the line up. Oh and your sponsors will be there so make it look good hm?  No pressure though."

Liika sighed and sat up straight.  "Me in Singles 1, Robert in Singles 2, Bryan in Singles 3, Mari and Lee Doubles 1 and Em and Jade Doubles 2.  Eny's warming the bench."

"Aw man, this day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Mr. Tomoda, will you please sit _still_!" Kate Hiwatari scolded a wriggling Tyson as she was trying to apply his eye make up.

It was five forty five, and the A team had just finished massacring their opposing in 5 straight games –they didn't lost a single set.  The eight of them, plus Kat, Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Kon now occupied the school's art room where the finished masks had been stored.  The three mothers were applying heavy amounts of black, gold and blue eye paint to the not so thrilled boys.

"Damn it, why'd _we_ have to get the animal gods that wear freaky face paint?!"  Ian demanded, scowling as his mother finished off his eye make up.  She clucked disapprovingly at his language and swatted his bottom as he stood.  He blushed slightly, his scowl deepening.

"Because it was all fixed.  Could you imagine B as Egyptian Gods?  Half of them are girls!"  Johnny grumped, taking Ian's place.

The rest of the boy's snickered, all coming up with some sort of mental picture of the girls in their costumes.

After about five minutes of day dreaming Tala was the first to comment.  "Be a pretty good show though," He smirked, his face make up was finished and he was just lounging around until the mothers deemed it time for them to don their garb.  "Topless girls, I'm there."

The boys out and out laughed at this comment, the mothers shaking their heads.

"Ahem, I'll remind you Neanderthals that those girls you're talking about all have boyfriends –two of which are amongst you.  I mean, how degrading can you get?"  A voice from the door to the classroom snarked, a scolding tone evident.

Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Johnny perked up, just about dashing to the doorway and pulling the girl inside.  "Lemme see!" He demanded, running his lilac eyes down the girl's long coat clad body.

Amy rolled her eyes and flicked the red head in the forehead, sauntering past him, hips swaying.  Johnny followed this with his eyes, his face taking on the 'panting dog' look.

"Make up first, then you see my costume.  Besides you need to get dressed!" Amy said smiling at Kate, who winked back, holding a finger to her lips.

Kai watched the exchange suspiciously.  How did his mother know Amy?  They hadn't met as far as he knew.  His eyes narrowed as the pale haired woman sat the girl down and started her make up.  His mother was up to something…he could feel it.

"Sooo Amy," Ian cooed, sitting on the table in front of her.  "Is it true you're going as Johnny's sex slave?  He is after all the God of Fertility."  He eyed her suggestively, winking.

Johnny came over and smacked his friend soundly upside the head earning a loud "Ow!".

Amy merely sighed, shooting a glare at her red haired boyfriend.  "Not sex slave fool, just a slave –a high ranking slave at that!"

"So a concubine then?"

"Idiot!" Johnny hissed, glowering at the smug looking Ian.

"Boys, instead of thinking degrading thoughts about your female peers –something I realize is irresistible to you anyway- why don't you get changed.  The dance starts in fifteen minutes and you're all done your make up.  Oliver is already changed, and his make up's done, I'm sure he would like to get going.  Now scoot!"  Kate motioned at the door, a dismissing aura surrounding her.

The seven boys picked up their designated costumes that were folded neatly in piles on one of the tables and headed out the door towards the bathrooms, muttering to themselves.

Bakuten B shifted uneasily under the giggling eyes of their fellow students.  They were occupying a back corner of the gym sitting on the bleachers, to the right of the entrance doors, on the opposite side of the room from the two video screens that filled one of the gym walls.  The dance had started merely minutes before, but already the fair sized gym was packed with students.  It seemed the whole school had turned out to see the infamous costume showdown between the two beyblade teams.

Liika shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the skirt to her Artemis costume, trying desperately to cover her legs.  The forest green skirt fell to her ankles, but had two wide slits up the sides that extended to just above mid thigh.  A sleeveless russet brown tunic like shirt draped off her right shoulder, flowing down to her hips and was cinched at her waist by a silver material covered belt.  A long silver chain with a crescent pendant was hung around her neck, and a silver armlet (made out of cardboard covered in shiny silver material) around her left arm.  A crown made of tinfoil covered cardboard circled her head, leaves sticking up from the very front and then at her temples –the ones at her temples were red- her royal blue hair flowed freely, framing her face.  A white cape streamed down her back, connected to a cardboard choker around her neck.  On her back was a plastic bow and a cardboard tube that had been turned into a quiver.   Three sticks covered with tinfoil to appear silver with grew feathers glued to the end stuck up out of the quiver to represent arrows. She wore sandals on her feet.

"They're late…cowards."  Liika muttered, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow leaning on her knee.

The rest of the team murmured their agreement, all watching the doors anxiously.  Robert sat beside his girlfriend, looking fine in his Apollo costume.  He wore a sleeveless white Grecian robe that fell to his ankles and was trimmed in gold fabric. His normally slicked back purple hair fell around his ears, bangs brushing his forehead and framing his eyes.  A gold foil Greek laurel crown was pinned into his locks so it stuck up outwards on his head.  A gold painted cardboard lyre was leaned on the floor at his feet.   

Jade, dressed as Athena, sat behind Liika.  Her robe was similar to Roberts only was a beige color and was belted at her waist by a scrap of brown material.  A Styrofoam helmet covered her head.  It had cardboard wings on either side, and a gray broom like brush running down the middle.  Her accessories included a double-sided wooden spear, a cardboard shield with a sad depiction of an owl on it and gray material arm guards.

Riley sat between Jade and Enrique.  Her Hera costume consisted of a long crimson skirt, with a slightly lighter top which had one sleeve that ran to her elbow, while her other shoulder was bare.  Gold foil discs encircled her waist, causing her top to flair out around her hips.  A gold foil armlet with plate adorned her bare arm.  Her hair was braided then looped around the back of her head, her bangs framing her blue eyes, a gold foil crown pinned to the top of her head.  She carried a white pained wood rod with a Styrofoam tulip end as a staff.  Enrique had an arm rested on the bleachers behind the pale haired girl.  His sky blue Greek robe flowed to his knees, belted by a brown belt at his waist.  A gold foil head band with white feather wings was perched in his baby blond hair, matching the white feather wings that were glued to a pair of cheap sandals he wore on his feet.  He carried a book with a feather quill sticking out of the top and a gold painted scepter.

Max and Emily cuddled just behind the three.  Max wore a Styrofoam helmet with a red brush on the top.  A black and red toga was draped over one shoulder and fell to just above his knees, his normal white sling had been switched for a black on and his cast had been painted black to match the arm guard on his opposite forearm.  Armored boots encased his calves and with his good arm he carried a wooden spear, the shaft painted black and the tip silvery gray.  He made an adorable Ares.  Emily, who got Demeter, had a long pleated white skirt with a hoodless poncho like top that fell to her abdomen.  A gold chain was hung around her neck and a green nurse-like hat was clipped to her orange hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her head.

In front of Liika and Robert sat Mariah in her skimpy Aphrodite costume and Lee in his conservative but imposing Zeus costume.  Mariah's outfit was made entirely of pink and out of all the Grecian God costumes looked the most modern.  Her top was a baby pink, a magenta cardboard collar circled her neck, holding the edge of the top as it fell away, baring her shoulders.  Sleeves flowed from mid-bicept down to mid-tricept and the front ended just under her breasts, a diamond shaped hole cut just over her breasts.  The same magenta material that covered the cardboard over her collar made her tight, short shorts, which had a flowing see through baby pink chiffon material skirt covering them.  The skirt fell to just above her knees and parted in the front.  White ribbons crisscrossed her calves attaching to a magenta garter that was apart of her shorts.  On her back, attached to her collar were lightweight, sparkly feather covered material wings that hung down to her waist.  Gold earrings looped through her ears.  Her pink hair was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head -her front bangs left out- and covered with a two-toned pink coronet type hat.  Lee, who sat beside her, was clothed in a simple, heavy off white robe with long billowy sleeves that fell to his ankles.  His long black hair that was normally pulled back hung freely, a gold foil laurel crown set around his head.  Resting on the seat beside him was a bluish white Styrofoam lightning bolt.

Lastly, Bryan as Hades and Spencer as Hephaestus stood on the floor in front of the Golden Pair, arms crossed, leaning on the wall and looking none too happy.  Bryan's long, black toga draped off of one shoulder exposing his broad, well-toned chest and muscled arms.  His waist was belted with a silver foil belt that matched his silver crown that had spikes sticking up in various places.  His pale hair was styled as it usually was, and leaning beside him was his black wooden staff with its crimson ball and sharp looking blades on the end.  Spencer was, out of the entire B team males, clad in the least amount of cloths.  He merely wore a dark brown, pleated kilt like wrap, belted with a normal leather belt and hanging to his knees.  His firm, lean chest was bare and in one of his hands he carried a heavy looking smith's hammer.  All in all Bakuten B was looking good, and their fellow students couldn't help but admire the effort that had obviously gone into their costumes.

"Dude, if they don't show up I'm going to kick some ass!"  Enrique exclaimed, straightening his winged headband.

Bryan snorted, throwing a glance up at the blond teen.  "Like you could kick _anyone's_ ass fag boy."  He said.

"Bryan!"  Riley reprimanded sharply, glaring at her twin.

"Hn."

"Mariah, explain again why the slits in my skirt had to run up so damn high?"  Liika demanded, nudging the pink haired girl with her sandaled foot.

Mariah turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her friend.  Personally, she thought Liika looked awesome with her legs bared teasingly, it was a far cry from anything they had ever seen the tomboy captain wear before.  Most of the time Liika went as some type of guy costume, this year, she looked very feminine, if the looks guys were throwing her were any indication.  Mariah struggled not to smirk as she watched a frown imbed itself in Robert's face, his eyes flashing with irritation as his girlfriend –as well as the other girls on their team- were the subjects of many admiring stares.  "It looks good on you, deal with it."  Mariah shot back, rolling her eyes.

"But it looks so…so…"

"If you say skanky I'm going to hurt you.  Besides," Mariah shot the shorter girl a look, "My costume is way skimpier than yours."

Liika opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Lee who sighed, flipping a bit of his hair over his shoulder.  "It's a little bit late to be complaining about costumes now you know.  We all look good, despite the skimpiness and despite the different hairstyles some of us had to wear."  He said, ever the voice of reason.  It was a well known fact amongst the group of them that neither Lee nor Robert were thrilled about wearing their hair down, though Robert made a bigger deal about it than Lee did.  He really disliked looking like a scruffy hoodlum.

Robert humphed, looking annoyed as he pushed some bangs out of his eyes.  He growled as he jarred his laurel crown.  Liika giggled, immediately forgetting her skirt and focusing on her fussing boyfriend.  He was so cute when he was annoyed!  She giggled even more as she took in his facial expression. He was…pouting!  He leveled her with a glare and he crossed his arms over his chest sullenly, giving up on trying to fix his crown.  Liika's eyes softened, a small smile tilting her lips.  Reaching up, she brushed his bangs away from his eyes and straightened his crown so it sat perfectly.  "I think you look sexy."  She winked, leaning up for a kiss.

Robert looked unamused for a moment, eying her dryly, but nevertheless pressing a small kiss to her lips.  "I just bet you do."  He muttered grouchily.

"Oh you're no fun!"  Liika pouted, tossing her hair.

Gagging sounds from behind them made Liika whirl around and glower at her best friend who was faking a dry heave.  She whacked him in the knee, satisfied with the whining "Ow" she earned.

Bryan's teeth began to grind, and one of his eyebrows began to twitch.  If he wasn't allowed to leave soon there would be hell to pay.  He absolutely _loathed_ dances, and wouldn't even have agreed to the stupid costume competition if it wasn't for the fact that Liika wanted it.  He would walk on burning coals for her, why couldn't she see that?  He was _way_ better for her that fucking Jagen.  Jagen was just a stuck up yuppie whom wouldn't know how to treat an angel if he was instructed by God himself.  To say that Bryan was bitter would be a horrific understatement.  

It wouldn't be so bad if it was _just_ Jagen he had to deal with, because sooner or later Bryan would figure out how to break them apart, or would wait until it naturally occurred.  However, the burly boy knew it wasn't just Jagen that had Liika's attention.  Deep inside him burned a feeling that Hiwatari was more to the little blue haired tomboy than just an enemy.  He could see something growing… something other than hate and it pissed him off.  What did the two have that he didn't?  Why couldn't she ever look at _him_ like she looked at them?  Anger swelled within him, rage consuming his mind.  Why should they have her?  They never gave her the time of day before this year… he had worshipped her for six years!  Didn't that count for anything?  It damn well should!  And like hell he was going to give up so easily.  No, Jagen and Hiwatari had a fight on their hands, especially if they thought he'd give up _his_ woman so easily.

Just as the thoughts whirled around his head, making him more and more angry, the entire gym hushed, the loud music blaring over the dead silence the students were emitting.  Almost as one, Bakuten B turned their heads to see the eight members of Bakuten A, and one extra walk in.

And boy did they look good.

Liika felt her eyes being drawn inexorably to that familiar two-toned blue head.  He was leading the team, an aura of complete superiority surrounding him.  His face was covered by a brown and white mask of what appeared to be some type of bird –most likely a hawk.  His upper body was completely bare save some gold foil bands that covered his forearms, a gold armlet on his right upper arm and a wide gold choker.  Painted on his abdomen in gold paint was an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life.  Around his waist hung a red and white wrap with the eye of Ra glued on the edge.  In his hand he carried a gold painted scepter with a red glass ball at the end, and around his forehead, pushing back his bangs, he wore a gold foil circlet with a green and gold snake situated in the center.  

Liika's eyes ran down his built body, her mouth hanging open in shock.  For the second time since she had known him the thought ran through her head that he was the hottest guy alive –the first being in his bedroom when he accused her of 'groping' him.  Her face blossomed red, mentally growling at herself for her train of thought.

Robert was becoming extremely annoyed to the point of anger.  He could practically see his little girlfriend's train of thoughts cross her flushed face as she stared at the tall blue haired captain.  He didn't know why he suddenly felt so threatened by the arrogant teenager.  Maybe it was the way Liika was looking at her 'enemy', the glint in her eye that told him that there was something she wasn't telling him.  His eyebrows furrowed, did something happen during that project weekend?  Outwardly neither captain showed any difference, still competing in everything and throwing insults at each other at every opportunity, but if one looked closer…something was different.

At that moment Kai turned his head and caught sight of the B team sitting in the corner.  With a motion of his head, he led his team towards them, walking with a cocky swagger.  His eyes drifted over the group of them.  _Not bad, they had help_, he thought raising a blue eyebrow behind his mask.  

Coming to a stop a few feet from the bleachers the two teams appraised each other.  Kai allowed his gaze to fall on Liika, his heart speeding up slightly as his eyes met hers.  He was thankful for the mask that covered his face so that no one could see the pink that now tinged his cheeks.  She looked so pretty, and the fact that she was dressed in formal-like _feminine _clothing made her that much more attractive.  

Tala nudged his arm, tearing his attention away from the blue witch long enough to give his head a shake and berate himself for thinking such absurd thoughts.  The witch pretty?  As if.

The B team surveyed their opponents.  Just beside Kai stood Tala –they knew it was him from the blood red bangs that hung over his jackal mask.  The rest of his hair was covered by a sky blue and gold pharaohs hood/hat (AN: I have no clue what they're called!) that had black pointed ears sticking up from the top.  Each of his upper arms were circled with a corrugated cardboard band, painted gold to match the gold foil rectangle that was 'glued' across his collar bone as well as the wristlets he wore on each wrist.  The rest of his chest was bare –like most of the A team- and hung from his waist was a white wrap with a gold belt.  The white material parted in the front so to cover the gap a six-inch strip of cloth (the same cloth as his hood) was slung down his front acting as a sort of loincloth.  His feet were bare and in one hand he carried a black stack with a bird's head on one end, a fork on the bottom and in the other hand he carried a black ankh.

Beside Tala was Ian who was dressed in a green and brown waist wrap with matching short poncho like piece of cloth that covered his shoulders and collar-bone.  Attached to the cloth was a set of wings that were much like Mariah's, only with out the sparkles.  His forehead was circled with a crown exactly like Kai's, and in one hand he carried a long Shepard's crook, while in the other a gold ankh –all the Egyptian gods were required to carry or wear an ankh.

Johnny and Amy stood just behind the three.  Johnny wore a purple and white waist wrap and various gold foil armlets.  His ankh was hung from a cord around his neck.  His headgear consisted of a gold band with two palm fronds sticking up on either side of his head.  One of his hands was wrapped firmly around Amy's, while the other carried a length of rope that was attached to a hoop in a collar around Amy's neck.  Amy's costume was obviously that of an Egyptian slave.  Her beige tank top and knee length skirt were both tattered and slightly smudged with dirt.  Her eyes –just like all the eyes of the Egyptian 'Gods'- were painted with heavy black, blue and gold lines that made their eyes look smaller.  

On Kai's other side, just behind him, stood Michael and Oliver who were murmuring to each other quietly.  Michael stood quite a bit taller than the green haired boy, the double crown of Upper and Lower Egypt on his head only made it worse.  His maroon side burns stuck out the bottom, framing his face.  His waist wrap was white with a blue belt.  The belt matched the blue of his shoulder cloth which had a black eye of Ra sewed into the middle.  His gold foil choker was two tiered and matched his armlet, and ankh that he carried in his right hand.  With his right arm he carried a large black paper covered book with the words "Book of the Dead" written on the cover.  His face was covered with a black bird mask, its beak thin and curved.  Oliver's costume resembled Tala's, only his waist wrap and loincloth were straight blue and white.  His shoulder cloth was the most intricate of all the pieces of clothing amongst team A.  It had a blue border to match his waist wrap, but the rest of it was dark crimson and black striped.  His ankh hung from his neck so that he could carry his crook and flail in his hands.  On his head was a pharaoh's hood, like Tala's, but with dark blue rather than sky blue, and with a gold cobra snake in the middle of his forehead.  The only jewelry he wore was the three tiered gold foil choker around his neck.  And unlike the rest of his team, who only had their eyes painted, his whole face was painted gold, as well as the black lines over his eyes.

The last two members of A stood farther back from the main group (B assumed they were Tyson and Rei as they were the only ones not accounted for, but both wore masks), as if to not associate themselves with their mostly overbearing teammates (Oliver and Michael stood only a bit in front of them, also separating themselves.)  Tyson was the only member of Bakuten A that was wearing a full wrap so his chest was covered.  It was white, and his shoulder cloth was black and blue.  His headgear was a gold band with a black ostrich feather sticking up in the middle of his forehead.  He wore gold bands on his upper arms and around his wrists and he carried his gold ankh as well as a gold scepter with the eye of Ra painted on it.  His face was covered by a tawny gold lion mask, but his hair gave his identity away, as did Rei's.  His messy black hair hung over his black dog mask, which had square tipped ears.  His shoulder cloth was significantly smaller than everyone else's and looked more like a wide cloth necklace.  It was pattered with red stripes and upside down gold triangles.  His armbands and wristlets were red and gold versions of Tala's.  His waist wrap had two layers, the bottom layer white with a red belt and the top layer being a stripped gold material.  His ankh was carried in one of his hands while a gold short staff with one end pointy the other end a gold ball with wing like projections.  The most unique attribute about Rei's costume, which set him apart from the rest of the gods, was the black forked tail that hung down from where it was attached at the back of his belt.

Liika's eyes flashed, while Kai's smirked.  Moving his mask up so it sat on the top of his head he allowed her to see his smirking face, his flush long gone.

"I see you're not the coward I thought you were."  He baited, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"The same to you bub."  Liika shot back, bringing herself to her feet causing her cape to flutter gracefully behind her.  "We'll just see who wins.  However, I think it's pretty obvious which team put more effort into their costumes, I mean, you guys are all half naked!  Where's the effort in that?"

Kai's smirk grew into a malicious grin and his eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively.  "Checking out the view hm witch?  Surely boy toy can't be too thrilled with that."  He taunted further, eyes moving from the blue haired girl to the tall boy beside her.  He was not disappointed when he found Robert glowering at him, his lips pulled back in a soundless snarl.  It was so easy to get under the vice-captain's skin, especially when it concerned his precious little witch.  Needless to say it amused Kai to no end when Robert reached out and wrapped his arms around Liika's waist, pulling her back toward him possessively.  However, even though he was amused, something in his chest twitched at the protective movements of the other boy.  It amused him…but it also irritated him.  His grin slipped a bit, why would it irritate him to see the witch being held by her boy toy?

_Because it's not you holding her._

His eyes expanded comically at the thought that popped into his head out of nowhere.  What the fuck?  Why the hell would he want to hold her?  Why would he be jealous?  He wouldn't that's what!  A scowl descended onto his features.  She was his enemy, and it would remain that way!

Liika's eyebrows shot up as she watched the different expressions flutter across Kai's face.  It was obvious he was less than pleased at where his thoughts had turned to.  But just what _was_ he thinking?  However, before she could open her mouth and brazenly ask, another voice interrupted from somewhere behind the A team.

"Ah, good.  It seems like everyone's here so we can get started!"

Both teams turned to see Mr. Dickenson smiling at them, a tall light haired women standing beside him, her hands clasped in front of her.  Kai paled at the sight of his mother and slipped his mask back onto his face to hide it.  Did she _really_ have to be here??  

Kate caught this action and it caused her smile to grow into a grin.  Winking at him she stepped forward, clapping her hands together.  "Well I must say, you all look great!  This turned out far better than I expected it to!  Now, we just need you guys to line up in two horizontal lines along the back wall with all your props so the judges can come and well… judge you!  The winner will be announced at the end of the dance."  She explained, motioning off to the back wall, which had been cleared of other students.

Muttering the two teams made their way over to the signified area and proceeded to line themselves up against the wall, the A team on the left, B team on the right.  Amy stood off to one side smiling, secretly cheering for both teams –her friends were on one, her boyfriend on the other, how could she win?  She sent a smile at Johnny and a wink at Liika.

After they had all lined up four teachers, carrying clipboards were ushered over, all eyeing the 19 students.  Mr. Amery, the Drama teacher, had a disdainful look on his face, and was scribbling on his clipboard.  Beside him was a giggling Ms. Giesinger and a quiet Ms. Haori, and on his other side a smirking Mr. Jazzman stood.  Once again Kate clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.  

Clearing her throat she raised her voice so that she could be heard over the throng –students had gathered to watch and listen.  "Alright, let's get started!  Starting with Bakuten A, we're going to go down the line and each of you are going to announce your name and what you are affiliated with –that is the name of the God you represent.  Oliver, you may start. –Oh and A team please remove your masks."

Oliver, who was at the end farthest away from the first B member, stepped forward slightly and bowed his head, "I am Osiris, the Egyptian god of the Underworld."

As Oliver stepped back, Michael stepped forward.  "Thoth, god of wisdom and time."

Next was Rei who smiled charmingly and said, "Set, god of chaos."  A few members –mostly meaning Liika and Mariah- snickered at this.  Rei shook his head, shooting a wink at his pretty girlfriend.

Tyson stepped forward and sighed dramatically.  "I'm Shu, god of air and sky."

"Geb, god of Earth."  Ian spoke, not even bothering to step forward.

Johnny paused next, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.  He coughed, stepping forward and muttered a quiet, "Min…the god of fertility."

B immediately began snickering quietly, but were silenced by a quick disproving glare from Kate Hiwatari.  Tala smirked and stepped forward, sweeping a gallant bow.  "Anubis, god of the dead."

Lastly Kai stepped out, turning his head slightly to smirk haughtily at Liika who stood only feet beside him, the first in line for the B team.  She met him with a sneer that included a protruding tongue.  "Ra, sun god, as well as king of the Egyptian gods."  Kai said loudly.

Liika groaned, rolling her eyes.  "It figures you know!"  She exclaimed, shaking her head with a heavy sigh.  Then, knowing she was next, she began the long list of B team participants.  "Artemis, moon goddess."

"Apollo, sun god."

"Aphrodite, goddess of love!"  There were a few grumbles and covered snickers at Mariah's announcement. 

"Zeus, sky god, king of the gods."

"Hermes, messenger god!"

"Hera, goddess of marriage, queen of the gods!"

"Athena, goddess of war and wisdom."

"Demeter, Earth goddess."

"Ares!  God of war!"  More snickers followed Max's chirp.  Who could really picture Max as the god of war?

"Hades.  God of Death."  Eyebrows raised…now there was a perfect fit.  

"Hephaestus, smith god."

The teachers murmured amongst each other, nodding and scribbling on their boards as they studied the teenagers.  The said teens shifted in irritation, not really wanting to stand around the whole dance.  They were also growing tired of the gawking faces of other students.  They were at a dance…they wanted to dance!  …or most of them did.  Some of them just wanted to leave, but knew that would not be possible.

Kate saw that the teens were getting restless and knew that it was pointless for them to stand around so she waved them away.  "Go on, have fun!  We'll announce the winners later!  Stay out of trouble!  And you can leave your props back here if you want."  She said, smiling at them all.

Both teams sighed in relief, dumping their props, masks, and some of their head gear then took off towards the dance floor, or bleachers.

Tala growled, looking over his shoulder and catching a glimpse of blond not too far behind him.  It was starting to get out of hand.  The girl –Riku?- had been tailing him for over an hour and half.  He could see her glaring at the various girls he had danced with and now she was about fifteen feet away, hiding in a group of freshman, watching his group with wide blue eyes.

"Yo man, what's the matter?"  Ian asked, moving back and forth, his hands planted firmly on Jade's thin hips in front of him.

Tala brought his attention back to his group and noticed that all his friend's attention was on him –except Johnny who's rapt attention was on the girl he was grinding with, a smile on his lips.  Tala had to hand it to the other red head…his girlfriend _was_ rather hot, he wasn't sure he'd be paying attention to anything around him if he had someone that hot to hold.  

"That stalker is following him again.  She's been tailing him all night."  Kai supplied from beside Tala.  His arms were crossed over his chest and a frown was settled on his face.  He seemed distracted, his eyes off somewhere else, watching something.

"Blue's got it.  I think it's time to put a stop to this whole stalking thing, I mean she's cramping my style!  She glares at any girl I come close to."  Tala said with a shake of his head.  His eyes followed Kai's and was slightly surprised when they fell on a familiar bluenette (*courtesy of Leina) who was dancing rather innocently with her tall boyfriend who was actually just standing there watching her dance.  Tala's amusement grew, it appeared his best friend was more interested in their little Iki than he let on.  However, he let it slide and said nothing, not wanting to get the blue haired boy pissed off at him.

"That's a good idea," Amy said over her shoulder, running one of her hands down Johnny's chest.  "Stalking can always turn into more dangerous things.  Better to stop it now before she gets obsessive!"

Tala nodded, throwing a wink at the strawberry blond girl who winked back, much to Johnny's irritation.  Turning on his heel, Tala began to push his way through the crowd, making a b-line for the group of freshman he knew his 'admirer' was hiding in.

As he approached, the freshman began to whisper and giggle amongst themselves, their eyes flickering towards him.  He resisted the urge not to roll his eyes, trying desperately to remember that he too was a freshman once and that it wasn't that long ago.  He finally reached them, stopping on the outskirts of the large group.  He ignored the glares he was getting from the freshman boys in the group that were obviously threatened by his presence.  

"Have any of you seen Riku Makino?"  He said, flashing his most charming smile.

The girls instantly melted into a puddle of goo.  Here was one of the hottest juniors in the school actually talking to them!  Their friend was one lucky girl to have the likes of him looking for her!  A girl with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail fluttered her eyelashes at him.  

"She just left, said she was going to the washroom of something."  The girl cooed, attempting to smile coyly at him.

Tala flinched inwardly, knowing very well that he was being hit on by very brave freshman.  However, his smile only grew more charming as he winked at them and thanked them, slipping past in search of his query.

He found her shortly, catching sight of her blond hair as she slipped out of one the exterior doors.  _Bingo_, he thought, quickly following her.  _I got you now_.  He pushed the door open and stepped out into the chilly October night.  A quiet gasp to his right alerted Tala to where she was and he turned to see the blond girl leaning up against the school wall, looking terrified.  He decided he better take it easy on her, after all she _was_ only a freshman.  Crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing his arms for warmth he spoke, a kind tone in his voice.  "Hey."

The girl blinked at him.  "He-hey…" she stuttered.

Tala smiled a small smile at her, taking the time to really look at her.  She was kinda cute…for a freshman.  She was dressed in green shorts with a yellow belt and an orange tank top.  Belts crisscrossed her front and goggles hung from her neck.  Her blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail with long front bangs clipped back, framing her face.  It hit him then that she was dressed like Rikku from Final Fantasy X, and looked _exactly_ like her.  _Not bad…_ He thought.  

"So…um…"  Tala stumbled slightly, not really sure what to say.  What did one say to a girl that had been following you for months?  "Having fun?"  He asked finally, tilting his head to the side.

She blushed, turning her eyes away from him and staring off into the night.  "Ye-yes, I guess…"

"Good…" They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Tala couldn't take it anymore and finally blurted out what he had really come to say.  "Look, I know you've been following me around."

The girl turned an even brighter red and started to fidget, looking really embarrassed.  Tala took some pity on her after all he _was_ extremely good looking.  Who the hell wouldn't want to stalk him?

"And well," he continued, looking straight at her, "I'm really flattered and all, but it's pretty unnerving being stalked you know?"

She was silent for a few moments, and Tala was ready to give it up…she wasn't responding at all.  However, out of the blue she blurted, surprising him, "I'm sorry!"

Tala blinked, tilting his head a bit more.  "I-it's ju-ust that…I like you a lot!"

At the divulged information her wide blue eyes expanded even more and she slapped a hand over her mouth in clear mortification.  Tala found himself chuckling, shaking his head.  Smiling good-naturedly at her embarrassment he shivered, the cold seeping into his bones.

"Tell you what," he said winking at her, "You cut out the whole stalking thing and I'll save a slow dance for you.  Deal?"

She glowed with happiness and Tala felt strangely good that he could make someone that happy.  Nodding her head vigorously she jumped forward, latching her arms around his middle causing him to jump in surprise.  "Deal!  Thank you so much!  I knew you were a complete sweet heart!"

He laughed a bit, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.  Who knew he would be an idol of someone?  "Alright, alright…I'm glad I could make you happy."  He said lightly, pushing her back away from him.  "Now, lets go inside before I freeze my fucking ass off out here!"

She giggled and nodded, skipping toward the doors.  Tala sighed, hurrying after her.  "Oh and Riku?  Please don't call me Yuri-senpai anymore!"

"Alright, can we have all the members of Bakuten A and B please come to the front stage?"  The DJ called out over the blaring music.

The two teams slowly weaved their way through the crowd, both eager to find out just who beat who so they could rub it in the other teams face.  Well actually, only two individuals wanted to know for that reason, but that was a moot point.  They got there soon after and sure enough the four judges along with Judy, Kate and Mr. Dickenson were standing on the stage beside the DJ.  Kate was glowing, a bright smile on her face as she took the microphone the DJ handed her.

"The judges have come to a decision!"  She said loudly, running her eyes over the nineteen teenagers involved, pausing for effect.  She knew none of them would be too pleased with the outcome, but it was for the best, Kate was sure.  "Their decision is…a tie!  It was a stalemate, two judges for A, two for B therefore there can be no winner.  But you all did so well I'm going to award a two hundred dollar prize to both teams."

The group of teens stared at the pale haired woman for a few moments, processing the information.  When it finally settled in that no one won there were shouts of outrage…from both sides.

"What the hell?!"

"A tie??  Damn it!  WE should win!  Stupid judges…"

Liika twitched.  It wasn't fair…she was so sure she would be that asshole Hiwatari!  She was pretty sure which judges picked the other team.  Mr. Amery hated her so him… and Ms. G was still smarting over giving her and Kai an A on their project, even if they had fought non-stop.  Curse her luck!

Kai was only mildly irritated, and not because he didn't win.  He knew his mother well enough to know the whole scheme had been concocted so that there would _be_ no winner.  He wasn't overly surprised.  It was how his mother worked.  But he _was_ slightly curious as to why his mother had even bothered.  If there was going to be no winner, wouldn't that just breed more hostility between the two teams?  Something told him she was up to something more than a little competition.  His suspicions proved correct at her next announcement.

"One last thing before I let you guys go enjoy your last half hour."  Kate said, her eyes falling on her son, sparkling with mischief.  Kai suddenly dreaded ever being born to the woman.  "As we all know, there has been some…friction between the two captains of A and B.  Well as a symbol that there are no hard feelings over the competition the two captains are going to dance together to a song of my choice.  Don't worry, it's not a slow song."  Her grin grew so that it resembled that of the Cheshire cat.

Liika and Kai paled, turning their heads slowly so that their eyes met.  After staring a few seconds both exclaimed at once, "Oh _hell_ no!"

Kate merely chuckled lightly, her eyes twinkling.  "Tsk, language you two.  You are role models, please act like it.  Now off you go, DJ, if you please."  She motioned to the DJ who winked back and set about setting up the song.

Kai growled under his breath.  Damn meddling mother!  It was now clear what his mom was up to.  It was a not so subtle set up attempt.  He knew that when his mother took a liking to the blue witch during the 'marriage' weekend, things did not bode well.  If this attempt failed she would try again.  He just _knew_ she would.  It irritated him.  Didn't she know that the witch _had_ a boyfriend?  Bah…

Wait a second… since when was the only thing that bothered him about a set up attempt was the fact that the witch _had_ a boyfriend?  Shouldn't the fact that it was the _witch_ his mother was trying so desperately to set him up with be what bothers him?  He scowled. Suddenly he had a headache.

"Come on ass monkey, let's get this crap over with."  Liika muttered, breaking Kai out of his thoughts.

He shot a glare at the back of her head as she led him out on the dance floor, the first few chords of the chosen song.  The two recognized it at 'My last breath' by Evanescence, wondering why Kate had chosen that particular song.  Liika turned, facing him just as the first lines of the song were sung, her hips swinging into a sensual dance, her eyes flashing with challenge.  Kai's eyes answered, clearly meeting her challenge as he stepped closer to her.

"Hold on to me love 

_You know I can't stay long_

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid" 

Kai watched her move, his own body starting to move back and forth in time with the beat.  He actually quite liked the song, his mother had good taste.  Of course it never occurred to him that she chose the song for its lyrics…not its beat.  She rocked back and forth, her hips moving smoothing, drawing his eyes from her face down her body.  She moved very well…  Totally losing himself in the moment, Kai stepped even closer and caught her swaying hips between his hands, pulling her flush to him.

"Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?" 

Liika was surprised when her pulled her towards him but made no move to stop him.  If he wanted to play the game that way, then so be it.  She didn't stop her dancing, just closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away into the music, becoming comfortable in his arms.  

Unbeknownst to her, Liika's lips began moving as she began to sing along with the song.

"Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

It ends here tonight" 

Kai watched her sing through hooded, cloudy eyes.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the significance of the lyrics, but either he didn't care or he ignored it.  He was just content to be able to hold her with out fighting with her.  He also ignored the incredulous stares that surrounded them, as well as the almost gloating smirk from the direction of the stage.  His hands ran from her hips, up her sides and down her arms, lifting them so that they settled on his shoulders before returning his hands to her hips.

"I'll miss the winter 

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree… come find me"_

Liika let her arms be guided to his shoulders.  It wasn't really her arms, just her wrists as he was even taller than Robert, and that was saying something.  She opened her eyes slowly and found herself drowning in a sea of gleaming auburn.  His eyes were dark and reflecting something that she had never seen in anyone else's eyes, including Robert.  It was like he was looking at the one thing in the world that meant everything to him.  In her haze she ran her tongue over her lips, not really sure what to make of him.  Something with in her clicked.  The whole world disappeared so that it was just the two of them, moving in sync to the music.  One hand trailed down his bare chest as she got lost in his hypnotizing eyes.

"I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears" 

He could feel her hand straying over his stomach, his eyes flicking down from hers to settle on her lips.  Once again he had the bad need to kiss her… kiss her until she couldn't speak anymore.  Because if she spoke, the moment would be ruined and he knew he would mourn the loss.  He would take this moment with her and cherish it while it lasted, even if his mind was screaming no.  His heart screamed yes… and it was his heart he was listening to at the moment.

Leaning his forehead down, it rested gently on hers, the song flying by.  They had slowed down to mere swaying by that point, but her lips continued to move as the song flew by.  Neither of them thought, just moved.  The rest of the world wasn't important at that point in time, it was just them.  Just them…

"Closing your eyes to disappear 

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

No one's there" 

The feeling of drugginess seeped into their bones and both started to feel the loss of control over their actions.  What was going on?  Liika felt drawn inexorably to Kai.  She wanted to lose herself in him… to allow him to take her away from the small world she had known for the last seventeen years.  His mouth creeped closer to her own as he lowered his face to hers.  

But no… something was wrong with his…he… he…

"Say good night 

_Don't be afraid_

Calling me calling me as you fade to black…" 

He inched closer and closer until his lips just brushed hers.  At the contact she was jolted back to reality.  The sounds and smells of the real world came crashing down on her like a bucket of ice water.

What was she doing??

She was in the arms of her arch nemesis and was about to let him kiss her.

What about Robert?

Liika was horrified.  She pushed Kai away roughly, backing up in terror, her eyes wide and her hand covering a gasp.  What had she done?  She stared at Kai, who looked dazed himself before turning and fleeing quickly out of the gym, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Kai blinked in confusion, watching the smaller blue haired girl run for her life out of the gym.  What was going on?  Did he just try…?

He just tried to kiss the witch. 

The very girl that had made his life hell from the day he stepped into the small school.  He couldn't believe it.  What was he thinking??  Now he was going to have to put up with the never ending taunting of his friends, not to mention the glares and death threats from irate boyfriends and wannabe boyfriends.  God, the whole situation was fucked up.

"Kai…?"

Tala's voice brought him back to the present.  Snarling he shoved his best friend away from him and turned on his heel, stalking out of the gym, the opposite way Liika had.  

He was angry.  Angry at his mother, and angry at himself.  But he couldn't shake the feeling… the question.

Why did it hurt so much when she ran away?


	26. A Christmas Interlude

AN: Yo!  I am back *bow*  I hope you like this chapter, it has a LOT of meaning, and is anything but pointless… it has hints for the sequel as well wahaha!

Um… trying to think of what I was going to put here… oh yeah, I don't need any more characters!  Too many as it is :s  It's important that Bryan and Tala stay single for the sequel.. waha… um… oh right..

I'm making a sound track for this fic, so submit any songs you think would go good with this fic (for any of the relationships or scenes or anything like that) ^^ thank you!  R+R

The month and a half that followed the Halloween fiasco were both tense and amusing –tense for those directly involved and amusing for those with no vested interests, or that just found other's problems funny, ie. Johnny and Ian.  The two weeks that followed Halloween were two of the longest weeks Liika had ever spent.  Robert of course, had been furious.  Not furious enough to threaten their relationship but furious enough to put a dent in Kai's shiny new Mercedes.  Which I'm sure you know did not go over well with Kai himself.   As the third week hit and both teams became absorbed in their matches, Robert's anger was quelled, but his suspicions only grew more volatile.  Kai didn't move with out Robert knowing it.

While things settled down mostly for Liika, the same could not be said for Kai.  The dent in his car was just the icing on the cake that was his messed up life and/or feelings.

He was confused.  Confused as to why he tried to kiss his enemy and confused as to why it hurt when she rejected him.  And there was no mistake about it.

He was hurt.

He spent the better part of three weeks avoiding her at all costs.  In fact it wasn't until Tala informed him that he was letting her win every competition just because he wanted to avoid the issue of _them_ that Kai snapped out of his daze-like state and things became 'normal' at Bakuten High once more.

It was now the twentieth of December, the day before school let out for Christmas holidays and Liika was wandering the Bakuten mall with Mariah, Amy, Riley, Jade and Emily in tow trying to do a last minute Christmas shop.  You see Liika _had_ finished her Christmas shopping two weeks before when she and Tyson got what Grandpa called their "Christmas bonus", which was just extra money to buy Christmas presents.  However, on the Monday of the last week of school before holidays Ms. Giesinger thought it would be lovely to spring a Secret Santa on them and of course as extra incentive she made it worth marks.

Har.

What was worse was that she set no price limit on the presents so people like Kai, Tala and Robert or even Enrique who were not even close to poor could spend significantly more than Liika could, making her gift look like crap.

Double har.

The one stipulation was that every present _had to have a signed card so that at the end the getter could know who the giver was.  No one was to know, however, who you go, that was against the rules.  Like anyone listened.  Sometimes Liika wondered about her Family Management teacher's sanity._

Of course if none of these things weren't bad enough she had to go and draw _him.  That's right.  God saw fit to smite her that hellish Monday. Not only did she have to sit beside him in AP History in the morning –where he acted like a _complete_ jackass-, but then she had to pick him for her Secret Santa._

Triple har.

So now she wandered the mall, wondering what exactly she should get for her rich enemy that had everything.  Life was cruel.

"So anyway, what the hell do I get Bryan??  Help me out here Rile…" Mariah pleaded with her pale haired friend.

Riley merely giggled, shaking her head.  "Tsk, the point of a _Secret_ Santa is to buy the gift with out anyone else knowing.  SO that leaves you on your own!"  She replied, smiling at the pink haired girl.

Mariah moaned and pouted.  "Well you're no help!  Besides, Ms. G knew we were going to tell each other anyway."

"She has a point."  Amy supplied.

"How would you know?"  Jade laughed good naturedly.  "You don't even have to do the project!"

Amy stuck her tongue out at the red head.  "It's common knowledge!  Teacher's who give out Secret Santas pretty much _know_ that their students are going to tell each other!"  She shot back.

"It makes you wonder why they bother with the 'secret' part."  Emily muttered shaking her head.

"Gu-ys!  Back to the problem at hand!  Bryan Wakeman!"  Mariah interrupted.  She skipped ahead, then whirled around, settling her hands on her hips and glaring at her friends.  "No one moves any further until you help me!"

Liika sighed, speaking for the first time.  "Mari, Bryan isn't that complicated.  He's easy to buy for."

Mariah huffed and stomped over to the blue haired girl.  "That's easy for you to say!" she exclaimed, once again settling her hands on her hips.  "You could give him a scrap of red and green paper and he'd die a happy man!  Hell, a framed picture of you and he'd set up a shrine dedicated to you!"

"Ha, ha, you're a riot Mari."  Liika muttered flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Who's kidding??"

Liika stared at Mariah.  "…you?"

Riley laughed, slinging an arm around the short girl.  "Afraid not Ika.  Mar's right.  You could give my brother a toothpick and he'd frame it and put it on his wall.  No joke!"  She giggled.  "Haven't you ever wondered why no one has seen his room wince sixth grade?  Not even his friends!  Though I think he let Amy's brother in last week."

"……"

The girls laughed at Liika's face.  It was priceless, completely shocked, sort of like ¬o¬.  Sometimes their little friend was so clueless.  

Part of Liika was not surprised.  After all, he _had_ been following her for a few years…  

"Do you remember in fourth grade when you were the only girl that gave him a valentine?"  Riley asked, breaking Liika's thought pattern.

"Yeah, Grandpa made me give them to everyone.  No one was going to get one!"

Jade chuckled.  "That would explain why they were boy's valentines…"

"Anyway," Riley grinning.  "Well there's a certain Spiderman valentine still sitting on his bed side table, laminated so it wont get wrecked."

Liika was silent once more, just staring at the pale haired female Wakeman twin in surprise, digesting the newly revealed information.  Then, out of the blue, she spun on her heel and began walking again away from her surprised friends.  "Mari," she called over her shoulder, pausing slightly.  "I saw some cool switch blades in House of Knives for like fifteen bucks, get him one of those."

The remaining girls blinked, stunned, before Mariah jumped up and ran after her friend, throwing her arms around the shorter girl.  "You're the best Ika!"

Liika smirked, looking extremely smug.  "I know."

Mariah batted at Liika playfully, puzzling at the abrupt mood change, but left it alone.  "To the House of Knives?"

"Yup!"

"Hey!  Wait up!" Amy called, rushing after the two girls with Jade, Emily and Riley hot on her heels.

"So Ika, who'd you get for your Secret Santa?"  Jade asked, looking at the sword replicas with fascination.

"Mm, key word SECRET." Replied Liika, glancing over the pocket knives and switch blades wondering if Kai might like any of them.  It irked her that she was putting thought and effort into his present.  Part of her just wanted to buy him some cheap ten dollar box of chocolates and a dollar store stuffy and call it a day, but for some reasons she wouldn't let herself.  Damn conscience.  Or that's what she told herself anyway.

"Aw come on!" Jade weedled.  "We wont tell anyone!"

Liika shook her head.  "Nope, not telling!"

"Bah fine!  Then I'm not telling you who I got!"  Jade replied, crossing her arms.

Laughing, Liika winked playfully.  "That's fine, I already know you got Oliver." She said saucily, dodging a smack.  "Wahaha!"

"Hmm…" Mariah mused, taping her chin thoughtfully, staring into a display case that featured the on sale switchblades.  "Which do you think he would like?"

Liika gratefully turned to the subject of switchblades for Bryan, rather than her Secret Santa.  "Um…" she studied the different blades on display.  Her eye caught a particular one.  It was small –they _were_ on sale for half price- it's handle was plain black but on the blade a wicked looking falcon was etched.  "There!" she cried, pointing to the small knife.  "It's perfect!"

Mariah turned her gold eyes to the indicated blade, cocking a pink eyebrow.  It _was_ perfect.  "Trust you to pick the most expensive one!" She said, motioning to the store clerk.

"Hey!  You asked my opinion!" Liika retorted defensively.  "Besides, you _want_ him to like it don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The pink haired girl quickly paid for it muttering about how the stupid oaf better appreciate it.  "You know I'm going to put that you picked it out in his card Ika." She said, swinging the small back and forth.

"You do that!  He'll like it for sure then!"

"Well now, everyone has their Secret Santa presents…except Liika, who refuses to tell us who she's buying for."  Emily said sardonically, shooting a look at the petite captain.

Liika waved her hand dismissively.  "None of you may care about the _secret_ stipulation on this 'project' but I do." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh, right." Jade said.  "You just want an excuse not to tell us."

Liika opened her mouth to object when something caught her eye.  She stopped and stared at the store for a second.  Hmm…just maybe…

"Guy's I think I know what I'm getting!"

"Kai, would you mind informing me now why I had to drive to _Denver_ to meet you?  And why you weren't in school today."  Tala demanded as soon as he stepped out of his car, tugging him coat around him to ward off the heavy chill.

Kai stood on the side walk in front of Tala's blue Supra, scowling, his hands shoved into the pockets of his baggy jeans.  Snow cleared from the sidewalk piled up on the edge and against the building behind Kai.  "Christmas shopping." Was Kai's simple reply as he brought his eyes up to meet with his best friend's.

Tala groaned, striding over to the sidewalk and shoving his hands into his pockets.  "Dude.  You know I _hate_ shopping!  And I've done mine! –including that stupid Secret Santa.  I thought you were done too."

Kai shrugged, beginning their trek towards the busy mall entrance.  "I hate shopping even more, but I don't really feel like getting a zero on this 'assignment'."  He grumbled snappishly.

A red eyebrow twitched and turquoise eyes narrowed.  "Are you saying that you skipped school and made me drive two hours in the snow to Denver just to buy your Secret Santa present?!" Tala exploded incredulously.

The blue haired teen snorted.  "So?  Like you had anything better to do.  Besides the mall in Bakuten sucks ass and I couldn't find what I wanted.  Quit you're whining, if you actually help me I'll buy you dinner."

Tala sighed, holding the mall door open for Kai.  "Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine.  Now…what sort of crap would you buy for the witch?"

Tala looked stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing.  People they passed looked at the two boys funny, whispering to each other.  Kai glared at the red head, elbowing him in the guy.  "Moron…" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry!  You just caught me off guard," Tala exclaimed snickering.  "Here I thought you got someone important…someone worth driving to _Denver_ for."

"Shut up."

"Seriously thought," Tala sobered then, watching Kai's facial expressions.  "You came all this way to find something for Iki?"

"Yeah."  Kai's answers were flat and Tala could tell the blue haired boy was getting annoyed.  However, he pressed the issue.  He was curious.  Lately his best friend had been acting a bit strange when it came to the resident tomboy.  First he just avoided her, but then he started getting more annoyed than he usually did in her presence and would always change the topic if someone brought her up.  "Why?"

Kai finally had enough and growled a warning at Tala.  "Because, I'm above giving someone a shitty gift, even if it _is_ the blue witch.  Now are you going to help me or not?"

Tala's eyebrow arched, not entirely convinced with Kai's answer.  He had a feeling it was more than that, even if Kai himself didn't know it.  Oh well, time would tell.  "Of course, just as long as you feed me for my trouble."

Friday second period saw Ms. Giesingers Family Management class piling into their class, gifts in hand.  Every present was wrapped in the same wrapping paper or bag –plain red wrapping paper or plain green bags to promote the 'non-descript look.  They were all instructed to place the presents on a long table that had been set up in the front of the class and sit down to wait for further instructions.

Liika plopped down in her seat next to Robert, dropping her chin into the palm of her hand.  She didn't want to admit it, but she was at least a little excited.  She loved Christmas, and she loved giving gifts.  It was a sort of tradition for her to wake up and after opening all her presents from her grandfather and Tyson, head over to the Sattiay's where she was spoiled again.  Not to mention the gift exchange all her friends did every year.  Christmas was so much fun!

And while a part of her was bursting with excitement, another part of her was practically dancing in nervousness.  She didn't know why she was worried about the devil liking her present, after all he _was_ the devil, but she was.  She was actually afraid he would hate it.  Liika, Bakuten's own tomboy, was afraid of one little boy's reaction to a meaningless Secret Santa present.  But was it really meaningless?

Stupid god.  He just _loved_ to smite her.  And stupid Hiwatari!  The whole mess was his fault.  So what if he didn't like it?  He could shove it up his-

A set of lips landing on her cheek broke her angry train of thoughts.  Liika grinned, jumping onto the lap of the boy beside her.

Robert smiled a bit, arching an eyebrow and placing his hands on her waist to keep them both from toppling off the flimsy blue chair.  "You were zoned out, what were you thinking about?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Mm, nothing important." She replied.  Her fingers ran over his gelled hair and traced random patterns on his temple.  She still seemed distracted.  "I like your hair loose."

He scowled minutely.  "You know I don't.  It makes me look like some kind of roughian.  A street dweller."

Liika sighed, smiling and shading her head.  "That would be the point my dear.  It makes you look bad ass," she giggled lightly, "Girls like bad ass."

Once again Robert's eyebrow arched, the scowl leaving his face, being replaced by a small smirk.  "Hn.  The only girl I care about obviously likes me just the way I am, so why change perfection?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping her finger against her lips.  "I _suppose_ you're correct –assuming this girl is me.  Unless of course you're seeing someone else on the side.  After all, I _do_ have a certain appreciation for bad ass…"

Something flashed in Robert's eyes, something dark.  "I'm not cheating on you."

Liika blinked in surprise at Robert's serious tone.  "I was kidding, geez." She said cautiously caulking her head to the side.  "I know you're not cheating on me."  She dropped a kiss on the bridge of his nose.  "And you're right, I like my boyfriend just the way he is.  Prim and proper."  Liika laughed at his dry smile and pinched his cheek gently.  "Someone has to keep me out of trouble ne?" She winked, leaning down to kiss him properly.

"Ugh," a disgusted snort interrupted her and instantly Liika's head shot up to glare at the person walking past them  

"Please save the disgusting PDAs for when I'm not around to throw up."

Kai was pissed and he didn't know why.  He had noticed lately that his anger at the purple haired teen was growing fast, and he didn't think it had to do with the little dent the guy put in his car.

The 700 dollar little dent.

No, Kai found it hard to even glance at Robert with out getting angry.  The feeling got even worse when the little witch was hanging off him as she was doing now.  His fist twitched to smash into some vital spot of Jagen's anatomy, but he smothered the urge.  After all, what did he care if Jagen cuddled with his girlfriend?  *twitch*

"Mr. Hiwatari is correct.  Mr. Jagen, Miss Tomoda, please save your 'couple time' for after class.  Return to your seat Liika." Ms. G scolded, glancing at them from her desk.

Liika sneered, jerking to her feet.  Deciding Hiwatari deserved a little shot for getting them in trouble, she walked around the back of Robert's chair –a path that would take her directly past the still standing Kai.  As she passed him she raised her hand to smack him nonchalantly, however, before her hand could come in contact with him a hand caught her wrist and yanked her towards him.  Her body came in flush contact with his and she glared up at him, turquoise eyes meeting auburn.

Kai lowered his head slightly, glaring back at her.  His heart was beating faster than he would have liked and his breath was catching in his throat, his anger depleting.  "Tsk, tsk, don't you know it's not nice to hit people, in fact I believe it's frowned upon." He growled, licking his lips.

"Asshole." She hissed back.

A chair screeched across the linoleum and crashed to the floor.  Kai found himself being shoved backwards.  He dropped his hold on Liika's wrist and pushed her out of the way.  He then turned his eyes to his attacker and shoved him back.  "Do you have a problem Jagen?" Kai sneered, pushing him again.

"I told you not to touch her Hiwatari.  Next time it will be something more than your car that gets damaged." Robert snarled, shoving back.

The shoving match was then interrupted by Tala and Lee who pushed their way between the two teens, separating them.

"Gentlemen!  Take your seats this instant or you can find new ones in the principal's office!" Ms. G exclaimed, standing behind her desk.

Kai and Robert backed off, glowering at each other.  They allowed themselves to be guided back to their seats by their best friends and in Robert's case, girlfriend.  Ms. G shook her head, heading to the front of the class to stand in front of the presnt table.

"It's Christmas for crying out loud!  I trust I will not hear about a repeat gentlemen?"

Robert and Kai muttered low "No ma'ams" and crossed their arms surely like.

"Good then!" Ms. G suddenly regained her holiday cheer, apparently completely forgetting about the near fight in the middle of her classroom.  "It's time for the Secret Santa!  And since it seems everyone participated you all get perfect scores!  Now, each table will go up one at a time, get the package that has your name on it your name on it, return to your seat and for free to open it.  Oh, and remember, none of you are obligated to tell anyone who you got your present from.  We'll begin with the tables at the front and move back."  At the signal the first two tables lept to their feet and made for the gift table, ignoring the fact that it was suppose to be one at a time.

Mariah, being the impatient person she was, skipped the card and went straight for the present.  She tore out the tissue paper that stuck out of the top of the green bag and pulled out the first item.  It was a pink beaded bracelet in a box.  The background said "Sincerity and Trust" and then had a small little paragraph about what the bracelet meant.  Mariah inclined her head.  She didn't know who gave it to her, but it was pretty!

The next thing she pulled out was the new Kelly Clarkson CD.  She _loved_ Kelly Clarkson and had watched Ameican Idol One all the way through the end, cheering for her.  She didn't have her cd yet because it had just come out on the Wednesday and she couldn't spend her money on it because of the Secret Santa.  No body even knew she wanted it…how did this person?

As she pulled out the last present she found her answer.  Inside a beautifully finished cherry wood frame was a picture of herself and Tala.  Mariah smiled at the memory.  His mother had taken it just before the Freshman formal.   They had only been going out a couple of months and looked so happy. She remembered that night so well.  It was the night of her first _real_ kiss.  You know the soul searing, passion filled kiss that left you dizzy and weak kneed?  Tala had looked so handsome and dashing in his tux.  That night was way before their troubles started…way before IT happened.  She wiped tears from her eyes.  He really could be sweet when it suited him.

Now knowing who the present was from made her realize how the person had known that she would want Kelly Clarkson.  They had been together through AI1, and Tala was the only one that truly knew how much Mariah liked Kelly's voice.  Maybe he wasn't the insensitive prick she labled him as.  Shaking her head she opened the card and read it over.  Underneath the customary "Merry Christmas" in the inside were only three words.

"_Truce?_

_            Love, Tala 3_"

A bright smile spread over her face and silently she raised her head and turned to look for her Santa.  He was watching her, an almost anxious look on his face.  It was amazing how he could look anxious, but at the same time look so cool and nonchalant.  It was something that used to drive her insane.

Mariah's smile softened, her eyes holding emotions for only him to see.  She mouthed the word 'Truce' and winked, her smile growing at the bright grin that broke out on his face.  She realized she really _couldn't stay mad at him forever.  He was after all her first love, and would always hold a special place in her heart._

Kai sat back down in his seat, placing the neatly wrapped present on the table in front of it.  The card in a red envelope sat on top, his name printed neatly in messy penmanship on the front.  Shrugging, he pulled the card off the box and opened it.  On the cover was some witty, cute joke about Christmas that made him smile a bit.  Inside, underneath the punch line in the same messy penmanship a note was scrawled.

"_Hiwatari, read each of the messages on the inside cover of this card as you open the present._

_            Merry Christmas,_

_                                    Liika ^-^v_"

Kai blinked.  She had gotten him as well?  His eyes narrowed.  It better not be another one of his mother's plots.  But then, how can you fix a random draw out of a hat?  Bah.  He complied with her wishes, opening the neatly wrapped box and taking out the first item –a cute, black rubber…phoenix? That squeaked when you squeezed it.  His interest peaked at what she had to say about the… juvenile gift.

"_Yeah, yeah, now before you howl in out rage or sneer at me, let me tell you why I chose her.  Her name, for the record, is Black Dranzer, and I got her because on first sight she practically screamed your name.  Besides, after being in your bathroom and seeing your 'motif' if you will, I decided it needed some character, and Black Dranzer will fit in nicely.  She can sit on your counter beside your black accessories."_

A smile tugged at Kai's lips as he set the card down and pulled the next item out of the box.  A smaller wrapped box was next, and when he opened it he revealed a small silver hoop with a tiny red ruby feather attached.  He fingered it, it was pretty and surprisingly something he'd wear.

"_I noticed that you and your little gang got your ears pierced last weekend –don't ask how I noticed.  The glare off your earring blinded me in PE =P"_

He chuckled at that.  So, she watched him during PE eh?  Shaking his head slightly, he pulled out what seemed to be the last item in the box.  He was surprised when he found a small ziplock bag containing a small ball bearing and a spin gear.  Beyblade parts…?  He snatched up the card for an explaination.

"_Blah.  Did you know you are incredibly hard to shop for?  Bastard. *glare* ~-^  Seriously though.  I was watching tapes of your last few matches )all good captains scope their competition as you know) and I noticed a slight hitch in your balance and spin gear.  It's not noticeable normally, only when you send Dranzer into defense mode.  It bothers his left wing a bit.  Have Kenny rotate the defense ring 3/10s of an inch, add this ball bearing to the left side and exchange your spin gear for this one.  It will help immensely.  Just trust me, I'm not trying to screw you over anything, but if you prefer watch the tapes yourself.  Now you may ask why I'm helping you.  The answer is simple.  I want to kick your ass when you're in top shape. =)_

_See you at States!_"

Once again Kai felt his heart speed up.  The presents weren't expensive and they weren't flashy but they came from the heart.  It was obvious she had put a lot of thought into the gifts.  It made a warmth spread across his chest.  He scowled, damn her.  He actually liked her presents.

Liika stared at the small rectangular box in red wrapping paper, then at the small card taped to the top.  She was curious who got her the present, but she wanted to wait until everyone was busy unwrapping theirs to notice her.

"Yo Iki, aren't you going to open yours?"  Enrique' asked, already eating the goofy hat he got and eating the accompanying chocolate.

"Uh, yeah."  Liika replied, picking up the card.  She pulled it out of the envelope slowly, admiring the sparkly cover –she liked sparkles.  Opening it, hey eyebrows rose in surprise.

"_Tell no one and **like** it.  You're more trouble than you're worth._

_            Merry Christmas Witch,_

_                                    Lov  Ka  Hiwatari._"

Liika was stunned.  Kai had gotten her?  Now she _knew God had it in for her.  She stared at the rectangular box again, just imagining what sort of horror was contained with in.  Probably something like a dead snake, or worse yet, a spider.  She shuddered.  She hated spiders._

_Well, better to get it over with right?_ She thought picking up the present.

It was somewhat awkwardly wrapped, as if he had never wrapped a present before.  _Probably hasn't,_ she thought dryly.  Which made her wonder why he had wrapped this one himself.  _It's probably something so hideous he couldn't let anyone see.  Probably why he said not to tell anyone.  She glared at the box for a moment before slowly unwrapping it._

Unwrapped it was just a simple red velvet covered box, the kind jewelry came in.  This made Liika even more suspicious.  Jewelry?  Kai?  No way.

Her curiosity overpowered her suspicions however, and so, being unable to stand the suspense any longer, she flipped open the box.  What she saw took her breath away.  She gasped, her eyes widening and her hand flying to her mouth.

It was incredible.

A white gold or platinum necklace lay in a bed of soft velvet.  It wasn't the chain, however, that stole her breath away, it was the pendant.  It was beautiful, elegant and obviously expensive.  The main bast of the pendant was a star shaped line of interchanging tiny diamonds and sapphires, small but sparkly.  In the center of the hollow star dangled a small garnet heart.  Sprouting out of the back of the top of the star were tiny etched angel wings of white gold.  The piece was…amazing.

A blush crossed her face.  What the hell was he thinking…?? 

She must have been staring for a while because Enrique called out to her and went to reach for the necklace case.  "Soo, what you get Iki??" He asked excitedly.

Liika shot back to reality and snapped the case shut, hiding the necklace from view.  "No-nothing much." She replied, smiling innocently.

Enrique stared at her queerly, one of his blond eyebrows raising.  "Nothing much?  That looks like a pretty expensive case, what's inside??  And who got it for you??"  he pressed, leaning across the table to reach for the case.

She snatched it back, clutching it against her chest protectively.  She couldn't help smiling a bit.  "It's nothing Eny, just an anklet, and I'm not telling from who."  She hated lying to him, but this was something no one could know about.  No one but her and Kai.  She would of course have to tell him it was too expensive and to take it back, but she could revel in owning something so beautiful even for a short while.  It mad her feel encredibly cheap for what she bought him.  Stupid Hiwatari, making her feel cheap.  She was thankful that Robert had gotten asked to do something by Ms. G and so was not seated beside her.  On her other side Mariah was too busy thinking to notice.  Quickly to change the subject she turned in her seat, ignoring Enriq'es protests, and addressed the pale haired boy behind her.

"So Ryanny, like the switchblade?"


	27. Introducing: Abbey

AN: wahaha!  Here is chapter 28… sorry about the delay… I ran into a beyblade drought where I couldn't write anything beyblade..  but oh well Its here now.. and you'll be happy to know that I have already started 29… 

This chapter starts a three chapter climax that will end the first story arch…I hope you guys like it!

My last little note here is two plugs… yeah ok I'm shameless lol…

**Please go read my fic 'Never Sleep, Never Die' and my co-written fic 'Die Another Day'**  Both are beyblade fics, and Die is co-written with Jade-55 and Xanthippe, two **awesome** authoresses.. ^^ oh and our pen name is Lapsus Linguae  hehe

_"In my meager defense I have tried to make sense_

_Of the chaos that clutters my mind_

_You could nail to my soul every reason to go_

But the reason to stay I would find" 

Robert sighed, his right eyebrow twitching over his eye.  Stupid radio, it always played the songs he wanted to hear the _least_.  But that was how life was.  Cruel.

He was doing some last minute packing.  Tomorrow both teams from Bakuten would take the two hour bus/van ride to Denver to participate in the Colorado State Championships.  Bakuten A had, of course, finished the top of their county's North division, which Bakuten B achieved second in their division, falling behind the great Abbey Private school by one lousy point.  It wasn't even fair, Abbey got to blade one more match than them.  Damn returning champions.

The tournament itself sent the top two teams in every division in every county (most county's only had one division, some had two) to a four-day state tournament where they would battle for the top two spots.  Those top two teams would then be sent to the Nationals in New York.  And this year, because the World Championships were being held in December, the top two teams at Nationals were sent to the Worlds.  Everything was riding on winning.

_"'Cause there's no resolution or clear cut conclusion_

_As I'm caught between the ebb and flow_

_But for you I'll discover the will to recover_

For you I'll be first to let go" 

He grit his teeth, he really _should _change the damn station. 

But, the stress from the upcoming tournament was not what was bothering Robert.  No, it was something entirely different.  Something –or rather someone- named Liika.  

Nothing was _really_ wrong with their relationship per say, not anything visible anyway.  However, to the trained eye, Robert's eye, something was _very_ wrong.  And that something's name Hiwatari.

"_When I see on your face one day I've been replaced_

_I'll smile as I watch you fly_

_And say one grateful prayer for the angel who's there_

_And cry for the one left behind_"  

That was it!  Robert growled and stormed across the room and slammed his fist into the stereo, effectively cutting off the flow of music instantly.  His breath was ragged, a sharp pain passing through his chest.  Why was life so cruel?

"Robert?"

Robert swung around to see his best friend leaning against the door, a worried look on his face.  He sighed, running a hand over his eyes.  "It has to end Lee.  It has to end for good."

"Ooooohhh yeah!  States here we come!"  Enrique cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat between Riley and Max.  Robert, Liika, and Mariah sat behind them, while Lee, Jade and Bryan sat in the very back.  Emily sat in the passenger seat beside Judy up front.

Bryan grumbled under his breath and leaned forward over Liika's head and smacked the blond upside the head.  "Stop bouncing moron." 

Enrique stopped bouncing instantly and slunk down in his seat.  Normally he would have just made some smart ass comment back at the burly boy, trusting that his best friend would stop the pale demon from laying a beating on him, however, now that he was dating Bryan's twin he had to tread lightly when in his presence.  He really didn't want Bryan to be against their relationship!  Riley loved her brother almost more than anything, and if Bryan truly _were_ against the relationship…well there wouldn't _be_ a relationship.  "So-orry Bryan."  He muttered.

Riley raised a pale eyebrow and shot an evil glare over her shoulder at her brother.  "Bryan, don't be a dolt."

"Hn."

"Bah!  Enrique's right!  We should be _excited_, but nooo what are we?  Half dead!"  Liika exclaimed, her turquoise eyes roaming over her team.  What was wrong with everyone?  

Mariah perked up a bit, yawning as she did so.  "Can we help it if it's early?  But you're right.  The State tourney is after all, our first big challenge."

"Yes!"  Liika bounced up, slapping her hands on the seat in front of her, causing Max to turn fully around.  "And finally we can beat Hiwatari!  Oh it's going to be sweet justice…" She trailed off, the wheels in her brain turning.  A sort of light shone in her eyes, a competitive, yet adoring light that she often got when Hiwatari was brought up.

Robert was silent, choosing to ignore the conversation and stare out the window at the bleak, snow covered mid-February Colorado landscape.  Lee glanced at his best friend worriedly.  After what the tall vice-captain said the night before, Lee wasn't sure what to make of the situation.  Robert hadn't explained what he meant, merely shrugged and went about finishing packing.  The two met up with the rest of the group shortly after.  But something was wrong.  Robert was acting differently, most specifically towards his petit girlfriend.  Liika, being Liika, hadn't really noticed her boyfriend's half-hearted smiles or lack of affectionate gestures, but Lee did.  Mariah too, but she hadn't said anything, but just frowned in concern.

Actually, thinking about it Robert had been acting strange since Christmas, but it had only gotten _really_ bad in the last few weeks.  Lee had never really thought about it, but now was starting too.  What could be so wrong between the two?  They seemed like the perfect couple, almost rivaling Rei and Mariah who were considered to be the _dream_ couple.  Lee's dark eyebrow's furrowed, what could it…A thought occurred to him, causing his eye's to widen dramatically.  That was it!  He suddenly felt very, very sorry for his best friend.

Liika had, as of late, been talking an awful lot about the Bakuten A captain.  True, none of it was very good, but she still talked about him.  Mostly they just ignored it, writing it off as the competitive spirit between the two, but what if there was more?  What if there was something the two weren't telling them and Robert found out?

What if Liika was cheating on Robert with Hiwatari?

Lee shook his head abruptly at that thought.  It was impossible.  Liika wasn't the type, besides it wasn't her that was changing, it was Robert.  She was the same tomboyish, excitable, _violent_ girl she had always been.  She showered Robert with affection and barely glanced at other guys…except Hiwatari.  Often, if their groups crossed paths, Liika would completely forget about everyone else and start –or reply to- a verbal battle with the tall blue haired boy.  He knew it annoyed Robert, but why was he making such a big deal of it?  It's not like she liked Hiwatari or anything…

…did she? 

Lee didn't really know.  Sure he hung out with Liika a lot, but he didn't know her well enough to read the signs.  However, Robert did.  Mariah and Enrique too, but Enrique was just dense, and Mariah hadn't said anything to him.  Hmm…he'd have to ask her later.

At that moment Robert turned his head, catching Lee's dark brown eyes with his own crimson ones.  Lee was startled at what he saw in the garnet depths.  A sort of solemn resignation reflected in sad eyes.  Lee's eyes widened.  Robert wasn't really going to-

"Hey Liika, I need to discuss something with you, and now is as good a time as any."  Emily spoke out, twisting around in the passenger seat.

"Ne?"  Liika replied, tilting her head to the side.  She yawned a bit, damn six am Thursday was insanely early.  Of course that fact that she was normally up at that time on Thursdays helped some.

"Well," Emily started, frowning.  "I was talking to Judy and if you don't object, I think it would be best if Spencer took my place for this tournament"

The van fell dead silent.  Liika stared at the orange haired girl, blinking rapidly every few seconds.  However, it was Jade who was the first to speak.  

"What?!  Why??" She demanded, leaning forward.

"Yeah why?" Liika echoed, obviously confused.

Emily took a big breath and expelled, struggling not to roll her eyes.  "It's quite simple really.  Not only is Spencer a superior blader to me, but also if I'm free I can analyze the competitions styles and techniques.  Not to mention, since our plan is to meet A in the finals, watch them and get data on them.  Max will be watching you all picking up weaknesses so that we can fix them."  She explained.

"But-but, we've been training as a double's pair!  If you don't blade then I don't!"  Jade shot back, frowning.

Liika held up her hand, signaling Jade to stop.  "Don't worry Jade, you will blade.  But my question is, why did you waist so damn long to tell me?  Don't you realize that it's too late to submit any roster changes, not to mention the royal squall the devil is going to make over this?"  She said.

"Don't worry about that.  The paper work I sent to the BBA two weeks ago had Spencer's name as the eighth member."  Judy supplied, not turning around.

"And I spoke Kai a few days ago.  He agreed."  Emily cut in.

Liika snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  "How much did you have to pay him?  Oh wait, he's rich enough… what did you have to promise him?  Your soul?"

Emily shot a flat look at her captain, and rolled her eyes.  "Hardly.  His only condition was that I gave a copy of all my notes on the other teams to Kenny."

"Still doesn't explain why _I_ wasn't told.  But whatever, that's fine.  You do realize that I'm going to have to restructure my whole first match structure right?"

"You'll be fine."

The blue haired turned her head and blinked at her tall boyfriend.  He wasn't looking at her, instead was leaning his head on the window, staring silently out at the snowy landscape.  "I know, I was just kidding.  Is something wrong Robert?"  Her voice was laced with concern, concern that flashed in her eyes as well.

Her looked at her then, a small, almost sad smile tilting his lips.  With out a word her reached over her shoulder and pulled her against him, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.  "No…nothing's wrong…Liika."  He said softly finally, leaning his head on top of hers.

Liika looked immensely confused, as did everyone else in the van.  "Ri-ight.  Then stop acting weird k?  You're freakin' me out!"  She muttered, cuddling against him.

Robert didn't answer.

Kai looked up at the massive chart that showed the first round match ups.  His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black blading uniform pants.  His jacket was zipped up fully so that the red collar and zipper rested just under his chin, the green letters embroidered on the back, shimmering under the heavy fluorescent lights that lit the giant stadium hallways.  Bakuten A's uniforms consisted of black cloth tracksuits, with red strips down the sleeves and legs, the collars and zippers red.  The lettering on the back, and the names on the sleeve were embroidered in green.  

Kai's eyes skimmed over the board looking for his team's name.  He found it soon enough and smirked as he read the team they were facing.  Emmingfield High, simple.  He battled them last year in the first round and was mildly surprised that they were back this year.  That must be one extremely weak county.  His eyes then roamed the board looking for another team's name –the only other team that interested him, the only team he knew had any chance of defeating them.

He was startled to find that the team he was looking for had been placed in the South Division with teams from southern Colorado.  True, their county was directly in the middle, so he shouldn't be too surprised.  His smirk grew.  Good.  If luck had it they wouldn't meet until the finals, which was just how he wanted it.  No sense in beating her early.  The higher stakes just made it all that much better.  However, his smirk turned into a frown upon seeing their first round opponents.  

Abbey.

_Damn_.  He cursed mentally.  _Of all the first round opponents for a rookie team to face…_ He knew that B hadn't battled Abbey in the regular season, and knew that once again this year the private school was unbeaten.  But then so was Bakuten B.  He knew B was strong, but he wasn't so sure about Abbey.  Because they weren't in his division he hadn't bothered to check on their status or members.  Damn.  She better not lose.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?  If it isn't the traitor." A mocking voice sneered from Kai's right.

Kai turned his head slowly and pivoted on one foot to look at the person that so obviously was talking to him.  The rest of Bakuten A was by their captain's side in second, having been standing only feet away anyway.  "Akito."  Kai greeted, sneering also.

A pale blond teenager stood at the head of a group of boys all dressed in matching tracksuits, the jackets being black, the pants crimson.  A crimson C was embroidered on the lead boy's chest.  Ian, who stood just behind Tala off to Kai's left screwed up his face then looked between the opposite team's captain and Tala.  "Dude, is it just me or does blondy look exactly like Tala?"  He asked, pointing at the blond.

It was true.  The blond was tall and lanky as Tala was, and had the same crystal turquoise eyes.  Their hair was styled the same, except for the boy's bangs were shorter and fell in multiple strands over his forehead.  

"Yeah and that guy kinda looks like a skinny Bryan."  Johnny interrupted, motioning to an extremely tall boy with pale hair that was standing just behind the blond captain.  "Guy, that's creepy."

The blond merely smirked, chuckling a bit, his turquoise eyes running over Tala in interest.  "I suppose I see a resemblance.  If you missed me so bad Kai, you should have come back to Abbey."  He said, flicking his eyes back to Kai.

Kai snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  Tala scowled.  "This is Abbey I presume."

"Perceptive too."  The blond tilted his head then snapped his fingers.  "Oh how rude of me, I suppose I should introduce myself.  My name is Akito Imoraz, the captain of the Abbey Shadows."  He said, stepping towards Tala, hand extended.

"Tala Valkov, vice-captain, Bakuten Phoenixes."  Tala replied, shaking Akito's hand.

Akito smiled, inclining his head again in greeting to the rest of the A team.  "A pleasure.  This is the rest of my team, I suppose it's only polite to introduce you to the team that will be your downfall."  He laughed, stepping back and gesturing to the rest of the boys behind him.  "That's my vice-captain Broderick."  He pointed to the Bryan look alike, who nodded his head in reply.  "Ozuma," a short teen with spiky black and red hair and flashing blue eyes.  "Shikamaru," the medium height boy motioned to looked at them, sighing lazily.  His black hair was held in a tight ponytail on the top of his head and stuck straight up in the air.  The next boy wore round, black sunglasses and had his jacket zipped up to the very top so the collar covered the bottom half of his face.  "Shino.  Neji," this teen looked a little bit older than the last one.  His hair was a very dark brown, almost black and hung down to his waist, captured in the middle of his back by a loose ponytail.  He wore a strange headband around his forehead that hand two dangling straps on either side of his face.  His eyes were a pale gray color.  The teen beside the one called Neji was a lanky boy with an extremely bad bowl cut and large black eyes.  He fidgeted lots and exuded an almost nervous energy.  "Lee."  The last one hung farther back from his team.  He had short, messy reddish brown hair, and pale aqua eyes that were framed with dark lashes that gave them a creepy mean look.  He also had a tattoo on his left temple, some kind of Asian character.  "And last but," Akito laughed, "certainly not least.  Gaara."

He then brought his attention back to a scowling Kai.  Kai narrowed his eyes.  The team was almost completely different than it was the year before, minus Neji.  The others, if he remembered correctly, were sophomores last year –talented ones- but in the final cut the older talent went rather than the younger.  With exception of Kai himself, and Akito. 

"I'll admit I was disappointed when I heard that your mother was putting you in…_public_ school."  Akito practically spat the word public.  It was apparent he was disgusted with the thought.  "I personally can't imagine why you wouldn't fight it.  I mean, why degrade yourself to hanging out with washed out hicks, when you could hang with elites?  But," he sighed, "You never did make the best of choices Kai."

"Hn.  While I was at Abbey I didn't _have_ choices."  Kai replied, glaring.  "What is it that you want Akito?"

Akito shrugged, shoving one hand in a side pocket.  "Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi for old times sake.  But as I came over here I noticed that we face your puny school's other team.  It amazes me that a nothing town has not one, but _two_ teams and that they both made it to states.  We never faced your B team, but considering the rest of our division is pathetic and weak it's not really surprising they came in second to us."

Kai snorted.  "You had one more match than they did, and only beat them for top spot by one point so don't act so proud."

"Oh?"  Akito chuckled, eyes flashing.  "It is true that they were unbeaten, but that's not too much of an accomplishment considering they never had to blade us.  Come on Kai, you and I both know they are no match for Abbey.  I mean, how good could a team be that is comprised of half girls?"  He out and out laughed then.  "Not to mention is captained by one!  Beyblading has no place for women."

Bakuten A stared at the blond, scowls marring their faces.  What the hell kind of attitude was that?  Kai winced inwardly.  He remembered when he thought like that too.  That thought pattern caused the breakup of the Bakuten club.  "Your wrong Akito."  Kai stated, shaking his head. 

"Am I really?"  Akito sobered, eyes narrowing.  "I've done my research.  That little pixy bitch and her team of girls are weak.  They have so many holes in their technique it's not even funny.  I know who's going to win and I think you do too.  You were smart to start a team of your own, a team with out women."  He said lowly.

"Yo man, if you think like then dude you'll never win!"  Tyson burst out, jumping forward, glowering at the older boy. 

"Tyson."  Kai warned, holding his arm out to block the boy's path.  Anger rushed through his blood, pure rage clouding his vision.  How _dare_ the bastard talk about his witch like that.  With out taking his darkening eyes away from his former friend he spoke, in a quiet, deathly calm voice.  "Spencer.  B should be here, go find them."

The older blond nodded and strode off to find his team, ignoring the eyes that followed his white uniformed form.

Akito's eyes narrowed further, watching the tall blond disappear into the crowd.  The boy was wearing a white tracksuit with purple stripes circling his elbows and knees.  It had 'BAKUTEN B' printed in large letters on the back.  Who was he?  He wasn't suppose to be on that team…

"Akito."

The blond captain's attention snapped back to Kai, as the blue haired teen growled his name.  He looked slightly startled when Kai stepped toward him, eyes narrowed and menacing.

"Make no mistake Imoraz.  Our Liika will mop the floor with you and Abbey, and you know where I'll be?  In the stands laughing.  Then I'm going to laugh all the way to Nationals when me and her lead our 'washed out hicks' to a National championship."  Kai was bristling.  He was beyond pissed off, and he didn't even really know why.  Akito hadn't said anything about the B team that he hadn't, but for some reason it just rubbed him the wrong way to hear someone _else_ say it.

With the snarled warning Kai spun on his heel and stalked through the group behind him, motioning them to follow him.  They complied, all having confused looks on their faces.  Did Kai just stand up for Liika…?  Tala was the only one who didn't look confused.  No, he was smirking.  Smirking like he knew something no one else did. 

"See ya!" He called over his shoulder with a small wave.


	28. Damn This wasn't suppose to happen!

AN: YES IT'S FINALLY FINISHED PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!!!!

The chapter that is.. heh actually I estimate –depending on if I change my mind or not- that this fic may be done in 4-5 chapters! *gasp*  Of course.. then there's a sequel ;_;

This chapter nearly killed me.. damn battles gah.. I pray you, don't skip them cause they ARE important.. well Bryan's battle and Liika's battle anyway..

And here comes the end of the first story arc! Waha.. well one of them O.o

Oh last little word.. I got my first flame!  Wahaha said this fic was BORING!  What do you guys think? ;)

Bah REAL last word… The members of Abbey aren't my own characters!  Hehe.. Akito and Broderick are from Beyblade G Revolution.. only those aren't there names.. and Ozuma is from 2002 or Vforce.  The other five members which include: Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Lee and Shino all belong to the Naruto series! So there we have it!

"So here's the line up for the first match."  Liika called out, hopping up and down on a box she had set up to use as a 'stage' of sorts.  Her words gained the attention of her team that were all milling around the dressing room that had been appointed theirs for the first match.  

Pretty much everyone had moaned or muttered something when they arrived at the arena and found out their first opponents were none other than Abbey.  Enrique complained the loudest, while Mariah murmured something about it figuring.  Liika wasn't fazed much.  She had the outlook that they would have to face them sooner or later, and why not get it over with sooner?

"On with it!"  Enrique cried from his position on the floor.  He was lying in the middle of the dressing room floor, face down, throwing a small tantrum.  It was times like these that Liika wondered how he was her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah."  Liika replied, holding up a piece of paper.  "First off, since Robert requested to sit this one out, he's the one who's sitting."  She said this with reluctance.  It was clear that she thought this was a bad move.  "And since Emy's not blading this tourney we have a hole in Doubles 2.  However, since Jade already has experience I'm pairing her and Enrique for Doubles 2.  No complaints…Enrique."

Enrique merely let out another moan and banged his head on the floor, earning chuckles and soothing pats from his girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

"Doubles 1 is of course, Lee and Mari, and I know you'll do us proud!"  Liika winked at the pair, who gave thumbs up back.  "Spencer, our new arrival, will blade in Singles 3, best of luck.  Bryan, who doesn't need luck, will blade Singles 2, while I, your esteemed captain, will blade Singles 1.  Everything clear?  No complaints I hope, because if there is I'm not listening!"  With that the short girl hopped off the box and handed the piece of paper over to Riley.  

"You're soooo cruel Iki!"  Enrique moaned, finally pulling himself to a sitting position.

"I-" Just as Liika was replying a knock at the door interrupted her words.  Sighing she bounced over to the door and jerked it open.  "Ya?"

Kenny stood there, coughing nervously and fidgeting.  "Um…Kai wanted me to give this to you."  He stammered, shoving a folded piece of paper into her hands.

Liika looked surprised, looking down at the paper.  "Thanks Kenny."  She replied, closing the door as the small teen scurried away.  She scowled at the paper.  What the hell could he want??  Stupid Kai.  Quickly she unfolded the letter to find just what he could want right before their first match.

"_Witch,_

_            I know you probably are going to bitch at me after your match for this, but I'm going to tell you anyway.  Try and keep an open mind and actually listen to what I have to say hm?   I figured it's my duty as a fellow captain from our school –we are **technically** are on the **same** team- to inform you about Abbey, so here's the heads up._

_Akito Imoraz is their captain.  He blades Doubles with his vice-captain Broderick Johanson.  Just throw that match away, there's nothing you can do.  If I know him, they'll blade Doubles 2, going for the easy win knowing that's your weak point._

_I don't know much about most of the rest, however.  They were all sophomores that didn't make the team last year, but don't underestimate them, but I'm sure you know that already.   _

_I do know of a couple of them.  Neji Hyuga is very strong, my only advice for who ever is blading him is: Don't let his bit beast even touch yours.  His bit beast has a strange ability._

_ The other you should watch out for is Gaara Sanderson.  He will blade Singles one, of that I'm sure.  Be careful witch.  Gaara is dangerous.  And I'm not talking about in the dish.  I should probably mention that he is the only one to ever beat me.  **Ever**.  Think about it._

_Now I know you are more than likely thinking some crap about how you want to do this on your own, but at least consider my advice.  I know them better than you.  Besides, the only person that is allowed to beat you is me.  Is that clear?  **Me**._

_            -Hiwatari_"

She growled.  Damn it, he was right!  She didn't _want_ his help!  If she took it then she was just proving she couldn't handle Abbey with out his help!  Stupid Hiwatari!  He _always_ had to interfere!  Her anger peaked, did he think she was _that_ weak?  Part of her kind of warmed that he cared enough to try and warn her, but she wrote it off as a command.  Mr. Dickenson obviously had told him to tell her.  Bastard.

She completely missed the possessive tone at the end.

"Hey Liika, what is it?"  Mariah asked, peeking over Liika's shoulder.  

Liika snorted, refolding the letter.  "Hiwatari.  Warning us.  Stupid ass."

The team shrugged, resuming their preparation activities.  Riley sighed, stroking Enrique's bangs back from his face.  "You have to admit, it _was_ nice of him to warn us."

"Bah!" 

Robert was silent, intently watching Liika's reactions.  He missed nothing.

"Alright guys!  Time to go, we all ready to win?"  Judy smiled, pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

She was met with rowdy cheers and a stampede out of the room.

Bakuten A took seats in the stands with a good view of the dish.  The huge stadium was sold out, filled to the rafters with screaming fans and spectators.  The building housed four large Beyblading arena's, each seating at least ten thousand people.

Kai's team's first match wasn't until late afternoon –the last match of the first round-, and it was only ten am, so they had all the time in the world to watch their school's other team blade.  Kai told them that it was to get a heads up on rivals for the finals.  He was certain it would be one of the two teams in this match that would win the South Division.  However, deep inside, the blue haired boy knew it was something more that drew him to the spectator's seats for the Bakuten B vs Abbey Private match.  

"Hey Kai, did you really mean all that stuff you said to that Akito guy earlier?  You know the stuff about Liika wipin' the floor with him?"  Johnny asked, leaning forward.

Kai was silent.  He didn't want to answer the question because it meant coming to terms with how his temper snapped earlier that morning.  He didn't want to think about it.  Didn't want to admit it was because his former friend had insulted the witch.

"Kai?"

"Leave him alone Johnny.  We'll see soon enough who comes out the victor.  But let me tell you this.  If B can't beat them, then the chances are we can't either."  Tala replied for Kai.  He knew his best friend didn't want to be bothered about his slip.  That he wasn't ready to face that yet.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Captains please!"  The referee for the matched called out from his perch on a chair attached to a crane way above their heads.

"Well looky what we have here, the State champs, verse an unseeded rookie team!  Both the Abbey Shadows and the Bakuten B Phoenixes come from the same county and division, so it's rather strange that they should be meeting in the first round of the State tournament."  One of the announcers said conversationally.

"That's correct Andy, it is rather strange, but if you look at the history of these two teams from the regular season you'll see that this match up was destined to happen sometime.  Both teams are currently undefeated this year, and Bakuten is only one point behind our champs!  Those are some pretty impressive stats."  The other announcer replied.

"Right you are, Jay, right you are.  This match is gonna be swe-eet!"

Liika stepped up onto the platform, team roster in hand.  She eyed the boy that was already waiting in the middle, just beside the dish.  He was pretty cute, blond with turquoise eyes.  However, he looked eerily familiar…like…Tala!  Eww.  Shuddering aside, she stepped up to him, holding out her hand.  "Good luck to you…Akito right?"

He nodded, taking her hand and squeezing a bit, a smirk planted firmly on his lips.  "That is correct.  You must be Liika hm?  Kai is quite fond of you, you know." 

She frowned in confusion, dropping her grip on his hand.  He, however, didn't drop his, but kept her hand firmly trapped with in his larger one.  "You must be delusional or something, Kai hates me."  She said, tugging on her hand.

"Is that so?"  Akito parried, tugging her towards him.  Lowering his head so that his breath fanned her temple he spoke again.  "He told me you were going to mop the floor with me.  I'm excited at the prospects, do you come with toys as well?"  With that he released her, chuckling.

Liika scrambled back, staring at him incredulously.  Her face turned bright red, anger and embarrassment flushing her cheeks.  "You-you-"

His chuckle turned into a hearty laugh, his eyes twinkling with malicious laughter.  "Your adorable when you're embarrassed.  I see what Kai sees in you.  You _must_ be a good fuck, or you wouldn't hold so much of Kai's attention.  May I test it out?  You could come by my room later on…"

She sputtered, totally shocked.  Here was someone worse that Hiwatari!  How was that even possible!  A sick, demented…

Just then a large body stepped in front of her, blocking Akito's view of the tiny blue haired girl.  He raised a blond eyebrow, eyeing the boy who was all but growling at him.  "You must be Bryan," He said, noting the similarity to his Broderick.  "Don't you know that this is a meeting between captain's only?"

"Touch her again and die."

Both Akito's eyebrows shot up then, his smirk growing.  My, my, everyone seemed to be attached to the little captain.  "You must_ really_ be a good fuck, you even have the Neanderthal bowing at your feet.  I'm especially curious now."

That was it.  Bryan's fragile hold on his temper snapped and he lunged forward, swinging at the blonde's head.  However, before he could come in contact with him a stern voice called out, "Bryan!"  He stopped immediately, straightening and taking a step back.  "You're lucky."  He stated, turning around fully.

Liika sighed in relief.  If Bryan had hit him, they would have been disqualified immediately.  "It's ok Ryanny.  We'll beat him where it counts.  In the dish."  He said, patting Bryan's arm as he passed.  "Oh!  Yo asshole," She had started after Bryan, but then remembered that she had to give the other captain their roster.  "Here."

Akito smirked, taking the paper from her hand and exchanging it for his own.  Somehow he managed to brush her hand with his own, winking as he did so.  "Think about tonight hm?  I can be a whole lot of fun!"

"Fuck off jackass!"

"I'm glad you reconsidered!  See you at my room say, oh, 11?"

"Arg!"

His laughed haunted her steps as she made her way back to the bench. 

It was all Kai could do not to storm down there and stomp the arrogant captain's face into the ground.  He was playing with her, Kai _knew_ it, but he couldn't do anything about it.  Damn.  He was just glad Bryan stepped in before Akito got out of hand.  Bastard.  He couldn't hear what was being said, but he was sure it was lewd.

He also wondered why Robert didn't march up there and protect Liika.  She was after all _his_ girlfriend.  But as Kai glanced over to the player bench, he saw that Robert hadn't moved an inch.  He wasn't even watching, just leaning against the wall of the small covering with his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the world.  Kai looked up at the jumbotron as the rosters flashed across it.

_He's not blading either_, he thought, a frown crossing his face.

What the hell?

"**Doubles Two: Imoraz-Johanson pair vs. Sattiay-Maxwell pair!**"

Both teams readied themselves as the two pairs on the platform loaded their blades into their launchers.  Enrique and Jade were extremely nervous.  They had never bladed as a pair before, and they were facing the second best pair in their division!  The best pair of course, being Lee and Mariah.

As soon as the blades where launched Jade and Enrique called their bit beasts.  They figured a direct attack was better than waiting around to see what the two private school snobs had in store for them.  Enrique's Amphylyon rose majestically from his bit, glowing a proud orange light.  Jade's Dazzler rose also, shedding a beautiful dark purple light.  Dazzler had the body of a wolf, and the wings and talons of a phoenix.

"Heh, look Broderick, they're brave ones."  Akito laughed, nudging his taller companion.

The pale haired boy smirked in reply.  His hair was plastered to his head and clashed horribly with his almost skin tight, black, uniform shirt.

Enrique winced.  "Geez, these guy's may be rich, but don't they have _any_ fashion sense?  I mean who wears their blading jersey skin tight??" he exclaimed, whispering to Jade who giggled in reply.

"Should they even have the honor of seeing our bit beasts?"  Broderick asked, leaning his head towards Akito.

The white blond shrugged.  "Why not?  It will get his match over with sooner."

"Right.  Saeth!"  Broderick held a hand out to his blade and summoned his bit beast.  A massive hawk rose from the bit, bathed in pale green light.

Akito was right behind him calling out to his bit as well.  "Kaeth!"  Out of his black blade rose a three-headed wolf.  It's light was a blackish red, and flame-like tendrils licked at the beast's paws and collar.  Three sets of eyes soon narrowed in on the opposing bit beasts.  "So, now that you have seen what you are up against up close, why don't you just forfeit?"

Jade and Enrique took a step back, eyes wide.  Those bit beasts were _huge_!  Jade's eyebrows furrowed, her mind whirling.  Air and land, they were the perfect combination.  Kaeth, the cerebus, was obviously a fire-type.  He had the advantage on both Dazzler and Amphylyon on the land.  She wasn't sure of the bird, but was sure he was strong in the air.  She was almost certain that was their strategy, one from the air above, one from the land below.  "Dazzler go!"

The beast reacted immediately, leaping into the air, and diving at the flying bird.  Broderick smiled, crossing his arms.  "Whirlwind typhoon!"  he called.

"Pyro inferno!"  Akito joined instantly.

The two attacks converged into one massive swirling mass of fire that quickly caught Dazzler in its center.  It soon caught an unprepared Ampylyon as well, ending the match in an instant.

"Well that was a disappointment."  Akito spat, smiling smugly.  "But not a surprise.  How pathetic, how did you even get this far?"

Enrique and Jade ignored the taunts and leaped into the dish to retrieved their blades.  They climbed back out and readied for another set.  However, before the referee could call to the bladers to ready themselves Liika stepped onto the platform with a white card in her hand.  "We forfeit this round."  She said, flashing the card.  Each team was allowed one forfeited round per match, anymore and they forfeited the whole match. 

The Bakuten pair sputtered, staring incredulously at their captain.  "But Liika-"  Jade started, frowning.

Liika shook her head, smiling.  "No Jade, don't worry about it.  It's only one round.  Beside, what's more important, your bit beast or the round?  If you continue to battle with them Dazzler will only get hurt.  They're in a whole different league than you and Eny as a pair.  If it had been singles, or if it had been Lee and Mari blading, it would have been different.  But you can't match them paired together."  She explained softly.

Jade still looked disappointed, as did Eny.  Enrique actually pouted.  Liika sighed, motioning the two back to the bench.  "Look at it this way you guys.  It would be like you two going against a nasty, uncaring, Lee-Mariah pair!"

At this Enrique stopped pouting and Jade laughed.  "So another words, we were just stomped?"

"Sorry, but yes."  Liika joined in the laughing.

Akito sneered, watching the three leave the platform.  "That's right.  I'd be laughing too if I was as pathetic as you are."  He called, stopping Liika in her tracks.

She turned her head, a smile playing on her lips.  She wouldn't fall for his game again.  Liika had come along way since the beginning of the year.  And if she could thank Hiwatari for anything it was for training her to not react to assholes taunts.  Of course she still reacted to his taunts but that was beside the point.  Speaking of Hiwatari, she couldn't believe she actually followed his advice.  Bloody hell.  "One round isn't the match Imoraz, I advise you to remember that."  Was all she said before stepping back to her team bench.

Akito grunted, smirk still in place.  "Whatever you say."

"Mari, Lee?"  Liika asked, as the two walked up towards the platform.

Both turned, eyebrows raising.  Liika's face transformed into an evil smirk.  "Fight fire with fire.  No mercy."

Mariah smirked back, leaning over and high-fiving her friend.  "Revenge?"

"You know it!" 

"**Doubles One: Rock-Hizashi pair vs. Laan-Low pair!**"

Mariah smirked as she loaded her pink launcher.  She was fully prepared to make their opponents pay for the embarrassment their teammates caused in the first round by causing a little embarrassment of her own.  "What you say we cause a little damage Lee?"  She asked, winking at her partner.

Lee smiled a bit, sighing.  "You know I don't like that style of blading."

"But-"

"_However_," He interrupted, his smile turning into a grin.  "I believe we need to make up for the humiliation Abbey caused our teammates.  Let's do this."

"Yeah!"

"Well Jay, there are a whole lot of rumors surrounding the Laan-Low pair from Bakuten."

"Yes there is, I hear that in their home town they are referred to as the 'Golden Pair' and that they haven't been defeated as a pair in three years!"

The match was over rather quickly.  It took two devastating sets for Akito to finally give in and forfeit the round, looking rather pissed about it.  True to their word, Mariah and Lee lay an ass kicking on the poor smucks that were stuck paying for their captains' nastiness.  By the end of the second set both Abbey blades were in sad disrepair and the pair's bit beasts were injured.  Now Lee and Mariah didn't like hurting others bit beasts, but they had to prove a point.  And prove it they did.

"**Singles Three:  Shikamaru Nara vs. Spencer Monroe!**"

Akito's eyes were narrowed into mere slits.  To say that he was displeased would be a vast understatement.  He was beyond _displeased_, he was down right pissed!  The last set had been a disaster!  Lee and Ozuma had gotten royally owned in the dish, and their opponents made it look easy.  Akito knew, while Lee and Ozuma weren't totally amazing at doubles, they weren't amateurs either!  He growled in his head.  He had underestimated the talent on this team.  After all, how good could a team of Hiwatari-rejects be?  Not to mention they were girls.  Apparently very.

It made him wonder just how good Hiwatari's team was, if the rejects were this 'good'.  Good was thought with a sneer, however, because although Bakuten B had smoked his pair in Doubles One he doubted the rest of the team had that skill.  I mean after all, the Lee-Laan pair _was_ reputable to be the best pair in their county.  He breathed slightly easier, just a fluke.  The puny school didn't have a chance against his superior talent.  

"Nara!"  He snapped at the boy who was lazily moving up onto the platform.

The dark haired boy rolled his head back to look at his captain.  "What?"

"Destroy him."

Shikamaru shrugged.  What a hassle.  "Whatever."

Akito rolled his eyes.  If Nara didn't have the skill he would have nothing.  The teen had no ambition, he was so incredibly apathetic and lazy.  It annoyed the fair haired captain to no end.

"Yo Spencer!"

The blond senior paused in his stride up the stairs, caulking an ear towards his small captain.  "Yes?"

"Good luck!"

He smiled a bit and nodded back, continuing his way towards the dish.  

Singles Three lasted quite a bit longer than Doubles One did.  Spencer easily took the first round.  Bakuten B marveled at how lazy the Abbey boy was.  It was incredible.  He merely stood there, and watched Spencer's Seaborg completely demolish his gray blade.  Hell even the kid's bit beast was lazy!  After being knocked around Shikamaru finally called it out, but it was no better than its partner.  A glowing gray cat/fox beast named Daray simply yawned and stared at Seaborg with impassive eyes.

However, after Spencer easily took the first round, and was leading the second, Shikamaru's demeanor suddenly changed.  His dark eyes seemed to focus and his body became tensed, and as he did so, as did his bit beast's.  Spencer, taken by surprise, was knocked out of the arena soon after by some strange shadow attack.

Needless to say Spencer did not make the same mistake in the third round, and, after a long battle, finally managed to knock the lazy boy's blade out of the dish.

Shikamaru's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, a new found respect for his opponent settling over him.  Akito was wrong, they weren't as bad as he seemed to think.  The last round… he had actually _tried_ and still lost…What a hassle.

"**Singles Two: Neji Hyuga vs. Bryan Wakeman!**"

Neither captain bothered to make an inspiring speech before the two bladers moved up onto the platform.  Liika didn't want to use the information Kai had given her unless absolutely necessary.  That's all she would need…Hiwatari rubbing it in her face that the only reason she won was because he helped her.  Bah!  Like she needed _his_ help!

Bryan eyed his opponent with distaste.  The older boy was incredibly too pretty.  He was almost Dubois pretty, only more masculine.  Also he didn't have the soft, gentle look Oliver Dubois had, no, this boy carried himself confidently and more than a little arrogantly.  One look from his milky eyes and one could tell the boy thought himself superior to all things around him.  Bryan snorted.  At least his uniform wasn't skin tight as some of his other teammates' were.

Neji raised a dark eyebrow at the extremely large teenager situated across the dish from himself.  He sneered in distaste.  Akito wasn't kidding when he said Bryan Wakeman looked like a Neanderthal.  _Large, wide shoulders and chest, shaggy lavender hair and matching eyes, all traits he_ _must have picked up from our prehistoric ancestors_.  Neji smirked at his own joke.  Oh well, time to make quick work of the over grown brute.

The match was underway minutes later.  Both teens got off to a tremendous start, Bryan summoned Falborg immediately.  He wasn't taking chances.  Neji merely smirked, eyes hooded, watching the purple bit beast rise from the bit.

"There is no sense in deluding you to think you actually have a chance against me…bit beast or not."  Neji spoke finally, raising his eyes to meet Bryan's glaring lavender ones.

Bryan's eyes narrowed.  It was suddenly making sense to him why Hiwatari was so arrogant.  They must teach the damn trait at that fucking private school.  He snickered.  Arrogance 101, he could just picture it.  "Hn.  Just shut up and blade.  Falborg!"  He commanded his bit beast forward.

The large bird screeched loudly and waved its wings, sending razor sharp air currents towards the dark haired Abbey senior and his beyblade.  Neji didn't move, merely tilted his head to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.  "Keahi."  He said quietly, staring directly at Bryan.  "Rise."

Suddenly there was a flash of bright yellow light and instantly the razor wind was blocked from touching the black and beige blade.  As the haze cleared a tall, willowy humanoid bit beast, bathed in pale yellow light.  He had sharp, slitted eyes and a spiky mass of hair.  Great feathered wings hung from his bare back.  Tattoos and markings covered his chest and face, creating a rather weak looking creature.  It looked frail and completely unthreatening.  Bryan laughed.  "That's what you call a bit beast?  Pathetic.  I'll admit, it's only the second humanoid beast I've seen… a bird demon?"  His sneer was unmistakable.

Neji continued to smirk, not moving.  He said nothing.

Meanwhile, Liika was fidgeting.  The Abbey blader's bit beast _did_ look incredibly feebil, but Kai's warning came to her mind.  He seemed to actually fear the senior's abilities…was she making a mistake…?

Bryan was getting angry, or rather frustrated, which in turn _made_ him angry.  No matter how much strength he put into his attacks there were having no affect on the frail looking bit beast.  His eyes narrowed in thought.  Could it be that this beast had some sort of screening ability?   He knew Liika's Akala –the other humanoid beast he knew of- could perform a light screen attack that would block any projectile attack as well as many other attacks.  It was entirely possible that this beast held a similar defense, after all it had the hands to perform it.  He ground his teeth.  Alright, he was just going to have to go in close for the kill.

However, before he could command his bit beast forward, Neji moved.  He let his arms fall to his sides and his eyes narrowed, flashing boredom.  "Keahi, Byakugan!"

The bit beast responded immediately.  Its hands came up and performed a hand seal and its eyes widened dramatically, staring at Falborg.  It stared for a few moments before moving so quickly it was nothing but a blur.  It appeared in front of Falborg, reaching towards him and touching five spots on the large falcon's body rapidly before jumping away.  

Bryan blinked in confusion.  What the hell…?  His question was soon answered when his bit beast screeched in agony and plummeted to the dish, crashing in an unceremonious heap beside its blade, soon vanishing all together.  His blade came to a halt instantly after that.  The large pale haired boy stared in shock at his immobilized blade.  What had just happened.

"Heh, this is what happens when over grown amateurs play with the big boys."  Neji snarked catching his blade arrogantly.

"What did you do."  Bryan growled, jumping into the dish to retrieve his fallen blade.  He winced, he could practically feel his bit beasts agony.

Neji smiled a mocking smile.  "Merely my job, Neanderthal, merely my job.  You're bit beast will be useless for a while.  Keahi cut off all the energy ports needed for you're attack as well as did some internal damage.  It will heal…eventually."  He said, placing his blade back in his launcher.  "Shall we prove the point?"

Bryan was more than happy to oblige and loaded his blade in the launcher.  "Hn."

Needless to say, Neji was right.  Bryan couldn't even get Falborg to rise from the bit, let alone to attack.  This left his purple blade practically wide open for attacks and although he tried every manuver in the books there was no way he could ward off the Abbey senior's attack for long.  He lost in three straight sets.

Liika felt incredibly guilty.  After all, it _was_ her fault.  If only she had warned Bryan before the match to be wary of Hyuga's attacks, maybe the mess could have been averted and Falborg would not bee injured.  Upon returning to the bench, Emily confiscated Bryan's blade and hooked it up to her laptop.  It was quickly decided that the bit beast was out of commission for at least the remainder of the tournament because of internal injuries.  This pissed Bryan off and he ended up putting his fist through the small roofed bench's wall.  Liika felt even more guilty then.

"I'm sorry Bryan."  She said softly, stepping beside the large teen and laying her hand on his arm.

He didn't jerk away as she had thought he would.  Instead he raised his head slightly, pulling his fist back through the wall, his eyes moving over her.  "I don't need pity."  He stated monotonely.   

Liika sighed.  "I'm not pitying you.  I'm apologizing because the whole thing's my fault.  I let my own pride get in the way of the team's goals."  She replied, looking away in the direction of the dish.  

"What are you talking about?"  The tall junior looked down at the tiny captain, a frown marring his pale brow.

"Hiwatari…he…warned me of Hyuga's bit beast.  Granted, he didn't say exactly what it was the beast did, but he did say not to let it touch your bit beast.  Because of my own pride about letting Hiwatari help, you fell victim to Hyuga's trap."  Liika explained, avoiding Bryan's eyes.  Maybe Mr. Dickenson had been right all those months ago when he replaced her as a captain.

Bryan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a voice behind them.  "That was a very foolish thing to do.  A true sign of an inexperienced captain.  I'm disappointed Liika, I didn't think you would be one to lower yourself to petty pride."  

Liika whirled around to see Robert leaning against the opposite wall, a frown etched on his lips.  His eyes were blank, and instantly Liika knew something was wrong beyond her mistake as a captain.  He had never looked at her like that before…

Despite how much his words stung, Liika swallowed and nodded, responding in a tight voice.  "You're right Robert.  I apologize to the entire team for my error.  In the future I will respond better to warnings given by the captain of Bakuten A.  Now, if you will excuse me, I have a battle to win."  With the curt word, the tiny blue haired girl stalked off towards the dish where her opposition was waiting.

Bryan settled for glaring at Robert, a warning glinting in his eyes.  "Remember my warning Jagen."  He spat before turning away and slumping down on the bench, allowing his sister to take care of his bleeding hand.

Robert closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his heart aching.  He didn't look down when he felt and heard someone settle into the position beside him.  "That was pretty harsh Robert."  Lee said quietly so that no one else could hear.

"I know…I…know."  His tone of voice nearly broke Lee's heart.

Liika was fighting an up hill battle.  When Kai had said Gaara Sanderson was dangerous he wasn't kidding!  After defeating her in the first set, she had some how battled back and won the second set and now they were locked in a ferocious battle for the third and tie breaking set.

His bit beast was a freaky looking nine-tailed fox demon that glowed an eerie sand color.  It's name was Dai, and he fought viciously with Akala, hissing, clawing and biting at every chance it got.  It was untamed and wild, but what was even more disturbing was that its master was the exact opposite.  Gaara was deathly still, watching not the dish and the blades, nor the bit beasts, but her.  His dead eyes didn't stray from her one moment in the battle and it was extremely unnerving.  He was creepy, and Liika inwardly wondered if the boy had any friends at all, and if he did, did he stare at them?  She shuddered.  She also wondered if it was a psychological game he played with his opponents to catch them off guard.

However, as these thoughts passed through Liika's head she caught his eyes narrowing fractionally, a smirk touching the edge of his lips.  A weird feeling built up in Liika's gut.  Something was about to happen, but she couldn't tell what.  Then, for the first time since their match started Gaara spoke, his voice pleasant and low, if almost monotone.  "Desert Coffin."  He commanded in the direction of the snarling fox beast.

Instantly the beast glowed brighter, it's eyes blanking out with black light.  Before she knew it, a wide beam of black light shot out from the fox's eyes and shot directly through Akala and into Liika who jerked rapidly then slumped to the ground on her knees, clutching her chest, her breathing labored.

"What the hell was that??"  Ian exclaimed jumping forward in his seat, glaring at the dish.

Kai was scowling, a familiar rage racing through his veins.  It was the same rage he had felt when Akito had insulted his witch.  He had an idea what the red haired Abbey student had done and he didn't like it one bit.  Just like he didn't like that _she_ was battling the twisted teenager.  Why couldn't it have been Jagen?  Come to think of it, why wasn't Jagen battling at all?  His scowl grew.  Why was he even thinking about it?  

"That was Gaara's bit beasts 'Desert Coffin'.  It links the opposing bit beast and blader so that the blader can feel the bit beast's pain amplified."  He answered finally through gritted teeth.

Tala frowned, as did Michael, Oliver, Tyson and Rei.  "So you're saying that Ika can now feel any pain that Akala feels?"  Oliver asked, looking concerned.

"Yes."

Tala whistled.  "Damn, and with the way that fox has been snapping and clawing at Akala?  She'll be in so much pain she'll hardly be able to see straight!"

Kai's face hardened.  "That was the plan."

Her body was on fire, she could swear it.  Searing pain crossed various parts of her body and she reached up to her cheek, searching for the gash that just had to be there.  However, she found nothing but smooth skin.  Damn it, what had that bastard done?  Summoning the strength, she slowly staggered to her feet, holding one of her shoulders.  Grinding her teeth she raised her head and glared at the boy across the dish.  "Wha-what did you do to me??"  She demanded, hissing.

He simply tilted his head, watching her curiously.  "Will you give up now?"  He asked flatly, staring.

Liika winced, trying desperately to forget the pain that riddled her body.  "Never you jack ass.  Tell me what you did to me!  Now!"  

"No.  Dai.  Go."  At the simple command the fox dived at the humanoid wolf-demon, landing a solid swipe down her leg.

Akala howled in pain and simultaneously Liika screamed, falling to the cold metal floor more.  Her leg pulsated pain as if a knife had just sliced it open.  Her stomach heaved, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the metal platform.  She moaned, tears pouring out of her turquoise eyes.

"Oh my god…Iki!"  Enrique cried, watching with horrified stormy eyes.  "What did he do to her??"

"Emily?"  Judy frowned, turning to the orange haired girl.

Emily bit her lip, typing away at her laptop.  "It appears his 'Desert Coffin' attack somehow links the blader with their bit beast so that any attack on the beast affects the blader.  Because he didn't actually attack Liika the attack is legal."  She sighed, worry etching her face.

Bryan growled.  "I'm stopping this."  He stated standing.

However, before he could get very far a hand landed on his arm, gripping him tightly.  "No."  Robert stated emotionlessly.  "She must do this on her own.  She'll never forgive you if you give up for her.  She must make the decision herself, and we must respect it.  If she chooses to give up then so be it, but if she continues then we must support her.  Whether or not we think she's making a mistake."  His voice was soft by the end and he allowed Bryan to throw his hand away and stalk back to the bench.

"Give up."  Gaara ordered tonelessly.  "You are only prolonging your pain."

She was in so much pain her brain couldn't focus, and therefore Akala was defenseless against the onslaught of the fox bit beast.  Her mind was hazy.  She couldn't believe that an attack like that was actually legal.  Not to mention that she didn't know about it!  She had done the research on this team.  However, it appeared that during the regular season they didn't need to used their heavy artillery, that every other team was of no challenge.  Damn, how could she have under estimated the so much?  She had even listened to Hiwatari this time…

"_Give up_!"

The command was followed by another sharp pain in her temple as Akala was sent flying into side of the dish.  Liika was starting to think about giving up.  At this rate her bit beast was only going to get completely destroyed and she was going to end up in the hospital.  Fuck…

"GOD DAMN IT TOMODA GET UP OFF YOUR ASS!"

Liika shot to reality at the screamed profanity.  Her head whipped around to see Kai standing at the bottom of the stairs closest to their bench.  His auburn eyes were flashing, his lips pulled down in a scowl, his arms crossed over his chest.  He was glaring at her.  Tala stood a few feet behind him, on a step higher, a hand over his eyes, the rest of the A team around him. 

"What?"  She replied twitching as a wave of pain crashed over her again.

Kai growled.  "You heard me witch!  _Get up_.  If you can't beat him then you will never beat me."  He sneered.  "You never had a chance did you?  Deluding yourself like that was pathetic.  You should have just woken up and realized that you are not even half the beyblader I am and _that's_ why you lost your position as captain!  Because you are weak and pitiful."

Her eyes expanded to saucer size as she stared at him.  Was he right?  …was she really that weak?  Giving up is a sign of weaknes… Wait a second.  Since _when_ did she bow to Hiwatari?  Never!  That's when!  Who the hell did he think he was?  Telling her she was pathetic and pitiful!   That he was so much better!  Oh that asshole!  Screaming in anger she bolted to her feet, pointing at him and glowering.  "Listen here you good for nothing jack ass!  _No one_ tells ME that I'm weak and pitiful!  Least of all YOU!  So go take your high and might attitude and shove it up your ass, you pig headed son of a bitch!"  She screeched.  She then whirled on her opponent, a vicious glint shimmering in her turquoise gaze.  "And as for _you_, I've had just about enough of this shit!"  She growled, the adrenaline from her rage completely numbing the pain.  "It's time to end this!  I didn't want to use my new attack until the finals where I was going to wail on that bastard over there with it, but desperate times call for desperate measures!  Akala!"

The bit beast stirred instantly, stretching out her wings and flexing her claws.  Gaara looked minutely surprised.  He was confused.  The change in the girl was remarkable.  He was sure she was close to giving up…then a hurled insult from his former captain and she was on her feet, spitting nails.  He looked past the fuming girl and at the former Abbey student.  

Gaara blinked.  He was grinning.  Grinning smugly at that.  Gaara's eyes narrowed.  Then he knew what he was doing…that bastard.  

Gaara had no time to dwell further on it as his attention was drawn back to the dish where his opponent's bit beast had begun to shine, not just glow, but _shine_.  His brow furrowed, what was she up to?

"Akala!  It's time!"  Liika took a deep breath, glaring fiercely at Gaara.  "DIVINE INTERVENTION!"

Akala's shine grew as she spread her arms wide, spheres of light gathering in her palms.  Suddenly she brought her clawed hands together, bringing the two spheres together, creating a blast of energy which part shot up towards the stadium ceiling, part wrapped around her body and another part shot to the dish beneath.  Then Akala began to spin, her wings tucked close to her body, her hands folded in a prayer pose, her head bent over them.  Energy filtered towards the ceiling, then, as suddenly as it shot up, it shot down, striking the desert fox in a rain of energy beams.  

The fox disappeared instantly, a wail of denial escaping its mouth before it, and its blade were sent shooting out of the stadium, hitting their master square in the chest and knocking him flat.  Akala disappeared after that, returning to her bit, her blade coming to a dead stop.  Liika fell to her knees, the pain gone, but her breath still coming in quick gasps, her energy low.  God…that was close.

"Waaa!  You did it Iki!!!"  Enrique exclaimed running, with the rest of the team behind him, onto the platform and throwing his arms around Liika who laughed tiredly and accepted the crushing hug from Enrique, and eventually Mariah and Max.

"Yes I did!  But could you guys let up?  I'm suffocating here!"  Liika laughed, pushing her three friends away.  

The three teens leap away, allowing Bryan to scoop her up and set her on her feet.  He patted her on the head with a smirk.  She stuck out her tongue in reply.  Her eyes looked over her cheering team looking for Robert.  He was standing further back, arms crossed over his chest and a sad, hurting frown on his face.  Immediately Liika knew something was wrong, but it would have to wait till later as right then she had to go shake Abbey's hand.

"I guess girls aren't that bad eh Akito?"  Liika said saucily, reaching out her hand to greet the first in line captain.

He scowled, gripping her hand in a firm grip.  "You got lucky this time…_Liika_."  The way he said her name made a shiver go up her spine.  His eyes were shimmering turquoise gems, hiding mischief not overly well.  "We'll beat you next time my dear."  Akito grinned charmingly and pecked the top of her hand, completely ignoring Bryan's irritated growl.  "Until then, I still think the dish is no place for girls, but one must concede defeat when it is handed too them.  I'll admit this, you're little band of Hiwatari-rejects is better than I thought.  Almost makes me wonder how good his team is.

Liika rolled her eyes, finally pulling her hand out of his grasp.  "Just when I thought you were gaining _somewhat_ of a non-obnoxious personality you open your mouth again."  She poked him in the chest.  "We're _not_ Hiwatari-rejects, remember that for when we come back next year and kick your ass…_again_!"

Akito laughed at that, reaching over and tweaking her nose.  "I anticipate it.  And do be sure to thank Kai, with out his interruption you would have lost and you know it."  He stated smugly, a smirk stretching his lips as he went to move on to Enrique who was behind her.  Liika completely ignored the Kai comment, mostly because she knew he was partially right.  "Oh, and one more thing," He added turning his head.  "Do have your Neanderthal checked for rabies or lice… we wouldn't want you to infect anyone else with your cave man's disease."

"Bryan!"  Liika snapped, already knowing of the broad shouldered teens intention to kill the opposing captain.  

Bryan glowered, his eyebrow twitching.  One of these days…Liika wouldn't be looking and he was going to be able to kill the blond asshole Abbey captain.  Oh he was going to enjoy it too.  Nevertheless he shook every Abbey member's hand, albeit grudgingly.

"Liika, we need to talk."  Robert murmured, stepping behind her on their way back to their dressing room.  "Now."

Liika blinked, turning her head.  The look on Robert's face surprised her…and frightened her at the same time.  She had a sudden sense of impending doom.

Kai smirked, watching the whole scene with amusement flashing in his eyes.  He knew very well that Akito was right pissed about losing, and to a team led by a girl no less.  However, he had to admit that his former best friend was hiding the fact very well; he doubted if the witch had any clue at all.  Kai's eyes landed on the tall purple haired vice-captain.  Something was up with him… he hadn't looked happy at all when his little girl won her match.  Oh well, didn't matter to him.

If only he could shake the nagging feeling that if Jagen hurt the little witch he'd have to break him into a thousand pieces.

Other than that it didn't matter.

"Come on, our match is soon."  With the command he turned and led Bakuten A up the stairs towards one of the other arena's dressing rooms.

"…you're not serious."

Robert sighed sadly, running a hand over his eyes.  He knew this would be difficult, and that she wouldn't take it well.  Hell, he knew it was _horrible_ timing as well, but he just couldn't stand it any longer.  Knowing she was in love with someone else broke his heart, and he couldn't live the lie anymore.  The lie he had been living with since day one.  It was really too bad he fell so hard for her, and that he hadn't figured out what was really going on until four months into the relationship.  "I am completely serious."

Liika felt tears gather in her eyes.  She never cried, but damn it, this couldn't be happening to her!  Not now!  Not ever!  Robert loved her and she loved him…so why the hell was he all of a sudden breaking up with her??  "But…but…why??  You said you loved me!"  _God that line was so cliché._

Robert sighed again.  Why did she have to make it so difficult?  "I do love you Liika."  He said, pushing a piece of her bangs off her forehead. 

She pulled her head back causing Robert's hand to drop back to his side.  "Then why?!"  She demanded angrily.  "If you love me like you say you do then why are you dumping me huh?"

"Because I refuse to be with someone who is in love with someone else."

The quiet, yet firm statement shocked Liika into silence, tears finally breaking the surface tension around them and spilling down her cheeks.  Her mouth opened and closed, the rest of her face scrunched up into a confused expression.  "In love with someone else?  What the hell are you talking about?!  I love you damn it!"  She burst out finally, wiping angrily at her eyes with the sleeve of her white tracksuit.

"Maybe part of you does, but I wont be second to anyone Liika."  Robert replied, completely serious.  "And that is exactly what I am.  Second."

Liika stared at him incredulously as he crossed his arms in a protective manner, his face pulled into a solemn frown.  She couldn't believe it!  He was accusing her of loving someone else!  And breaking up with her over it!  "Second?  Robert Jagen I have _never_ cheated on you!  Never!"  The bedroom incidents with Kai apparently didn't count.

He looked away, unable to stand her tear-stained face any longer.  "I never said you did.  One can be in love with someone with out acting on it."

Liika was exasperated, angry and most of all hurt.  Her boyfriend of five months –her _first_ boyfriend- was breaking up with her.  And in the middle of a fucking tournament!  How was she suppose to face him for the rest of the weekend?!  "You know you have just _perfect_ timing."  She hissed.  What she really wanted to do was break down into a sobbing mass of goo, but she couldn't.  She couldn't cry in front of him.  "So, would you mind informing me as to whom it is that I'm apparently in love with?  Cause I sure as hell don't have any idea!"  She was practically spitting.

Robert's eyes drifted close, his lips pulling back in a sneer.  This Liika would be so much easier to deal with.  He could handle her spiteful words, and angry fits, but not her tears.  If she were to break down sobbing he didn't know what he would do.  "Denial, Liika, will get you no where in life.  To everyone else but you it is clear that you have fallen for Hiwatari."

It was as if a sledgehammer plowed her in the stomach.  Hiwatari?  She was in love with Hiwatari???  What the hell?  "Of all the stupid, idiotic, _brain dead_ things to think.  In love with Hiwatari?!  As if!  I despise him and anything associated with his arrogant ass!  And here I thought you were going to accuse me of loving Bryan!"  Liika shot back, her hands curled into fists.  "I can't believe you think I'm in love with that bastard!"

"Don't think, I know."  He responded calmly, opening his eyes again to regard her.  "Whether or not you want to admit it is not my problem.  I know what I see in front of me.  I'm sorry that you can't see it too.  I want only your happiness, and one day you'll realize that what I'm doing now is for the best."  Robert took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.  Leaning over he pressed a short kiss to her forehead.  "Can we at least stay friends?"

Liika was speechless.  Completely and utterly speechless.  Her world was crashing down around her.  After going through one of the hardest and most painful experiences of her life, her boyfriend pulls her aside and says "Oh, I'm sorry!  I think you're in love with someone else so I'm dumping you!  Have a nice life!  Oh and can we stay friends?"  Bah!  The rage built with in her.  Scalding tears once again rushed down her face.  Then, with out another word to Robert she turned and stomped away.  She had a little _appointment_ with someone.

Kai tapped the chalkboard behind him to gain his teams attention.  It was more for effect than anything, that and he didn't really feel like raising his voice as that moment.  "Alright _girls_, listen up.  Doubles two: Tomoda and Kon –make it good.  Doubles one: Mitchell and MacGregor –you should have no problems at all.  Singles three: Dubois – I'm sure you don't need any advice.  Singles two: Valkov –no showing off or I'll bench you in the finals, I don't care if you're my best friend.  And finally I'm in Singles one.  This team isn't really that big of a deal, I faced them last year in the first round.  Small potatoes.  Now-"

Just then a loud crash and scream sounded from outside their dressing room and all of a sudden the door to their room burst open, revealing an obviously irate Liika Tomoda.

"HIWATARI!"  She screeched, stalking into the room like a banshee out of hell.  

Kai blinked in surprised, taking in her appearance.  She was crying, that much was obvious.  Her eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot, her cheeks flushed and wet.  Her hair was in disarray, her white jacket's sleeves scrunched up around her elbows leaving her fisted hands in plain view.  His eyes narrowed fractionally.  _Jagen…_

"Yes princess?  Is there something in particular I can help you with?"  He sneered, his customary mask of hostility slipping over his face before he could stop it.  "You _do_ realize I'm preparing my team for battle do you not?"

"Fuck your stupid match."  She spat back, coming to a halting stop right in front of him.  She ignored the wide eyes that looked at her in shock.  Her mind was on one thing and one thing only.  "You have ruined my life for the last time you bastard!"

Kai's sneer turned into a slight scowl.  What in the fucking hell was she talking about?  He hadn't done anything besides _save_ her tiny behind from defeat!  _Is that what she's raging about? _ He growled.  "Look if this is about earlier during your match-"

He was cut off by a hand lashing out and striking him across the face in a resounding slap, a slap that echoed through the silenced dressing room.

"I hate you _Kai_.  I hate you with every ounce of my soul!"  The clear hate and resentment rung true in her voice and with the bitter statement she spun and ran out of the room, sobbing her eyes out.

Kai's head stayed in the same position Liika's slap had sent it.  His bangs over shadowed his eyes, making his expression difficult to decipher.  He didn't move.

"Jagen broke up with her."

The A team's attention turned from their captain to the doorway once more.  Bryan stood, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes hard.  He stood straight then, turning his icy eyes towards Kai.  "It had something to do with you."  Then he was gone, racing after his petit captain.

Kai still didn't move.  The pain from her stinging slap was nothing compared to the pain that engulfed his chest.  It was as if someone had plunged a dagger into his chest and twisted it.

"_I hate you **Kai**.  I hate you with every ounce of my soul!_" Her words rang through his head like church bells on Sunday at Abbey.  She hated him.  Hated.  Him.  And it hurt.  No, it more than hurt.  It _killed_ him and his heart.  Kai could feel the burning in his eyes increase with every second he stood there.  She hated him.  Truly, and utterly _hated_ him…  God why did it hurt so much?!

"Ahh!"  He growled, turning instantaneously and slamming his fist into the chalkboard.  Not hard enough to do any actual damage, but hard enough to make his fist smart.

It was in that instant that he realized why it hurt so much.  Hurt so bad he wanted to _die_.

Somewhere in the middle of it all he fell in love with her.

_His_ witch.

_Damn._


	29. Aftermath: State Champions?

AN: Wahaha!  Next chappy ^^  Hope you like it.. tho you guys will probably kill me for the end.. *cackles*

So this fic is winding down.. about…6 chapters I think.. that's my guestimate ^^  R+R

Oh!  And read my other fic: 'Never Sleep, Never Die' =)

Kai was distracted.  So distracted in fact that Tala told him, in no uncertain terms, that Michael was taking his place in their first match.  As vice-captain, he said, it was his duty to take over when the captain's head wasn't in it.  Which was precisely what was going on.  Not that Kai cared, he wasn't even listening to the red head.  Nor did he pay much attention during his team's easy victory, or for the rest of their matches that weekend for that matter.   His mind was on one thing and one thing only.

Liika Tomoda.

His pride and his heart still smarted over her hasty, hate filled words.  She didn't really mean it did she?  She couldn't _really_ hate him could she?  Sure, they both said nasty words, did things just to spite each other, called each other their arch enemy, but when it came right down to it, did they actually _hate_ each other?

No.

Kai knew that even when things were the worst between them that they had never truly and utterly hated one another.  But now…now he wasn't so sure.  At least on her part.

His newfound feelings towards the blue haired girl weren't helping the situation either.  He couldn't think clearly when the subject was her.  His mind would go fuzzy, his body would heat up and he had the urgent desire to do nothing more than… Ok stop _that_ train of thought.  It would get him _nowhere_.

Damn her!  It was all her fault anyway.  Stupid, arrogant, bitchy, bossy, feisty, aggressive, beautiful, exciting, intoxicating, not to mention _utterly_ adorable…especially when mad… GAH!  He groaned out loud.  He couldn't even _think_ bad things about her!  Freaken hell, she was turning him into a mushy, lovey dovey, pathetic **weakling**.  _God damn heart, damn you all to hell._  He thought bitterly, flopping back onto his bed.  It wasn't even as if he _wanted_ to fall for the bossy witch.  It just happened!  One day she was his rival, his enemy, his _worst nightmare_, the next she was stomping his heart into the ground.

Ok, so maybe he was being a bit dramatic.

The point was he didn't _want _to love her anymore than he wanted to go to the dentist.  How was he going to explain this to anyone?  His mother would be thrilled no doubt…damn meddling woman.  He still hadn't forgiven her over the Halloween affair.  His father would be furious and sneer in disgust, but then, what the hell did he care what the old man had to say about it?  He was a bastard anyway.  Kai had the feeling Tala already knew, if the looks the red head had been shooting him all weekend were any indication.  Bloody Tala anyway, why the hell didn't he warn him of the witches bewitching spell huh?  It was his fault too!  The door to the room he shared with the said blamed boy suddenly slammed shut and Kai was pulled out of his brooding by the all to familiar voice of his best friend.

"Ok oh esteemed captain, it's time to get your heard out of the clouds.  So she said she hated you, it's not the end of the world.  Moving on to _important_ things, you'll be grieved to hear that the object of your thoughts beat us for first place in the tournament so we had to forfeit the home advantage and give them our roster before the match."  Tala said loudly, striding over to Kai's bed in large strides and kicking the other teen's ankles, which were hanging off the bed.  "I went with the roster we created before the tournament, you'll be blading in the number one slot, more than likely against _her_.  You better not loose because you're going easy on her.  She'll hate you even more then."

Kai was on his feet in seconds, a scowl on his face.  He grasped Tala by the front of his uniform shirt and growled.  "Don't tell _me_ how to blade Valkov.  The fact that you even thought that I would throw a match just cause I was blading _her_ is appalling, disgusting and insulting.  Whatever you _think_ you know means jack shit.  You know nothing!"  He snapped, pushing the red head away.

Tala merely regarded him with a raised eyebrow.  It was apparent his friend wasn't dealing with Iki's outburst very well.  Locking oneself in a hotel room and zoning during matches was one thing, but when he merely _mentioned_ her he got all snappy and pissy.  Nope, Kai wasn't handling this well at all, and Tala figured it had something to do with certain feelings that had just become apparent to the blue haired boy.  Ahh, it amazed him how well he knew Kai sometimes.  "She'll get over it eventually."  He spoke, amusement lacing his tone.  "Besides, it's painfully clear how she feels about you."

"Yes, she hates me."

Tala snorted, turning on his heel.  "And if you believe that, then you don't deserve her.  Now come on, the big match is in fifteen."

Kai snarled, his emotions even more confused.  Damn Tala!  And damn witch!

Liika had been pissy all weekend, not that anyone blamed her, in fact quite the opposite.   Enrique and Mariah had blatantly snubbed Robert, devoting their time to trying to cheer Liika up.  Max, Emily, Riley and Jade, while they didn't snub him, they weren't exactly thrilled with his timing.  They also did their best to cheer the depressed and angry girl up.  And Bryan…well let's just say he was having a field day, not to say that he wasn't pissed off.  He was.  Beyond measure.

Robert wasn't doing very well himself.  Not only was he nursing a broken heart, but also a bruised cheek and black eye.  Bryan apparently made good on his promises, and Robert felt the wrath.  He couldn't blame the burly boy any, he only felt pity for him.  Bryan didn't realize that his precious Liika's heart already belonged to someone else.

However, just because she was pissed, didn't mean she gave up her captain's position.  She performed the role with ruthless accuracy and Bakuten B's success showed for it.  They soared to the top of the ranking board, even beating their hometown rival Bakuten A.  They would have the home advantage and would have access to the other team's roster before hand.

"So… Johnny and Ian, Oliver and Michael, then Rei, Tala and Kai?  Hm, interesting choice of line up."  Emily commented, looking over the roster sheet for the final round.  "Oliver and Michael haven't been seen in the tournament together, I find it interesting that Kai would play them in a slot he knows we'll play the Golden Pair.  As for Johnny and Ian, they blade well together surprisingly.  Both their bit beasts are lizard types and they get along well.  Their strong, and not to be under estimated.  What do you think Liika?"

Liika tapped her foot absently, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.  She had revenge on her mind.

"Yo Iki!  Earth to Iki!  Come in IKI!"  Enrique shouted, waving his hand in front of Liika's eyes.

"Bah!"  Liika replied, swatting his hand out of her face.  "I'm thinking already!"  What should she do?  This was an important match, and she needed to beat Hiwatari, but she also needed to humiliate Robert.  After all, that's what he had done to her.  The whole fucking tournament was buzzing about how the mighty Bakuten B captain –the _only_ girl captain- got dumped after the big upset against Abbey, who, had ended up finishing third, a place that would still send them to the Nationals.  (The BBA changed the rules and allowed each state to enter up to three teams into the National tournament.)  It was irritating to say the least.

Hiwatari.

The name had haunted her since she delivered the stinging slap three days before.  She felt marginally guilty about saying and doing what she did, but only marginally.  It _was_ his fault and she _did_ hate him.  Or at least she thought she did.  Wait.  She _did_!  Stupid mind, time to put you somewhere else!  Thinking too much can get you in trouble.

"Well, this is what we are going to do.  Oliver and Michael, they're really good friends, so, chances are they are a hella good Doubles team.  If I know Hiwatari –and I do- he's been training a doubles pair in secret just to combat our Golden Pair.  Well too bad for him.  Mari and Lee, you're blading Doubles Two against MacGregor and Mitchell."

This was met with shocked silence.  Liika was demoting the Golden Pair?  Why not let them blade against a team that had the capability to be rivals?  "But Liika-" Mariah started, but stopped when Liika held up her hand.

"No Mari, I'm going for the guaranteed win.  Emily, Max, Lee and Mariah can beat the MacGregor-Mitchell pair can they not?"

Max and Emily threw each other looks.  Maybe Liika had something here.  Emily shrugged.  "Well from what I've seen of them they're good.  They use a lure and strike tactic and Johnny's sheer power, combined with Ian's speed and agility makes them strong."

"However," Max cut in, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.  "Mariah's speed and agility easily matches, if not beats Ian's and Lee isn't lacking in the power department.  Plus, he has the size and speed advantage as well."

"Soo…?"

"Yes, they can beat them."  Emily and Max chorused together, grinning at each other.

"Good."  Liika nodded, bringing herself to her feet.  "Now, as for the rest of the match ups I've got it all planned."  Her lips tilted into a smirk.  "Some of you my not like this, but it's the way it goes.  I'm saddened by the loss of Bryan to our second slot.  I was counting on him, but alas, it's the way things go."  She sent a sympathetic look to the large teen who grumbled in response.  "I'm obviously in Singles One, I've been waiting for the day when I could crush that jack ass at his own game…" She continued, pacing around the dressing room.  The rest of the team merely shook their heads, smiles encroaching on their faces.  Robert scowled, the mention of Hiwatari made him angry.  "As for the rest of the slots here it goes:  Spencer has earned his place in Singles Two, while Jade will finally blade Singles Three."

Jade jumped up, pumping her fist slightly in excitement.  No more odd doubles match ups for her!  The rest of the team looked highly perplexed.  Shouldn't Robert be in Singles Two and Spencer in Singles Three?  Tala was an extremely good blader, and Robert also in his own right.  Why would she not put him against the other vice captain?

Oh wait.

Break up.

Right.

That explained that.  Apparently Liika was bitterer than she let on. 

"Wait a minute…" Enrique interrupted, glaring at Liika.  "If Bryan's out that means no one sits… and if Spencer and Jade are in the singles slots that means…"

"You and I are the final doubles pair."

Enrique whirled on Robert who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Liika.  She tossed her head, glaring right back at him.  "That's right."

"You're making a mistake."  Robert stated calmly, his gaze not straying from his ex-girlfriend.

She snarled, clenching her fists.  "I don't think I am.  I need a doubles pair and both you and Eny are good bladers.  I'm sure you'll work things out, after all, we saw what happened to the Jade-Enrique pair.  However," Liika turned to Enrique, an apologetic pout on her face.  "I am sorry about this Eny, I promise in the Nationals, I'll let you blade Singles k?"

Enrique sighed, shoving his hands over his chest petulantly and pouting.  "It's always me that gets screwed!  Stuck in doubles this whole tournament.  I'm holding you to your word Iki!"  He muttered, kicking the ground.

"You are making a mistake, Liika."

Liika stomped her foot and spun on the tall purple haired teen.  "Well nobody asked you now did they?"  She grated out, eyes full of anger and hurt.  Why the hell did he have to question everything she did?  Sure she had stuck him in doubles to be spiteful, but it wasn't as if they didn't _need_ a doubles pair!

Robert sighed, straightening from his leaning position.  "As your vice-captain it is my duty to point out mistakes and this is clearly one.  Spite and revenge have no place with on a Beyblade team Liika."  He spoke clearly and elegantly, his crimson eyes never moving from their spot on her.  "Putting me in doubles is stupid and you know it."

"If you are trying to piss me off further _Jagen_ you are succeeding.  You have bladed singles all tournament and you _will_ take your turn in doubles.  _I_ am the captain, not you, so just fucking deal with it!"  She yelled back, her eyes shooting turquoise daggers at him as they filled with tears.  "Fuck!  I _don't_ need this!"  was her final scream before she stormed out of the locker room tears running down her face.

"God damn brilliant Robert, just awesome!"  Enrique scoffed, glaring at the vice captain.  "Upset her of right before the most important match of the tournament.  Brilliant!"  Then he too stormed out, a glowering Mariah hot on his heels.

Judy sighed, shaking her head and muttering something about adolescent hormones.  She had already given Robert the lecture on appropriate times to break up with one's girlfriend.  "Come guys, we have a match to attend."

She left and was followed by quiet Max, Emily, Jade and Riley, leaving Bryan, Robert and Lee in the room alone.  Lee could feel the tension in the air between the two purple haired teens, if he didn't do anything something was going to happen.  However, just as he began to speak up Bryan interrupted.

"If she looses it's _your_ fault."  He stated, stomping out of the room.

Robert cursed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  Why did life have to be so complicated?  Why couldn't any of them see that their break up was as much _her_ fault as it was his!  "Why can't they see that this is as painful for me as it is for her?  That I don't say these things just to be mean?  Bloody hell Lee…I still love her…why can't they see that?!"  He demanded, turning hurt eyes to his best friend.

Lee looked back sympathetically, reaching up and patting the taller boy on the back.  "I know.  There are several reasons they don't see.  Bryan is blinded, you know that so don't pay any attention to him.  Enrique and Mariah are only worried for Liika, and they are closer to her than to you so it's only natural.  Also, they don't see because you don't let them see.  You're mask is impeccable Robert."  

"Years of practice.  Come on, standing here brooding about it isn't going to help."

Absolute silence rained over the stadium.  In the dish a medium sized white blade rested gently on its side, its adversary still spinning only feet away.  It was over.  A winner had been declared.

Liika was on her knees, her head bent, her bangs hanging over her eyes masking the silent tears that crawled down her cheeks.  One hand clenched the material of her track pants tightly while the other hung lifelessly at her side.  

Kai stood opposite from her, his head also bent so that his bangs obscured his eyes.  One hand lifted limply and called back his blade, catching it as it ricocheted out of the dish.  He had always pictured this moment in his mind, since the very first time he met her when she punched him in the face, only in his mind and dreams it had been sweeter, and much more gratifying.  Now he only felt empty.  The sight of her on her knees, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks broke his heart.  It wasn't beating her that made him feel empty…it was knowing he did so in front of thousands of people when she wasn't blading to her full potential.  It angered him that she wouldn't give her best to him, and he knew the minute she stepped into the stadium, leading her team that she was not well.  Her eyes were already bloodshot and puffy from crying and it made him wonder what had happened in the dressing room.  Of course as soon as the rounds were posted he knew instantly what had happened.

Jagen-Sattiay pair?  Bingo.

Jagen had more than likely taken offense to being placed in doubles and said something about it.  Probably something not very nice.  It made Kai's blood boil knowing the other boy had made his witch cry, and even worse that he couldn't do anything about it.  He was smugly satisfied to note that Robert was sporting a nice black shiner and a bruised jaw.  At least Wakeman's obsession was good for _something_.  

Yet, none of this helped him in his current situation.  Part of him wanted to make some snide comment like he had at the beginning of the match and walk away, but the tiny voice in his heart, the tiny flame of love that burned for her wouldn't allow it.  He could be cruel to save face, but only when she was mean right back.  He couldn't hurt her even worse.  So instead, he watched her with slightly sad auburn eyes.

Liika was frozen in shock.  Numb was the only word to describe it.  Vaguely she realized the fact that her round and in fact the entire match was over, but she just couldn't grasp it.  She could feel the hot tears streak down her cheeks but did nothing to remove them.  She lost.  Lost to Hiwatari.  Lost in the States.  To Hiwatari.  Lost to her arch nemesis.

_Lost_ to herself.  She had let Robert's criticism, and Kai's words get to her and it cost her the match.  Why, oh _why_ didn't she listen to Bryan and clear her mind, ignoring everything and everyone around her.  Now she was going to have to face Hiwatari and his taunts for the rest of her life!  

She never acknowledged the fact that he hadn't said one thing to her since her blade stopped spinning.

"AND THAT'S IT FOLKS, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW COLORADO STATE CHAMPIONS BAKUTEN DISTRICT HIGHSCHOOL'S A TEAM!"

The crowd roared to life, screaming.  Liika sunk lower, towards the ground.  She failed.  She let her team and her friends down.  How could she face them now?  

It had been left up to her.  Lee and Mariah had, as planned, beat the two sophomores, while Robert and Enrique had been utterly crushed by Michael and Oliver.  It seemed Kai _had _been training his own Golden Pair.  Jade beat Rei in a long hard fought battle and Tala defeated Spencer two sets to one.  Which left it all up to her, and she failed.

F.A.I.L.E.D.

She continued to wallow in her self-pity, ignoring the celebrating team in front of her, and the worried team behind her.  It was only when a hand thrust itself into her face that she was brought out of her reverie and back into the real world.  

Slowly she looked up and was met with placid red-brown eyes, her tears renewed, and her head fell back down to her chest.  Kai sighed softly, retracting his hand.  Silently, he dropped to one knee, a hand coming up and catching her chin between his forefinger and thumb.  Slowly, he pulled her face up so that her watery turquoise eyes met his auburn ones again, a stern, yet almost gentle look reflecting in their cherry wood depths.  His lips tilted into a half-smirk and he spoke, in a soft, caressing tone.

"When we meet at Nationals, I expect you to be blading at your best, and not half assed as you were today."  And with that he let go, stood and strode away to join his team, leaving a confused Liika behind. 

Her eyes drifted close, stopping the river of water coursing down her cheeks.  Damn him.  He saw through her act.  Why couldn't she ever hide _anything_ from him??  More tears welled.  And goddamn it, why was her heart beating so bloody fast from his touch?? 


	30. Shakespearean Drama like nothing else

AN: Woo!  I wasn't actually going to write this for like another week.. but hey!  Here it is!  I hope you all like it!   Its long… about 13 pages, but full of Kai/Liika goodness..

**Warning**: This chapter contains mucho amounts of Shakespeare dialogue… most of it is essential to the plot so I pray you read it…please!  Also the last scene of the chapter is pretty sad so yea there's your warning lol

Three chapters left folks!   THREE!  *dances*

March came and went for the students of Bakuten District Highschool.  The first week after returning to the small town as the top two beyblade teams in the state was hectic and full of celebration –for most people that is.

Liika was sullen, as was the majority of Bakuten B, for the first week anyway.  The loss had been difficult to except, mostly because it was to their rivals they lost.  However, they all knew they did the best they could and would have to live with it.  After all, they had the Nationals in May to train for.  They would beat the A team there.

Although he returned to Bakuten a virtual hero, Kai wasn't exactly celebrating either.  Liika had begun to avoid him and it irritated him.  If he couldn't act on the new found feelings he had towards her, he at least wanted to be around her, tormenting her if need be, anything to occupy her attention.  He knew she was still smarting over the break up with Robert.  Instead he found himself watching her from a distance, gritting his teeth as she began to spend more and more time with Wakeman.  He over heard her once saying that although she loved Mariah and Enrique dearly, she couldn't handle the whole 'lovey dovey' crap they did with their significant others.  It explained why the Wakeman-Monroe duo became the Wakeman-Monroe-Tomoda trio.  

But what irked Kai the most was that Wakeman was lapping up the attention like a kitten does cream.  He rarely left her side anymore, so even if Kai _wanted_ to approach her, even just to be bothersome, he didn't dare, as he couldn't afford to have another fight on his permanent record. All in all Kai's life was less than pleasant.

However, all that changed when everyone's favorite drama teacher announced he would be splitting the class up into groups of nine or ten and putting them under the guidance of a senior directing/acting student who was going to direct them in a project they had to do.  Drama was the only class Kai and Liika had together and so it wasn't really surprising when Mr. Amery put them in the same group, along with Mariah, Oliver, Enrique, Tala, Michael, Lee and Rei.  Especially since he, and the whole world seemed to think that they had a thing for each other.  Was Kai really that transparent?  It was yet another source of irritation for the blue haired boy.  So the whole world knew he was completely infatuated with the little witch…all except the witch herself.  Damn her.  Couldn't she what she was doing to him??  Grr.

Moving back to the drama presentation, it seemed that the senior put in charge of their little group was none other than Spencer Monroe, which irked Kai, much like everything else lately.  His assignment was to take Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' and edit it so that it showcased the relationship of Benedick and Beatrice.  He could do this in anyway he wanted just so long as it used the original dialogue of the play.  

Liika was thrilled to have her new good friend as her director, however, that changed when he announced his cast list as well as released his revised script.  He had cast her as Beatrice…and Hiwatari as Benedick.  She was extremely aggravated with the revelation, yet she found she couldn't really summon the true anger and disgust she wanted to feel.

Truth was she kinda missed the arrogant jackass.

Yes, she missed their verbal battles and she missed the competition.  Her life had become pretty dull since the States, since she started avoiding him.  Maybe this project was just what she needed to get out of the slump she had been in ever since that stupid Robert dumped her.

Robert.  He was still a sore subject to her.  He was her first love, how was she supposed to just forget that?  She wasn't.  However, he still stayed true to the fact that she was in love with Hiwatari.

Hiwatari.  As if!

She still denied it.  After all, if she was in love with the pompous ass wouldn't she know it?  Of course she would!  She wasn't in love with Kai Hiwatari, hell she didn't even like him!

Of course that wasn't what the little voice in the back of her head told her.  She promptly shut that voice up.  It was wrong.  She didn't like Hiwatari and she never would!

Yet when she declared this to Mariah and Enrique one lunch hour –a rare lunch hour when she actually hung around with them and not Bryan and Spencer, they were otherwise occupied- the two had shaken their heads and laughed at her.

LAUGHED at her.  

Liika couldn't believe it.  They actually thought she _liked_ the bastard?  This sent her into a rage and she stomped away to find Bryan and Spencer.  At least _they_ didn't accuse her of something that wasn't true!  

That was the week before they got the project and it made Beyblade practice _very_ tense.  Liika was already ignoring Robert, and that added Mariah and Enrique to her people to ignore list.  Thus she was not talking to half her team.

She never even considered that they had had a point in laughing at her proclamation.   Nor did she consider that these were the two people that knew her best in the world.  She let her anger blind her.

Tala had begun to treat her very…oddly.  He kept smiling and winking at her like he knew something she didn't.  It was frustrating, because when she cornered him about he merely chuckled, ruffled her hair and walked away whistling, a huge grin on his face.  

Stupid red-head.  He just liked to torment her.

Hiwatari was even worse!  Even though she avoided him, Liika figured that he would eventually get tired of that crap and search her out to torment her.  But he didn't.  He just left her alone.  Sometimes she caught him watching her from a distance away, but that was it.  And when he _did_ watch her it was never with a malicious or mocking look, just a sort of melancholy, frustrated air that confused her.  She chose to ignore it.  He was probably just doing it to annoy her any way.

Once the rehearsals got underway, Kai and Liika were forced to spend more time together in closer contact as they were the main characters of Spencer's project.  At first Liika barely talked to him, only saying her lines when she had to and then with dismal effort to the character.  However, as time went on, and the performance date drew closer Kai managed to draw her out of her shell.  It really took minimal effort on his part, a few choice comments here or there and BAMN she was fighting back with all the vigor she had before.  She even started performing her character better –especially the parts where she was supposed to hate him.  The whole process was extremely enjoyable for Kai, who basked in her attention, thrilled that it was _him_ that was occupying her mind and not _Wakeman_.  Hell he even bet that she thought about him when they weren't rehearsing.

Kai wasn't too far off the mark either.  As the month of rehearsal time wore on, Liika found that the blue haired boy captain occupied more and more of her thoughts, and that the thoughts she had weren't all bad.  She, of course, fought it tooth and nail.  Robert wasn't going to win, he _wasn't_ going to be right!

The night of performance, April 25th, soon came.  Mr. Amery set it up so that all three groups would perform in one drama night, as each play was about 20-40 minutes in length.  Every cast required wardrobe and minimal sets.  

Spencer's play titled 'The evolution of Benedick and Beatrice' was set to go last and when curtain call came, the nine nervous teenagers and one completely calm director stood waiting, places taken for show time.

Spencer stood in the middle of the stage, at the front, while Liika, Lee, Mariah and Enrique stood behind him, in front of a poorly constructed house front backdrop.  Liika and Mariah were dressed in old, long dresses, with billowing sleeves and low cut bodices taken from the drama departments old costume library.  Lee was dressed in a fancy green tunic, tan colored leggings and a feathered hat, while Enrique wore servant's clothes.  As the curtain rose the actors took a deep breath and waited for Spencer to commence the play.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman."  Spencer started in a low, polite voice.  He looked vaguely uncomfortable, dressed sharply in a suit and tie.  "As you know each of us senior students was given a Shakespeare play to edit and analyze according to Mr. Amery's outline.  My outline was to showcase the relationship of Benedick and Beatrice from Shakespeare's comedy 'Much Ado About Nothing'.  This I titled my play 'The Evolution of Benedick and Beatrice', I hope you enjoy it.

"For those who do not know of this play I will introduce characters.  First we have Beatrice, who is played by Liika Tomoda, a woman with a very sharp tongue.  She is the niece of Leonato, played by Lee Laan, an elderly noble of Messina, Italy and the cousin of his beautiful and kind daughter Hero, played by Mariah Low.  Benedick, played by Kai Hiwatari, is an aristocratic soldier just returned from fighting the war under Don Pedro or 'the Prince', played by Michael Parker, an important noble of Aragon.  He is a close friend of Claudio, played by Tala Valkov, the young soldier that falls in love with Hero.  Don John, played by Enrique Sattiay, is Don Pedro's bastard brother, a bitter, surely man that plays almost no role in my edit of Shakespeare's play.  The last three characters are Antonio, played by Rei Kon, who is the older brother of Leonato, the Friar Francis, played by Oliver Dubois, who sees over the weddings and the messenger, also played by Enrique Sattiay.  If any of this has confused you it is also printed in the program you got at the door.   

"We start off in Act I, Scene I where Beatrice and Benedick come face to face for the first time in many years.  This scene introduces the idea that Beatrice, despite her harsh words about him, actually missed Benedick in his absence."  With that introduction he bowed and stepped off to the side of the stage to watch his actors work.

The spotlight shone on the four teenagers signaling the start of the first scene.

Liika stepped forward to Enrique entreatingly.  "I pray you, is Signior Mountanto returned from the wars or no?"

Enrique shook his head.  "I know none of that name, lady: there was none such in the army of any sort."

Lee looked at Liika curiously.  "What is he that you ask for, niece?"

"My cousin means Signior Benedick of Padua." Mariah cut in, smiling gently.

"O," Enrique grinned as if understanding something,  "he's returned; and as pleasant as ever he was!"

The blue haired girl scowled at this, tossing her loose locks over her shoulder and flouncing to the front of the stage with flourish.  "He set up his bills here in Messina and challenged, Cupid at the flight; and my uncle's fool, reading the challenge, subscribed for Cupid, and challenged him at the bird-bolt. I pray you, how many hath he killed and eaten in these wars? But how many hath he killed? For indeed I promised to eat all of his killing!"

Lee sighed dramatically, shaking his head.  "Faith, niece, you tax Signior Benedick too much, but he'll be meet with you, I doubt it not."

"He hath done good service, lady, in these wars." Enrique put in, nodding.

Liika swung around, smirking haughtily.  "You had musty victual, and he hath holp to eat it: he is a very valiant trencherman; he hath an excellent stomach."  Her voice rang sarcasm.

"And a good soldier too, lady."

"And a good soldier to a lady, but what is he to a lord?"

Enrique cowered a bit under her shrewd eye, but straightened his back nevertheless.  "A lord to a lord, a man to a man; stuffed with all honourable virtues!"  He replied, nodding a bit to reassure himself.

A blue eyebrow raised.  "It is so, indeed?  He is no less than a stuffed man, but for the stuffing," She paused then scoffed daintily.  "Well, we are all mortal." 

Lee interrupted hastily, trying to smooth the argument between the sharp-tongued Beatrice and the poor messenger boy.  "You must not, sir, mistake my niece. There is a kind of merry war betwixt Signior Benedick and her.  They never meet but there's a skirmish of wit between them."  

Liika snorted, tossing her head again.  "Alas! He gets nothing by that. In our last conflict four of his five wits went halting off, and now is the whole man governed with one, so that if he have wit enough to keep himself warm, let him bear it for a difference between himself and his horse.  For it is all the wealth that he hath left, to be known a reasonable creature. Who is his companion now? He hath every month a new sworn brother."

"Is't possible?"  Enrique looked dazed and mightily impressed.

"Very easily possible! He wears his faith but as the fashion of his hat - it ever changes with the next block."  She snickered into her hand.

"I see, lady, the gentleman is not in your books."

"No, an he were, I would burn my study. But, I pray you, who is his companion? Is there no young squarer now that will make a voyage with him to the devil?"  Liika looked curious as she entreated Enrique.

Enrique nodded.  "He is most in the company of the right noble Claudio."

"O Lord, he will hang upon him like a disease!"  The blue haired girl cried, waving her arms wildly.  "He is sooner caught than the pestilence, and the taker runs presently mad. God help the noble Claudio!  He have caught the Benedick, it will cost him a thousand pound ere a' be cured." 

The blond teen threw a look at the other two people that occupied the stage.  "I will hold friends with you, lady!"  He exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

She smirked back at him.  "Do, good friend."

Lee sighed.  "You will never run mad, niece."  He said, looking distraught.

"No, not till a hot January."

Just then Enrique perked up, looking off backstage as if he was looking into the distance.  "Don Pedro is approached!"  Discreetly he slipped off stage to switch tunic's quickly before entering with Kai, Tala and Michael.

It was Michael that spoke first, stepping over to Lee and grasping his hand firmly.  "Good Signior Leonato, you are come to meet your trouble, the fashion of the world is to avoid cost, and you encounter it."

"Never came trouble to my house in the likeness of your grace," Lee bowed over Michael's hand.   "For trouble being gone, comfort should remain; but when you depart from me, sorrow abides and happiness takes his leave."

"You embrace your charge too willingly. I think this is your daughter?"  Michael replied, turning his attention to Mariah who curtsied and gave her hand to Michael who kissed the top of his gently.

Lee smiled.  "Her mother hath many times told me so."

Kai's eyebrow shot up, and he looked curiously between Lee and Mariah.  "Were you in doubt, sir, that you asked her?" He asked curiously.

The black haired teen laughed, shaking his head.  "Signior Benedick, no, for then were you a child."

"You have it full, Benedick: we may guess by this what you are, being a man. Truly, the lady fathers herself. Be happy, lady; for you are like an honourable father" Michael spoke as he let go of Mariah's hand.

Kai stepped over to Michael's vacated spot and took Mariah's hand, kissing the top of it.  "If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is."  

"I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick: nobody marks you."

Kai's eyes snapped instantly to Liika who stared at him, a challenge in her eyes.  A smirk tilted his lips then as he dropped the pink haired girl's hand and stepped over to where Liika was standing at the front of the stage.  "What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?"  He mocked, his eyes moving down her in boredom.

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?"  Liika began to circle him, sneering.  "Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."

"Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted." Kai's eyes flashed something then, causing Liika to almost frown.  That hadn't been there during rehearsal.  It was like… he was _serious_ and that it upset him.  Odd.  "And I would, I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none."  He finished flatly.

Liika shook it off.  "A dear happiness to women!" She spat.   "They would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that.  I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me." 

Kai grinned, laughing heartily.  "God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face."  He teased.

"Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were."  She retorted, snorting.

He laughed again.  "Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher."

"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours."

"I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done."  He waved dismissively.

Liika laughed haughtily, shooting him a look of victory.  "You always end with a jade's trick.  I know you of old."

The others meanwhile had watched the exchange as they were supposed to.  However, this time something was different between the two.  It was if they were _really_ arguing.  Either they were going all out for acting…or they were actually _serious._  

The scene then continued until everyone exited the stage but Kai and Tala.

"Benedick, didst thou note the daughter of Signior Leonato?"  Tala asked, a sort of dazed expression on his face.

Kai shrugged.  "I noted her not, but I looked on her."

"Is she not a modest young lady?"

A blue eyebrow rose.  "Do you question me, as an honest man should do, for my simple true judgment?  Or would you have me speak after my custom, as being a professed tyrant to their sex?"

Tala sighed.  "No, I pray thee speak in sober judgment."

"Why, i' faith, methinks she's too low for a high praise, too brown for a fair praise and too little for a great praise."  Kai said flatly.  Only this commendation I can afford her, that were she other than she is, she were unhandsome and being no other but as she is, I do not like her."

"Thou thinkest I am in sport.  I pray thee tell me truly how thou likest her."  The red head shot back frowning.

Kai shrugged again disinterestedly.  "Would you buy her, that you inquire after her?"

"Can the world buy such a jewel?"

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes.  "Yea, and a case to put it into. But speak you this with a sad brow? Or do you play the flouting Jack, to tell us Cupid is a good hare-finder and Vulcan a rare carpenter? Come, in what key shall a man take you, to go in the song?"

"In mine eye she is the sweetest lady that ever I looked on."

"I can see yet without spectacles and I see no such matter. There's her cousin, an she were not possessed with a fury, exceeds her as much in beauty as the first of May doth the last of December. But I hope you have no intent to turn husband, have you?"

As Kai spoke his last lines the curtain fell, disguising the pair from view.  Spencer stepped onto the stage in front of the curtain then and proceeded to explain the next scene, while Tala shoved Kai off stage so the stagehands could switch sets.

"And what was _that_?"  Tala demanded, shooting his best friend a look.

Kai looked confused.  "What?"

Tala sighed, running a hand through his blood colored hair.  "The whole scene with Iki, you were _far_ to serious."

"Whatever."  He shrugged, storming past Tala, causing the other teen to sigh again.  

"If he doesn't tell her soon I'm going to knock his head against a brick wall." Tala muttered walking off stage while Kai and Liika prepared for their next scene.

The next two scenes flew by.  Everyone who watched the pair at work were stunned at the acting abilities.  They were flawless, as if the pair on the stage actually felt what the two characters were feeling.  Of course to those who knew the pair it wasn't overly shocking.  They knew what was going on and all threw each other looks.  They knew that what the characters were feeling was _exactly_ what their actors were feeling.

"In this next scene, Benedick comes back to Beatrice with the news that he hadn't yet killed Claudio for her, but had challenged him.  Beatrice sees this as a slight, that he doesn't really love her and thus spurns him."  Spencer spoke then bowed and walked off stage as the curtain rose to reveal Kai standing in the middle of a garden set.

Kai was beet red and he shifted uncomfortably.  He _really_ didn't want to do this part, but alas, Mr. Amery would skin him alive if he didn't.  Somehow it seemed so much easier during rehearsal.  Opening his mouth he began to sing, quite well.

"The god of love,

That sits above,

And knows me, and knows me

How pitiful I deserve-" He stopped singing, letting out a huge sigh.  He turned to the audience in supplication. "I mean in singing, but in loving, Leander the good swimmer, troilus the first employer of panders, and a whole bookful of these quondam carpet-mangers, whose names yet run smoothly in the even road of a blank verse.  Why, they were never so truly turned over and over as my poor self in love. Marry, I cannot show it in rhyme, I have tried, I can find out no rhyme to 'lady' but 'baby,' an innocent rhyme.  For 'scorn,' 'horn,' a hard rhyme, for, 'school,' 'fool,' a babbling rhyme, very ominous endings.  No, I was not born under a rhyming planet, nor I cannot woo in festival terms."  He sighed again, then perked up as Liika strode onto the stage.  "Sweet Beatrice, wouldst thou come when I called thee?"

She nodded primly.  "Yea, signior, and depart when you bid me."

"O, stay but till then!"  Kai almost felt sick on the words.  Begging her to stay with him.  It was pathetic!  However, he meant every word.  Just as he had the entire play.

Liika caught the disgust in his eyes and stiffened.  What was his problem??  "'Then' is spoken!  Fare you well now, and yet, ere I go, let me go with that I came.  Which is, with knowing what hath passed between you and Claudio."  She delivered her lines flawlessly, but they held a hard edge that only Kai's ears could hear.

He grimaced inwardly.  Damn, she wasn't supposed to see the disgust…that was reserved for himself.  He was disgusted at his own sudden need to be near the blue haired female.  "Only foul words; and thereupon I will kiss thee."  He said finally, after cursing in his head.

Liika sidestepped him as he reached out to kiss her.  "Foul words is but foul wind, and foul wind is but foul breath, and foul breath is noisome; therefore I will depart unkissed." She shot back, looking extremely annoyed.

Kai sighed.  "Thou hast frighted the word out of his right sense, so forcible is thy wit."  His auburn eyes caught hers, conveying the message that he was indeed serious.  "But I must tell thee plainly, Claudio undergoes my challenge; and either I must shortly hear from him, or I will subscribe him a coward. And, I pray thee now, tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?"

Liika was startled.  He was using the lines to convey hidden meaning again!  But what was he trying to say?  "For them all together, which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them. But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?"  The lines were said almost mechanically as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Seeing the slight recognition in her eyes Kai pushed on, his face set in a determined frown.  "Suffer love! A good epithet! I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will."  Kai could have laughed at the irony of the words.  It was so true!  He just hoped the little blue witch would understand the hidden meaning.

She didn't.  "In spite of your heart, I think: alas, poor heart! If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours, for I will never love that which my friend hates."

He sighed, rolling his eyes so that the audience wouldn't see it.  "Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably."

"It appears not in this confession: there's not one wise man among twenty that will praise himself."

"An old, an old instance, Beatrice, that lived in the lime of good neighbours. If a man do not erect in this age his own tomb ere he dies, he shall live no longer in monument than the bell rings and the widow weeps."    
"And how long is that, think you?"

Kai shrugged.  "Question: why, an hour in clamor and a quarter in rheum? Therefore is it most expedient for the wise, if Don Worm, his conscience, find no impediment to the contrary, to be the trumpet of his own virtues, as I am to myself. So much for praising myself, who, I myself will bear witness, is praiseworthy: and now tell me, how doth your cousin?"  The words glided off his tongue.  This part had no bearing on what he was trying to tell her.  It would have to be postponed until the next scene.

"Very ill."  Liika answered, looked sad.

"And how do you?"

"Very ill too."

Kai smiled softly and hooked a finger under her chin.  "Serve God, love me and mend. There will I leave you too, for here comes one in haste."

And with that last line the curtain fell again, summoning Spencer from the shadows.  

"This last scene is the final scene of the play, in both my edited version and in the actual work.  Beatrice and Benedick's love is confirmed and the two are married."  He bowed and walked off.

Liika sorely wanted to question Kai but ran out of time.  She was pushed of stage as Oliver, Lee, and Rei rushed on to join Kai.  The curtain raised and the scene began.

"Friar, I must entreat your pains, I think."  Kai said loudly, addressing Oliver.

Oliver calked his head, and smiled kindly.  "To do what, signior?"

"To bind me, or undo me; one of them."  Kai replied, smiling ruefully.  The glint his eye startled Oliver who frowned then masked it clearly.  Kai then turned to Lee.  "Signior Leonato.  Truth it is, good signior, your niece regards me with an eye of favour."  

"That eye my daughter lent her, 'tis most true."  He replied.

"And I do with an eye of love requite her." Kai's tone said that he was entirely sincere, his eyes reflected that to the two other boys.

Lee's eyebrow shot up.  Was Robert right?  Lee and his best friend had had a conversation not too long after the State tournament, and in it the tall purple haired boy had stated that he was completely positive that Hiwatari had feelings for their captain.  Could he be right?  Judging from the look in the other boy's eyes at the moment he would say so.  He smiled inwardly.  So that was what he was up to in the last scene.  He was trying to tell her through the lines.  Lee almost laughed.

Liika apparently was a little thick.

"The sight whereof I think you had from me, from Claudio and the prince.  But what's your will?"  Lee looked right back in Kai's eyes.  _So you do care about her, but really what is your intention Hiwatari?_

Kai's eyes flashed, his lips tilting into a smirk.  "Your answer, sir, is enigmatical.  But, for my will, my will is your good will May stand with ours, this day to be conjoin'd in the state of honourable marriage."  He then turned to Oliver again.  "In which, good friar, I shall desire your help."

_Is that your plan then Hiwatari?  Bryan wont like that you know._  Lee thought smirking slightly.  "My heart is with your liking."  _I wont tell her._

The blue haired boy inclined his head towards Lee in understanding.

Oliver watched the silent exchange with curiosity, as did Rei.  "And my help." He cut in, "Here comes the prince and Claudio."

Micheal, and Tala entered then and the scene progressed flawlessly.  Tala had been watching from the side stage and understood just what his best friend was telling the dark haired boy.  

Eventually the girls were led in with masks on, they went through the unmasking of Hero and the proclamation of Claudio's love for her until they once again got back to Benedick and Beatrice.

"Soft and fair, friar. Which is Beatrice?"  Kai asked looking over the masked women as if he didn't know which one was his 'love'.

Liika took off her mask.  "I answer to that name. What is your will?"

Kai frowned, eyes glinting.  "Do not you love me?"  He asked seriously.

Liika blinked at his tone.  He was doing it again, acting all serious.  What was he up to?  "Why, no.  No more than reason."

He looked almost hurt.  "Why, then your uncle and the prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did."

She tilted her head.  "Do not you love me?"

"Troth, no.  No more than reason."

His voice lacked the conviction, but that was to be expected…their characters _were_ in love after all.  She sniffed.  "Why, then my cousin, Margaret and Ursula are much deceived, for they did swear you did."  She looked at him closely, scrutinizing his face.  She caught a slight wince.  What was that?

"They swore that you were almost sick for me."  

She blinked again.  Her heart fluttered.  He was telling her something…but what?  "They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me."

His lips tilted at the line before they flattened into a desperate line once more.  "'Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?"

Liika shook her head, biting her lip.  "No, truly, but in friendly recompense."  Why did it feel so wrong to say the words?  It was just a play …wasn't it?

"Come, cousin, I am sure you love the gentleman."  Lee cut in, throwing a meaningful look at the short blue haired girl.  Liika gazed back at him.  So he knew something too…

"And I'll be sworn upon't that he loves her; for here's a paper written in his hand.  A halting sonnet of his own pure brain, fashion'd to Beatrice."  Tala grinned, butting in and handing a piece of paper to Liika.  Liika pretended to read it.

"And here's another!"  Mariah exclaimed, waving another piece of paper around.  "Writ in my cousin's hand, stolen from her pocket, containing her affection unto Benedick."

Liika was starting to feel trapped.  It was as if they were all ganging up on her, trying to make her confess that she loved Hiwatari and not Benedick.  What were they doing??  Traitors!

"A miracle!  Here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee, but, by this light, I take thee for pity."  Kai caught Liika's hand in his own, his eyes baring down on her.

Liika's mind blanked and her mouth went dry.  An electric shock shot up her arm at his touch.  "I would not deny you…" She whispered loud enough for the audience to hear, eyes wide.  "But, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion, and partly to save your life.  For I was told you were in a consumption."

Kai's eyes darkened, and glazed over.  "Peace! I will stop your mouth."  He exclaimed, before darting his head down and placing his mouth over hers.

Liika stiffened before melting almost instantly after.  Her mind clouded over, partly registering the fact that Spencer had cut out the kiss from this scene.  All she could think of was how good Kai's mouth felt on hers.  His tongue gently pried her mouth open and slipped into the warm cavern of her mouth, devouring her.  There was so much emotion in the kiss that Liika began to rethink her whole 'hate' thing towards him.

The audience's thunderous applause cut off their passionate kiss and both surfaced, looking dazed.  Instantly Liika registered the situation and jumped back from Kai, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at him incredulously.  How dare he!  Whirling she fled the stage, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be taking a bow with the rest of her cast.

Kai sighed angrily.  That had not gone as planned.  Though in hindsight he should have expected her reaction.  She obviously still hadn't got what he had been trying to tell her all night.  Damn dense woman!

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Tala smiling at him as the curtain closed.  "Just let her cool down.  Iki's dense but she's not stupid…she'll figure it out eventually."  

Kai snorted.  "She better, or I'm going to be forced to do something we'll both regret." He muttered back.

Tala laughed.  "Come on then, lets go find our parents and tell them we're going to hang at DBs for a couple hours.  It's only 9."

The other teen shrugged.  "Whatever."

Kai knew something was wrong the minute he opened the front door of his mansion.  The door creaked, then made a loud banging sound as he closed it.  Something was off…it was too quiet.  Generally the sound of the closing door was the signal for his mother to pounce on him to make sure he came home alright, but as Kai stood there waiting for his mother to appear at the top of the stairs a feeling of dread began to build in his chest.

His mother never came.

Now Kai was positive something wasn't right and immediately dropped his bag beside the door and took off up the stairs.  "Mom!"  He called, not caring who he woke or disturbed.  It was disturbing him that his mother hadn't come to greet him.  She _always_ greeted him, no matter how late it was, or whether or not he told her not to wait up.  So it was understandable that he was worried when she didn't.

He tread down the hall lightly, skipping his own room and heading straight for the west wing of the mansion that housed his parents rooms.  Normally he wouldn't _dare_ set foot in that part of the house, for fear of the backlash of his father, but now he just didn't care.  He had to see if his mother was all right.  Of course if she was, he was going to be _seriously_ annoyed.

Reaching his parents bedroom door he placed his ear against the door, trying to listen for any sound inside.  When he heard nothing he knocked soundly.  "Mom?  I'm home….Mom?  Are you there?"  Kai braced himself for the backlash of his father.  They were probably sleeping, which meant he was in for it.

But nothing happened.  Kai's worry grew into panic.  He had knocked and called loud enough that one of them was sure to hear him, yet neither came.  Taking a deep breath, he readied himself and grasped the door handle firmly, twisting it and opening the latch.  The door swung open and cautiously Kai stepped into the room, eyes moving over the space nervously.  

Instantly the smell of coppery blood assaulted his nose.  Alarm bells went off in Kai's head.  "Mom?"  He called, moving further into the room.

The sight that beheld him upon entering the main chamber was enough to stop his young heart.  Bile rose in his throat and tears welled in his eyes.  

Kate Hiwatari was lying face down on the plush, pale blue carpet her clothing torn and her hair matted.  Blood pooled underneath her head, streaking her face.  Bruises were starting to show in spots on her face and various places on her anatomy.  One of her arms was bent the wrong way.

"MOM!"  He screamed, scrambling to her side.  Terror washed over him and his mind frazzled out.  He didn't know what to do!  Panic settled in as his hands hovered fearfully over her prone body.  "Mom??  Mom answer me!"  He cried frantically, tears spilling out of his eyes.  "Mom…" His eyes squeezed shut in effort to stop the flow of tears that were running down his cheeks.  How could this happen?  His mother looked practically dead!  What had happened?  Cold horror stopped him in his tracks.  

She was beaten, nearly to death, in her own bedroom.  There was only one person in the house, besides the staff, that had access to these rooms and that was his father.  Rage boiled in Kai's blood.  He knew the old man was a bastard, but really!  His mother was the one thing that Kevin Hiwatari had always cherished!  The only thing he loved!  And he beat it!  What the fuck?!!

And where the hell was his grandfather when this was going on??

"Ka-Kai…"

His mothers hoarse, in pain whisper snapped him back to reality.  "Mom…oh God mom… He did this to you didn't he?  I'll kill him!"  

Kate coughed, spitting more blood up onto the already stained carpet.  "Ni-Niles…" She croaked before falling unconscious once more.

Kai was on his feet in seconds, racing over to the wall where the intercom was stationed and jamming the button rapidly.  He fidgeted anxiously as he waited for his butler to pick up.

"Yes?"  A sleepy sounding voice echoed through the small box.

"Niles!"  Kai shouted hysterically.  "It's mom!  He's beaten her Niles!  I don't know what to do!  You have to help her!"  He was crying openly again, the shock causing his hands and knees to shake immensely.

A gasp sounded from the other end.  "Calm down young master, I'll call an ambulance immediately.  _Don't_ move her and just stay put!"  With that the intercom died and Kai stumbled back over to his unconscious mother.

"It's going to be ok mom…" He whispered, rubbing at his eyes.  "You're going to be ok… don't die on me…you can't me alone with him…"

Niles soon appeared and rushed to Kai's side, taking the distraught teenage boy in his arms.  He could see that Kai was in rough shape and was falling apart and offered the only support and comfort he knew how.  Kai accepted the embrace.

About fifteen minutes later paramedics rushed into the room and shoved Kai and the butler out of the way.  Police soon followed, marking the bedroom as a crime scene and questioning Kai thoroughly.  However, the young man was in no condition to answer any questions and Niles told the officers that.  They nodded and let the boy escape to the back of the ambulance with his mother.  

"Kai, I'll meet you at the hospital ok?  We'll find your grandfather and meet you there."  Niles said, patting Kai's blue bangs.

Kai nodded, sniffling as the paramedics closed the doors to the van and sped off.  He watched silently from the very back corner as they worked on his mother.  They were shouting things, and pumping oxygen into her lungs.  It was a traumatizing sight.

The need to call someone grew in his mind.  Someone…he needed someone…someone that was _not_ his butler or stuck up grandfather.  Fumbling for the inside pocket of his jacket, Kai pulled out a small black cell phone with shaking hands.  Shifting through his memory, he looked for the number of the only person he could think of to call.  Finding it, he quickly dialed the number and prayed they would pick up the phone.

Liika groaned loudly as she heard the phone ring shrilly from down the hall.  Knowing that Grandpa wasn't going to get it and neither was Tyson that it meant it was up to her.  She was tempted to just leave it…after all it _was_ like almost midnight.  However, she got up, muttering as she did so, and stumbled down the hall.  It could be an emergency, and wouldn't she feel bad if it was and she ignored it?

The ringing became irritatingly insistent as she reached it.  Surprisingly both Tyson and Grandpa had come out of their rooms to answer it.  She waved dismissively at them, signaling that she got it.  Snatching up the receiver she grumbled into it, "This had better be important."

Silence met her.  Liika's right eye twitched.  "Hello?  If this is someone's idea of a prank…" She trailed off as she realized that someone was actually on the other end, and that that someone was crying.  Her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes, and immediately she became concerned.  "Hello??"  She tried again.  "Are you alright?"

"Lii-Liika…"  

The tiny voice was male, and extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  "Who is this…?"

"Liika, *pause* I…help…" 

The voice was stronger, but still deathly quiet and very, very wavy.  However, it was just loud enough for her to finally figure out who was calling her.  "Oh my God, Hiwatari?!"  She demanded, her eyes widening in shock.  "What the hell happened??  Are you alright?!"  Panic welled in her heart, and worry darted its way into her eyes.

"My mom…" He broke off, gasping.

In the background Liika could hear the shouting of men, something about someone not breathing.  "Kai!  What's going on?  What happened?  Where are you?!"  She was starting to panic, fear creeping into her bones.  He sounded like he was in an ambulance.  Why would he be in an ambulance?

Kai was silent a few more moments; he seemed to be paying more attention to what was going on around him than to their conversation.  "He beat her…" He whispered finally.  "I-I she's not breathing!"

"Oh my God…" Liika gasped.  "Kai where are you??"

"Hospital…I-I…I need you...please…I don't know who else…"

The quiet cry like plea, broke Liika's heart and in that instant she forgot that she was mad at him for kissing her.  Forgot that she was _supposed_ to hate him.   "I'll be right there."  She whispered adamantly before hanging up the phone.  Taking a deep breath she turned and faced her bewildered family.  "Grandpa, I'm taking the car." 


	31. I finally get it why didn't I see soone...

AN: YEAH DONE!  W00T hehe… this is the third to last chapter… XD  windin down..

Sorry about the OOC on Kai.. he's hard to write when he's 'pining' so to speak.  The next chapter wont be up for a couple of weeks at least… when I've moved to Alberta.. so yeah be patient.. ^^

This chappy goes out to Galux Kitty who stayed and talked to me while I wrote it.. I need people to talk to when I'm writing hehe

Liika rushed through the emergency room doors, her mind whirling.  The whole five minute drive to the hospital was filled with questions dancing through her mind.  

Why her?  Why not Tala?

How did he get her number?

And why the hell was she so worried about him?

She was supposed to hate him, spit at his very name, but the moment something terrible happens to him she panicked.  What the hell was that?  Liika would have liked to think that it was just because she adored Kate, and didn't want to see anything bad happen to the wonderful woman, but she knew it was more than that: far more than that.  More than Kate, it had to do with Kai, however, what exactly it was Liika couldn't pin point.  Her mind was still ignoring the loud exclamations from her heart.

All thoughts ceased as she raced quickly past the wide doors that said "**EMERGENCY AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY**" and skidded to a halt at entrance to the emergency waiting room, beside the reception desk.  If she thought his voice broke her heart, then the sight of him crushed her.

He was no longer crying –that she could tell anyway-, but the evidence of tears still stained his tattooed cheeks and neck.  His hair looked placid and lifeless, drooping over his hands that covered the majority of his face.  Every once and a while he'd sniff, but other than that he was completely silent.

"I'm sorry miss, can I help you?"

Liika jerked out of her study instantly at the sound of the receptionist's voice.  Turning her head she smiled weakly and shook her head.  "N-no, I'm just here to support my…friend.  His mother was just brought in here."

The receptionist got a sympathetic look on her face and she nodded.  "Alright, I believe he's just in there."  She replied waving to the waiting room.

Liika nodded and murmured a quick "Thank you" before turning her head and catching the dull auburn eyes of a frightened Kai Hiwatari.

She gasped.  Nothing could have prepared her for the pure desolation she found on his face.  He was terrified, and looked like a lost child as his gaze searched her.  Walking slowly into the waiting room, Liika stopped just beside the chair he occupied, not really sure what to do or say.

It was needless, however, as he slowly stood, raking a pale hand through his unruly slate bangs.  His dark eyes looked anywhere but at her.  "You came."  He stated quietly, his voice a bit stronger than the last time he had spoken to her.

"Yeah…" She responded just as quietly, looking at the floor.  "I came."  There was a sort of nervous energy floating around the pair of them.

Suddenly Liika found herself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, her face pressed solidly against the soft fabric of Kai's button down shirt.  She could feel his face buried in her blue locks that flowed freely down her back –she didn't have time to put it up.  In fact she was about to just leave before Grandpa reminded her that she should at least put on a shirt so that's what she did.  Put on a shirt.  Therefore she now stood wrapped in Hiwatari's arms, wearing nothing but one of Enrique's baggy, over sized T-shirts and a pair of short pajama shorts, with her flip-flop sandals and her Bakuten B track jacket.  He apparently didn't notice her state of undress, nor did she.

"Thank you."  He whispered finally, after holding her for a few minutes.  His grip slackened a bit, but he didn't let her go.

Liika sighed, smiling gently against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.  She said nothing, and merely held him, hoping that the miniscule amount of comfort she could bring him would be enough.

After being locked in the impromptu embrace for several minutes Kai finally pulled away, sweeping his hangs out of his eyes and sighing heavily.  However, one of his arms moved down her back and settled at her waist to keep her firmly by his side as he guided them to the small bench in the middle of the room.  Liika ignored this and sat beside him, her eyes flickering worriedly over his exhausted looking face.  Unconsciously one of her hands reached up and ran over the frown lines on his forehead and cheek.

"How is she?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek gently.

Kai sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.  Subconsciously he was jumping for joy.  She was touching him…willingly and somewhat intimately!  However, he knew that in reality she was just comforting him.  _Hell, she's probably only here for mom's sake. _ He thought bitterly.  Why couldn't she ever see him for him and not the complete bastard she seemed to picture in her head?

Suddenly he jerked away and shifted a bit to put some space between them on the small bench.  "She's breathing again."  He answered finally, hanging his head in his hands.  He couldn't let her get too close…she'd just hurt him.  Her pity wasn't what he wanted.  Damn it all to hell!  Why did he have to fall for the _one_ girl that wouldn't fall for him?  He could have had any girl in the school, in multiple schools for that matter, but it was the one he couldn't have that he wanted.  

Wasn't irony grand?

Kai cursed God for making him fall so hard.  Shit, he thought that the separation from her would help get rid of the feelings he held towards his tiny rival, but in reality it just made them throb even more painfully.  It affected every part of his life, from his beyblading to his schoolwork.  She haunted his every step with her snapping turquoise eyes and impertinent little mouth.

A mouth he wanted nothing more to kiss at that moment.

_Damn her!_  Now he felt guilty.  His mother was quite possibly dying and all he could think about was kissing Liika Tomoda.  It was all her fault anyway…being so damn adorable.  Why did he call her?  It would have been just as easy to call Tala.  He would have been there in a flash as well.

Bah who was he kidding?  It was Liika he wanted, Liika he _needed_, no matter how much she infuriated him with her density.  He still couldn't believe she didn't get what he was trying to tell her earlier that night.  He shook his head.  At least his mother liked her.

Liika meanwhile was unaware of Kai's inner turmoil.  She recoiled when he jerked away from her, hurt swelling in her heart where her mind told her it shouldn't be.  What did she care if he didn't want her to touch him?  She didn't _want_ to touch him!  She sighed, wringing her hands in her lap.  Faintly she heard his reply of his mother breathing again.

"Well that's a good sign isn't it?"  Liika commented quietly, staring hard at the floor.

Kai looked up, his reverie broken.  His eyes shifted down her profile.  She looked…hurt?  What the hell?  He scowled.  Her feelings were hurt because he pulled away?  Damn wench was confusing.  First she didn't want anything to do with him, then she was 'all over' him and hurt when he pulled away.  What did she want from him?  Fuck, why couldn't she see that her indecisiveness was killing him slowly?

"Yeah."

Liika sighed again as an uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them.  They were both lost in their thoughts.  Kai had gone back to worrying about his mother, while Liika puzzled over the ache that continued to grow in her heart every second she was with Kai.

…And every second that she wasn't.

It was frustrating.  It was a totally unfamiliar feeling that started in the pit of her stomach and crept up to her throat every time she saw him.  Generally she just ignored it, pushing it to the back of her mind where it could be forgotten, but now…now it was too hard to ignore.  She was sitting beside him, in the hospital emergency while life as he knew it dangled on the edge of a thread.  It was scary.  If his mother didn't come through what would he do?  He would be alone… with the bastard that caused the situation in the first place.  Her heart throbbed even more.  

She knew what it was like to lose a parent…or two in her case, but at least she had been very young.  Kai had to face it, fully aware and conscious of what was going on.  Tears gathered in her eyes.  Even if she didn't like him, she couldn't stand to see him face the loss of a parent alone.  So taking a big breath in she closed her eyes and spoke.  "Um…Hiwatari I-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"  Liika blinked, snapping her eyes towards him curiously.  Did he know what she was going to say?  "What-"

Kai sighed heavily, still looking at the floor.  "Don't call me that."  He said huskily, his voice weary.  "Just once I'd like to hear you say my given name…with out the malice or anger…or pity."  He looked up then, his dark eyes ensnaring her.  A strong expression glazed the dark garnet orbs, while at the same time a plea edged around his irises.  There was another emotion present, one she couldn't identify, but it looked familiar.  Very familiar.

She stared at him a moment processing his words.  Then she looked away, averting her eyes toward the sidewall.  "Ok then…Kai.  I just wanted to say…to say that I know what you're going through.  I may have been very young when I lost my parents but…but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.  I want you to know that even if we're sworn enemies, I'll be here for you…when ever you need me…because I do know what you're going through."

He stilled at her words, his gaze running over her face.  She was completely serious.  The quiet statement was filled with understanding and slight sympathy, but not a trace of pity.  He felt his blood heat up.  She wanted to help him…to be there for him.  Obviously she couldn't hate him as much as she said she did if she was willing to stop her life just for him.

Oh how badly he wanted to tell her he didn't want to be her sworn enemy or rival…hell he didn't even want to be her friend.  He wanted much more than that.  However, now was not the time and he didn't want to scare her off.  Besides, just because she offered to support him during the crisis didn't mean she actually _cared_ that way about him.  It was like she said: she knew what he was going through.  She had lost _both_ her parents.

Bloody hell!  Not only was she changing his heart…but she was turning him into a sappy fool, even if she didn't know it.  He needed to stop pining after her and concentrate on his mother.

The game plan could wait till later.

For now he was going to bask in what he could get, and at that moment it was her shoulder to cry on…figuratively of course.  He had no intention of crying again.  

"Thank you."  He whispered, reaching out and tucking some hair behind her ear.  

When she looked back at him he smiled weakly, but sincerely.  She answered his smile with a small one of her own.  It, however, was interrupted by a yawn.  Liika chuckled sheepishly, a small blush crossing her cheeks.  "Sorry bout that."  She said.

His smile grew and he indulged himself by brushing the back of his hand across his cheek.  "Heh, always know how to break a serious atmosphere, eh witch?"  He teased although with out any real fight in it.

She stuck her tongue out and turned away in a huff.  "Hn!  That's what I get for helping you!"

"Hm."  He grunted, smirking.  Then with out any ceremony he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her down so that she was laying down with her head in his lap.  "I'd tell you to go home and sleep, but I have this strange feeling you wouldn't listen to me."  He commented sardonically, eyeing her lazily.  "So just try to rest or whatever."  It felt so natural to slip the rough mannered mask back over his personality, well not _mask_ really, just an augment.  It was better to act normal.  He would be strong for his mother and Liika.

"Che."  Liika snorted, rolling her eyes.  She could tell he was putting on the brave act, but decided not to comment on it.  If it helped him deal with the situation then so be it.  "You're right, I wouldn't listen."  She sniped, swinging her legs up so they curled under her at the other end of the bench.  She yawned again, closing her eyes and cuddling her cheek against Kai's jean covered leg.  "You'll wake me if something happens right?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah."  Kai replied flatly.  He studied her as she fell asleep almost instantly.  It was truly amazing how she could just fall asleep like that.  She must have been tired.  He felt a mite guilty for waking her, but shrugged it off.  It had to be done, for his sake at least.  Smirking a bit, he watched as she curled tighter into herself, trying to fend of some invisible chill.  He sighed heavily, his smirk never dropping from his face as he shrugged off his leather jacket and laid it gentle over her.  "Bossy witch…" he murmured softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Any news yet on your mother?"

Kai snapped his head towards the new voice and found his grandfather standing mere feet away, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, and the same dignified, haughty air surrounding him.  His eyes narrowed.  "No."

Voltair sniffed and inclined his head in recognition.  "I see."  He stated, seating himself in one of the chairs across the small aisle from the bench Kai and Liika inhabited.  His dark, shrewd eyes ran over his grandson and then over the girl asleep in his lap.  He took in silently the callused hand that hovered protectively over the sleeping girl's head.  A gray eyebrow rose.  "I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone.  Miss Tomoda is it?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation.  This was exactly why he didn't particularly care if his grandfather showed up at all.  "We aren't dating."  He shot back, grinding his teeth; unaware of the hand that slipping into the silky blue locks in his lap.

"Is that so?"  Voltair's other eyebrow shot up.  "Then what is she doing here hm?"

His cheeks flushed and he was forced to look away.  Kai wanted to ignore the old man, but knew if he did he would only anger him.  When Voltair demanded answers, you gave them.  "I called her from the ambulance.  I don't really know why."  Oh he knew perfectly well why, but like hell he was going to tell the stuffy old man that.

"You're lying.  I think you know exactly why you called her.  However, it matters not.  But I think you should be aware that she is the reason your mother is in the condition she is in."  Voltair replied tartly, once again sniffing haughtily.

This time a growl escaped Kai's lips.  How dare the insufferable old man try and blame the bastard's work on Liika!  She hadn't done anything wrong.  "Excuse me?  You know very well it was _your_ son that put my mom in the hospital.  Liika had nothing to do with it."  He replied, his voice taking a low, protective tone that clearly said he did not like what the older man was insinuating.

"Indeed."  Voltair said, studying his grandson closely.  "It was my son's thoughtless actions that put my dear Kate where she is, however, it was only because of your little toy that made him lose his temper."

Kai snarled.  "What.  Do.  You.  Mean?"

The older man sighed dramatically and waved his hand.  It was really tedious to explain everything to the obviously love sick boy, but apparently it needed to be done.  "Grandson, you know your father does not approve of you socializing with the…lower classes.  Tala is an exception because his father runs a well established business.  However, the girl is a low class nobody with no past and obviously no future.  Now personally, I don't care _what_ you do, I've seen tapes of her blading and she has talent.  Besides, it's of no consequence to me who you marry.  You father, however, is a different story.  He despises your infatuation with the wench, and your actions on the stage today infuriated him."  Voltair paused, coughing politely.  "Your was a different story.  She was _thrilled_ at your performance and absolutely beside herself that you –as she put it- "finally admitted it to yourself".  The kiss was the last straw, as the entire world could see that it was not, in any means, a stage kiss."

Kai was silent, staring in shock.  _You mean that bastard hit her because she defended my feelings for Liika?  _

"Kate unfortunately has taken quite a liking to the tiny wench and told your father so.  To be honest I was quite surprised with her.  I don't think I've seen her fight back so adamantly in all the years I've seen them together."  

"And?"

Voltair shrugged.  "That is when I left.  I had the limo drop me off at my Bridge game."

His fists clenched, dull fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms.  The bastard had gone too far.  Not only was he a complete prick, but he was a coward as well.  Hiding behind the excuse of a girl was weak and pathetic.  Exhaling loudly, Kai brought his angry auburn eyes up to meet the onyx ones of his grandfather.  "Let's get one thing straight _Grandfather_.  What _your son_ did to mom has _nothing_ do with Liika or my feelings toward her.  It's not Liika's fault that your son is a cold hearted, emotionless, stuck up bastard who has nothing better to do than plan my life.  And another thing, I don't fucking care _what_ he thinks.  I will date and marry who ever I want to, whether it be a rich super model or a poor orphan girl I found on the streets."  Kai was practically seething by the time he finished. 

Liika had apparently sensed his unease and woke up slowly.  "Kai…what's the matter?  Has something happened?"  She asked slowly, raising her head to look sleepily up into his face.

Kai sighed and ran his fingers over her forehead and down her cheek.  "No, it's nothing.  Go back to sleep."  He commanded softly, giving her a weak smile.

"Your sure?"

He scowled.  "Yes."

Liika yawned and cuddled closer again.  "Mm…ok.  But you should try to rest too."

"Yeah, yeah."

Voltair watched the little exchange with amusement.  By rights he should be extremely angry with the teenage boy for bad mouthing his father the way he did, but he wasn't.  The young man was right; what his son had done to his wife was wrong.  Nearly killing her over a little girl was stupid and beneath him, and when he found him he was going to inform the man of that.  Standing again, Voltair smirked.  "I will be back in the morning.  Get some rest Kai.  Call me if her status changes."  He said walking towards the exit.

"Hn."

"Oh and Kai?"

Kai looked up and met his grandfather's eyes squarely.  "What?"

"In the future, I will not tolerate such language about the man that sired you, is that clear?"

The young man snorted in disgust.  "Whatever."

Voltair nodded and disappeared.  Kai sighed, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling while his hand ran through the sleeping girl's hair absently.  What a day.  He closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion creeping over him.  He fell asleep within moments of closing his eyes.

"What do you mean she didn't come home last night?"  Enrique demanded, frowning.

Tyson shrugged, leaning back against the locker behind him.  "It's just like I said.  She got a call from Hiwatari at like midnight then just took off saying she was taking the car.  She never came home."

Enrique was worried.  When Liika hadn't shown up to homeroom that morning things had not gone well.  Liika was fine when they parted ways the night before so she couldn't be sick.  It didn't help that Bryan had been extra moody because of it.  "Did she say where she was going?  And why would Hiwatari call her?"  From his side Riley squeezed his hand, giving him a comforting glance.

Tyson scratched his head and yawned.  He wasn't too worried about his cousin's no show at school, after all Grandpa obviously knew.  But, he could understand why Enrique was so concerned.  To the rest of her friends –all of which weren't around at the moment- it would be highly odd for Liika not to show up.  "I think she was going to the hospital.  Your guess is as good as mine!  Maybe something happened to Hiwatari."

Suddenly Tyson found himself to be dangling by his uniform front and staring into the upset turquoise eyes of Tala Valkov.  "Five seconds Tomoda, tell me what you know now!"  He growled, eyes narrowing.

"Waa!  What are you talking about??"  Tyson groaned, trying fruitlessly to squirm away from the older boy's grip.

"Tala put him down."  Enrique moaned, tugging at the red head's wrist.

Tala scowled and dropped his hold on Tyson.  "I over heard you say something about something happening to Kai.  He didn't show up before school this morning and I can't find him anywhere now.  So tell me what you know."

Tyson shook his head.  "I don't know much honestly!  I only heard one side of the conversation Iki had with him last night!  He called us at about midnight…apparently in a panic.  Liika looked really scared!  She then dashed out of the house, dressed in her pajamas and muttering something about having to get to the hospital.  That's all I know really!"  Tyson exclaimed with wide eyes.  "Now if you excuse me…I gotta run!"  With that Tyson dashed off down the hallway.

Tala frowned, looking at the floor.  "Neither of them was in class this morning."  He stated.

"I know…you don't think something happened do you?"  Enrique replied, looking disturbed.  As much as he didn't particularly care for Hiwatari, he didn't want to see him hurt.

"Hmm."  Tala grunted, then suddenly spun on his heel and started towards the nearest exit.  "I don't know, but I intend to find out.  Inform Mr. Amery that I've gone to the hospital to inquire after Kai."  He called over his shoulder disappearing into the crowd.

Enrique sighed.  Why did all the crappy jobs get left to him?

The scene that met Tala upon entering the emergency was nothing short of comical…for him anyway.  Kai and Liika were leaning against one of the walls, side by side sleeping soundly.  One of Kai's arms was snagged around the blue haired girl's waist, while her head was leaned on his shoulder and his on top of hers.  Someone had placed a white hospital blanket over top of both.

Inwardly he was relieved that nothing had happened to his best friend and wondered what had brought the other boy to the hospital.  He didn't even bother to question why Iki was there.  It was so obvious.  Tala chuckled, a wicked grin crossing his face.

His laughter reached the ears of Liika, who, at that point, had been just dozing lightly.   Opening her eyes, she turned her attention to the grinning red head and scowled.  "Good morning to you too Valkov.  What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what the hell you two are doing here."  He replied snarkily, lowering himself beside her.  "Mind if I sit here?"  

She rolled her eyes.  "I can't stop you.  And keep your voice down… he's had a rough night."

Tala's brows lifted and a frown settled on his pink tinged lips.  "What happened?"

Liika sighed, a sad expression crossing her face.  "Kai's father beat his mom…almost to death.  He found her unconscious, lying in a pool of her own blood when he got home last night.  She's in surgery now."

"Oh god…" Tala whispered, throwing a look at his best friend.  "How's he doing?"

"Better…" Liika smiled.  "When he called me he was a wreck, but shhh.  I don't think he wants anyone to know."  She chuckled affectionately.

Tala's eyes crinkled at the edges, mirth dancing in his eyes.  He was very sad for his friend, but the situation between his friend and his childhood friend was just too hilarious for words.  It was so obvious, she loved him as much as Kai loved her, she just hadn't realized it yet.  Hmm, maybe he could give her a push.  After all, he wanted his friend to be happy, and Kai had been anything but that since the State tournament.  The question was, how to go about it with out saying anything about Kai's feelings to her?  He swore the blue haired captain that he would keep the secret silent, and silent it would stay.

"Hey Iki, can I ask you a question?"

Liika tilted her head.  "Shoot."

"Have you ever actually _thought_ about what Robert said to you when he broke it off?"

The instant the question was asked Liika stiffened beside him.  Tala could tell the question struck a nerve, but luckily she was so concerned about Kai getting sleep that she couldn't yell at him, or hit him for that matter.

"Of course I have."  She answered stiffly, not looking at him.

Tala grinned to himself.  "Really?  Hmm, well have you ever stopped and thought that maybe he was right?  After all, he _was_ your boyfriend and _is_ your second.  I'd say he knows you quite well."

"I do not like Kai like that."

He chuckled.  "Hm.  Then what about Enrique and Mariah?  They're your best friends and they seem to agree with him."

"They don't know anything."

"Is that so?  Then tell me this, why did you rush so fast here when he called you?"  Tala was pushing it and he knew it.  But somehow, for his friend's sake, he had to make her realize that she cared for Kai.

That struck a chord.  It was the same question she had been putting off since she had arrived at the hospital almost ten hours before.  Liika battled with herself internally.  Why did she come running?  Was it for Kate?  Or was it because Kai had sounded so lost… so frightened…?  Or was it because…?  NO!  "Because I was worried about Kate! That's all!  Just drop it Valkov!"  She snapped, shaking her head furiously.

Tala snorted.  "Fine, last question."  He was going out on a limb here, he just prayed she would be too distracted to notice his plot.  "If you don't feel anything for Kai then why when he comes around does your heart speed up, your breath come quicker and your eyes light up?"

Her eyes widened.  "Wha…how do you know…?"  She stammered before catching herself and scowling.  "Hey wait!  I don't do that!"

Tala merely grinned and winked.  Bingo!  He won!  "I win." He stated, gloating.  "Seriously though, all I'm saying is that Robert might have had a point."

Liika stayed silent, mulling over his words carefully.  "I have to go to the bathroom."  She murmured pushing the blanket off her and standing, disappearing down a hallway across the room.

Tala smirked, leaning his head back against the wall.  "That went exceedingly well." 

"What the hell…?  Tala?  What are you doing here?"  Kai croaked sleepily, groaning as he sat up straight.

"Got worried about you when you didn't show up at school.  Just happened to pass the younger Tomoda in the hall when he was talking about Iki not being there too.  I rushed here right away, you ok?"

"Yeah…" Kai rolled his shoulders, grunting as he shifted on the hard cement floor.  His butt was asleep.  "Where's Liika?"  He asked suddenly, looking strangely panicked.

Tala laughed.  "Relax, she went to the bathroom."  He kept silent about their little 'discussion', it was on a need to know basis.

Kai relaxed at that.  "Hn."

"You're hopeless man."

Liika stared at her reflection, the water dripping down her face uninhibited.  She couldn't believe it.  All this time…all this time he had been right all along.  Why hadn't she seen it before?  That feeling.  That feeling that was so similar, yet completely different to the one she had felt for Robert.

It was love all along.

She was in love with Kai Hiwatari.

She laughed bitterly, sinking to the floor, her head hanging.  The Fates thought it funny to play with her life.  Tala was right.  Her heart _did_ speed up at the sight of him, her breath _did_ come quicker and her eyes _did_ light up.  She couldn't believe she had denied it for so long.

How could she be so blind?

Sighing she fell backwards so that she lay flat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.  Poor Robert.  He had known all along.  She had treated him like crap because of her own denial.  She felt horrible.  He was just doing what was best for her and himself and she stomped on his heart.  God she was a bitch.  It was amazing that he still tried to talk to him.  She owed him a massive apology.

Liika continued to stare up at the ceiling.  What was she going to do now?  How could she face him?  Her face burned scarlet.  They had been cuddling all night!    "Oh boy."  

Sitting up, she brought herself to her feet and headed for the door.  Now or never.

She tread quietly back to the waiting room, trying desperately to quell the fiery blush that crossed her cheeks.  _Don't show him your embarrassed!  Act **normal**!_  She admonished herself.

Upon entering she stopped dead in her tracks.  The doctor was speaking to the two boys, a tired but satisfied look on his face.  She must have made some sort of sound, because the instant she stopped Kai's gaze riveted to her.  He was smiling, a relieved look on his face.  In three steps he had crossed the room and swung her up into his arms, hugging her close.  

"She's going to be ok!  The surgery went well and she'll make a full recovery!"  He whispered fiercely in her ear.  

Liika breathed a sigh of relief, hugging him back.  "I'm glad…" She whispered back.

The doctor coughed uncomfortably, a fond smile on his face.  Tala gave him a wink.  

"Would you believe they're still in the denial phase?" 


	32. Issues are Resolved sort of

AN: Ha is coming to a close!  However, it seems to keep extending itself… this is actually the third to last chapter.. I have the next one done and I'm almost done the last chapter wahaha!

Sorry about the long update time.. I just got my internet back after a month O.O  I have another chapter for Never..which will be up tomorrow I think =)

Liika stood outside the large white house, chewing her lip in apprehensively.  After spending an awkward day with Tala and Kai, Liika found herself wandering around the small town of Bakuten, thinking about her sudden realization.  She didn't know why exactly she just wandered instead of going home to sleep, but she did.  And after wandering for a good three hours after leaving the hospital she found herself in front of Robert's large home just as the sun was setting.

It was amusing to see all the stares she got because of her attire.

However, because it was getting dark, the temperature was dropping rapidly and Liika's tiny pajama shorts just weren't going to cut it, nor was her flimsy blading jacket.  Shivering, she took a calming breath in and started up the walk way.  It was now or never.  Robert had deserved an apology for a long time.

She reached the door at the top of the porch steps far too quickly for her liking.  Even after wandering aimlessly for hours, she had no idea what she was going to say to him.  Sighing she reached up and knocked on the door, furrowing her brow anxiously.  She wasn't even sure if Robert would talk to her…

The door opened quickly and the chubby little face of Robert's 9 year old sister appeared, her wide crimson eyes blinking rapidly.  When she caught sight of who was standing outside the Jagen's front door, the child yipped happily and launched herself at Liika, who caught the flying child gracefully.

"Liika!"  The child exclaimed, grinning up at the exhausted girl.  "It's been so long!  You never come around anymore!"  At this she pouted.  "Robert said you didn't like him anymore."

Liika smiled sadly, patting the little girl's head.  "Yeah, well, I think I hurt your big bro pretty bad Melly."

"But why would you want to hurt Robby?"

"It wasn't intentional."  Liika sighed.  "Is he home?  I really need to talk to him."

The child nodded, her blond hair bobbing up and down.  "Yeah, he's in his room studying…Did you know he's going to New York next week??"

"Yup, our whole team is going, wish us luck hm?"  Liika said as she passed the little girl and headed up the stairs.

"Good luck Liika!"

Liika reached Robert's door, which was situated at the very end of the hall.  His room was in the attic, which meant another flight of stairs for her exhausted body to climb –if he even let her in.  Lifting her hand, she knocked solidly on the oak door, hoping that he would be able to hear the thuds over the music she could hear faintly from her position on the second floor.  

Faintly she heard a "Come in" called from the room above and hesitantly opened the door, closing it behind her as she dragged herself up the steep steps.  Just before she reached the top she paused, the guilt overwhelming her.  God, how could she do that to such a sweet man…

"Hello?"  Robert called when she didn't appear immediately at the top of the steps.

"Um… hello."  Liika replied, finally taking the last few steps that would bring her into the room.  Her head was hung and tears swam in her eyes.

Robert was on his feet in seconds, a frown on his face.  "Liika?"  He demanded incredulously.  She was the last person he expected to enter his room!  Or even talk to him for that matter.  She hadn't said more than three words to him since the State tournament, yet here she was, standing awkwardly in his bedroom.  His eyes ran down her figure.  She hadn't been in school that day, he knew as much, and he wondered just where she had been.  There were rumors flying around school of course, but he didn't know which were true.  "Are you ok?  You look like shit."  He stated after a few moments of silence.  

Truly she did.  Her short, baby blue pajama shorts were wrinkled and faded, as was the baggy black shirt she wore underneath her white Bakuten B Phoenixes jacket.  Her eyes were dull and there were large purple bags underneath them, and it looked as if she might have been crying.  She was pale and her hair was limp and messy.

When she looked up, Robert saw that she looked like she was about to cry.  He was at her side in seconds, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently guiding her over to his bed, motioning for her to take a seat while he sat in his desk chair.  Inside he was confused as hell.  Why would she suddenly show up in _his_ house, looking like shit and on the verge of tears?  Where had she been all day?  Just as he opened his mouth to ask these questions, however, Liika spoke, her voice desolate and full of guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry Robert!"

Robert blinked rapidly, clearly taken back by the outburst.  His mouth open and closed a few times before settling into a thin line of consternation.  "For what?"  Sure their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms, but most of that he attributed to himself.  If only his timing had been better…

Two words were all that was needed to break the dam and let loose the torrent of tears that had been threatening behind her eyes since she made the discovery all those hours ago.  Liika scrubbed furiously at her eyes, trying in vain to wipe away the tears that now flowed freely down her pale cheeks.  Even though it was her that hurt _him_, he still asked why she was apologizing!  Now she _really_ felt bad.

Her voice left her, so she was forced to cradle her face in her hands and just sob.  She hadn't cried in a very long time, well not since the first round with Robert back in February.  She had cried more in the last four months than she had in the last four _years_.

Robert felt his heart crumble at the pathetic sight she made, and while he was immensely confused, he couldn't find it in himself to demand the answers he wanted.  Instead, he stood from his swivel chair and sat down beside her, pulling her quaking form into his arms.  He let her cry until her sobs turned into quiet sniffles.

"You-you were right."  Her cracking voice shattered the silence about ten minutes later.

Robert raised a purple eyebrow.  "Hmm?  About what?"  He replied quietly, continuing to rock her back and forth subtly.

"Everything."  Liika sniffled, closing her eyes.  "Hiwatari…me…just _everything_.  I was so cruel to you…yet you still tried.  I'm sorry Robert, I never meant to hurt you…I never meant to fall for _him_..." She trailed off, her shoulders shaking once more.

Robert's eyes drifted close.  So that's what this was about.  She must have finally figured out what the whole world already knew.  It was strange, he always thought that when the time came, and she realized that she was in fact in love with the A captain, that it would hurt more.  But all he felt now was a sort of numb satisfaction.  All he wanted was her happiness.  Sure letting her go in the first place had wounded him beyond imagining, but he had had four months to repair his heart.  Part of him would always love the girl that was the first to capture his affection, yet he knew from the moment he took her in his arms once more, that she could and would be nothing more than his surrogate sister.  And strangest of all, that didn't bother him.  He was even…happy about it.

His lips tilted up in the corners as he angled his head down to hover over the top of hers.  "Liika…" He sighed, hugging her reassuringly.  "I don't blame you for what happened between us.  No one chooses who they love…I think it's just something that happens.  In Hiwatari you see someone very similar to yourself, yet at the same time, someone completely opposite.  Because of this you wouldn't let yourself even consider the possibility that you might like him.  You were so busy competing with him, and convincing yourself that you hated him, that you masked the truth.  Hiwatari is just as guilty of that as you.  As for what happened at the State Tournament, that was my fault.  My timing was horrible, and I knew that, but I was angry and hurt.  I couldn't stand the thought that _my_ girlfriend was in love with someone else, even if she wouldn't realize it."

"I'm so sorry…"

"So am I."

Silence lapsed over them again as both amerced themselves in their thoughts.  The minutes ticked by, but neither cared.  Just so long as the strained tension that had been so apparent between them for the last few months no longer existed.

"What do you say we forgive and forget hm?  I would very much like to have you as my friend, as well as my captain."  Robert asked, pushing Liika back a bit so that he could look down at her.

Liika's eyes opened and she stared up into Robert's kind eyes.  A smile formed on her lips.  "That, my vice-captain, is a _great_ idea!  I think I've had enough sadness for one day!"  She exclaimed, pulling away and crawling fully up onto his bed.  Flopping down she lay her head on one of his pillows and stretched her short legs down the bed with a large yawn.

Robert smirked, shaking his head.  Reaching over to his desk he plucked a couple of tissues out of the box and handed them to the blue haired girl.  "I was meaning to ask.  Where were you today?  You and Hiwatari had most of the junior grade creating scandalous rumors about you."

Liika took the tissues and wiped her eyes and blew her nose, tossing them into the trash beside the bed afterwards.  She yawned again.  "I was at the hospital with Kai…his father beat his mother almost to death last night.  Kai called me around midnight."

"That would be why you are still in your pajamas?"

"Yup."

The smirk on Robert's face grew then, a devious gleam forming in his crimson eyes.  "I just have one question."  He said, barely masking the amusement in his voice.

"Shoot."

"Kai?"

Liika's face blossomed a cherry red color and she shot to a sitting position, glaring fiercely at him.  Snatching up a pillow she brought it down over his head rapidly.  

Robert laughed, bringing his arm up to ward off the feathery weapon.  "I was just curious!" 

"Curious my ass!  You just want to tease me!"

He shot her a grin as he stole the pillow away.  "Hm, how true."

Both collapsed onto the bed, side by side, laughing until their sides hurt.  For the first time in months both could say they were truly happy.  They had their friendship back, and were even closer than before they went out.

Liika yawned, turning on her side and curling herself into a little ball.  "I'm so tired…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

Robert knew the instant her pale lids shut that she was asleep.  Amusement danced in his eyes as he reached over and grabbed the thin blanket at the end of his bed and draped it over her, before returning to his desk to study.  

He should give Mr. Tomoda a call and inform him that Liika was probably not going to be home that night.

Kai paced his hotel room anxiously, not quite sure what to do with himself.  His butler had insisted that he stay in a hotel for a few days until his father could be found and charges laid.  He would be safer that way.  Unfortunately, that left Kai with nothing to do but pace.

Pace and think about _her_.

The snipey blue haired wench that had captured his attention and his heart.  After she had left the hospital, or rather after Tala had practically ordered her home to bed, an aching desolate feeling washed over him.  He felt completely alone, even when his best friend was right there beside him.  He had the intense need to see her…or at least talk to her.  To know she made it home all right.  This made him angry at both himself and her.  How dare she make him so completely dependant on her!  Like her opinion mattered!

Hell who was he fooling?  It did.

In some stupid, inconsequential way, her opinion meant everything and it pissed him off.  Did she feel the same?  Did his opinion hold any sway over her?  Doubtful.

Groaning, Kai stalked to the phone and jerked it out of it s hanger.  He couldn't take it anymore!  Just a few seconds, that's all it would take.  Just to make sure she got home ok.

The phone rang and rang until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched.  Damn.  Tyson.  "Is To-Liika there?"

"Nope, can I take a message?"

"No.  That's fine.  You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

There was a pause.  "Uh, yeah actually.  I think she's staying at Robert's tonight."  

The offhanded comment floored him.  Staying at Jagen's??  What the hell??  Kai could feel his blood begin to boil and white-hot jealousy seared through him.  With out another word he hung up the phone and stormed out of the hotel room.  He needed to do something that would calm him down, because at that moment he felt like destroying everything in sight.

Tyson stared at the receiver in confusion.  Whoever had been calling just hung up on him.  But that wasn't the strange part.  The strange part was far more odd and confusing that that.

He could have sworn it had been Hiwatari on the line.

Liika peeked around a corner and down the hall that the nurse at the reception office had said Kai's mother was.  For some strange reason the thought of seeing Kai alone again frightened her.  What would she do?  What would she say?  Then there was the whole fact that he had been avoiding her since last Friday, the day after she had spent all day with him at the hospital.  It was now Thursday morning, May 1st and she was supposed to be at Robert's house in an hour to catch a ride to the airport in Denver.  The National Tournament started tomorrow.  

It irked her that he was avoiding her.  Hell, it was supposed to be _her_ avoiding him!  After all, it was _her_ that just came to the life-altering conclusion about _him_, not the other way around!  She didn't really have a clue about he felt towards her.  One minute he was insulting and harassing her, the next minute he was relying on and kissing her.  Therefore he wasn't _allowed_ to be the one avoiding her.  Now if that wasn't some messed up logic.

Seeing the coast was clear, Liika rounded the corner and paced down the hall, looking at each door trying to find the one that occupied Katherine Hiwatari.  She found it quickly enough, and placed her ear gently against the wooden surface.  Not hearing anything she decided it was safe enough to knock and did so, waiting for the reply. Excitement as well as nervousness built in her as she reached to the small pendant around her neck that had become her good luck, and comfort charm since she had received it at Christmas.  She never did give it back, both because she didn't know how and because she loved it too much.

A muffled "Come in" sounded through the door and Liika opened it slowly, poking her head in the room to make sure the woman was alone.  When she found she was, Liika stepped fully into the cheerful hospital room and shut the door firmly behind her.

Kate's face brightened into a full-blown smile as she caught who it was that was visiting her this early.  It was, after all, only 8 am.  However, she knew that her son would be by shortly and that the two of them were leading their teams to the National Tournament in New York.  "Liika!"  Kate exclaimed, urging the girl over so that she could hug her.

Liika tread to the bedside and accepted the hug, hugging back gently so that she didn't hurt the woman.  She had just come out of the ICU three days before, and still looked horrible.  Her face was still a mass of bruises, and one of her arms was casted and in a sling.  Liika could see bandages extending her chest and abdomen through her blue hospital gown.  The sight of her made Liika frown.  She couldn't believe they hadn't found the bastard yet…  "Good morning Mrs. Hiwatari!  You look like your feeling better."  Liika said cheerfully, plunking down in the chair beside the bed.  It smelled slightly of Kai, which made her wonder just how long he had been in with his mother, and when he had left.

"Oh don't call me that!  It's much too formal, please call me Kate –if you wont call me mom."  Kate said with a wink.  She reached out her good arm, motioning Liika closer so that she could take the girl's hand.

Liika obliged by shuffling the chair closer and placing her hand in Kate's larger one.  She smiled, a little uncomfortable.  "Alright, Kate it is.  You're looking better…" She said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm feeling a bit better too!  Much better than when I was in the ICU."  Kate replied, squeezing Liika's hand a bit.  "But enough about me, you know why I'm in here and I'm sure my son keeps you updated with how I'm doing.  How have you been?  Kai talks about you a lot…but never the little personal things.  How are your grades this semester?  I understand you did very well on your finals in January."

The blue haired girl frowned minutely.  Kai _didn't_ keep her updated, that was part of the reason she was here.  He didn't even talk to her, or look at her…or even be in the same vicinity as her.  Her heart ached.  Stupid Kai.  Shaking herself mentally, she snorted.  Now was not the time to think about Kai!  Even if he _did_ talk about her to his mother…  "I've been pretty good, busy, but good.  Nationals start tomorrow, so we've been training for that.  My grades this semester are good…my lowest is in Drama, but that's because Mr. Amery hates me."  She grinned ruefully before continuing.  "And yes I did very well on my finals.  Even beat Kai in AP History."  Her grin grew and her chest puffed out with pride.  It was the only course she beat Kai in, and she sure as hell was going to gloat about it!

Kate laughed, pride dancing in her silver eyes.  "I'm so glad!  Sometimes my dear son gets a bit big headed when it comes to school grades –he was the top of his class at his last school too.  I'm glad he's met his match in you.  Actually I'm glad he met you period, you've done wonders for him."

Liika blinked, a blush flushing her cheeks.    The woman was practically giving her a stamp of approval to date her son!  Hell, she was talking as if she already _was_.  But what had she really done for Kai?  Argue with him?  Punch him?  Make his life hell?  That was pretty much it.  She hadn't done anything to help him…well except be there for him when he needed her.  And how did he repay her??  Avoidance.  Her eyes narrowed fractionally.  _Stupid Kai, always making my heart hurt._  She didn't want to cry in front of Kate.  "I ha-haven't done much.  Fight and argue with him maybe…" She replied finally, after looking embarrassed for a few moments.

The older woman tsked and squeezed Liika's hand again.  "Nonsense.  You may not see it, but Kai has come a long way since going to Bakuten.  He has changed, and most of that I attribute to you.  Kai works best when he has a competitor you see."  Kate said primly, her eyes moving down Liika, until they landed on the necklace that hung around her neck, then they lit up like Christmas lights.  "So that's where it went."  She stated smugly, her smile turning more into a smirk.

"Huh?"  Liika asked, glancing down at her chest curiously.

"You're necklace.  It was my Great Great Grandmother's, it's a family heirloom.  I don't have any girls of my own, so I gave it to Kai to give to the _very_ special girl that caught his eye."  Kate grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  "And he gave it to you."

Liika was stunned.  Her mouth dried instantly and a sort of numb shock settled over her limbs.  

He gave her his mother's heirloom.

The necklace wasn't just some overly expensive piece he had bought from some jewelry store in Denver, but an actual family heirloom.

It was priceless.

Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.  What could it mean?  Why would he give _her_ something so important?

Something so _special_.

Tears rose in her turquoise eyes.  He frustrated her to no end!  He jerked her emotions around like a child did a toy, and thought nothing of it!  How could he be so cruel, so heartless?

How could he be so sweet?

She sighed, her heart swelling with even more love for him.  Damn him.  He just _had_ to be _him_ didn't he?  She loved every thing about him, and it broke her heart.  She didn't have a clue how he felt, and even worse, she had suspicions that he _didn't_ feel.  Towards her anyway.

"Liika-"  Kate started, seeing the distraughtness of the girl beside her, but she was interrupted when the door opened and Kai strode in, a heavy duffle bag over one shoulder.

He paused in the threshold, his eyes narrowing into slits as he caught sight of Liika's blue head in the chair beside his mother.  Part of him drank in the sight of her –a sight that he had been denying himself for the past week-, but part of him swelled in anger and jealousy, unable to forget the fact that she spent the last Thursday night at her ex-boyfriends house.  "What are _you_ doing here?"  He spat, finally deciding that she would _know_ his displeasure.  It hurt him to talk to her like that.

Liika jumped to her feet and spun around, hastily wiping tears from her glassy eyes.  "What does it look like you dolt, I'm visiting you're mother!  In case you haven't noticed."  She shot back, her voice holding more hurt than anger.  "But I can see my presence isn't wanted here so I'll leave."  Turning once more she bent down and gave Kate a hug, kissing her on the cheek and smiling.  "Get better soon ok?  I'll come visit when we come back from Nationals, champions."  She winked before picking up her back and striding towards the door.

"Liika wait!"  Kate finally managed to get out, still in a daze from the pace of the events that had just taken place.  She was going to have to have a talk with her son about his attitude towards the girl he obviously loved.  "I'm really glad you came, and please do come back and visit –champion or no."

Liika threw a smile over her shoulder and pushed past Kai, wincing as her chest brushed his arm and electric current ran through her.  God, he could make her feel like gold with no more than a touch.

As soon as Liika had left the room, Kai sighed wearily and shut the door, taking Liika's abandoned chair.  He felt really guilty.

"Kai Daemon Hiwatari, I am ashamed of you!"  Kate scolded instantly, frowning at her only son.

Kai sighed again, hanging his head.  "So am I."

"The way you treated her was totally uncalled for!  You broke that poor girl's heart!"  She continued, ignoring his answer.

"You don't understand."  Kai muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.  _Broke her heart?  Yeah right.  She doesn't care like that…_He ignored the obvious hurt in her eyes and voice.

"Try me."

He looked up then, into his mother's understanding silver eyes.  He almost broke down.  His shoulders slumped, causing the material of his Beyblading jacket to wrinkle.  "I called her last week…after she came to the hospital and stayed with me…I was going to tell her…but do you know where she was??  At Jagen's!  She was staying the night there."  Kai explained, sounding angry.  "She spends the night with me, then goes and spends the night with him!  How could she do that to me?"

Kate was silent for a few moments, mulling over her son's quandary.  She could see how he could be jealous and angry.  However, he obviously wasn't looking at things from Liika's point of view either.  "Kai, did you ever let her explain herself?"

"No."  He answered sullenly.  

"Mm.  She probably doesn't even know that you called.  You said I don't understand, but you're wrong.  I understand a great many things.  Among which, is Robert Jagen's relationship with Liika."  Kate said.

Kai snorted.  "They were together."

"I know that Kai.  But the key word is _went_.  It was my understanding that they are no longer a couple."

"It was my understanding too."

Kate sighed.  "Kai, before you condemn someone you must first be sure of the crime.  Besides, even if she _did_ have some sort of affair with Robert that night, it is her right.  Kai, you have no claim over her…yet.  My advice would be to confront one of them.  Ask what went on, before treating poor Liika like dirt and hurting her further."

Kai clenched his teeth, knowing his mother was right.  Perhaps he would have to have a talk with Jagen.  He couldn't right face Liika until he knew one way or the other what went on.  "Fine.  You're right.  I'll talk to one of them."

"Good!"  Kate chirped, smiling at her handsome son.  "Now, you can inform me as to when it was that you gave Liika Grandma Elenor's necklace, and why you didn't tell her its significance."

Kai paled.  Damn.


	33. What you mean to me

AN: Here's the second to last chapter wahaha!  I super like this chapter.. I'm hoping you will too =)

This chappy goes out to Xanthippe who has helped me so much on this fic ^-^

Stay tuned.. I'm going to try to finish the last chapter with in the next week and a half.. might be tough cause school is keeping me busy, but we'll see!  Happy Reading!

"So what do you think of this as a base line up:  Me in Singles one, you and Bryan alternating in Singles two, Enrique and Maxy alternating in Singles three, Lee and Mari in Doubles one and Em and Jade in Doubles two?"  

Robert glanced down at the girl beside him and shifted in the uncomfortable airplane seat.  She was staring pensively at a notebook that was situated in her lap, a sketchy line up adorning its lined page.  "It sounds good.  Did you submit the numbers change to the BBA?  They have to be notified if you decide to have two spares, rather than the customary one."  He replied.

The blue haired girl nodded her head.  "Two weeks ago, I'm not _that_ addle minded.  I got the ok three days ago.  Bakuten B is officially allowed to have nine members."

"Good."  Robert sighed, leaning his head back against the cushion, deliberately ignoring the set of auburn eyes that had been glaring at him every day for a week.  "I know you're not addle minded, it's merely my job to make sure you get the important things done."

"Yeah, yeah.  So you think this line up's ok?"  Liika asked again, biting her lip and crossing her right leg over her left.  "Cause if you don't I _could put you and Bryan into Singles two and three and make Max and Eny the permanent alternates."_

"I told you, it's fine.  There's no need to do that, if you did Max and Enrique would be severely disappointed –Max _did_ just get back.  Besides, I believe you promised Sattiay a singles spot in this Tournament."  Robert said with a shake of his head.  "Remember, that roster isn't set in stone.  We can adjust it accordingly to the strength of our opponent."

Liika's face brightened.  "That's right!  And you're right –about owing Eny a singles spot.  I'm really sorry I did that to you two…I really am ashamed."  She looked down, her face dimming again.  The State Tournament was not one of her better memories, in fact it was something she'd rather block out of her mind for good.

Robert's normally stony frown softened slightly as he sighed.  "Liika, I believe we've been through this.  It's in the past."  He said, sending her a clear look.

She looked sheepish.  "I know, I know…it's just that sometimes I can't help but feel guilty.  I mean I treated you guy's really horrible.  I took my own crap out on you…when…" she lowered her voice so that only Robert could hear, "You were absolutely correct."

Robert sighed again.  "It's in the past."  He stated sternly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders snuggly.  "We've already decided that we are better off as friends, there are no hard feelings remember?"  He leaned his head down on her head and smiled.

"I remember."  

"_Ahem_."

Both teens jerked from their cozy position and turned to stare at the obviously irate blue haired boy that was standing in the aisle next to Liika.  His hot auburn glare was fixed directly on Robert who didn't even flinch.

"Ka-I mean Hiwatari?"  Liika stammered, her face flushing as if she'd be caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.  She didn't know why, but a wave of guilt washed over her, and she didn't think it had anything to do with the State Tournament.  Then, steeling herself to cool detachment she continued, remembering clearly the incident in the hospital earlier that morning.  "What do _you_ want?"  She sneered, mirroring his tone from earlier.

Kai flinched but said nothing to her.  He kept his glare fixed on Robert.  "Jagen.  Back there.  Now."  He growled, tilting his head towards the back of the plane.

Robert raised an eyebrow curiously, but could see that the other captain was not in the mood to be denied.  Part of him toyed with the idea of turning the teen down but figured that it probably wasn't a good idea.  Hiwatari looked ready to cause a scene and whatever he had been glaring about for the past week was probably something important.  To him anyway.

It most obviously had to do with Liika.

So, sighing he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood, glaring back at Kai.  "Fine.  Let's go."

Kai jerked a nod and turned on his heel, heading towards the back of the plane where the washrooms were situated.  Robert followed wordlessly, and both boys left a clueless and confused Liika behind.

"Where is Hiwatari taking Robert?"  Max asked from across the aisle, blinking curiously towards where the two boys were disappearing.

Liika shrugged.  "I'm not sure actually.  Kai-I mean Hiwatari just showed up and demanded that Robert come with him.  I wonder what it's about."

Max just smiled, looking as confused as she felt.  He shrugged too.  "Oh well.  It's too bad about Tyson eh?  I swear he was going to cry when he told us."  Max said, his smiling turning downwards into a melancholy frown.

"He did cry…just not when anyone could see him."  Liika replied.  She shot Max a sympathetic look.  "But Ty knew what the consequences would be if he didn't keep his grades at a C+ level.  I'm not surprised Kai-er-Hiwatari told him he was suspended and that Spencer would be taking his place.  I feel really bad for him…but that's the price to pay.  I would have done the same thing."

"Would you?"  Max asked inquisitively, raising a blond eyebrow.  That was twice she slipped up and called Hiwatari by his first name.  Maybe there was something to the rumour going around that Liika was actually head over heels in love with her rival captain.  He wouldn't doubt it.  After all, wasn't it said that opposites attract?

"Yup."  She responded instantly.  "Everyone knows the rules Max, and it'd be the same if my grades were to slip.  I would be suspended from the team."

"And then where would we be??"  Max exclaimed in mock alarm and sent both teens into a fit of giggles.

"Is there some particular reason you dragged me away from planning our strategy Hiwatari?"  Robert asked blandly, staring at the back of Kai's head.

Kai stiffened, whirled around and, if at all possible, glared even harder at the slightly shorter teen.  "It sure looked like _strategy_ to me."  He sneered in disgust.

Robert's eyebrows shot up in an instant and suddenly it dawned on him just why Hiwatari dragged him back here.

He was jealous.

The purple haired teen wanted badly to laugh in Hiwatari's face.  The guy was so jealous he was practically spitting nails.  He was so obviously in love with Liika that it was appalling, yet he hadn't said anything to the girl in question.  How much strife in her life would be solved if the stubborn ass would just confess?  Liika still thought he hated her.

"Tell me Jagen, what exactly went on last Friday night hm?  Was she that good?"  Kai was seeing red by this point.  It had escalated far beyond a 'friendly' chat, and into an all out brawl –from his point of view anyway.  He couldn't see straight he was so angry, and because he was so he thought and said stupid and improbable things, the scene he had interrupted had been _too_ intimate and reaffirmed his belief that last Friday had been anything but innocent.  It was a good thing Liika wasn't in hearing range, however.

Robert stared for a moment before breaking out into a barely subdued laugh.  Hiwatari was incredible!  So that's what this was really about.  Robert knew it had to do with Hiwatari's jealousy, and his apparent inability to reveal his feelings, but he hadn't realized just what thoughts had been harbouring in the boy's mind for the past week. 

That would explain the non-stop glaring.

He couldn't believe he actually thought that Liika and himself were sexually involved…and _after_ they had ended their relationship some months before.

On account of Hiwatari himself.

And what was worse that he actually thought that Liika would do something like that.  Love her he may, but evidently he knew nothing of her …innocence when it came to the male gender of the species.  Oh Liika knew of sex and boys, but as for practical experience?

Nadda.

Robert knew for a fact he was one of the only two-three boys that had had the privilege of kissing the little tomboy.  Hiwatari was another, and Tala the last.  An embarrassing dare back in the fourth grade had earned Tala a concussion when Liika pushed him off the monkey bars.

So why the two toned haired captain thought that Liika and Robert were sexually active was beside Robert himself.  He should know her more than that.  But then, jealousy did that.  It made you see invisible things.  Things you didn't like.

"You Hiwatari, are an idiot."  Robert said finally, his voice laced with amusement, the emotion also dancing in his eyes.

Kai's face twisted into a disturbing mixture of a scowl and a glower.  His fists clenched at his sides and he struggled with the need to punch Jagen's insolent face.  How dare he make light of the situation!  As if his cavorting with _his Liika was ok!  Growling he stepped closer to Robert, his eyes darkening with hate.  "Just what the fuck do you think you're laughing at Jagen?"_

Robert snorted.  "You, apparently.  You're so jealous that you're creating things in your green little mind.  Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once." He paused for effect.  "Nothing happened between Liika and myself last Friday: nothing.  She showed up at my door in tears, distraught over something that I am not going to disclose here.  We talked about it, then she fell asleep –exhausted from the tiring night she had with _you."  There was no missing the insinuation in those words._

"Watch what you say Jagen, don't insinuate things that you don't know about."  Kai bit back, inwardly relieved.  He had no doubt that Robert was telling the truth, he wasn't one to lie.  At the same time he felt guilty at the way he had treated her earlier in the morning.

"That's a bit hypocritical wouldn't you say?  You just did the same thing."  Robert said distainfully.  "In any case, if you're through with your jealous ranting, I'm going back to _planning, as that's what I __was doing.  Excuse me."  With that Robert pushed past Kai, ignoring the stares from the people around them and headed back to his seat beside Liika._

Kai watched him go impassively, wondering just how long the vice-captain had known that he was in love with the witch.  Obviously it had been for a while, as the fact didn't seem to bother him all that much.  In fact, he seemed to find it amusing.

Then he remembered something Wakeman had said the day Robert and Liika had broken up, right after she slapped him across the face.  _"Jagen broke up with her…it had something to do with you."_

Could it have been that Robert knew even then?  Perhaps, but that didn't explain why the purple haired teen had broken up with her.  _Hmm…_He mused, his brow furrowing.  _I wonder…_

"Yay you mean we can go??"  Mariah asked excitedly, hopping up and down in front of an amused Liika.

"Of course you can, like I was going to stop you.  They hold the thing for a reason you know."  Liika replied.  "Apparently the welcome rave is like one of the biggest events of the entire week long tournament."

Mariah scoffed, waving her hand dismissively.  "I wasn't talking about _me, I know _I_ can go, me and Rei already decided, I was talking about _you_."  She said, narrowing her eyes at her friend.  "It's you that's most likely not to go!"_

"You're right, cause I'm not."

"Awww…" Mariah whined, her narrowed eyes turning annoyed.  "Come on!  How often do you get to party in New York City huh?  Never!  That's what!  It's a once of a life time opportunity!  Just think of all the hot guys, maybe you can meet Mr. Right!  I mean the guys here clearly out weigh the girls so you might actually have a chance!"

Liika replied by punching the other girl in the arm.  "Gee thanks, that was a _huge ego booster."  She sighed, turning to the bed she and Mariah shared –Emily and Jade shared one beside it- she plopped down on the nicely made top.  "You know I have no interest in finding _Mr. Right_."_

"Oi, you shouldn't let Hiwatari get in the way of you having fun.  Maybe if you get him jealous enough he'll finally confess his feelings for you."  Mariah said flatly, rolling her pretty gold eyes.  She knew all too well that the reason Liika didn't want to find 'Mr. Right' was because she already felt she found him in Kai Hiwatari, although why was a mystery to Mariah.  She couldn't see what the blue haired girl saw in the arrogant boy other than his looks.  He had a minus one personality and was mean to the core.  Oh well, all that mattered was that Liika was happy, and if she thought she could be happy with Kai Hiwatari, then so be it.  She herself had dated Tala, who was all the same things Kai was on the surface, maybe Kai, like Tala had something underneath the arrogant façade. 

"Fat chance."  Liika snapped bitterly, frowning at the ceiling.  "He doesn't have any feelings to confess."  She was comfortable confessing to Mariah that she did indeed love Kai.  After all, she apparently already knew.

Mariah merely rolled her eyes again and shot the blue haired girl a 'whatever you say' sort of look and shook her head.  Really!  Sometimes Liika could be _so_ blind!  "_Anyways_ back to the point at hand, you're coming to the rave with me.  End of story."

"Wahhh, but I don't _want_ to!  Robert isn't going, so why should I?"  It was Liika's turn to whine.

"Because," Mariah answered shortly, raising a delicate pink eyebrow.  "One of our captains has to represent us there!  It's a sorta meet and greet.  Come on, I promise you'll have fun!"

"Ten to one I don't.  Bah, fine.  I'll go, but only for an hour or two!  Unlike you I want to be _well rested for our matches tomorrow.  Nationals is no piece of cake you know!"  Liika finally caved sighing dramatically.  "Is anyone else going?"_

"Yeah.  Like everyone –minus Robert and more than likely Bryan.  Jade is going with Ian and Maxy is taking Em.  Lee said he was going and you know Enrique wouldn't pass up the opportunity to show off Riley to the 'sophisticated New Yorkers' as he terms it.  He's so damn proud of her its hilarious."  Mariah said, opening her back and flipping through her cloths.

Liika snickered.  It was a well known fact that Enrique was quite smitten with Riley Wakeman.  He absolutely _fawned over her and was so proud of her.  He practically toted her like trophy and she didn't seem to mind a bit.  She was equally as infatuated with him.  "Well what do you expect?  Riley's the first girl Eny is actually serious about…not to mention that she's like gorgeous."_

"That's true."

"Blah, anyways I don't have anything to wear…so you'll have to live with me in my track suit."  Liika said, glancing at her pink haired friend secretly hoping that this bit of information would turn her off from dragging her to the Welcome Rave.

No such luck.  "Ah, don't give me that Liika Tomoda!  It just so happens that I had the foresight to bring two outfits for this occasion, so you have no excuse!"  Mariah replied tartly, shooting Liika a look.

"Damn." She cursed, her mind wheeling with ways to get out of going to the party.  She brightened as she thought of one.  "Hey!  None of your clothes will fit me!  I refuse to go in girly clothes that are five sizes too big for me!"

At this Mariah sent a withering glare in her direction.  "I'll have you know that I'm not _five sizes bigger than you!  Just…like three.  And as for that lame ass excuse –wont work either.  You are getting your birthday present now, I bought this outfit for you as a birthday present while I was in Denver last week with Rei.  It's just your size.  Two."  Mariah said with a mischievous wink._

Liika groaned loudly and shaded her eyes with the back of her hand.  Just like Mariah to think ahead when it came to clothes! Double damn!  "My birthday isn't till the thirteenth!"

"So?  That's only two weeks away, and anyway you need the clothes now right?  Gotta wear something to impress all those fine lookin' blader guys ne?"  Again Mariah winked while tossing a bag at her.  "There's a whole outfit in there –including shoes which you _will wear.  I hope you like it!"_

Liika had a distinct sinking feeling as she looked in the bag.  Sure enough her stomach dropped as she saw the contents.

She _hated_ skirts!

Liika sighed, tugging down the hem of the mini-skirt Mariah had chosen.  The thing was practically indecent!  It was made of a shiny black vinyl material and only covered half her thighs.  It didn't help that her top wasn't much better.  Made out of a almost see through soft purple material, it was cut in a 70's style flower child pattern.  That is it was short sleeved and bunched under the breasts and at the edge of the sleeves –it also bared the majority of her stomach region.  These two articles, combined with the death trap platforms Mariah had threatened on her, Liika was a walking hazard.  More so than normal, which was saying something.

"See!  This isn't so bad!"  Mariah exclaimed, hanging off Rei's arm and grinning at Liika, her golden eyes glowing in the dimly lit ball room.  "And stop tugging on your skirt, it's not going anywhere."

"That's what you say…" Liika muttered, rolling her eyes.  Bloody Mariah…damn sneaky witch…

"You know Ika, you would actually have fun if you let yourself."  Rei teased, reaching out and poking Liika playfully in her exposed mid drift.  

The blue haired girl scowled and slapped away the offending hand.  "I _am letting myself!  And still I see no fun happening here!"  She snapped, huffing indignantly._

"Oh now you're just being petulant!"  Mariah replied, sticking out her tongue.  "You _are_ _not letting yourself have fun, you're too busy whining about the wonderful outfit I picked out for you –which I might add looks _awesome_ on you."_

It was true.  Thought Liika didn't want to admit it, Mariah _did_ have good taste in fashion.  Liika's outfit accentuated her good points and disguised her flaws.  The push up bra Mariah added hadn't gone over well, but eventually the pink haired girl won that battle as well.

"Hn.  It's been an hour already…can I go now?  I've mingled enough!"  Liika whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rei and Mariah sent each other looks then simultaneously answered. "No."  They chorused, glaring at her.

"You have not mingled!  You've just hid in this corner, tugging at your clothes!"  Rei said laughing.

"Yeah!  Everyone else is having fun!  You should too.  Now," Mariah leveled Liika with a stern glare.  "You're not leaving here until you dance with at least one person –one _male person."_

Liika groaned.  "You have got to be kidding!"  She exclaimed, looking rebellious.  "Why can't you understand that I don't _want_ to dance?!"

Mariah gave her a sympathetic glance, stepping away from Rei for a moment.  "It's just one dance Ika…it's not like you have to marry the guy.  Just one dance and I promise I'll leave you alone.  You can go join Robert watching other teams tapes ok?"

"Grrm."  Liika mused, biting her lip contemplatively.  It was clear that Mariah was not going to leave her alone until she got her way.  It was the way Mariah worked.  _So damn pushy…_  "Fine!  But _only one.  Then I'm outta here!"  She said finally, giving in._

"Yes!"  Mariah cheered hopping up and down.  Her face then fell into a sneaky expression.  "Now, who to choose…"

Liika's eyes widened and panic melted into her bones.  "Hey!  Who said _you_ get to choose?!  That wasn't part of the deal!"

Mariah merely grinned, her eyes skimming the surrounding area.  Her grin widened as she caught sight of something over Liika's head.  "Bingo!"  Then she pretended to trip over her own feet and crashed into Liika, sending the short girl shooting backwards and into someone else.

"That wasn't very nice Mari…You know she doesn't like him."  Rei said, shaking his head.

Mariah shrugged, her grin still in place.  "Hey, they're in our division at home right?  We all need to learn to get along!"

"I still don't like your methods."

"Ehn, she'll deal.  Besides, I just saw Kai walk in the door."

"Ah man…you're just intent in causing a scene aren't you?"

"Oof!"  

"Hey now, watch where you're crashing hm?  Got into the spiked punch did we?"  An eerily familiar voice mocked as hands fastened themselves to Liika's hips to steady her.

"Wha-"  Liika spun around –ignoring that the hands remained firm on her sides.  Her eyes widened.  "You!"

Akito smiled charmingly and winked.  "Hello my dear, long time no see hm?"  He cooed, tugging her closer so that her pelvis was flush with his.  "Faring well I hope."

Liika's eyes narrowed, glinting flatly.  "I was until I bumped into you.  How is it that out of a room with over five hundred people in it, that I bump into _you_ of all people?"

"That wounds me, it truly does!"  Akito dramatized, faking a teary sniff.  "Lucky coincidence I suppose.  However, since you _did_ bump into me, I believe that you owe me a dance."

"What?!  What the hell kinda fucked up logic is that?!"  Liika cried, finally realizing that she was still trapped in his hold.  She began to wriggle.

"Ah, ah, is that any way for a lady to be speaking?  I don't think so."  He sighed sadly, shaking his head.  "It's really too bad you weren't born a bit higher.  I would have had great fun stealing you from Kai, but alas, unlike the traitor I don't mingle with commoners."

Liika continued to struggle as he led her further and further onto the dance floor.  "Then why the hell are you forcing me to dance with you?!"  She demanded.  "Oh and just for the record I would never date a rich, snobby, private school jack ass like you anyway!"

"Believe it or not, Kai _is_ one of those 'rich, snobby, private school jack asses'.  And as for dancing with you: appearances my dear.  It looks better for Abbey if I am seen 'making friends' with rival schools.  Especially ones from our state and county."  Akito replied simply, pulling her against him as they reached where he wanted, a new song beginning.  "You will do nicely.  You're not horrible looking, for a obvious tomboy hick."

Liika growled, but not at the taunt about her being a tomboy hick.  At least half of that was true.  "You're wrong Imoraz!"  She grit out, trying to tie back the rage that would have her stomp on his foot with a platform shoe.  "Kai is better than _you, __much much better than you!"_

Akito made a tsking sound, leaning his face towards hers.  "You don't get it do you?  Kai can't change.  He was born an elite and will always be one.  No matter how he deludes himself.  He will grow up to be just like his father.  A wife beating, emotionless, bastard who is a God in the business world and there is nothing you or your little town of hicks can do about it!"

Tears sprung to Liika's turquoise eyes.  She shook her head adamantly, trying desperately to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.  "You're wrong…You're…wrong."  She whispered, turning her face down so she didn't have to peer into his laughing turquoise eyes.

"The truth hurts sweetheart.  Kai is no different from me.  His heart is still selfish and cruel."

"_You're wrong…_"

Kai grumbled profanities under his breath, following his red haired best friend into the crowded ballrooms of the hotel that hosted the Nationals participants.  It was so damn crowded!  Music blared over loud speakers that surrounded a packed dance floor, some seventy-five feet in front of him, while the rest of the floor space was occupied by over heated teenagers all yelling to be heard.  So why was he here again?

Oh yeah, Tala said _she_ was going.

He still felt shitty about the way he had treated her that morning in his mom's hospital room.  Especially after having the 'chat' with Robert.  Something made him think Robert knew something about Liika…something that pertained to himself, but he couldn't quite pin point it.  Oh well, it wasn't important at the moment.  What _was important however, was finding his witch, apologizing and getting the hell out of the hell hole before he hurt someone._

He wasn't one for dances/raves.

"Hey, isn't that Iki there?"  Tala asked, breaking Kai's reverie.

"Hm?"  Kai looked up, trying to follow where his best friend was pointing.  "Where?"

"There."  Tala pointed again, raising an eyebrow.  "Dancing with my look alike."

This caught Kai's attention and instantly his eyes snapped towards the dancing couple.  They narrowed to mere slits.  He couldn't see her face, but he could see that her head was lowered, and he could see his ex-best friend's face clearly and he didn't like what we saw.  "Excuse me."  He bit out, heading straight towards the pair.

Tala sighed, shaking his head.  He should have known Kai would desert him.  He shrugged, knowing that the blue haired teen didn't want to be there in the first place.  "Oh well."  He said, letting his eyes run over the room.  "I wonder if Mari's around?"

She couldn't believe he was saying this.  She was so torn.  Part of her scoffed at him, scorned the very idea he was planting in her mind.  However, another part of her whispered that he could be right.  What if Kai _was still like he was when he first came to Bakuten High?  What if…_

_No!_  Liika screamed at herself.  _You can't think like that!  Kai **has** changed!_  She wouldn't let herself be caught in Akito Imoraz's web of lies.  She loved Kai too much.  The boy was just trying to hurt her _and_ Kai.  After all, Kai _couldn't be like his father…he didn't have the heart for it…did he?_

"May I cut in?"  A strained polite voice broke into their conversation.

Liika snapped her gaze up and was met with flashing auburn eyes that looked less than pleased.  She winced.  He looked the very picture of his father…

Kai let his eyes roam over her, taking in every detail, every nuance that was simply _her_.  God she was gorgeous.

Her outfit did her complete justice and made him want her that much more.  However, all thought were cut off when he caught sight of the tears that were swimming, unreleased in her eyes.  He felt a great surge of rage swell in his chest.  How dare the bastard make her cry!  Turning his head slowly he came face to face with his ex-best friend, his eyes clearly flashing murder.  "I'll be cutting in now."  He ground out flatly, his voice losing the fragile politeness it had contained.

"And if I say no?"  Aktio taunted in replied, a smirk moving over his lips.  His hands traveled lower on Liika's hips so that they rested just above her behind.  "I happen to be enjoying our dance, and I think my dear _Liika_ is as well."

Liika stiffened, glaring hotly at the blond.  She opened her mouth to reply but Kai cut her off.

"Let her go Imoraz."  Kai commanded, his voice and eyes darkening with every second that passed.

Akito caulked his head to the side, eyebrow raising.  Normally he'd give anything to be able to pull the normally stoic captain's strings, but something was off about him at that moment.  He seemed almost dangerous, like an angry wolf protecting his pack…or more precisely his mate.  "Very well then, the song is over anyway.  It was _ever_ so nice chatting with you, Liika my dear.  I'll see you both in the tournament."  Akito purred, nodding once before slipping off into the crowd.

Liika sighed with relief, suddenly _very_ glad Kai had come to her rescue.  She honestly didn't know how much longer she could have held up against Akito's barbs.  "Thanks Kai."  She murmured, turning away from him to move out of the room.  She couldn't take any more people.

"Wait." 

She paused as Kai's hand latched firmly on her arm.  

"I meant what I said about cutting in.  Dance with me."  He said quietly, pulling her towards him, and into his arms.

"Kai I-"

"Shh.  Please?"  He interrupted again, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her against his chest.

Liika sighed, relaxing against him and wrapping her own arms around his waist, unable to fight him.  She let the beautiful lyrics written by the Canadian Bryan Adams take them over.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me…_

Glancing up, Liika met Kai's eyes, her chin resting comfortably against his chest.  She knew that she couldn't hide the emotion that was shimmering in her aqua orbs so she didn't even try.  She didn't have the energy to fight it any more.

_Search your heart,_

_Search your soul,_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more._

Kai's eyes softened when they met hers.  They held none of the ritual scorn and mockery that usually lay in the reddish brown depths, only…what was it?  It was some unidentified emotion that Liika herself couldn't name.  It was an emotion reserved only for her.

_Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you._

"What did he say that made you cry?"  Kai asked suddenly, his voice low and husky, twingeing with anger.

"I didn't cry!"  Liika huffed, looking away so that he couldn't see her blush.  "And it was nothing.  Nothing at all."

"Liika…"

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There is nothing there to hide._

Kai lifted his hand from her back and hooked it under her chin, turning her face towards him.  "What did he say?"

Her eyes remained fixed elsewhere as she answered.  "It was nothing…it's just…he…he said you were just like him."  Her eyes drifted close, embarrassment flooding her cheeks.  She couldn't believe she cried over him and was now telling him about it!  "He said that you would turn out just like your father: A wife beating, emotionless, bastard."

A fist clenched against her back and for a moment Liika was afraid Kai was going to explode.  She could feel him trembling with rage and so held on tighter, pulling her face from his grasp and pressing it against the smooth fabric of his tight t-shirt.

"But he's wrong Kai!  You _are_ better than him…damn better than that whole Abbey school!  And you sure as hell are a million times better than Kevin Hiwatari!"  She cried adamantly, clutching his middle tighter.

Kai said nothing, struck silent by her outburst.  Could it be…?  Could she possibly…? 

Had that really been what he thought it was floating in her eyes only seconds ago?

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice…_

"I'm sorry."

Liika loosened her grip a bit at the small pronouncement.  Through her ear pressed against his chest she could hear the rapid beating of his heart as it sped up its pace.  "For what…?"  She whispered back, closing her eyes again.

"For this morning."

A small smirk played upon her lips.  "Well, you were kind of an ass."

"Hn."

She chuckled softly against his chest, trying to move closer.  "You're forgiven.  I know how hard it must be for you to sacrifice your pride like that."  She murmured teasingly.

"I'm glad you do, because it _wont_ happen again."  His arms around her back clenched their embrace closer.

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I just can't help it, there's nothing in the world I want more…_

"What's happening Kai?"  Liika asked softly, frowning against him.  She was so confused.  Would he push her away again?  Was he just playing with her?

"I think it's pretty obvious witch."  Kai muttered back gruffly, one hand coming up to stroke her hair gently.  

_Oh I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you…_

"It is?"

Kai rolled his eyes mentally, exasperated at how _dense_ she could really be.  How he ever thought that she had slept with Robert the Friday before was beyond him.  She couldn't even comprehend what was painfully obvious, let alone something like sex!  Yet anyway.  Heh.

"Yes witch it is."

Liika once again brought her head up so that she could look up at him.  She frowned in confusion.  "Kai what-"

**_…yeah I'd die for you._**

She was cut off when Kai's mouth suddenly covered hers in a soft, gentle kiss, unlike any of the others they had shared, the hand that had been stroking her hair stopping and cradling the back of her head.  Kai poured everything inside of him into the kiss, hoping _finally_ Liika would understand what he had been trying to tell her for over a week.

Finally he pulled away, breaking their embrace and walking away a few steps.

_You know it's true._

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at the wide-eyed Liika, his face expressionless.  He merely stared at her.

_Everything I do…_

One of Liika's hands came up and covered her burning mouth.  Her whole body tingled from that one kiss.  One kiss that meant the world to her.  Her eyes locked with his, and as soon as they did he turned again, disappearing into the staring crowd, and presumably out the door.  She finally understood.  She understood everything.

_I do it for you._

He loved her.


	34. Finale! I love you

AN: OMG!  Here's the end!  *cries*  I can't believe I'm done.. :sniffles: it's so sad!  I've been working on this fic for a year!  A year!  Oh well, there will be the sequel and all my other fics, which I hope you guys will read!

I'm also gonna make a short short epilogue for this ficcy because I have this feeling you guys will hate the end :grin:

Sorry for the wait, midterms are the devil!  And I got stuck on the last scene ^^'  I hope you guys like it! =)  There's lots of sap for ya ;)

Oh also, I'm taking suggestions for stuff to happen in the sequel, so if you have any ideas or comments or things you think should happen feel free to email me them and I'll see what I can do ^^

"Well here we are Jay at the beautiful Manhattan Sky Dome to witness the Semi-Finals of the American Highschool National Beyblade Championships, hosted by none other than the BBA!"

"That's right Andy and boy are we stoked!  This match up features the first and third seeded teams from Colorado State: The Bakuten A Phoenixes and the Abbey Shadows.  It's interesting to note that the third seeded Abbey is currently undefeated in this tournament, while Bakuten sports one dangerous loss, which they acquired in the first round!  As you know Andy, while this is a double knock out tournament, in the finals –that includes quarter and semi- one loss means elimination.  So everything is on the line for these two teams from Colorado."

"Right-eo, such an amazing base of talent Colorado has this year.  Three teams out of the four semi-finalists are from the rocky state –and two are from the same school!"

"You said it!  But this match is looking like an ancient grudge match.  If you remember Andy, Bakuten's captain Kai Hiwatari led Abbey to the Nationals last year –where they lost with in the first two rounds.  The current captain of Abbey was on that team.  Do you think there's any bad blood between the two?"

"It's hard to say Jay, but judging from Abbey's actions at the Colorado State tournament, Kai and Bakuten can't be too thrilled with them.  The rumour is Gaara Sanderson nearly put Bakuten B captain Liika Tomoda in the hospital!"

"Well, it's almost time until this titanic grudge match is under play!  One of these teams will join the winner of this afternoon's match to the World Championships in Japan, set for December!  Of course, not with out battling them first."

"Wowee, do we have a show comin' up!  Stay tuned fold, spin off is in about fifteen minutes!"

Kai eyed his team, gauging readiness.  They looked, sound, healthy, and most importantly, ready to kick some Abbey ass.  Which was precisely what he planned to do.  He was not going to lose to anyone, especially not to Akito Imoraz.

His blood still boiled at the thought of the other teen making his witch cry…and with words about him.  How dare he say that he was going to be his father!  He was _not_ his father!  And he never would be either!

"You guys got it?"

Nods greeted him and Kai nodded once satisfactorily.  "Good!  Now what are we going to do?"

"Decimate."  His team chorused, looking smug and ready.

"Excellent."  Kai stated, smirking proudly before turning on his heel and heading for the dressing room door.  As soon as the A team stepped out they were confronted by a surprising sight.

The B team stood, lined up against either side of the wall, dressed in their white and purple tracksuits.  Kai stopped in his tracks, both eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  His eyes ran over the two lines of B members, knowing that his team was doing the same.  His eyes paused when they landed on the short blue haired captain who was watching him with shaded eyes.  He said nothing.

After a few seconds of strained silence Robert stepped forward and bowed his head towards Kai.  "We just wanted to say Good luck.  Whether any of us will admit it, we are from the same school, therefore we are all on the same team."  He stated firmly.

"That's right!"  Mariah chirped, stepping away from the wall to wink at her boyfriend, as well as the tall red head just behind Kai.  "You know we'll be rooting for ya in the stands!  Do your best ok?  We want you on our team when we go to Worlds!"

Tala smiled lazily back at her, his eyes softening.  She still had that power over him.  He glanced towards his captain, to see his attention elsewhere.  "Well then, on behalf of the A team thanks.  We'll be listening for your cheers."  He winked as well.  "Make sure they're the loudest eh?"

The B team –minus Robert and Bryan- laughed and quickly wished the A team luck with pats on the back and hugs from significant others, before turning and walking towards the stadium seating.

"Hey Iki, are you coming?"  Enrique asked, looking over his shoulder at the still motionless Liika.

"Huh?"  She replied, blinking and turning to see her team already disappeared up the stairs.  "Oh…yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

Enrique shrugged, and continued on his way, calling after his pretty albino girlfriend.

"Tala lead them on ahead."  Kai commanded, not moving his eyes from Liika.

Tala nodded then motioned to the rest of the team to leave the two captains alone.  They left, but not with out some glances and snickers thrown at the usually combating pair.  It was a well-known fact that both parties had been avoiding each other all week and hadn't seen each other since the Welcome Rave.  Although both made sure to be at every of each other's matches.

Both Kai and Liika stood in silence, merely watching each other.  Kai was curious as to why she stayed behind.  She hadn't bothered to seek him out the entire week, so why now?  He had taken the avoidance as a sign of rejection.  He wasn't so sure he could handle that.  Especially not now.  But part of him still had hope.  Hope that she was just nervous…that she did in fact love him back.

_God this is really awkward and difficult!_  Liika moaned mentally, wringing her hands nervously.  She was about to take a big step and was completely unsure of how to take it.

"I have a match to win."  Kai stated tersely, finally breaking the silence.  Disappointment deflated him, and pain shattered his heart.  Damn her, why'd she have to distract him right before one of the most important matches of his career?

Liika wilted at the sound of his voice.  He sounded so mean again!  Her courage faltered, could she really do this?  She broke quickly out of her thoughts when the sound of his retreating footsteps echoed through the empty hall.  She panicked.

"Kai, wait!"  She cried, jumping after him and grabbing his arm.  "I…"

"What?"  He asked impatiently, looking down his nose at her.

Liika growled in frustration.  He wasn't making it any easier!  Stubborn jackass.   "Oh freaken hell, here."  She grumbled, sliding her hand down his arm to clutch his wrist, turning it over so that his palm faced her.  Then with her other hand she pulled out a black marker from her pocket, uncapped it with her mouth and lowered it to his palm.

"What are you doing?"  He demanded, more curious than angry.

"Shut up and wait."  She replied, drawing with messy, but quick strokes.

When she dropped his hand and capped the pen, Kai turned his palm up so that he could see what she had drawn.  

It was a scribbly heart with the letter L inside it.  His brows furrowed in confusion.  What was she doing…?  Just as he opened his mouth to ask, she once again reached into her pocket.

"I wanted to give you this."  She stated somewhat shyly, placing a slim black, hand painted stick into his marked hand.  "It's one of my lucky hair sticks… it was my moms, and it's from Japan.  I have the other one…if you get into trouble in your match just touch it and look at the mark on your hand and know that I believe in you.  It will guarantee your win, I'm sure of it."  Then, taking a big breath in she placed her hand on his chest, stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek softly while whispering, "Good Luck Kai."  Then like the wind she was gone, dashing up the stairs towards the stadium seating, however as she reached the top of the stairs, out of view she called back.  "Remember!  The only one allowed to beat you is me!"

Kai stared at the small ornamental stick as well as the black marks on his palm.  Slowly a smirk spread across his face and he clutched the stick tightly in his fist.  His heart soared and he felt as if he was invincible.

She hadn't rejected him.

Of course, how could he think she would?  Who _wouldn't_ be in love with a God like himself?  He laughed out loud, thinking of the pain he'd endure if his witchy had heard _that_ one.

"Come on Romeo, you can float on cloud nine later.  Right now you have to lead us to a National Championship."  Tala's voice rung out from the entrance to the stadium dish.

Kai brought his eyes up to meet his best friend's, elation shining clearly in the auburn orbs.  "I'm coming."  He replied, slipping the hair stick into his pocket and walking towards his vice-captain.  It wasn't moving from with in reach.  He had no doubt it would bring him luck.

"I told you it would work out.  Never again doubt the word of God."

"No, no you have it wrong.  _I'm_ God, you're merely God's disciple."

Tala just laughed and patted Kai on the back.

"If you are just tuning in folks, boy have you missed one doozy of a battle!  It certainly has turned into a grudge match!  Here's a quick recap:

In Doubles Two, Bakuten's Dubois-Parker pair walked all over Abbey's Rock-Hizashi pair winning three straight sets.  Doubles One was a slaughter as Bakuten's Mitchell-MacGregor pair found a way to counter the Hyuga-Johanson pair's strategy, which included removing Neji Hyuga's bit beast and its devastating attack from the battle with Ian Mitchell's Wyborg's poison attack.  Abbey took Singles Three and Two when Shino Aburame defeated Rei Kon two sets to one and Gaara Sanderson annihilated Tala Valkov in two sets, causing him to forfeit the third.  We just got an update on Tala's condition, and it appears that he's going to be fine.  He will compete in the finals tomorrow afternoon.

"We are now in the third, and tie breaking set of Singles One, the battle between the two captains.  So far the match has been pretty even, with Akito Imoraz taking the first set and Kai Hiwatari taking the second.  Competition is pretty fierce and I think things will only get uglier."

"I've come a long way since you left Abbey Kai.  You can't beat me now."  Akito stated, smirking.  "Kaeth is too strong for Dranzer."

Kai growled, ignoring the baits.  The truth was that Akito was almost right.  Akito's bit beast's strength had grown exponentially since he had left Abbey and it made him wonder where he got all the strength from.

In all rights he had Ian and Johnny to thank for them still being in it.  The Broderick-Neji pair in Doubles One had been a surprise and a half.  He had expected that Oliver and Michael would face Akito and Broderick in Doubles Two, while Johnny and Ian faced Lee and Ozuma in Doubles One.  But apparently Akito had different plans.  He wanted Kai for himself and so stuck Neji with Broderick to fill the gap in Doubles One.

However, thanks to Kenny Johnson's quick thinking and devotion to watching the tapes from the State Tournament, they figured out a way for Ian's poison attack to render the dangerous Hyuga bit beast useless, which left Broderick's bit beast double teamed.  Hyuga's bit beast's frailty had cost them the match.

Rei's loss had been a surprise, Kai hadn't expected Shino Aburame to be so strong.  He hadn't really known him when he had been at Abbey, and hadn't seen him blade.  Tala's loss was not particularly surprising, as it was infuriating.  Gaara had wasted no time in using his 'Desert Coffin' attack, linking Tala with his bit beast.  Tala endured two long, hard sets of pain before passing out and therefore forfeiting his match.  Liika was lucky she only had to deal with it for a few minutes, and could over come it.  Tala hadn't been so lucky.  Apparently Gaara learned from his first loss.

Of course, that left everything up to him, which in reality wasn't surprising.  He knew it would happen this way.  It always did.  Life was so fucked up sometimes.

Kai knew that he was losing and that if he didn't do something soon it would be over for him and his team and that he would have to watch his witch lead her team to the Worlds.   He had no doubt she'd beat the team from Montana later that afternoon.  

_Liika…_His eyes glanced down at his palm.  The lines were still there, if a bit streaked and smudged –she had used a washable marker.  His other hand reached into his pocket and fingered the ornamental hair stick, running over the smoothly polished surface.  A smirk graced his lips.  If she could beat Abbey, so could he!

Akito's gloating smirk turned into a frown as he watched his opponent stare at his palm and reach into his pocket to play with something, a smile growing on his face.  _What is he up to…?_  

"You were wrong you know."  Kai said suddenly, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What?"  Akito asked in confusion, tilting his head.  "About what?"

"Me being like you."  Kai replied, his voice even.  "I am nothing like you."

At this Akito laughed, all his confusion melting away.  "Do you really thinks so?  Come on Kai, we both know you can't change."

Kai just shook his head, his smirk growing.  "Would you like to know why I'm nothing like you?"

Akito rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  "Why?"

"Because I have something that you'll never have."

"What?"  The blond scoffed.  What could Kai possible have that he himself didn't already possess?

"My witch."

Akito was totally lost at this.  He stared at his ex-best friend like he was insane.  "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, Imoraz."  Kai said, finally lifting his head, a steely look in his eyes.  "That you can't win.  She'd kick my ass if I lost to you.  Besides, I can't let her go to the Worlds alone.  I'm not letting her out of my sight.  Blader guys are particularly desperate you know."

The blond sensed the change in Kai immediately and backed up a step.  The other boy's will was tremendous all of a sudden and it empowered his bit beast.  It was in that moment that Akito realized that he was going to lose and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.  Growling he shook his head in denial.  Some silly little tomboy hick girl couldn't possible give Kai the strength he needed.  He was stronger than Kai!  Kaeth was _stronger_ that Dranzer, so why then did the battle just turn against him??  "Kaeth go!  Finish him!"  Akito commanded, pointing towards the great phoenix.

Kai sneered.  "Dranzer!  Counter with Spinning Inferno!"

The large bird screeched in understanding and with a great beat of his wings sent a spinning storm of fire at the Cerberus.  Kaeth howled, shooting a stream of fire back at the bird, but Dranzer's attack drowned out any attempts of defense and struck Kaeth with a vicious force, sending him and his blade into the side of the dish.  The match was over.

"_Damn it!_"  Akito yelled, falling to his knees.  "How could I lose to _you_?!"

"Maybe one day you'll understand Imoraz."  Kai said simply, recalling Dranzer and walking away.   

Akito slammed his fist into the ground.  God damn it.

Liika stared up at the ceiling of her hotel room, her unmade bed wrinkled beneath her.  Inside her head there was only one kind of thought dancing around.

Thoughts of a certain blue haired boy.

He had won his match against Abbey –though not with out worrying her to death- and they had won theirs.  Later on she would have to face him again, and she was excited.  This time she was in perfect shape and she'd give it 110%, he would not beat her again with out a hella long fight.

"So you two official yet?" 

Liika looked up to see Mariah with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, her hair all tousled from sleep.  She had been the last one up, and thus was the one Liika was waiting on.  "No…I don't really know _what_ we are."  She replied sighing heavily and returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Mariah rolled her eyes, scoffing as she returned to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.  "I noticed one of your lucky hair sticks is gone from your accessory bag."  She said coming back into the room and picking up her tracksuit.

"So?"

"So, I'm just curious where it went."  She replied around the swishing of clothing.

"It's not important."

"It is so!"  Mariah exclaimed.  "They were your mother's, they mean a lot to you!  You didn't lose one did you?"

"No."

"Then where did it go?"

"I gave it to Kai."

Mariah stopped and gazed at the blue haired girl who continued to stare up at the ceiling.  "So that's what took you so long."  She shrugged, continuing about her business, snorting.  "And you say you're not official."

"We're not.  He hasn't asked."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Liika finally dragged her eyes from the uninteresting ceiling to Mariah.  "Are you insane?  I can't do that!"

Mariah snorted again.  "Why not?  It's the twenty-first century!  Women ask men all the time."

"That's not the point."

"Oh I see!"  Mariah grinned mischievously, "Our Ika's just shy!"

"Shut up."  Liika was blushing and she knew it.

"Oh well, I suppose you can't rush these things."  The pink haired girl sighed.  "Things will work themselves out, don't worry so much Ika.  Kai will come around.  He loves you right?  Anyway, you ready?  Everyone will be done eating by the time we get there."

"And whose fault will that be?"  Liika smiled at Mariah, silently thanking her for the reassurance she desperately needed.

"Yours you didn't wake me up early enough!"

"Oh what a load of crap!"

Sweat trickled down they're faces as the two teens faced each other, both concentrating hard on the battle that was raging with in the large red beyblade dish.  The battle had been fierce, ending in a win for Kai, a win for Liika and a tie.  They were blading a fourth, 'winner takes all' set to decide the champion of the American National tournament.

Not surprisingly, everything relied on this match as well.  As it seemed with almost all of their important matches, it came down to the last round.  Emily and Jade defeated Ian and Johnny –there was some speculation that Ian threw the match, but it was adamantly denied- and Oliver and Michael tied the Golden Pair.   Bryan beat Spencer but the two vice-captains also tied.  Their match was decided a stalemate after an hour of straight blading.  Which of course left everything up to the two captains.  It was like fate.

However, Liika wasn't really laughing.

The truth was that all she _really_ wanted to do was jump across the bey-dish and hug the life out of her cocky opponent.  And he really _was_ cocky.  Maybe it was to put her on edge and to make it easier for them to battle after the earth shattering revelations the week had brought, but it still annoyed her.  Which was more than likely what he was trying to do.  If Kai Hiwatari was good at one thing, it was getting on her nerves and pushing her buttons.

"You know, you're pissing me off."  She grit out, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

Kai's lips twitched and his smirk grew.  His auburn eyes closed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "Am I really?"  He replied in a smug, superior tone.

Oh Kai knew very well that he was pissing her off.  It was just so much fun, he _had_ too.  Not to mention, that if he didn't, he wouldn't get the best blading out of her.  For some reason she turned to mush around him…well, relatively speaking anyway.  _Well, I supposed I **do** have that effect on women._  He thought conceitedly, nodding his head a bit.  Yup, it was a wonder the little witch wasn't a puddle of goo in front of him.

"Yes really!  And get that smug look off your face!  You look like a cat that just got the imperial cream!"  

At that Kai laughed, opening his eyes to look at her, an amused glint crossing the mahogany orbs.  "Maybe I _am_ that cat, as I do believe I _did_ just get the imperial cream."  He countered, adding a wink for good measure, just to see her reaction.  She better have gotten _that_ innuendo!

Kai wasn't disappointed when instantly her face blossomed a bright red and she began to sputter indignantly.  "Arrg!"  She moaned, clenching her fists.

"I so did not need to hear that."  Ian muttered, rolling his eyes.  "I wish he'd just beat her already, I _really_ don't want to sit here all day."

"Amen to that.  How long are they going to sit around and flirt with each other?  If they want to do each other so bad you'd think that they would want to end their match _quickly_."  Johnny seconded.

A chuckle sounded from beside them and the two boys looked over to see Tala shaking his head.  "You guy's don't know Kai very well do you?"

Ian grimaced.  "You have a point."

"You are a sick minded pervert!"  Liika screeched, pointing at Kai menacingly.

Kai chuckled.  "I think that 'sick minded' is the definition of pervert my dear."  He said smoothly, feigning boredom.  "And you said it, not me."

"But you inferred it you bastard!"

"Tsk."  He clicked with his tongue, raising an eyebrow at her.  "Now, now no need to get angry.  I didn't infer anything.  You _took_ it how you thought it was."

"Gah!"  She yelled, stomping one of her feet and glaring at him.  "I hate you!"

He smirked.  "Now I know you don't mean that."

"Get bent ass!  Akala!  Go!"  

Kai's eyebrows shot up.  Perhaps he had annoyed her a little too much.  He knew she didn't really hate him and that she wasn't really angry.  The pressure of the situation must have been getting to her…not to mention his annoying taunts.  Little Liika didn't handle stress very well.

Akala responded to her master's emotions instantly, and flew at Dranzer, glowing claws extended.  The large bird screeched and reeled back to avoid the attack.  

"Dranzer defense!"  Kai commanded, his eyebrows furrowing.  The ferocity of Akala's attack had just doubled.  Good.  This would make things more interesting.

Liika growled, glaring at Kai.  "No amount of defense will save you now Hiwatari!  I won't lose to you twice!"

Kai frowned, his once joking countenance, now serious.  "And I wont lose to you at all.  Prepare yourself witch, because this is the final show down!"

The two glowered at each other and commanded their bit beasts forward.  The beasts dived at each other, both intent on subduing the other to make their masters happy.  They clashed in a bright flash that consisted of a mixing of fire and bright white light.

Liika and Kai were flung back from the dish, both landing in a heap some feet from the battle on either side of the beybowl.  They both winced against the pain that was seeping into their bodies.  Their bit beasts had taken a good chunk of energy from them, and the ensuing collision had knocked both bladers off their feet and well away from the battle.

"Uggh…" Liika groaned, struggling to sit up while holding her head.  Did Akala have to be _that_ serious?   She felt like someone had rolled her over with a steamroller!

Kai didn't feel any better.  His head throbbed as if someone had hit him with a sledgehammer.  Dranzer had never needed that much energy before!  He cracked his eyes open and sat up, peering towards the smoke filled dish.  Someone had to have won from that collision!  He just hoped it wouldn't be another tie.  He suddenly didn't feel like blading any more that day.

Eventually the smoke began to clear and both combatants, stood shakily, eagerly awaiting the outcome of the match.  Who would win?  In reality it didn't _really_ matter beyond the pride of the two of them (prides that were often far too big for their own good), but they wanted to know.  As did everyone else in the beystadium.  The tension grew with every passing second.

"Waha!  YES I DID IT!"  Came the excited scream of Liika who, along with Kai, got the first glimpse of the out come of the match.

In the red dish, Kai's blue blade lay on its side, completely motionless, while Liika's white blade continued to spin wobbily, before coming to a stop before the entire stadium.  The winner had been determined.  Bakuten B were the new national champions.

Kai stared at the dish, not really comprehending the situation.  Stepping forward, he hopped into the dish and retrieved both his blade and the blade of the now celebrating girl.  How had he lost?  He frowned.  It was funny, like when he won before, the emotion that was supposed to be there wasn't.  When he had won he had expected to feel elation, and pride for defeating the witch that had made his life hell, but he hadn't.  He had only felt a sadness and a slight bitterness that she had not fought her hardest.  And now, that he had lost, though he knew he should have felt angry at his defeat, he didn't.  He had given it his all, and in the end, she had won because of her sheer determination and will to win.

Of course the fact that he ticked her off just before the final attack helped her considerably.

Kai had no doubts that if he hadn't gotten under her skin she wouldn't have won.  That wasn't to say that she was a worse blader than he was (he had finally admitted to himself…and ONLY himself, that she was almost his equal), but she wasn't concentrating.  A problem that seemed to a recurring theme between them.  He smiled, a fond smile and clenched his hand around her warm white blade.  Nothing would come between them now.

"Hey witch!"  He called, hoping to grab her attention from her team, who had poured off the bench to congratulate her.

He was successful, when her head snapped toward the dish and her eyes narrowed at him.  Gradually she came forward, her hands on her hips, her eyes glinting suspicion.  Why wasn't he mad?  He was smiling for pete's sake!  "Don't call me that!"  She snapped back, not really sure what to say.

His smile only grew into a smirk.  "Missing something?"  He taunted, flashing Akala's blade at her to gain her full attention.

Liika stiffened.  "Give her back Hiwatari!"  She commanded angrily.

Kai grinned and began to toss the white blade up and down.  Oh toying with her was so much fun!  She was so easy to tick off.  But that wasn't the best part.

The best part was…

She was all his.

_Mine._  He thought, weighing the word mentally.  _I like the sound of that._  "Oh you can have her back witchy…but only if you come and get her."  

Liika scowled, more confused than angry.  What game was he trying to play?  His grin was rakish and his eyes flashed mischief.  He didn't look like someone who had just lost the national title.  He looked like he normally did when he was trying to annoy her.  _What a jerk._  And he was doing a fine job of annoying her too, as her thoughts were clearly reflecting the fact.  "Fine!"

Liika stomped towards him and hopped into the large dish, coming to a stop just before Kai.  She craned her neck and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and her hand held out.  "Ok I'm here, now give Akala back!"

He merely clucked his tongue and shook his head.  "When I said come and get her, I meant _come and get her_."  With that said he unzipped his track jacket a bit, placed the white blade in his inside pocket and then zipped the jacket back up.  His smirked growing with every second.  "Come and get her."  He repeated, emphasizing it with a pat to his chest where the blade was.  "Oh, and I should mention that you can't unzip my jacket any lower than what it is, and you can't go from the bottom."

Liika stared at Kai, a look of disbelief crossing her face.  "But that's impossible!"  She exclaimed, not getting what it was he was playing at.  "Your jacket's done up to your neck!  Not to mention that my arm won't reach up that high!" 

Kai shrugged, trying desperately to keep from laughing in pure amusement.  She was so adorable when frustrated.  "Well then, you have only two options don't you."  He said casually, peering down at her haughtily.

"And what are those?"  She growled.

"You either wait for me to take my jacket off.  Or," he paused, and leaned forward so that his face hovered over hers, "You pay the tribute to get her back."  Kai watched her eyes as they filled with confusion.  He bit back an arrogant chuckle.

"Tribute?"  Liika echoed, frowning.  This situation was not at all to her liking.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of playing with her?"  Mariah huffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Apparently not."  Tala answered, smiling charmingly at the pink haired girl.  "You know as well as anyone how much fun Iki is to torment.  Kai's just extracting his revenge for his loss before he claims his prize."  He winked.

Mariah giggled, knowing exactly what the red head was talking about.  "Don't be so lewd Tala."

"What sort of tribute?"  Liika questioned skeptically, clearly not trusting the glint in Kai's eyes.

"Well that depends," Kai replied, a taunting lilt to his voice.  "How much is Akala worth to you?"

Liika growled.  "This isn't funny anymore Hiwatari, give me back my blade!"

"You pay the tribute you'll get Akala back, it's really very simple."  He said calmly, even a bit belittlingly. 

Her eye twitched with annoyance.  "Fine!  I'll pay your stupid tribute.  What the hell do you want?"

"Hmm…" Kai paused, a smirk playing on his lips, a finger stroking his chin.  "Close your eyes."

She shot him a look that clearly read 'I don't like this', but complied, closing her eyes to wait for what ever he had planned.

Kai let his smirk spread across his face.  She trusted him far more than she'd like to let on.  "You ready?"  He asked just to make her wait more.

"Yes, yes, just get it over with."

He chuckled, she was so clueless.  He then ducked his head forward and captured her lips with his own, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.  She gasped, and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the sweet cavern of her mouth.  One of his hands came up and circled around one side of her neck, pulling her towards him.  

Liika melted almost immediately.  His kiss always did that to her.  Her mind would always faze out and her world would suddenly become him.  Her hands came up to grip the front of his track jacket of their own will.  She kissed him back willingly, forgetting her annoyance and anger at him in the instant that his lips touched hers.

Eventually they had to come up for air, but their faces stayed with in centimeters of each other.  Auburn clashed with turquoise, saying all they need to say.

"Heh, I guess you're not too upset about losing in front of the entire country."  Liika whispered, smiling mischievously.

Kai smirked back.  "Nah, cause I know you'll make it up to me."

Her brow quirked.  "Really?  Best two out of three then?"  

"Nope, I have other plans for you.  I don't want to go through that annoying hell again."  

Liika giggled, but it was smothered when Kai crushed his lips against hers again.  Liika wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up by the waist.  

"I love you Kai, even if you are an annoyingly frustrating bastard."  She gasped, tearing her lips from his.

He smirked.  "Same to you witchy."  They embraced, oblivious to the world around them.

Consequently they didn't see the glaring, rage filled lilac eyes that bore into the side of Kai's head.  Eyes that promised violence.


	35. All good things come to a mushy end

**AN: **:sniff:  I can't believe this is really the end!  Well, I'd like to say that I'm sad that Ha's over.. but I'm not really lol…  Its been a long, fun road, but all good things must come to an end eh?  Oh and Quatre Winner of Gundam Wing makes an appearance in this chapter ^^

Fortunately for all of you there is a sequel ne?  The sequel will probably come out around Christmas as I am taking time off to work on my other fics.. so stay tuned for those ^^

Go read me and LadyJaneGrey's fic called **Alternity**, the link is in my profile!

Also I've comprised a soundtrack list for Ha and it looks like this:

Jennifer Lopez – 'Ain't it funny'

SheDaisy – 'The first to let go'

Simple Plan – 'Addicted'

Evanescence – 'My last breath'

Bryan Adams – 'Everything I do, I do it for you'

Aerosmith – 'I don't want to miss a thing'

Elvis – 'I can't help falling in love'

Eve 6 – 'Think Twice'

Goo Goo Dolls – 'Iris'

Liz Phair – 'Why can't I'

Nickelback – 'Never Again'

Trapt – 'Headstrong'

Michelle Branch – 'You set me free'

This is the list of songs I've compile for the soundtrack, the ones that fit certain scenes, the entire plot or that were actually used in the ficcy.  Most of them are self explanatory and just a couple are hints at the sequel XD  Guess which ones lol

So this is my fair well, until the sequel of course, which will be called either 'Ha!  I told you so!' or 'Don't say I didn't tell you so!' you can vote if you wish.  Oh!  And remember, if you have any requests for the sequel please make them ^^

(Note: Don't ask for more characters because I have too many lol)

**Epilogue**

Liika sighed heavily and blew some of her blue bangs out of her eyes.  She thanked her lucky stars she was inside, in a nice air-conditioned office instead of outside in the bug-infested heat.  That didn't stop the day from dragging on however, she had been working for almost 7 and a half hours, and her shift ended soon, but not soon enough.  

Just then the phone beside her rang and she sighed again, preparing herself for a barrage of questions that went along with being the concierge's assistant of the quaint rafting lodge in western Colorado, she had been working at for the past month.   Summer jobs blew.

"Hello, Keystone River Lodge, this is Liika speaking how may I help you?"  She said politely into the receiver.  She struggled not to roll her eyes as the person on the other line began to ask her stupid questions –well the were only stupid to her because she had heard them all a million times before.

Faintly she heard the bell for the front desk ring and again she struggled not to sigh.  The day just _never_ ended!  Why oh why did _she_ have to be stuck by herself on rush hour duty??  "Just a moment please!"  She called towards the desk, covering the phone as she did so.  She then went back to the phone and jotted down a few notes regarding reservations before hanging up in relief.  Bloody tourists…

The bell dinged again…and kept dinging.  Liika's right eye twitched in annoyance.  Just when you thought they were horrible…they only got worse.  The bell kept dinging obnoxiously, and Liika's temper grew.  However, she couldn't go and _stop_ the annoying ringing until she had entered the information into the computer, and it seemed that the person wasn't going to stop the dinging no matter how many times she called that she'd be there in a moment.  "Gahh!"  She exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the desk and shooting to her feet.  "For the love of God!"  She cried, stomping from the back office into the lobby.  "Do you have no patience or what?!"  

"Such manners!  I demand to see you're manager!"  A male voice snapped, sounding decidedly angry.

Liika winced, knowing she was in trouble.  Damn, and she had been so good for the entire month!  She hadn't lost her temper once!  She groaned inwardly…there went her bonus… "I'm really sorry!  It's just been a really long day and I-" She cut herself off and came to a dead stop in the doorway that connected the office with the back of the concierge desk.  

There, leaning on the desk, his head propped up in one of his hands was a smirking Kai, his eyes hooded and lazy as they drank in the sight of her.  "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."  He teased, his smirk growing with ever second.  Behind him Tala, shook his head, grinning with his hands shoved in his khaki shorts and sunglasses sliding down his nose.

"Kai…?"  Liika trailed off, blinking in shock.  "What are you doing here?"

Kai stood up then, shifting his sunglasses in his pale bangs so they sat better on his head.  He snorted haughtily, a slate colored eyebrow rising.  "Haven't seen you in almost a month and that's the only greeting I get?"  He shifted so that his fingers could drum on the surface of the counter.  "Drove five hours too…"

Liika rolled her eyes and huffed, scowling in annoyance.  "It's your own fault!  Showing up like that, annoying me and then scaring me like that!  God, you're such an inconsiderate jackass!"  She snapped, striding over to the counter to slam her hand down on top of his drumming fingers, stopping the irritating tapping sound instantly.

With in seconds Kai had her hand turned over, lacing his fingers through hers.  His other hand came up and pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger.  "And you're an ungrateful bitch, but I never complained before."  He whispered leaning forward and fitting his lips to hers.  

He moaned quietly, deepening the kiss, and almost overwhelming her.  When he pulled away Liika gasped for breath, a smile tilting her lips.  "You're going to get me in trouble!"  She hissed, looking up into his flashing auburn eyes.  "My manager will be back any minute!"

"Mm… Tala's keeping watch."  Kai rumbled, tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.  "A month is too long."

"I missed you too."  Liika replied, standing on her tippy toes to place another kiss on his lips.  "Very much."

He grunted.  "You didn't have to go so far away.  I don't even see why you needed to get a job."  His voice was slightly annoyed, and the same emotion reflected in his eyes.  He really didn't understand why she had to work…let along five hours away from Bakuten!

"We're not having this argument again.  I told you that I need my own money, besides you know Grandpa makes me work during the summer, and I refuse to work burger joint Bakuten."  She replied, trying to move away.

However, Kai wasn't about to let her go.  His hand slipped around the back of her neck and pulled her forward again so that their noses brushed.  "I don't like you so far away."  He growled, his breath brushing her lips.  

Liika rolled her eyes, a light blush crossing her cheeks as it did whenever he got possessive or showed affection in public.  Which he did often.  He liked to stake his claim on her in front of a lot of other males, though she didn't really know why.  It wasn't as if any other guy found her even remotely attractive. -_-  Stupid male testosterone.  "We've been through this Kai, I'm not-"

"Ahem."

Liika jerked away from her boyfriend, her face turning bright red as she turned and came face to face with her manager.  He was looking at her with a sort of amused smile, his lips quirked into a gentle smile, his aquamarine eyes glittering with silent laughter.  He was a handsome man in his late twenties, with short blond hair and a warm smile.

"Aah!  Qu-Quatre!  Oh geez… I'm so sorry!  It wont happen again!"  Liika sputtered, grasping at straws.  Hiwatari just _always_ had to get her in trouble!  Throwing a glare over her shoulder she centered her eyes Tala, who was grinning evilly.  She mouthed to him: "Nice look out."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  She glowered.

"You must be Kai."  Quatre came forward smiling.  He held his hand out towards Kai.

Kai grasped the older man's hand and shook it nodding.  "Yes, Kai Hiwatari."

Quatre smiled more.  "Quatre Winner, it's nice to finally meet you.  Liika talks about you all the time, quite enamored she is."

Liika turned even brighter red as Kai turned his eyes to her with a curious arch of his brow and a small smirk.  "Is that so?"

"Yes," Quatre replied chuckling at the girl's embarrassment.  "She's a good girl."  He said, placing his hand on top of her head.  "Don't worry about it Liika, I understand, your shift is over anyway.  You can go enjoy your time with your boyfriend as soon as you get him and his friend settled in their rooms, I believe I put them 310 and 311.  Get them their keys and then you can be off.  Soon enough your weekend will be over and it will be back to work for another three weeks." 

The blue haired girl sighed an audible sigh of relief, thanking her boss with a grin before dancing off into the back office to retrieve the keys.  She didn't even realize the implication of the blond man's words.

After she had disappeared, Kai turned to the blond man and nodded.  "Thanks for keeping the secret."  He said, holding out his hand again.

Quatre smiled, shaking the boy's hand.  "It was no problem.  She needs a bit of happiness.  I know she gets homesick a lot."

Kai smiled, his eyes softening as Liika bustled back in the room and circled the counter, coming to a stop beside him.  Yes, he just bet she did.  Her eyes weren't as bright as they normally were and she looked tired.  He'd just have to fix that.

"Shall we go?"  She said, smiling at him, twirling one set of keys around her finger while tossing the other to Tala.

"Yeah."  He answered, nodding towards Quatre.  "Lead the way witch."

The blue haired girl led the two luggage laden boys away, waving at Quatre over her shoulder.  The blond man grinned to himself.  He would be glad to see the twinkle back in Liika's eyes.  

"310 is this one and 311 is that one."  Liika explained, pointing to the door across the hallway.  "Do you need help getting settled Tala?"

The red head shook his head and winked at her.  "Nope, just tell me where to find Mari and I'm good."

Liika raised an eyebrow curiously and narrowed her eyes.  So that was why he had come along…she wondered.  Figured.  "Mari's shift ends about now, you'll probably find her in the staff cabins, just ask whoever's at the desk and they'll be glad to give you directions… unless you want me to show you?"

"Oh no," Kai interrupted, taking the key card from her hand and opening the door to his room.  " You and I have a long awaited appointment."  He slanted a stern glare at her and motioned her in the room with his head.  "See ya man."

Tala laughed, shaking his head.  "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"So…why did you come?  It's only three more weeks."  She said sitting on the edge of the central double bed as he tossed his duffle bag on the floor and three the key card on the TV stand.

"Three weeks is a fucking long time."  He grumbled, walking towards her.  He circled the bed and sat down on her other side, kicking off his sandals and scooting further back on the bed.  With out any effort he leaned forward and scooped her up in his arms and placed her between his knees as he leaned up against the headboard.  "Besides, I got an anonymous tip that you had till Tuesday off."

Liika snorted.  "Anonymous my ass.  Mariah told you didn't she."

"No."

"Fine then she told Tala and _he_ told you."

"Does it matter?"

She laughed quietly and turned around, sitting up on her knees to look at him.  "I suppose not," she sighed, running her hands over his collarbone and shoulders.  "It _was_ pretty sweet of you to drive five hours just to see me."  She teased softly.

He grunted.  "You?  Whoever said I was here to see you?  I'm here for the rafting and the _hot_ chicks in bikinis."  Kai couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Ha."  Her arms closed about his neck just as his hands clasped her narrow waist, toying with the fabric of her uniform jacket.  "You even so much as _look_ at one of those girls and I'll break their legs, then claw out your eyes."

Kai chuckled.  "You know I don't doubt you would, but I value my eyes." One of his hands slipped under the edge of her jacket.  "Anyway, I have all I want to look at right here in front of me."  He growled, jerking her forward so mouth landed on his.

Their tongues danced and dueled for supremacy, a duel that Kai easily won.  He had waited three and a half _long_ and _agonizing_ weeks for this weekend, he wasn't about to waste a moment of it.  Tearing his lips from hers he gazed into her darkened, love filled eyes and smiled, running his free hand down the side of her face.  "You know," he rumbled softly, "You look kinda sexy in that little concierge uniform of yours."

She giggled and leaned forward, brushing her lips across his jaw and down the side of his neck.  "And you look a _lot_ sexy in that wife-beater of yours."

"Heh, I always look sexy though."  Kai said smugly, wrapping his arms around her fully and pulling her against him so that her head tucked under his chin.  With out a thought he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and sighed, closing his eyes.  He felt so much better holding his witch in his arms, hiding her in another world.  Their own world that consisted of only them.  A world that would last five whole days.


End file.
